Bunny and the Beast
by ZooCross0vers
Summary: In celebration of the new live-action remake of Beauty and the Beast: I bring you a Zootopia x Beauty and the Beast crossover! It's a retelling of Disney's 1991 classic...BUT! With our favorite fuzzy mammals taking the lead roles. It's a tale as old as time, but with a beautiful bunny and a beastly fox. COVER ART BY: Guest (Awesome fan from here on FanFic! :D )
1. Prologue

_**Hello dear readers! :D ZooCross0vers here! And welcome to my first of what I hope to be many more crossovers to come!**_

 _ **In celebration of the new live-action remake of Beauty and the Beast, I decided to make my first crossover a Zootopia x Beauty and the Beast crossover! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

 **Bunny and the Beast**

Prologue:

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a young fox prince named Nicholas Piberius Wilde. He lived in a shining castle along with his father and mother, the Zootopian Kingdom's very first fox...or better said - the Zootopian kingdom's very first _predator_ king and queen.

Although the prince had everything his heart desired, the young prince was bitter and rude to many of his subjects, particularly to prey mammals. For you see, when the prince was very young, he was betrothed to the beautiful hare princess of the Tundra Region. Contrary to what one might think, the prince greatly looked forward to meeting his intended, however, the feeling was not mutual.

When the day came that the two should meet, Prince Nicholas and his family made the long trek to the Tundra Region to meet the hare princess. Upon laying eyes on his betrothed, the prince could not help but stare in awe at her radiant beauty. Her fur was white as snow and her eyes, icy blue like the Tundra sky. The young prince found himself instantly enamored with the hare at first glance. Eager to speak with her, he immediately approached his princess, bowed before her and politely took her smaller paw in his own. As the prince prepared to kiss her paw, the hare princess managed to catch a glimpse of his razor sharp fox teeth. Taken aback by fear, the princess quickly pulled her paw away from his grip and with a noticeable _shudder_ ran behind her father. Prince Nicholas could only look at her with wide confused eyes as she cried mercilessly into her father's back, her nose twitching wildly. Such an action left both Nicholas' parents and the King of the Tundra Region speechless. Though seeing how his daughter would not stop crying and claiming that Prince Nicholas would eat her, the Tundra King was left with no other recourse but to end the union between the fox prince and the hare princess.

Though the fox king and queen were greatly saddened by this news, their disappointment could not compare to the prince's broken heart. For the longest time, the prince could not understand what he had done wrong. Had he said something? _Done_ something to cause fear into the princess. Why did she claim he would eat her? Why did she quiver before him as if he were nothing more, but a monstrous beast?

Much to the prince's dismay, it would not be the last time a mammal would cower at his mere presence. In time he came to realize that most of his family's prey subjects would also tremble at the sight of the royal fox family. Such behavior would continue to puzzle the young prince for many years. Why did the prey fear them so? As far as the prince was concerned, his family was always very kind to their prey subjects and servants. They would never snarl at them, or snap at them. They would never even raise their voices at them, yet the prey constantly had this look about them that made it seem like the royal family would pounce on them at a moment's notice.

As time passed their meek behavior grew to _irritate_ the prince. So much so, that he began to develop a deep hatred and resentment towards all prey mammals. He began to believe that all prey were irrational creatures and deep down were incapable of respect or _love_.

This of course brought much concern to his parents, as they made every attempt to make him understand that the prey were not to blame. They were simply not accustomed to having predator leaders, and in time would eventually grow to accept them and their fear would subside entirely. The prince however, felt this was not enough of an excuse for the prey to fear them. It was simply unacceptable for the prey to cower at them when they had done nothing wrong.

Things only worsened upon the young prince's fifteenth year when a terrible illness swept across the entire Zootopian Kingdom. Many mammals were afflicted, including...the king and queen. Though the royal fox pair received the best medical treatment available, the illness still overtook them...

Their passing left a deep hollow gash in the prince's heart. His parents had become his entire world. The only creatures who truly understood him and the only creatures who were ever patient with him. Now, they were gone and he again was left broken-hearted and... _alone_ …

The saddened prince denied any preparations for a coronation. He did not want his father's position. Much less, he refused to have any hypocritical royal Prey families attend his coronation, when all they would do is quiver behind their false smiles in his presence.

From that tragic day, the prince's bitterness only grew as his anger began to cause concern to those around him. Prey servants who had not previously feared him, began to cower beneath him as he purposely began to snarl and growl at them. He came to believe that if his prey subjects feared him so much, then he would give them _reason_ to fear him. He would _become_ the monstrous beast they believed him to be.

As the fear among his prey servants increased, the prince could take no more of their meek demeanors and instead opted to relieve all of his prey servants of their duties. A move, that left many homeless and destitute.

His prey servants were not the only ones to leave, however. Many of his predator servants left voluntarily as they considered the prince's behavior toward prey, unjust and uncalled for. In the end, there were only a handful of predators who remained in the now unloved prince's service. Those who remained, consisted of the late king and queen's most loyal servants. And those who believed that deep, _deep_ down, there was still an underlying kind heart hidden beneath the prince's cold exterior.

A belief, that would be put to the test… **one winter night**...

It was late and cold outside, when the bitter prince and his loyal servants heard a faint knocking at the castle's gates. The angry prince himself answered the door and saw that it was an old beggar mammal - a sheep. She offered the young prince a gift, a single rose, in exchange for shelter from the cold. Confusing the sheep's shivering and her meek, cold-afflicted demeanor for fear, the repulsed prince shunned her away. But the sheep warned him not to be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within, even in the most unexpected of places. The prince still did not listen and dismissed her again. That's when the old sheep's meek and haggard appearance melted away and revealed herself to be a beautiful, lioness enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart for prey mammals. And as punishment, she transformed him into the monstrous, savage fox, he believed himself to be. And placed a powerful spell on the castle, and to all those who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beastly fox concealed himself inside his castle. With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The _rose_ the lioness had offered, was truly an _enchanted_ rose. Which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love a prey mammal and earn _her_ love in return by the time the last petal fell...THEN! The spell would be broken. If not, he would be _doomed_ to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For what _prey mammal_ could ever learn to love a _beastly_ predator?

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Just so you guys know, the rest of the story will not have this storybook format to it. This is just for the prologue to keep it somewhat reminiscent to the movie's opening.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue so far. I originally contemplated on making Nick initially be a natural born bunny transformed into a fox, but I decided against it on the grounds that I wanted to keep everyone as they are. The Nick we all know and love is naturally a fox, so I wanted to keep him that way. I will describe in a future chapter what Nick looks like as a beast, but for now I want to keep it as a sort of mystery.**_

 _ **Another reason I decided against Nick being a bunny was that I plan on using some familiar faces as the castle servants and they're all predators, so I don't see how being transformed into a normal fox would make him seem so horrible when he's surrounded by some larger predators like Clawhauser...even though he is such a sweet and gentle cheetah :)**_

 _ **Also, I know Nick and Judy have a bit of an age gap, but just pretend they're a bit more near age in this fic.**_

 _ **By the way, I know the actual movie's prologue is a lot shorter, but I wanted to give Nick more back story. Hope you guys like Nick's sad origin and hope to see you all at Chapter 1, next week! :D**_


	2. Chapter 1: Judith!

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, so sorry for the delay. I meant to put this up sooner, but got a little behind on the writing. Anyhoo, here's Chapter 1, I hope you enjoy it, and be aware that I'm also including the film's songs into this: they're written in bold, italic, so if you know the melody feel free to get lost in song with some small edits to the lyrics :)**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 1: _Judith!_

A large, yet humble bunny shaped cottage lay in the distance of a beautiful meadow. To the side of the cottage, a small waterwheel irrigates the front lawn.

Out from the cottage, exits a lovely gray bunny with amethyst purple eyes. She's clad in a blue and white dress with a blue bow tied to her ears. As she exits the cottage, she pushes her ears back, leaving them down in a manner reminiscent to a ponytail. In her paws she carries a basket with a book in it.

Judith Laverne Hopps, the pretty young bunny in question, walks down the dirt road on her way to the nearby village. It's a sunny, beautiful, completely normal... _dull_ day. Perhaps a song can liven up her spirits:

 _ **Little town, it's a quiet village.**_

 _ **Everyday, like the one before**_

 _ **Little town, full of little mammals**_

 _ **Waking up to say…**_

Judith arrives at the village. The town joins in on the singing as various villagers pop their greeting heads out their shop and house windows:

 _ **Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!**_

Judith continues…

 _ **There goes the Baker with his tray like always**_

 _ **The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

 _ **Every morning just the same**_

A cougar farmer pushing a large pumpkin on a wheelbarrow tips his hat to Judith in greeting, "Good morning!" he calls out, while Judith bows in return.

 _ **Since the morning that we came**_

 _ **To this poor, provincial town.**_

"Good morning Judith," greets the Baker, a grizzly bear.

"Morning monsieur," replies Judith approaching the bake shop window.

"Where you off to?" the bear inquires.

"To the book shop!" Judith replies enthusiastically, taking the book from her basket and gripping it tightly between her paws . "I've just read the most wonderful story! About a gigantic giraffe whose neck reached the clouds and an adventurous squirrel! And…"

The bear rudely cuts her off, no longer caring what she has to say, "That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Judith just rolls her eyes, as if saying, 'oh well, so much for that' and continues on her way.

An old she wolf and an old deer gossip about Judith. They clearly do not have a high opinion of the _unique_ bunny, given their disgusted glares:

 _ **Look there she goes**_

 _ **The girl is strange**_

 _ **No question!**_

 _ **Dazed and distracted**_

 _ **Can't you tell?**_

As Judith continues moving through town, she comes across various mammals gossiping about her "odd" behavior:

 _ **Never part of any crowd**_

A pig barber stares at Judith as she passes by his shop, causing him to inadvertently cut more than he should from a lion customer's mane:

' _ **Cause her head's up on some cloud**_

Townsfolk as a collective:

 _ **No denying she's**_

 _ **A funny, bunny**_

 _ **That Judith!**_

Judith hops aboard the back of a passing carriage, taking in the everyday sights and daily routine of her small town's townsfolk. The horse driver pulling the carriage calls out to a pretty pig:

 _ **Bonjour!**_

The pretty pig waves back at him:

 _ **Good day!**_

Horse Driver:

 _ **How is your family?**_

Further down the road a curvy, red vixen, coquettishly greets a blushing old wolverine selling fish:

 _ **Bonjour!**_

The flirty old wolverine greets the gorgeous vixen with a sly smile:

 _ **Good day!**_

Behind him, his old wife holds a rolling pin and taps her foot unapproving of her husband's behavior.

Coquettish vixen:

 _ **How is your wife?**_

The old wolverine gets smacked on the head by his angry wife.

Continuing on her way, Judith spots an overwhelmed mother rabbit carrying a bunch of her kids. The middle-aged mother rabbit struggles to hold a basket for produce:

 _ **I need six carrots!**_

Produce Merchant:

 _ **That's too expensive!**_

Judith:

 _ **There must be more**_

 _ **Than this provincial life!**_

Judith jumps off the carriage as she reaches the bookstore. The bookseller, an old black bunny with tiny, round reading glasses greets her. "Ah! Judith!"

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed," Judith hands him the book.

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Judith says as she climbs up a small rolling ladder leaning by a nearby bookcase. "Have you got anything new?"

The old, black bunny chuckles, "Not since yesterday." He puts the book Judith brought back in one of the smaller shelves.

Judith giggles a little embarrassed, "I guess I've read just about everything here, haven't I?"

"Knowing you Judith, I wouldn't doubt it," he responds with a good natured chuckle, "I don't think I've ever known a bunny who likes to read as much as you do."

"Yes, I suppose it's not the most common occurrence. Not for a doe, at least. But I can't help it! I just love getting lost in all of these epic, grand tales of mystery and adventure!"

"Well, I guess that's just what makes you special Judith. And my favorite customer!"

Judith hums happily, "Thank you. Is it alright if I borrow something I've borrowed before?"

"Of course! Pick out anything you like," calls up the old shop keeper from below the ladder.

Judith places a paw to her chin, pondering on which book to borrow next. "In that case, I think I'll borrow... _this_ one!" She pulls out a small blue book and tosses it to the old bookkeeper.

The black bunny holds the book close to his glasses to get a good look at the title. "That one? But you've read it twice!"

"I know, but it's my favorite! Far out places, _daring_ sword fights, mysteries to be solved, a _prince_ in _disguise_!" Judith goes on ecstatically about the book as she playfully glides on the ladder to the other edge of the shelf.

The old rabbit, just chuckles, adoring the young bunny's love for the book. As Judith comes down from the ladder, he hands her the book, "Well if you like it that much, it's yours."

Judith gasps in disbelief that he's giving her the book for free to keep, "But, sir?"

The old bunny will have none of it though, "No, no. I insist! Consider it a gift."

"Well thank you! Thank you very much!" Judith curtsies politely to him. The old bunny nods back at her.

Outside, a trio of drooling males consisting of a small black bear and two gray wolves peek through the window of the book shop, no doubt checking out Judith. They immediately act casual, the second Judith pops out of the shop's door with her nose buried in her book.

The two wolves and bear regroup, shoulder to shoulder, admiring the pretty yet not quite so normal bunny:

 _ **Look there she goes**_

 _ **That girl is so peculiar**_

 _ **I wonder if she's feeling well**_

A mare pours out a bucket of water out her second floor window onto a drain pipe. The water drops down toward Judith, but the ever unique bunny simply hops up and smacks the bottom shop's sign, causing the water to fall in a different direction and managing to keep both herself and her book dry.

The town continues singing about her:

 _ **With a dreamy far off look**_

 _ **And her nose stuck in a book**_

 _ **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Judith!**_

Judith approaches a large fountain, reminiscent to a watering hole and sits around the edge of it. Behind her, on the other side of the fountain, a sheep washes some clothes while her two children play near Judith. The young bunny hugs her book adoringly:

 _ **Oh! Isn't this amazing?**_

The two curious little lambs wonder what Judith's talking about and sit beside her on the fountain. One, a girl, looks about five, while the boy looks about three.

 _ **It's my favorite part**_

 _ **Because you'll see…**_

Noticing the two lambs sitting at each of her sides, she leans the book toward the youngest. Allowing him a glimpse at the illustration in the book.

 _ **Here's where she meets**_

 _ **Prince Charming,**_

The little lamb, takes a bite of the corner of the page. He chews on the page corner with a hunger satisfied grin. Judith's eyes widen, but rather than becoming angered by the little lamb, she simply wags her finger towards him in a manner saying 'naughty child.'

 _ **But she won't discover**_

 _ **That it's him**_

 _ **'Till chapter three!**_

The mother of the two lambs notices Judith with her children and immediately runs up to them, roughly grabbing them by their wrists and pulling them away from the odd bunny. The sheep collects her still wet clothes and leaves with her children in a huff. Judith looks on at the mother sheep, confused, yet fully aware of why she pulled her children away. Regardless, she won't let that rude sheep ruin her day, so she just shrugs it off, hops off the fountain and continues on her way.

Still with her book to her nose, various male mammals of varying species ogle at her. One wolf openly howls as she passes by, causing the bunny to blush and give an awkward chuckle. Feeling a bit flustered Judith picks up the pace and further cements her face into the book.

A little further down the road, the bunny passes by a wig shop. Inside the wig shop, a moose hairdresser holds up a mirror for a chubby sheep. The sheep gently taps at the large puff of wool atop her head, as she notices Judith pass by:

 _ **Now it's no wonder**_

 _ **She's called a beauty**_

The sheep tosses away the wool atop her head, revealing a bald head. The moose hairdresser beside her looks at the sheep with a near horrified face. The sheep continues bleating on in song:

 _ **Her looks have got no**_

 _ **Parallel!**_

The moose hair dresser joins in on the singing:

 _ **But behind that fair facade**_

 _ **I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

 _ **Very different from the rest of us**_

The town joins in again:

 _ **She's nothing like the rest of us**_

 _ **Yes different from the rest of us is**_

 _ **Judith!**_

Judith continues on reading, not minding her surroundings as she passes by a counting house. A ram named Doug Ramses counts a few gold coins on a scale. The weight of the coins barely push the plate down. Doug grimaces and gives a pitiful 'tsk,tsk' at the weak weight of the coins. Before him, to one side of his desk stands a family of tense red foxes. The family, consisting of a father, mother, and their two kits, are dressed in dirt covered, raggedy farming attire. On the other side of the ram's desk stands a proud looking gray hare with black tiger stripes and cold, blue eyes. Next to the hare, stands his associate, a brown weasel carrying a briefcase. Jack Savage, the hare in question wears an expensive looking red coat with yellow trimmings and long coattails. He also wears black pants and a white blouse underneath his gaudy red coat. The weasel, Duke Weaselton, wears a dark brown coat with matching pants and a red vest with a white blouse underneath.

"Monsieur Savage, would you care to weigh your bid?" asks the ram.

 _BAM!_ Duke places a large bag of gold coins on the ram's desk on behalf of the bunny. "And here. Jack offers you somethin' a little extra for your troubles," Duke pulls out a smaller bag from his coat pocket, also filled with gold coins.

Doug eagerly takes both bags and pours out a few coins from the smaller bag into his hoof, "Oooh, yeah…" He utters, drooling at the feel of the coins between his fingers. Doug's clients stare at him awkwardly causing the embarrassed ram to regain his composure, " _Ahem_...Congratulations Monsieur Savage. You are now the owner of Tod Farm and all it's nearby properties," Doug signs the deed to the property and slides the document over to the wealthy hare.

"Why thank you, Monsieur Doug, always a pleasure doing business with you," replies Jack as he casually rolls up the document and stuffs it into his coat.

The fox patriarch, named Tod, watches helplessly as the deed to his land is just so easily handed over to the wealthy hare, "Wait! Monsieur Savage, please! You cannot take our farm or our land. Without it we have nothing! Not to mention that all of our workers will be left homeless!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to pick a line of work not suited for your... _kind,_ " Jack places a belittling emphasis on that last word.

"That's right _fox_. Everyone knows bunnies are the best farmers in the world!" adds Duke pointing toward Jack. Though rather than accepting the comment as a compliment, Jack smacks the weasel atop the head.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking Duke."

The weasel rubs his head in pain, "Ow...Sorry, Jack."

"But he is right you know. Though, I'd say a hare's prowess lies more in mathematics. Particularly when it applies to…"

"Multiplying, am I right?" Duke nudges at Jack's side.

BONK! Jack whacks the weasel atop his head again.

"I was going to say _economics!_ You dolt!...But yes, that applies as well." Jack clears his throat and pulls out a solid gold pocket watch from his coat, "Now my dear poverty stricken foxes, I thank you for the farm but I must now take my leave." He puts the watch back in his coat and heads toward the door, "Come along, Duke." Duke scurries close behind.

Not willing to end it there, the fox patriarch grabs the hare by the arm, "Monsieur Savage, please! You can't do this!"

Jack glares at the fox's larger paw on his arm, his fiery eyes tracing up to the red predator's frightened eyes. Staring directly into Jack's hollow soul, the fox immediately removes his paw from the hare, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Ruin my coat with your filthy paws? No, I should hope not." Jack dusts off his sleeve and readjusts his coat's collar.

"It's just that, I don't know what my family will do without our farm. I haven't been able to give my children a proper meal in days," Tod's voice trembles in desperation.

Jack looks towards the saddened and hungry kits, then places a paw under his chin, pensive, "Hmm...Well, I suppose you can always resort to stealing. Isn't that something you foxes are good at?" Jack replies coldly, with an amused smirk.

The family of foxes are completely taken aback by the hare's prejudice words, while the slimy weasel laughs, "Oh! He sure told you, fox! Hahaha!"

Jack walks out of the counting house, a proud smile on his face, while a guffawing Duke follows after the hare. Jack shuts the door right behind him, causing an unaware Duke to walk smack dab right into it, "Oof! Ow." The foxes stare at him. An awkward silence fills the room causing the embarrassed weasel blush red with anger and humiliation, "What are you starin' at? Filthy foxes" the weasel grumbles under his breath as he rubs his nose and walks out the counting house, slamming the door behind him.

The homeless foxes flinch at the slam of the door and lower their gazes together, defeated.

Outside…

Jack swaggers confidently down the road with his paws at his back and his head held high. Duke rushes to his side, carrying Jack's heavy briefcase in paw, "Boy, Jack! You really showed those foxes who's boss! You're the greatest business mammal in the whole world!"

"I know," responds a smug Jack.

"I mean did you see the look on their faces?! Hahaha! I tell ya, there's not a prey or predator alive you can't buy! Whatever you want, you get! Money, property, _girls._ No girl can say 'no' to you, eh Jackie boy?"

Jack stops dead in his tracks and pulls Duke close by his shirt collar, "It's true Duke! And I've got my eyes set on that one!" Jack points to Judith. She stands across from them before a dress shop, speaking to the middle aged arctic vixen who owns the shop.

"What? Farmer Hopps' daughter?" asks the weasel, puzzled.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she -" Duke is cut off as Jack shoves him away, paying no mind to anything the weasel has to say.

"The most beautiful and coveted girl in town! That makes her the best!"

Duke massages the base of his tail in pain after being shoved hard to the ground. He can't catch a break however, as Jack roughly pulls him back up by his shirt collar. The hare butts noses with the weasel, a hostile scowl on his muzzle...

"And don't I deserve the **best**?"

"W-well of course, I-I mean you do but…" stammers a terrified Duke, until Jack shoves him away again, "Ooomph!"

Jack ignores his associate's pain to sing about his "love" for Judith:

 _ **Right from the moment when I**_

 _ **Met her**_

 _ **Saw her!**_

 _ **I said, "She's gorgeous!"**_

 _ **And I fell!**_

 _ **Here in town**_

 _ **There is only she,**_

 _ **Who is beautiful as me**_

Jack views his reflection on a low dangling, metallic frying pan. With a paw under his chin, he admires his dashing, good looks. Unnoticed by Jack, Judith walks away. Duke pokes at Jack's back, to let him know that his "girl" is getting away. The hare turns to notice the bunny getting away:

 _ **So I'm making plans**_

 _ **To woo and marry**_

 _ **Judith!**_

Jack follows Judith, determined to catch up with her.

Duke follows not too far behind, but is distracted when he sees a trio of gorgeous golden furred bunnies next a water pump. The girls are dressed in similar low shoulder dresses with a matching bow, though each bunny wears a different color. One wears red, the other yellow, and the third one green. Each of the three coquettish bunnies also has eyes the same color as their respective dresses.

As Jack passes by the bunny triplets, they swoon and sigh over how "gorgeous" he is, all the while Duke ogles at the three with his tongue sticking out, mesmerized by their beauty.

 _ **Look there,**_

 _ **He goes**_

 _ **Isn't he dreamy!**_

 _ **Monsieur Savage,**_

The trio of bunnies lean their elbows on the water pump's handle and rest their heads on their paws, admiring Jack, while at the same time causing water to come pouring out of the fountain and onto Duke's dangling mouth. The pressure of the water knocks him down on his rump, "Gah…!" Duke coughs up water. Annoyed and utterly humiliated by the pretty bunnies, the soaked weasel picks up the briefcase and continues after Jack.

All the while, the swooning trio continues singing about said hare:

 _ **Oh he's so cute!**_

 _ **Be still,**_

 _ **My heart,**_

 _ **I'm hardly breathing!**_

 _ **He's such a**_

 _ **Tall**_

 _ **Dark**_

 _ **Smart**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Handsome**_

 _ **Bun!**_

Jack comes close to reaching Judith, when a horse pulling a cart of silverware stops him in his tracks. Things get worse for the determined hare as a sudden traffic jam of mammals of all shapes and sizes begin to block his path from Judith, putting him at an even further distance from her.

He tries his best to catch up to her, all the while random townsfolk continue singing about their own day to day issues:

A pig blocking Jack's path greets him:

 _ **Bonjour**_

Jack:

 _ **Pardon!**_

A passing elephant tips his hat at Jack:

 _ **Good day!**_

A ferret in the distance comments over something in French:

 _ **Mais oui?**_

Jack observes Judith in the distance as she easily dodges traffic, going around equally sized mammals and moving between the legs of much larger ones.

Jack can't help but wonder how she does it to move unfazed through the large herd of mammals while never removing her gaze from her book.

A lady hippo questions the Baker about a loaf of bread:

 _ **You call this baked?**_

A female deer admires some grapes hanging from a fruit stand:

 _ **What lovely grapes!**_

A mouse orders cheese from a dairy merchant:

 _ **Some Cheese!**_

A female polar bear buys a length of linen:

 _ **Ten Yards!**_

The mouse from before gives a weight of how much cheese he wants:

 _ **One pound**_

Jack:

 _ **Excuse me!**_

The dairy merchant, prepares to cut a pound of cheese for the mouse:

 _ **I'll get the knife!**_

Jack continues to struggle to move past the mammals blocking his path to Judith:

 _ **Please let me through!**_

The lady hippo from before still sounds displeased:

 _ **This bread!**_

Three grizzly bear brothers complain to a fish merchant:

 _ **Those fish!**_

 _ **It's stale!**_

 _ **They smell!**_

The Baker defends his product from the lady hippo's criticism:

 _ **Madame's mistaken!**_

In the midst of all the mundane chaos, Judith takes in the atmosphere, hugging her book. Hungry for adventure, for something more...

 _ **There must be more than this provincial life!**_

A path finally opens up for Jack, though rather than taking advantage and rushing through to Judith, he takes the time to declare his intentions to marry her to the town:

 _ **Just watch, I'm going to make Judith my wiiife!**_

The Townsfolk huddle back up together to sing, blocking Jack's path again:

 _ **Look there she goes the girl who's strange but special,**_

 _ **A most peculiar mademoiselle,**_

Realizing his path has been blocked yet again, Jack looks every which way he can around the mammals. He spots his opportunity when he notices a line of barrels increasing in size beside the building next to him. He rushes to hop from one barrel to the other until he reaches the rooftop. Upon reaching the roof, he hops to the next roof. He continues this way, hopping from one roof to the next, while the townsfolk continue to sing about Judith:

 _ **It's a pity and a sin,**_

 _ **She doesn't quite fit in!**_

 _ **But she really is a funny bunny**_

 _ **A beauty but a funny bunny**_

 _ **She really is a funny bunnyyyyy!**_

 _ **Jud-iiiiitttthhh!**_

 _ **Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!**_

Judith's ears suddenly perk up and her gaze rises at last from her book. What's that noise? Is she being followed? Judith turns around to look behind her, but only manages to see the townsfolk dispersing and going back to their daily lives, as if they were never questioning her behavior with song in the first place. - Oh well.

Judith simply shrugs it off and continues reading her book as she makes her way back home.

Jack suddenly drops in front of Judith from the nearby rooftop, "Bonjour Judith," he says with a provocative tone in his voice.

"Bonjour Jack," Judith replies back, barely glancing up at him and with a dismissive tone in her voice. She continues on reading, until Jack suddenly pulls the book from her grasp, "Jack, could you please give me back my book?"

Judith attempts to reach for it, but Jack keeps it away from her, "There are pictures in this book! What is this? A children's book?!"

Judith crosses her arms offended, "No. Many novels have illustrations and I rather much like them. They help stimulate the imagination."

Jack notices the picture Judith showed the young lamb earlier of the protagonist meeting Prince Charming. He scoffs at it, "Romance novels. Rubbish!" Jack tosses the book behind him, causing it to fall in a puddle of mud. Judith immediately runs to the puddle to pick up her book, but is blocked by Jack, "Judith, I think it's high time a somewhat intelligent rabbit, such as yourself paid attention to something more important - ME!" He flashes his teeth into a cocky grin, while the bunny trio from earlier swoons over his smile.

Judith, on the other hand, simply rolls her eyes and reaches around his foot to grab her mud stained book.

"You know, the whole town talks about you. It's not proper for a female bunny to read. Then they start getting ideas and it's simply unbecoming. Though I admit, for someone with your upbringing it is a bit admirable. Cute even." He pats her head in a condescending manner, "You're not just another dumb, country bumpkin bunny...But these ' _books'_ that you read…" Jack scrunches his face in disgust with a belittling groan, "I know you're only a simple farm girl, but do you really have to stoop down to your level? I think a pretty young bunny like you should forget about these silly books and start fulfilling a doe's true purpose."

"And what would that be?" asks a weary Judith.

"Why, providing dozens upon dozens of children for a strapping, **handsome** young buck with a knack for business and proper literature, of course! One who can lavish you with riches beyond your wildest dreams. A buck who is the envy of others and even has the luxury to look down on mammals far larger than himself. One who can boast of his superior intellect and of his many successful business ventures...much like today's! Would you believe, some stupid fox actually thought he could outbid me in buying out his farm? Pathetic! You should have seen him crying and whining about how I left him and all his workers homeless…" He chuckles, proud of himself, "It was quite hilarious, really!"

"That sounds awful!" replies a repulsed Judith.

"Awfully funny, I'd say," replies a cold-hearted Jack.

Judith shakes her head, dismissing Jack's words as she wipes her book clean, "Intelligence is a virtue Jack. It's not something you use to belittle others or to rob others of their home and wealth."

Jack chuckles, wrapping an arm around her, "My dear, dumb, ignorant Little Judith. If I can outsmart others of their homes and wealth, it isn't stealing. It's simply business. Besides, I'm not to blame if they're not educated enough to defend themselves. Now come, join me at the tavern and I'll tell you all about it."

Judith sinks under her fur, in disgust at his touch. She's clearly not interested, "Uh...maybe another time Jack."

The bunny trio can't believe Judith's reluctance to join Jack or to return his advances, "What's wrong with her?" utters the one in red.

"She's crazy!" adds the one in yellow.

"He's gorgeous," utters the one in green, paying no mind to Judith. Her eyes still fixed only on Jack and his good looks. The other two bunnies concur.

"Really Jack…" Judith elbows Jack in the stomach allowing herself to pull away from his grasp, "I'm sorry, but I have to go home and help my father tend to the field."

"That crazy old coot? Yeah, he _really_ needs all the help he can get if he thinks he can grow a carrot the size of a horse!" Duke, who now stands beside Jack, nudges at his boss and they both burst out laughing, slapping a paw at their knees.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" demands Judith, thumping her foot, and fists clenched at her sides.

Uh-oh! Jack immediately realizes that doesn't make him look good with her, "Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!" he says 'backing her up' and smacking Duke right atop his head again.

"My father is not crazy! He'll grow something worthwhile! You'll see!" Judith says with a firm tone, her posture unwavering, until….

BOOM!

In the distance, an explosion can be seen coming from just behind her family's bunny shaped cottage. Water pours all over the cottage as a large pipe appears to have blown up, causing it to rain around her home.

"He'll grow something all right, but I bet it won't be a brain anytime soon!" Duke adds, continuing his boisterous laughter. An angry Judith puffs her cheeks wanting to retort and punch the weasel right on his snout, but concern for her family overwhelms her. She'll have to save it for another time. So she rushes home, no longer paying mind to Jack and Duke's incessant laughter.

.

Judith reaches her home, it's a rainstorm of water. A handful of her younger brothers and sisters run around the crops playing in the "rain." Judith ignores her siblings for now to find the source of the shower of water. As expected, she finds her father and mother trying to fix the destroyed pipe behind the house.

"Turn it off Stu!" sputters Judith's mother, Bonnie Hopps to her husband.

"I'm tryin' Bon!" Stu sputters back as he tightens a loose screw on the pipe with a wrench.

Judith covers her head from the water with an arm, while the other tries to keep her book from getting wet, "Mom! Dad! What happened?"

"Your father tried to increase the water flow to his 'Rain Machine' to irrigate the crops more! But the pressure was too much for the pipe!"

"Almost got it…" utters Stu between clenched teeth as he strengthens his grip on the wrench, "There!" The water shuts off.

At the front of the house, the water stops pouring causing the little bunnies to stop running around and groan with a displeased, "awww…"

"Phew! See Bon, I told you I had everything under control." Bonnie rolls her eyes, more amused by her husband than angry with him. "Hey there Jude! How was your day in town?"

"Anything interesting happen?" adds her mother.

"I got a new book. As for the rest of my day, I don't think it was anywhere near as memorable as yours."

"I'll say," adds Bonnie as she twists one of her ears to dry it.

"Oh, you two talk now, but you'll see. In time, this whole crop is gonna be huge! Yesiree! The way I've been watering and fertilizing these babies you can bet we're gonna have a garden full of carrots the size o' elephants!" Stu looks out to his crop, proud.

Judy giggles at her father's optimism, "Have you found a good one to take to the fair, yet?"

"No not yet, but good thing you're home. We need everyone here to help pick out a big one!"

"You really think we have one large enough to compete, dear? Remember last year how Jumper Farm brought a tomato the size of a horse's head? I really don't know how we can have a carrot here that can compete with that," says a concerned Bonnie.

"Yeah, but _this_ year, there's no way the Jumpers are beating me. I've done nothin' but give these carrots double the feeding they're used to, thanks to my rain machine. So I _know_ there's gotta be a carrot here that's at least the size of a horse's torso."

"Carrots don't grow that big, dear," replies Bonnie, her concern unwavering for her husband's over enthusiasm.

"Don't tell me you think I'm crazy too, Bon. There _is_ a large carrot somewhere here, just you wait and see."

Judith places a supportive paw at her father's shoulder, "Dad's right, Mom. He's going to win first place at the fair for sure!"

"You really think so Jude?" asks Stu, touched by his daughter's support.

Judith smiles warmly at her father, "I know so."

Stu sniffles, happily, "Oh cripes, here come the waterworks!" He sobs into his wife's shoulder.

"Oh Stu. Get a hold of yourself," Bonnie says as she pats her emotional husband's back.

Stu immediately composes himself and wipes away his tears, "Right! Let's get to it then!" He rolls his sleeves up and calls to his younger kits, "Kids come on! It's time to pick out a carrot for the fair! Call Mr. Oates to help out too!"

In the distance Judith can hear a barrage of "Yays" from her younger siblings.

Currently at home, Judith is the eldest child. Her other adult siblings of her same age or older have all married and remained at their old town prior to her family moving to their current, small town outside of the forgotten Zootopian Kingdom.

Living at the farm, she has a total of twelve younger siblings. The remaining kits range between the ages of three to fourteen.

Said young bunnies are all soaking wet after having played around in the shower of water. _Good thing it's a nice warm day out_ , thinks Judith to herself. Her siblings immediately raid the crop area and join their parents in picking out carrots. Joining the young bunnies, or more so being dragged onto the field by the young bunnies, is the family driver, Monsieur Philippe Oates, a light brown, middle-aged horse with a pale, blonde mane and tail. He's a bit of a neurotic and meek horse, but he means well and is very loyal to Judith's family.

"Come on Mr. Oates! Come on!" cheer out Judith's siblings, pulling the horse by the arms.

"I'm coming children. No need to pull," says the horse trying to keep his footing as the bunnies continue pulling his arms.

Judith giggles at the sight. With the exception of herself, her whole family now works the field trying to pull out a good carrot for the fair. She takes a moment to admire the scene - Her loving family, her only source of happiness here - This realization causes her smile to suddenly fade. Something's on her mind. She walks onto the field and crouches down beside her parents, "Mom, Dad, do you two think I'm odd?"

"Odd?" asks a confused Stu.

"Where in the world would you get an idea like that, dear?" adds a concerned Bonnie.

"I don't know. Around town, I guess..." Judith sets her book down next her and pulls out a carrot. It's normal sized.

"Around town? Did someone say something to you, sweetheart?" asks a concerned Bonnie, taking Judith's paw in her own and patting it comfortingly.

"No. Not directly anyway. It's just that everytime I go into town, I can't help but feel that everyone looks at me like I'm some sort of freak."

"That's because you are a freak, weirdo!" from behind Judith, her ten year old brother, Thomas hops behind sticking his tongue out at his older sister.

"Thomas!" berates his mother, "Now you apologize to your sister and get back over there and help your brothers and sisters tend to the field!"

"Fine. Sorry...weirdo!" Thomas runs off laughing.

Judith angrily clenches her fists at her sides, "Shut it Thomas!"

"Now, now. Don't you pay him any mind Judith, nor anyone in town for that matter. I mean, _true_...I _will_ be the first to admit that you're not the most traditional bunny, but-"

Judith cuts off her mother, "So you... _do_ think I'm odd?"

"No! Of course not, dear. What I meant to say was that you're not the most traditional bunny in the sense that you don't like farming like most rabbits do. You don't seem to be interested in settling down and becoming a mother any time soon like most does your age. You like to read a lot, which is not common for many female bunnies, and you're very opinionated - But! Just because all that's true, it doesn't mean you're a freak. It just means you're special. Isn't that right, Stu?"

Stu yanks out a carrot, "Darn, it's tiny," he mumbles disappointedly under his breath before turning his attention to his daughter, "Hmm? Oh yeah! Your mother's right Jude, we Hopps are a special breed!"

"See," Bonnie takes Judith's paw in hers again, "You have nothing to worry about, dear."

Judith gives her mother a weak smile, "Thanks Mom, but that's not all that's on my mind. I know I'm a bit different and I can accept that, but sometimes I wish I had at least one other mammal I could talk to. Someone who could understand me..." Judith looks down to her book, a somber expression on her face.

Stu picks out another carrot, he sighs, _Another dud._ As distracted as he is on his carrot picking, ha has still been paying close attention to his daughter's concerns, "Well, what about that Jack Savage. He's a handsome, educated fella, and he seems to like you."

Judith scoffs, "Yeah, he's handsome and educated alright, but he's also rude and conceited, and…" Judith practically rips out a carrot from the ground just thinking about the egotistical hare. It's another dud. She sighs, hopelessly as she tosses the carrot away, "Oh, Dad, he's not for me…"

"Now, Judith dear, don't you think you're being a little too picky?" asks Bonnie.

"If you'd only speak to him, Mom, then you'd know I'm not exaggerating."

"I'm not saying you're wrong about him. I'm just saying that even if Monsieur Savage isn't for you, I'm sure there's gotta be someone else here for you. After all, love often times comes from the most unexpected places."

Judy blushes a bit at her mother's words. She chuckles nervously, surprised at the direction the conversation took, "Love? I never said anything about wanting to find love, Mom."

"I know honey, but I do want you to eventually find someone to make you happy. Just like your other brothers and sisters back home."

"Your mother's right Judith. All we want is for you to be happy and don't you worry about anyone else thinking we're eccentric. I've got a feeling things are gonna turn up for our family. You'll see! Once we find a prize winning carrot, this whole town's gonna be singin' a whole different tune on how they view the Hopps clan!"

"I FOUND ONE!" An ecstatic twelve-year old bunny calls out tugging at what appears to be a large carrot stem.

Stu gasps, "SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" He dashes over to his young son followed by his wife and Judith. "Think you got a good one there, son?"

Pierre Hopps, the oldest of Judith's remaining male siblings, clenches his teeth and pulls hard at the stem, "Yeah…it's a big one!"

Stu positions himself behind his son and grabs him by the stomach to help the boy pull, "Get a good grip on the leaves there, Pierre! Bon, Jude, Phillippe? Gonna need you all to help out with this one." Bonnie, Judith, and Phillipe all line up behind Stu and grip at the mammal in front of them. "Ready? PULL!" They pull in unison. No luck. "Pull!" They pull in unison again, the carrot top starts popping up into visibility. "Almost got it! Give it all you've got everyone!" The rabbits and horse pull with all their might, but this time they are accompanied by Judith's younger siblings who help pull behind Phillippe.

 _POP!_

A carrot the size of a full grown horse pops right out of the ground. The whole family is in awe at the sight. Stu runs to it with bright, glinting eyes. He chuckles breathlessly at the carrot, "Oh! Bonnie! Kids! Look at it! It's so beautiful!"

The kits gather around the large carrot and their father and utter a group, "Wow!"

"It's enormous!" squeaks an equally amazed Judith.

Stu hugs the carrot, tears of pride welling up at his eyes, "They all said I was crazy and that it couldn't be done. But look at it! It's as tall as Philippe!"

"Very true, Monsieur Hopps!" concurs the horse.

"Gosh, it really is as tall as Philippe," Bonnie places a paw on Stu's shoulder and gives him an apologetic kiss on the cheek, "I'm really sorry to have ever doubted you, honey."

"Oh, it's okay Bon. That's not important anymore, but what is important is that I'm off to the fair to WIN FIRST PRIZE!"

"Yay!" squeak the excited kits.

"Get the cart ready, Philippe! We're headin' out!"

"At once, Monsieur Hopps!" salutes Philippe.

.

A moment later…

Stu and Philippe place the abnormally large carrot on a cart and cover it with a tarp. Stu, now wearing a hat and cape, sits at the front seat of the cart, while Philippe stands at the helm, ready to pull.

"Well we're off!" declares Stu, confident and proud.

"Good luck, dear," replies Bonnie.

Stu tips his hat to Bonnie, "Let's go Philippe!" The horse pulls out, lugging Stu and their prize winning carrot. "Goodbye kids! Take care of everyone while I'm gone Judith!"

"I will, Dad! Good luck!" calls out Judith, waving goodbye to her father.

"Good luck Papa! Good luck Dad!" call out the rest of Judith's siblings as their father, Philippe, and the carrot disappear into the nearby woods.

.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I'm sure you must have noticed some changes to the Gaston character. Let me explain, I for some reason normally have this sort of Bond like thought on how Jack Savage's persona would be like. Since Byron Howard's original concept of him was that of a spy, I immediately picture him with a British accent, and refined manner of speech. With that said, I thought I'd take an approach that would play a little more with that. So rather than making him a hulking, pretty boy brute like Gaston, I opted to go with a conceited, intellectual, pretty boy.**_

 _ **Oh! I hope some of you noticed my "Gigantic" Easter egg.**_

 _ **Hope you like my take so far on this crossover and I hope to see you all at Chapter 2 where we'll discover our foxy Prince Charming again and what's been going on with him. See you soon! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Savage Fox

Chapter 2: The Savage Fox

Dusk descends upon the dark, eerie woods, as Stu and Philippe continue to slowly tread through. The echoing sounds of chirping crickets and the sight of collecting fog haunt the quickly darkening night. Philippe gulps, growing terrified of the dark forest.

"Now, I know we should be on the right track…hmm? Okay, so we took this turn...er...No, wait. Or was it that turn…?" mutters Stu, holding a lantern in one paw and tampering with a map in the other. He sets the lantern down next to him to turn the map over every which way, trying to figure out if they're still on the right track toward the fair. Stu scratches his head, "This can't be right! Darn this confounded map!"

"Uh...Monsieur Hopps...are we...lost?" questions the nervous horse, never removing his gaze from every suspicious looking dead tree he passes by.

"Lost? Nonsense! Don't be silly, Philippe. If there's one thing I'm good at besides farming, it's navigatin'. Trust me, I know exactly where we're going." Just then, as if to deter them, a harsh gust of wind accompanied by a barrage of dead leaves and a vicious banshee-like howl hits them head on. The leaves rush past them and continue stirring down the dirt road behind them, their haunting echo a heavy reminder that they're a looong way from home. Stu's composure wavers a bit, "B-But, just in case I'm wrong, keep an eye out for any signs." The bunny immediately buries his nose back down to the map, desperately trying to figure out where exactly they are.

For a short while, the only audible sounds around the seemingly empty woods are the spinning wheels of the cart and the clip-clop of Philippe's hooves. Both of which come to a halt when they reach a fork in the road. It is clear there used to be a sign up directing travelers, but appears to have since been broken off and scratched, making it illegible.

"Great," grumbles Stu. He lifts the lantern to light the divided paths, pondering which one they should take. The path on the left appears, peaceful, clear of any dark, scary looking trees and even has the moon shining light over it. The path on the right however, is dark, clouded with heavy fog, and surrounded by black dead trees that look to be clawing at the ground beneath. It is a path that just screams, 'Death!'

Philippe looks to the right, then to the left. To him, the answer is clear as day. He veers towards the left-

"Let's go this way," interjects Stu, directing the lantern toward the right.

"But Monsieur Hopps, wouldn't this way be better?"

Stu skims the map again, "Well if I'm reading this map correctly, we'll get there faster if we go right."

"But, Monsieur! You can't be serious!" whines Philippe.

"Don't be stubborn now, Philippe! It may not be the prettiest path, but if it's a short-cut then we're takin' it!"

"Bu-" Philippe tries to argue again, but his employer's stern and determined look stops him. Instead, he exhales, defeated, "Oui, Monsieur…" The reluctant horse relents and redirects the cart toward the right.

They walk into the cold, dark, creepy path. A deadly silence rules the air. The only trace of sound, the _creak, creak, creaking_ of the cart. The already on edge Philippe, can't help but feel they _really_ should have taken the other path. There's something wrong, terribly wrong with this path. _Is the fog getting thicker?_ wonders a hyperventilating Philippe as the trees start caving in on them, clawing at them. Ready to rip them to shreds! Philippe slows down his pace, his heart racing, his breathing erratic, his eyes darting every which way in fear, skimming the area for any unwanted surprises, his body moving more on instinct alone rather than conscious movement. Something isn't right here...ARE THEY BEING FOLLOWED?!

 _SNAP!_

"What was that?!" shrieks the frightened horse.

"What was what?" asks Stu, removing his eyes from the map.

"I heard a snapping noise! I-I think we're being followed!"

"I didn't hear anything," says a calm Stu, lifting an ear to hear better. Nothing. "It's probably just the wind again, Philippe. Let's keep going. After all, this carrot isn't going to get to the fair on it's own, right?" Stu chuckles weakly, hoping to ease the tense horse a bit.

Philippe gives his own weak chuckle in return, "Oui, Monsieur…" The horse very slooowly continues to tread through the thick fog.

In the distance, a large canine shaped silhouette rushes past the thick, dark trees.

Philippe gasps, catching a small glimpse of the fast moving shadow. He backs up in fear, pushing the cart with him, "What was that!" he shrieks again.

"What is it now, Philippe?" asks a slightly annoyed Stu.

"I s-saw something moving ahead of us!" yells Philippe as he continues to push back, nearly knocking the cart backwards.

"Whoa Philippe! Easy! You're gonna knock the cart over!" Stu holds on tight to his seat as he tries to calm the terrified horse, "I'm sure whatever you think you saw is nothing to worry about! It's probably just the wind moving the tree branches aroun-"

 _AWOO!_

Stu's ears drop, his fur stands on end, and his nose twitches wildly at the sudden wolf howl. "O-Of course, I could be wrong," stammers Stu.

"Oh and how wrong you are," a gruff, deep voice addresses them as a large, gray wolf appears before them from behind the thick trees. "Hi." He chuckles, mockingly.

Several more chuckles join in on the first wolf's infectious laughter. Stalking out from behind the neighboring trees are seven other menacing looking wolves. The rabbit and horse watch helplessly as they are quickly surrounded by the pack of unfriendly looking predators.

"Aww, what's wrong? You're not _scared_ , are you?" mocks Alpha, the first wolf and leader of the pack.

"S-Scared? Wh-Who? Us? No! We-we're not scared, are we Philippe?" stutters a terrified Stu.

"Yes...I mean, _no_ ," Philippe sheepishly squeaks out that last word.

"Really? You sure about _that_?" Alpha hounds over the cowering prey mammals, practically barking that last word to their faces and snapping his razor, sharp teeth at them. Philippe and Stu let out meek yelps and quickly embrace each other.

A small hunched wolf named Beta laughs at the two, "Hahaha! I think you scared 'em good boss! Look at 'em shake!"

"Please don't hurt us! We were just on our way to a fair and got lost," says Stu, hoping to reason with the wolves.

"Lost, huh? _Tsk, tsk_ , _tsk._ Too bad, 'cause you just happened to get lost in _our_ territory. And once you walk into the Howler Pack's territory…" Alpha chuckles deviously, "Well, let's just say, it doesn't end well..." Alpha towers over Stu, staring down the frightened rabbit, "That is! Unless you got something valuable to trade. You know, gold, money, that sort of thing. Then maybe, just _maybe_! We might let you go...if we _feel_ like it." He mutters that last part to his pack, causing the other wolves to laugh devilishly.

"B-But we don't have anything valuable to trade!" pleads Stu.

"Oh, really? Then what do you call what you got back there?" Alpha points to the back of the cart.

"Hey boss, look!" calls out another wolf named, Charlie, "They got themselves a giant carrot back here!" Charlie pulls off the tarp that was covering the large carrot.

"My carrot!" whimpers Stu, helpless to keep the menacing predators away from his prize winning carrot.

"A carrot, huh?" says Alpha as he approaches the back of the cart, "Never really did like carrots, you Charlie?"

"No sir!"

"How 'bout you Beta?" asks Alpha again.

"Yeah!" the dimwitted wolf chuckles in response. Alpha smacks Beta on the back of his head, "Ow! I mean, no!"

"What about the rest of you? Do you guys like carrots?" asks Alpha of the rest of his pack.

"Pfft! No! You kiddin'? Yech! Gross!" responds the rest of his pack collectively.

"Ouch! So in other words. **Not, valuable.** " Alpha states to Stu and Philippe, "Things are not looking in your favor. If I were you two, I think I'd start praying right about now."

"Wait! I actually have a little bit of money on me!" Stu pulls out a small bag of coins from his vest pocket.

"But Monsieur Hopps, that's the entry fee money to the fair," argues Philippe.

"I know, but we have to Philippe." Stu hands the wolf the bag. Alpha snatches it, greedily pouring the coins out onto his paw. Stu and Philippe swallow hard, hoping the money will be enough to satisfy the wolves to let them go free.

"Hmm…" Alpha hums, pondering whether or not the money is enough to let the horse and rabbit go. He feels the coins around his fingers and then pours them back into the bag. The wolf turns to the two prey mammals and smiles at them, "A pleasure doing business with you, Monsieur Bunny." He steps aside, bowing and extending his arms out, gesturing for them to go ahead.

Charlie neatly places the tarp back over their carrot and even wipes some dirt off from it, "There. Youse guys are good to go."

"Th-Thank you," Stu timidly tips his hat to Alpha, hoping the worst is now behind them. Philippe cautiously lifts the cart's arms back up. He takes two steps when suddenly - he's stopped by Alpha's arm.

"You know, the more I think about it. This bag actually looks a bit light, wouldn't you say so boys?" The other wolves murmur in agreement. "Not to mention our horse friend here didn't offer up anything. And that's just plain rude."

"Yeah!" the other wolves agree, chuckling menacingly.

"But! But! Philippe isn't carrying any money. That's all we have on us!" argues Stu.

"Oh. I doubt that's all you've got on you," Alpha whistles, "Charlie!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"How high a price do you think horse skin and rabbit fur can get us?"

Stu and Philippe gasp, jaws dropping in unison. Stu's nose twitches like mad, while Philippe grows pale.

"Well for genuine, fresh fur? Oh, I'd say a **very** high price."

"Is that a fact? Well then…" Alpha pulls out a dagger, "I guess we better get to it then! So, who wants to go first?"

A sudden surge of adrenaline rushes through Philippe's body, igniting his primitive flight instinct, "HOLD ON, MONSIEUR HOPPS!" Philippe jerks the cart, knocking down Alpha and rushing past the other wolves.

A furious Alpha snarls, "Get them!" His pack immediately charges after the two fleeing prey mammals. Philippe runs for his life while the wolves try circling around them, cutting through the trees. "Cut them off!" orders Alpha. The wolves increase their pace, jumping in front of the horse and rabbit. Philippe neighs, quickly turning the cart around and running in the opposite direction. The relentless wolves continue chasing after them, while Philippe picks up the pace.

Stu turns to face back in his seat. He sees that the gap between them and the wolves is starting to increase. "You're losing them! Keep going Philippe! Keep go-AAH!" One of the cart's rear wheels runs over a lifted tree root, causing Stu to fly off his seat, roll onto the back where the carrot is, and ultimately fall off the cart.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, MONSIEUR! JUST HOLD ON!" Philippe yells at the top of his lungs, not looking back and completely unaware that Stu has fallen off the cart. The horse continues running, disappearing into the distance.

"Philippe!" calls out a desperate Stu. No use. Philippe is long gone….

 _._..But not his pursuers. They're still hot on his tail!

"Get him! Get the bunny!" orders Alpha.

Stu quickly rises to his feet, running off the path Philippe took and into the thick woods, hoping to take cover between the trees and brush. Alpha and the pack follows. The heavily panting Stu looks back to see the wolves still right behind him when - "Whoa!" -

He is again caught by surprise when he falls down a dip in the ground, "Oomph!" Stu lands flat on his face. He rises to his paws and knees and shakes himself off with a groan. Upon lifting his gaze he sees a large gate before him.

"Aww, what's wrong bunny? Did you fall down?" mocks Alpha, from the edge of the small drop from where Stu fell.

Without a word, Stu makes a quick beeline to the gate. The wolves jump off the drop and make chase toward Stu. Stu reaches the gate, shaking it desperately, "HELLO! IS SOMEONE THERE?! HELP!" Pushing harder, Stu falls in as the gate swings wide open. Once inside, he rapidly locks the gate from the inside. "Aah!" He lets out a scream and falls back, his hat falling off his head as the wolves crash onto the locked gate.

The wolves squeeze their arms through the bars of the gate in a desperate attempt to reach Stu, "Get over here! You stupid bunny!" yells a furious Alpha.

Beta removes his eyes from Stu to look up. He whimpers, realizing where they are, "The castle!" Charlie and the other wolves take notice and immediately pull their arms out but Alpha remains at the gate.

"Boss! Come on! It's the castle!" warns Charlie.

Alpha finally removes his gaze from Stu and looks up at the dark, gloomy fortress in the distance. His ears pull back in fear. He looks back down at Stu, "You got lucky this time, bunny!" The menacing predator looks up to the castle again, then back at Stu with a dark, ominous smile, "But not for long…" Without another word, the whimpering pack of wolves run back into the forest.

Thunder rumbles in the sky, making way for rain. A panting Stu looks over to the castle, puzzled over what could have made those wolves so frightened of it. - Oh well. No time to question. It's presence saved him from those wolves. Besides, whatever it is, it can't be worse than getting skinned alive...right? He rushes to the castle to take cover from the rain.

Stu knocks. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The door pops open. Stu peeks inside. _Strange? No one at the door,_ thinks Stu as he enters the dim interior of the large castle. The only source of light, a round candelabra next to a small clock. The soaked rabbit closes the heavy door behind him. "Hello? Hellooo?" he calls out timidly, his voice echoing throughout the vast hall.

"Aww, poor little fella. Must've lost his way in the woods," whispers a compassionate voice.

"Shh! Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away," whispers a second voice.

Stu's ears jump up. There doesn't appear to be anyone else in the room, but he could swear he just heard something, "I-Is someone there?" stammers the frightened rabbit.

Unnoticed by Stu, the small clock whispers sternly to the round candelabra, "Not one word Clawhauser, not _one_ word!"

"I don't mean to intrude! But I lost my way and need a place to stay for the night!" pleads Stu. Calling out to whatever ears may hear him.

"Oh. Come on, Finnick. Have a heart," says the chubby, cheetah-faced candelabra to the clock.

The small clock resembling a fennec fox, quickly covers up the candelabra's mouth, "Shut it!" he whispers harshly.

Not wanting the wet and weary rabbit to catch a cold on their behalf, Clawhauser moves what what is supposed to be his paw, which is really a lit candle, beneath Finnick's clock paw and burns it. "YOW!" Finnick blows at his paw.

"Why, of course Monsieur! You're welcome here!" declares the cheery candelabra.

Now certain he heard someone, Stu picks up Clawhauser from the table, "Who said that?" The rabbit asks, swinging the candelabra around, trying to spot someone else in the hall.

"Over here!" calls the spotted candelabra.

"Where?" asks Stu.

Clawhauser taps the bunny's head, causing Stu to lower him to eye-level, "Hi!"

"Aah!" yelps the startled bunny, dropping Clawhauser. "Y-You talked!" stutters Stu, his eyes wide and full of shock.

Finnick hops off the table to join Clawhauser on the ground, "Great. Nice going, Clawhauser-Aah!" screams the little fennec clock as Stu picks him up.

"Remarkable! Am I dreaming?" The rabbit asks himself, before returning his attention back to the small clock in his paws, "How are you doing that?" Stu turns Finnick around, hoping to find an answer by observing him closely.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" squirms the small clock in the bunny's grip. Stu starts to tickle Finnick's foot, causing the little fennec fox-looking clock to laugh, "Hahaha! Hey! Stop! Cut it out! Hahaha!"

Clawhauser giggles at the sight.

Stu opens up Finnick's compartment, poking the pendulum inside. Finnick's eyes widen, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch the paws bunny!" Finnick slams his compartment shut, closing it on Stu's finger.

Stu waves his finger in pain, "I-I'm so sorry. It's just I've never seen a talking cl-Ah...Ah..Ah.. ACHOO!" Stu sneezes right on Finnick's face, causing the small clock to use the hands on his face to wipe the glass clean, much like a modern day car wiping it's windshield.

"Oh, you poor thing. You must be soaked to the bone. Come, warm yourself by the fire before you catch a cold." Clawhauser directs Stu over to a long corridor leading to a room at the end of the hall with a warm fire at the chimney.

"Thank you," sniffles Stu. He sets Finnick back down to the ground.

"No! No. No. No. _No!_ You know what the Master will do if he finds 'im here!" follows an alarmed Finnick, pulling on Stu's cape in a poor attempt to stop him. Clawhauser and Stu continue down the hall ignoring Finnick's warnings.

Unbeknownst to any of them, across the main hall at the top of the stairway - a large, hulking shadow with pointed ears watches their every move. The mysterious figure dashes out of sight, no doubt to follow the two small objects and their new guest.

Finnick continues tugging at Stu's cape in vain as they reach the drawing room with the chimney. "I order you to stop. Right. There!" The little fennec clock trips over on the small steps leading to the room, dropping cogs all over the place. He stands back up, only to witness Clawhauser seating Stu on a big, comfy chair, "No! Not the Master's chair!" Finnick face-palms, "He's gonna kill us this time. He's _really_ gonna kill us this time!" mutters an on edge Finnick to himself as he lightly and stressfully pounds his face with his fist.

A coat-rack wearing a green top hat and with the face of a jaguar covers the cold bunny with a warm, green blanket, "Wow. What service!" says a relaxed and impressed Stu.

The jaguar-coat rack politely removes his hat and bows, "Thank you, sir." Stu notices the jaguar bears a nasty scar over his right eye, but chooses not to pry about it. After all, he shouldn't offend his kindness by asking a rude question like that. So instead, Stu opts to just relax and take in the warmth of the blanket.

"Alright Clawhauser, that's it! You've had your fun! But this needs to stop right no-!" Finnick is cut off as a tea cart runs him over.

The cart stops right beside Stu. Riding on the cart are a teapot with the face of an otter and two small tea cups. "Would you care for some tea, sir? It'll help warm you up faster," asks the polite teapot as she tilts over to pour some tea into the smallest of the two accompanying tea cups.

"Mrs. Otterton, no! Don't you DARE serve him any of the Master's tea!" orders the small grumpy clock from the ground.

"Oh, come now, Finnick! Can't you see the poor thing needs to warm up?" Mrs. Otterton chides the clock.

Stu picks up the tiny cup from the cart and takes a sip of the nice, warm tea, "Tee-hee, his whiskers tickle, Mama!" giggles the juvenile, tea cup.

Stu stops drinking to take a look at the small cup. He realizes that _it_ , like every other 'inanimate' object in the castle, has a face resembling a mammal. In this case, a young otter. "Oh! Hi there little fella!" chuckles Stu in greeting.

 _THUMP!_

The tender greeting is cut short, when the drawing room's doors suddenly burst open, SLAMMING against the walls. The gust of wind caused by the swinging doors blows out the warm fire. Darkness and fear engulfs the room. Clawhauser gasps in terror, while Mrs. Otterton's two sons immediately take cover behind her, "Uh-oh," says the youngest of the two cups.

Stu's ears droop as he quivers in fear, "Wh-What is it?" he whispers to Mrs. Otterton.

In a low near inaudible voice, she tells him, "Just keep quiet." Stu does his best to heed her words, but his chattering teeth betray him in the face of the unknown.

At the doorway, standing on all fours is a large, monstrous looking red fox with haunting emerald green eyes. - The monster fox, clad in torn blue pants and a burgundy cape, is about the size of a large, muscular lion with a hulky upper body. He has a hunched neck, much like a spotted hyena's and a protruding lower jaw that exposes his razor sharp canines. His fur is a dark, dirty shade of blood-red and his long, shaggy, ungroomed fur is matted, scruffy, and completely unkempt. The state of his fur makes him look almost sickly, as if he were afflicted with mange. His tail, which appears just as mangy as the rest of his fur, bears extra black markings on it, resembling a raccoon's tail pattern. The bottom half of his tail is puffy, but the fur starting at the base of his tail to a little above the middle is thinned out, causing it to look like he's missing one big patch of fur. He has dark circles underneath his eyes, making him look like he hasn't slept in years. At both sides of his neck, shoulders, and stomach, he bears several, large, visible scars. - A low, deep growl rumbles at the back of his throat and escapes through his powerful jaws. The savage fox prowls on all four of his immensely large paws, while his abnormally long, knife-like claws rip at the ground beneath with each heavy step he takes. He sniffs the air in a very feral manner, "There's a _prey_ _mammal_ here," he growls viciously in a deep voice.

"Master Nicholas! I-I can explain," speaks up the cheetah candelabra, hoping to calm the beastly fox, "You see this nice gentlemammal was lost in the woods. And he was cold and wet. So we-"

Nicholas, cuts off Clawhauser with a monstrous fox howl.

"See Clawhauser! I told you this would happen!" Finnick draws attention to himself, a move he immediately regrets. Especially after Nicholas gives him a menacing death glare, "B-But just so you know, Master Nicholas. I had nothin' to do with this! I kept tellin' him to leave the bunny out in the rain. But you know Clawhauser. He never list-" Nicholas roars at Finnick, causing the small clock to shut his trap and hide under the rug beneath him.

The trembling Stu slowly turns his head to the right, curious to see the source of the frightening voice - nothing - He turns his head to the left, only to come face to face with two fiery green eyes, "Who are you? What are you doing here?!" demands the beastly fox.

"I-I was lost in the w-woods and-" stammers a terrified Stu as he gets off the chair and cautiously inches away from the creeping fox.

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" roars the fox.

"I...I-I'm sorry," Stu shrinks under Nicholas' presence, shaking like a leaf while his nose **twitches** wildly - Every fearful twitch from the rabbit's nose, like a dagger to Nicholas's heart.

THAT STUPID, HORRID NOSE TWITCHING! Serving as a haunting reminder to Nicholas of the hare princess's reaction to him all those years ago. That, and the **trembling!** THAT ANNOYING TREMBLING COMMON TO PREY MAMMALS!

"WHAT ARE YOU TREMBLING AT?!" Nicholas barks out, prowling closer and hounding over the rabbit.

"N-Nothing!" Stu takes a step back.

"What! Are you afraid?! - " Nicholas sinks his claws deeper into the carpet and rips through it like a knife on butter. Stu's heart and stomach sink, forcing him to make a beeline toward the door, only to have a swift Nicholas circle around him and block his way, "Afraid of the SAVAGE FOX?!" The beast of a fox bares his fangs at the bunny with a threatening growl.

"P-Please don't eat me! I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" pleads the helpless Stu.

"You want a place to stay? Then I'll give you a place to stay!" Nicholas's servants cower in a corner, helpless, as they witness their monstrous master open his powerful, drooling jaws -

"No! NO! PLEASE!" begs Stu, taking cover with his arms.

 _CRACKLE!_ Thunder roars while lightning pierces the night sky just outside of the castle, making way for heavier showers. The pouring rain, the only remaining sound amongst a deadly silence…

.

A gray paw and a brown paw push aside a couple of branches from a bush, allowing for a clear view of the Hopps family cottage. A few of Judith's young siblings play out front.

"Alright Duke, 'Operation: Get Judith to Marry Me' is now underway," says a confident Jack hiding behind the bush alongside Duke Weaselton.

Duke nods in agreement, "Yup! And don't you worry about thing. We got everything all set up for you and the future Mrs. Savage's big day!" Duke waves a paw behind them, revealing a lavish wedding setup, complete with a priest in a golden robe, an elephant sized wedding cake, several tables decorated with ice statues in Jack's image with Judith happily massaging his feet, and various townsfolk present as guests. "Believe me, Jackie, when I say you're gonna have the best most extravagant wedding this town's ever seen! And! Just in case your bride's unprepared for the occasion, I even got her the flashiest, most expensive bunny sized wedding dress available at the dressmaker's shop," Duke holds up an overly-exuberant, gaudy bridal gown with a loooong veil, decorated with golden roses at the crown.

"Excellent Duke! Splendid work." Jack releases the branch he holds onto, causing it to smack right onto Duke's face, leaving the weasel with a mouthful of leaves.

Jack clears his throat and addresses his wedding guests, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. Now all I have to do is - propose to the girl!" He, along with all of his guests guffaw as if Jack has just said the punchline to a joke...well, everyone except for the bunny triplets, who cry, knowing Jack will soon be off the market. After all, Judith would have to be a fool to deny having a rich, intelligent, and handsome hare like Jack for a husband. Jack turns his attention to his weasel associate, "Duke! Now, I'm going to go propose to Judith, so when I come back with her, you-"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I strike up the band!" Duke starts composing a folk band. They play a somewhat mediocre, fast paced rendition of the wedding march.

Jack slams a tuba right on Duke's head, "I told you to contract the Zootopian Symphony! Not the local folk band, you moron!"

"Sorry," sputters Duke out through the tuba's mouthpiece.

.

Inside the Hopps home…

A cauldron sits over the fire while Judith sits at the dinner table reading the book she got from the book shop. Bonnie enters the room, "Hey there, Bun-Bun. How's dinner coming along?"

"The stew should be ready soon. It just needs to simmer over the fire for a few more minutes," Judith replies, taking her eyes off her book for a moment.

"Okay. When you're done with that, can you help Antoinette refill your father's rain machine with fresh water?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you, sweetheart. If you need me, I'll be in the cellar restocking some of the vegetables."

"Okay," Judith continues reading her book as Bonnie leaves the room.

.

Bonnie steps outside and heads down the cellar while Judith's young siblings continue playing tag out in the front lawn.

Two of Judith's seven year old sisters, Marie and Janette, stop running around once they spot Jack approaching them. Antoinette, Judith's flirty eleven year old sister, drops the bucket of water she had just collected from the well when she notices the incoming hare. The three girls' eyes sparkle at the sight of the handsome hare, dressed in his wedding attire consisting of a golden laced, red coat, white pants, and black ankle gauntlets. Marie and Janette are the first to race over to him.

"Hello, ladies," he winks at them, his buck teeth shining under the bright glow of the sun.

The young bunnies inhale deeply and sigh, dreamily, "Bonjour, Monsieur Savage."

Antoinette pushes her way between the two bunnies, " _Bonjour_ , Monsieur Savage! It's a pleasure to see you! Have you come all this way to see little _ol' me_?" she says twirling an ear while batting her eyes.

Jack sneers, disgusted, "Actually, I've come calling on your sister, Judith. Would you be a dear and see if she's home?" He pats her head hard, "There's a good girl."

"Oh," Antoinette's eyelids lower, disappointed. She exhales exasperatedly, "Judith! Someone's here to see you!"

.

Inside the house…

Judith turns an ear toward the window, hearing her name called from outside. She leaves her open book at the table to peek out the window. Pushing the curtain aside, she sees a decked out Jack Savage standing at her porch. Right behind him, she sees her younger sisters openly drooling for him with cupped paws. Judith closes the curtain again. She groans, scrunching her face in a combination between disgust and annoyance.

Judith reluctantly opens the door, while Jack simultaneously barges in. "Jack! What a surprise."

"Hello Judith," Jack slams the door shut behind him and right on Judith's sisters' faces. Judith's brow furrows, appalled by his rude action. Though Jack doesn't seem to notice. He just continues to slowly approach her, "I come here today bearing wonderful news for you!"

Judith crosses her arms, doubtful, "Oh, really? Have you come to apologize for the rude comments you and Duke made about my father and tell me that you'll finally leave me alone?"

He chuckles confidently, "No, but you can take this as an apology if you'd like. Though I'm certain you'll be the one who'll want to apologize after you hear what I have to say. After all, I'm sure you know there are many females, regardless of species, that would give anything to be in your position. For you see, this is the day-" he trails off, taking a moment to admire his reflection in a mirror. He licks his already clean buck teeth. Ah! There we go! Clean as a whistle, "This is the day your dreams come true!"

He takes a step closer to her, while Judith remains with her arms crossed, firmly standing her ground and glaring at him with all the 'not interested' attitude she could muster, "And what do _you_ know about my dreams, Jack?"

"Plenty!" he suddenly wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her hard to his chest. All the while Judith pushes her paws against his chest, struggling to release herself from his slimy grip. "I know _exactly_ what every female wants." He raises his eyebrows, flirtingly.

Judith pushes him away with a disgusted growl. "I highly doubt that," the angry Judith steps away from him, "Now, unless you came here to apologize, then I believe we have _nothing_ more to discuss, Monsieur Savage!"

"Oh, but _I_ _do_ have more to discuss, Judith," He sits down, leaning back on the chair where Judith sat earlier and rests his muddy feet on the dinner table, right on top of her book, "Now, picture this - My luxurious estate. I close another successful business deal, adding yet another poor saps property onto my already vast collection. My little wife massaging my feet," he curls his toes, emphasizing on them, meanwhile Judith clenches a finger and a thumb over her nose. Repulsed by his feet and his words. "While the little ones play on the floor - we'll have six or seven!" Jack hounds over Judith.

Judith cowers down under him, uncomfortable, "Uh...Kits?"

Jack chuckles, "No, Judith. Litters!" Judith takes advantage that he has taken his feet off of her book and grabs it. "And do you know who I want to birth all those kits?"

Judith wipes her book clean to put it back on the bookshelf, "Let me think," she responds sarcastically, yet disgusted at the same time.

"YOU! Judith!" Jack cages her into a corner.

Judith suddenly feels eyes on her, causing her to look toward a corner of the window that is uncovered by the curtain. She spots her little sisters trying to peek inside. If Judith wanted to escape before just to get away from Jack, her desire to escape just doubled. There is no way she's going to let her sisters get the wrong idea, given her current position. A thought occurs to the sly bunny. One she plans to immediately put into effect to simultaneously kick the intrusive hare out of her home and hopefully out of her fur for good.

Judith ducks under Jack's arm, escaping his grasp and backs up to the front door. She coquettishly bats her eyes to him and places a paw to her chest, "Why, Jack! I'm speechless! I really don't know what to say…"

Jack boxes her again against the door, grinning devilishly, "Say you'll marry me."

"I'm really sorry Jack. I just think you could do a lot better. I mean, I am a poor, dumb, country bunny with bad taste in literature after all."

"Nonsense. I feel it's important for me to find a gorgeous girl who has a lower IQ than my own. Can't have a bride that doesn't know her own place now, can I?" He closes his eyes and puckers his lips, smooching the air as he lowers his head to reach her lips.

"No, really Jack! I…" Judith feels around for the doorknob, "I just don't deserve you," Got it! She turns the knob and pushes the door open, quickly stepping aside.

"W-Whoa!" Jack loses his footing and trips over to a nearby mud puddle. _SPLASH!_

An awaiting Duke cues the music.

Antoinette gasps, while her younger sisters gasp but then giggle at Jack's current state. A smug Judith looks to her sisters, "Not so handsome now, is he?" She throws her head up proud, returning back inside and slamming the door behind her.

Duke looks behind him, expecting to see a proud Jack with a glowing, submissive Judith in his arms. But is shocked to see Jack's cottontail in the air with his face buried in the mud. The weasel signals to the band to stop the music, "Uh...Jack? Is that you?"

A furious and embarrassed Jack lifts his head up from the mud, seeing eye to eye with Duke. The weasel gives him an innocent yet pathetic smile, " _So_...How'd it go?"

The rabid Jack chokes Duke by the throat, "I **will** have Judith for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" He tosses Duke right into the mud while he steps out of it, "And clear out that stupid, sorry excuse for a wedding you setup!"

Duke spits out mud, " _Humph!_ Touchy!"

A fuming Jack walks away wiping mud from his 'perfect' face as he mutters to himself, "I'll show her! No girl has ever refused me!"

.

A few moments later…

Judith cautiously pokes her head out the door, "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he left right after _you_ let him fall in the mud and embarrass himself!" scolds Antoinette as she recollects water from the well.

"Yeah!" add Marie and Janette, sticking their tongues out at Judith.

Judith scoffs, offended yet humored by her sisters, "Are you three serious? _I'm_ the bad guy here?"

"Well, yeah! You made him fall in the mud and dirty his handsome face. You can't do that to someone gorgeous like him!" argues Antoinette.

Judith lifts an incredulous brow, "So by your logic, his looks are excuse enough for him to act like a jerk and even slam a door right to your faces?"

"Yeah!" answers Marie for Antoinette, "He's just too dreamy for me to ever be mad at him."

"And too rich!" adds a hopping Janette. Marie furrows a brow at her twin sister, "A-And he has really nice eyes too." Marie nods in approval. That's better.

A nearby Pierre stops lifting hay with a pitchfork to point an index finger to his throat, 'gagging' at his sister's words. Their five year old brother, Jean, giggles at his brother's reaction. "I'm with Pierre on this one," says Judith, "There has to be more to an animal than just looks. And I'm afraid that's all Jack Savage has going for him." Judith takes the heavy bucket of water from Antoinette.

"But what else matters?" asks Antoinette.

"I don't know. A humble personality for one thing."

Marie scoffs, "You're crazy Judith."

"Hey, so what did he want with you, anyway?" asks a curious Pierre, setting aside the pitchfork and walking toward his sisters.

Judith's face and mood immediately turn sour as the question forces her to remember about the conceited hare's proposal, "Ugh! Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him!"

"WHAT?!" shout her three young sisters in unison. "Don't tell me you said, _'no'_?" adds an incredulous Antoinette.

"Of course I said, no! Maybe that'd be great news to you three, but not me!" A repulsed Judith stomps over to the rain machine with the bucket of water, "I mean, _me?_ The wife of that heartless, egotistical…" Judith trails off into song:

 _ **Madame Savage**_

 _ **Can't you just see it?**_

She empties the bucket into the the rain machine's water tank,

 _ **Madame Savage**_

 _ **His little wife…**_

Judith tosses the now empty bucket, toward some nearby tools, knocking them over,

 _ **No sir!**_

 _ **Not me!**_

She looks to her younger siblings, her eyes firm and decisive,

 _ **I guarantee it!**_

 _ **I want much more than this provincial life!**_

Judith runs off toward the nearby meadow, with a rejuvenated sense of life and adventure. Antoinette looks to Marie and Janette, motioning her index finger in circles beside her head, clearly believing their older sister to be crazy for thinking the way she does. The bunny twins nod in agreement.

Judith reaches the meadow, stopping in the middle of a field of swaying dandelions. Now alone with her thoughts, she continues to sing her heart out, her desires unrestricted:

 _ **I want adventure**_

 _ **In the great, wide**_

 _ **Somewhere!**_

 _ **I want it more than**_

 _ **I can tell!**_

Judith sits on her knees, her mood and tone suddenly melancholy. She picks up a dandelion and stares at it with a hopeless expression, as if what she desires is unattainable...a mere fantasy for an odd, misunderstood, and lonely bunny like her.

 _ **And for once it might be grand**_

 _ **To have someone understand,**_

She holds out the dandelion, allowing its seeds to drift off into the gentle breeze.

 _ **I want so much more**_

 _ **Than they've got planned…**_

A wild voice calls to her in the distance, distracting her from her thoughts, "Miiiss Judiiiiith! MISS JUDITH!"

"Philippe?"

The horse pulls up the hill with the empty cart behind him, "Miss Judith! Oh thank goodness! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Why? What happened?" Judith glances at the empty cart, "Where's my father?"

"Oh, don't worry mademoiselle Judith. He's right here-" the out of breath horse turns to see that his employer is indeed missing from the cart. "Monsieur Hopps? MONSIEUR HOPPS?!" He searches the cart frantically, realizing the rabbit is nowhere to be found on it, "Oh no! I must have dropped him when we-" the horse cuts himself off, his mind flooding with horrible memories of their near death experience with the wolves.

"When you what?! Philippe! Where is my father?!" asks Judith, her voice overwhelmed with concern.

"I...well we-"

"Philippe?" Pierre appears along with Antoinette, Marie, Janette, and Jean following close behind. "Philippe!" The five young bunnies rush to the horse, excited to see him again and completely unaware of their father's disappearance. Jean and the bunny twins hug the horse's legs.

Jean releases him, "Did papa's big carrot win first place at the fair?" He asks hopping in place.

"Yeah! Did we win? Did we win?" ask the twins simultaneously.

"Um...about that-" Philippe starts, trying to figure out how to best explain to the little ones about their father.

"Hey! Where's papa?" Pierre stands at the back of the cart, "The big carrot's back here, but no Papa."

"Did he stay at the fair?" asks Antoinette.

"No...he..um...you see-" Philippe starts again, hesitating to answer.

With her ears drooped, Judith approaches Philippe, her posture firm, "Philippe. Please. Tell us. Where is our father?"

"I...I don't know," responds Philippe with a trembling voice.

"What?! What do you mean?" utter the worried kits.

Philippe continues, "We were on our way to the fair, but then we got lost. And we tried to take a shortcut, but then this pack of wolves showed up and-"

"Wolves?!" Judith's eyes widen in shock.

Philippe nods as he continues his story, "We gave them our entry fee money, but they said it wasn't enough! So they started chasing us and I, and I - I don't know what happened then! I'm _so_ sorry children…" Philippe places his hooves to his eyes, completely ashamed of himself and afraid over what might have happened to his dear friend and employer.

"What happened to Papa then?" asks Marie, on the verge of tears.

"Did he get eat up by the wolves?" asks a frantic Jean.

"Of course not! How can you say such things!" Judith yells at her young siblings. Her voice sounding just as equally terrified, but refusing to believe that her father's dead, "Philippe, you said you might have dropped my father when you ran from the wolves, correct?"

Philippe sniffles as he attempts to compose himself, "Yes"

"Then that could mean he's still out there!"

"Yes, maybe, but Mademoiselle Judith, those wolves seemed so relentless to catch us. I don't know if they might have-" Philippe stops himself from continuing any further, noticing the kits so close to tears. "Not that I'm saying that they caught him, but-"

"Well we won't know, unless we look for him."

Philippe's eyes widen in shock at Judith's determined demeanor, "Mademoiselle Judith! Surely, you're not suggesting-"

"I _have_ to Philippe. I'm not leaving my father out there if he's still alive," Judith turns to her brother, placing a paw at his shoulder, "Pierre, I want you to take everyone back home and tell Mom what's happened. And I want you to tell her that Philippe and I have gone to look for Dad."

Philippe's face grows pale. "Wait, what?!" he complains, but his words fall onto deaf ears.

Pierre puffs out his chest and gives his older sister a look of determination and bravery, "I'm going with you!"

"No, Pierre. If something happens to us, I need you here to take care of Mom and the others."

"But, what if you run into the wolves?" argues a concerned, Pierre.

"You let me worry about that. But with any luck, we'll avoid running into them. Just, stay here and do as I say, okay?" Pierre hesitantly nods, obeying his sister. Judith turns to the cart to remove the large carrot from the back, "Philippe, do you think you can remember the way back to where my father might have fallen off?"

Philippe helps her with the carrot. They set it down to the ground, "I think so, but Mademoiselle Judith, you can't seriously be considering I go back out there! To those wolves! Not to mention taking you with me!"

Judith sits at the front seat of the cart, "Philippe, please. You've worked for my father as far back as I can remember. I know if _you_ were in his position, he'd go out looking for you. And I know you're scared, but you're the only one who knows the way. Please Philippe, I need you to help me find my father."

Though fear is riddled all over his face, Philippe finds himself unable to retort. True, he has worked for Stu an awful long time and has even considered the rabbit his best friend. He can't just leave him out there, especially not if he somehow managed to get away from those wolves. He sighs, defeated, "Very well, Mademoiselle." He picks up the cart's arms ready to pull, again.

Judith smiles, "Thank you, Philippe." She looks toward her worried siblings, "Don't worry. I'll be back with Papa before you know it." The kits give her weak, hopeful smiles. She smiles back at them, then turns to the horse, "Let's go Philippe." Philippe pulls the cart, taking them down the hill.

Pierre takes a couple steps toward them, "Take care, Judith! And bring Papa back home!"

"I will, Pierre! I promise!" Judith calls back to her brother as he and her other siblings slowly disappear into the distance. As brave as she currently appears, she is truly scared deep down. What if they _do_ run into those wolves? What if they really did kill her father? And if they didn't, then what _did_ happen to her father? Where could he be? Is he even still alive? Whatever the answer to all these questions, one thing is for certain. Judith can feel it in her gut: her life, will never be the same again.

.

 _ **A/N: Okay, I'm sure some of you are wondering why the wolves ran away from the castle, so I'm just gonna say that it's going to be explained in a later chapter. Sorry, I can't say right now, but don't worry you'll get an answer soon enough! :)**_

 _ **Hope you guys are still enjoying the story and if you have any questions, feel free to write them in the comments section. See you all next time for Chapter 3!**_


	4. Chapter 3: The One to Break the Spell?

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really, really sorry for being so late on this update, but a medical reason is limiting me from finishing this chapter. So instead of making you wait, I'm going to upload the first half of the chapter for you guys. Hopefully I'll be able to get the second half up next week, but please bear with me if I for any reason delay on it as well. With any luck I will have it up by next week, but for now I hope you enjoy the first half!**_

 _ **On a side note, to whoever asked me if Philippe is supposed to be Detective Oates from ZCF, the answer is no. But he was kinda inspired by him by accident. I saw a comic depicting Detective Oates, but I at the time had no idea the game existed, but I thought Oates was a good last name for a horse. So I thought, I'd use it. Hee-hee!**_

.

Chapter 3: Part I - The One to Break the Spell?

Night falls once again upon the unearthly forest as Philippe and Judith reach a familiar spot in the woods, "Is this where you last saw him?" asks Judith, still sitting in the cart's seat.

"I'm not sure, but I think this is more or less where I last heard from him," says Philippe as he lowers the cart's arms. Judith hops off her seat to better observe the area. She crouches down, placing a paw to the ground to examine the dirt. "What are you looking for, Mademoiselle Judith?" asks the curious horse.

"For any clues that might lead to my father's whereabouts," she continues observing the ground, while Philippe nervously taps his hooves together, timidly keeping a lookout for any unwanted surprises.

"N-Not to rush you with your investigation, M-Miss Judith, b-but can you please be quick about it. I don't want to run into those wolves again and…" he gulps, "be skinned alive…" the horse's voice hitches into a trembling falsetto as he brings a hoof to his lips, his chattering teeth biting down on said hoof.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to, but it's just a little hard to do so without a lantern. We left in such a rush, I forgot that we would need on-" Judith's voice trails off, her eyes suddenly spotting something etched in the mud beneath the pale moonlight, "Wait! What's that?" She darts a couple of feet ahead, stopping by a nearby bush to trace her fingers along a print on the ground, "This is a rabbit paw print," her eyes widen, she turns to Philippe, "My father was here!" Judith pushes aside some of the brush from the bush, revealing a trail of tracks leading into the darker end of the woods.

Philippe squats down behind her to observe the tracks himself. He gasps, "Oh no…look!" The horse points toward the frenzied paw prints.

Upon closer inspection, Judith feels her heart sink. There, plastered above and around her father's tracks, are various large canine prints. Wolf prints, to be exact. "N-No!" whimpers Judith, rushing ahead, without another word to follow the tracks.

"Mademoiselle, Judith! Wait!" Philippe calls out to her, forcing her to stop. "What about the cart? I won't be able to pull it through that heavy brush!"

"Leave it," Judith is quick to reply, "We'll come back for it later. I have to find my father first!" The panicking bunny sprints on after the tracks, determined to find her father.

"Bu-" Philippe extends a hoof out, wanting to argue. He looks back at the cart, then to where Judith ran. He sighs hesitantly, rubbing his temples, "Mademoiselle Judith will be the death of me," he mutters under his breath as he waddles after her, leaving the cart behind.

Judith runs through the heavy brush, racing over the tracks, all the while her heart and mind race just as frantically as her legs. She plays over the various different scenarios that she might possibly uncover. What if she finds her father alive? But tortured, and in the clutches of those wolves? Or what if she finds him dead in a ditch somewhere with his fur missing? Or what if... _N-No! He's not dead! He's not dead! He's not_ \- "W-Whoa!" - Judith's train of thought is interrupted when she finds herself trying to regain her balance at the edge of a drop. She quickly grabs onto a nearby tree branch, regaining her footing. Judith pants heavily, trying to ease her rapidly beating little heart as she stares down at the small drop below. From the bottom of the drop, she finds her eyes slowly trailing forward. She gasps, her eyes widening, when she sees a large gate in the distance, "What the-?" she utters, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Judith quickly looks around, searching for a safe way down until she spots a small slope at the edge of the drop. Without wasting another second, she slides down from it and bolts toward the mysterious gate below.

Once before the gate, Judith at last sees that beyond the enclosed wall, there lies a dark, gloomy castle, "What is this place?" she quietly asks herself with a confused brow. She takes a step closer, wrapping her small fingers around the bars of the gate, all the while never removing her gaze from the sinister-looking fortress. Judith stares in awe at the castle for a moment as a strange feeling begins to overwhelm her chest. She can't quite put her finger on it, but - something about this place - calls to her. As if...a sort of destiny awaits her here. But how can that be? She's never seen or even heard of this place before…

"Miss Judith?" calls Philippe, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm over here! Below the drop-"

"Wha-AAHH!" Philippe falls down the drop before Judith can warn him about it, "Oomph!" Judith scrunches her face at his painful splat to the ground. "I'm okay…" muffles the horse against the dirt.

Even in the midst of all her worry, she is at least thankful that her family driver can bring a small smile to her face with his antics. She playfully rolls her eyes at him, then returns her attention to the gloomy castle in the distance. Lowering her gaze down the long path connecting the castle to the mainland at the gate, she spots a familiar item on the ground, "My father's hat!"

"What?" asks a tumbling Philippe, caressing his head as he comes up behind her.

Realizing the gate is locked, Judith quickly grabs a rock and squeezes an arm between the bars. She pummels at the lock until it gives. Not wasting a second, she opens the gate and rushes in to grab her father's hat. She hugs it close to her chest, then looks up to the ominous castle with a worried expression, "Dad…"

.

Inside the castle…

Clawhauser and Finnick stand on top of a table in one of the castle's many rooms, arguing as usual. "Couldn't keep quiet, could you, Clawhauser?" Finnick rambles on sardonically as he paces around the cheetah-faced candelabra, "I kept tellin' ya not to invite that bunny in here, but did you listen? _No!_ You just had to go and tell him to _stay_. Serve him tea, sit 'im on the Master's chair, give 'im a nice warm blanket...when you know darn well that Master Nicholas doesn't take kindly to prey mammals!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" retorts the candelabra, defending his actions, "Leave the poor bunny out in the rain?"

"That would have been better. Yeah. It would've spared him from facing such a horrible fate."

"I was just trying to be hospitable. I didn't mean for things to turn out badly for him." Clawhauser pouts, groaning frustratedly , "Oh! I just don't understand Master Nicholas sometimes. Why does he always have to be so grumpy and cruel? That little bunny wasn't hurting anybody ."

"Maybe not, but after how many thieves we've gotten in the past and given the Master's appearance can you really blame 'im? He doesn't want anybody to see 'im. Least of all a prey mammal."

"Yeah. I know, but that's part of the problem. How does he ever expect to break the spell when he can't even be nice to a harmless bunny that was lost in the woods? The rose is already starting to wilt and the curse says that he must fall in love with a prey girl before it completely dies out, otherwise we'll all be stuck like this forever," the candelabra looks down at his candle arms, clearly missing the paws that once occupied that space.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm well aware of what the curse says, but what are we supposed to do?! You know how stubborn Master Nicholas is! It's been _years_ since we've been like this and I doubt the Master's gonna go into some random town to woo a prey mammal, anytime soon. Not the way he looks." Finnick sighs hopelessly, "I hate to say it, but with the way things are, I don't think we're ever gonna get back to normal."

"Come on, Finnick. We can't give up hope." Clawhauser replies sympathetically, patting the small of the clock's back. Suddenly, the cheetah-candelabra gasps, an idea popping into his head, "I know! If he's not willing to go out and look for a girl, maybe we should try to get one to come to us," suggests the cheetah-faced candelabra with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Finnick scoffs, "Right. We're gonna convince a girl and not just _any_ girl, but a prey mammal of all creatures, to come in here and willfully spend time with Master Nicholas?"

"It's worth a shot," shrugs the optimistic candelabra.

"Be real Clawhauser. With how dangerous these woods have gotten, do you really think any girl of _any_ species spends much of her time around here? The only visitors we've gotten to this castle in the last few years have been thieves and a lost bunny - _and_ they've all been male!"

"So what are you saying? That we just give up?"

"No. All I'm sayin' is, it'll take a _real_ miracle for a prey girl to suddenly waltz her way on in here." Finnick scoffs with a droll chuckle, "I mean, really. What girl in her right mind would wanna wander out in these woods? Much less be able to fall in love with Master Nicholas?"

.

As if on cue, Judith opens the front door and enters the castle, Philippe following close behind her, "Hello?" calls out the young bunny, her voice resonating throughout the vast hall. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

"M-Miss Judith, d-do you think it's wise to keep calling out like that? We don't know who or _what_ lives here," whispers the quivering horse behind her.

"I know it's risky, but how else am I going to get my father's attention?" retorts the bunny as she and Philippe reach the foot of the steps of the large stairway in the middle of the vast hall. They climb up the stairway as Judith calls up the rest of the way, "Dad? A-Are you here? Dad?"

.

In the kitchen…

Mrs. Otterton pours warm water from out her spout and onto a small bucket full of dirty dishes when two chippery juvenile cups come bouncing up behind her.

"Mama! There's a girl in the castle!" calls out the tea pot's youngest son, Elliot.

Mrs. Otterton grimaces at her son, "Now Elliot, I will not have you making up such wild stories!"

"No really, Mama! We saw her! She's a pretty bunny!" adds Mrs. Otterton's older child, River, as he defends his younger brother's words.

"Not another word, you two. There is no bunny girl in the castle, now into the tub," Mrs. Otterton pushes the two young tea cups with her spout into the bucket.

The two young cups make a small splash, when an out of breath, Manchas runs into the kitchen, "Mrs. Otterton! Mrs. Otterton! You won't believe this, but I just saw a girl in the castle! A bunny!"

Elliot and River peek out from the tub, spitting out a bit of water from their mouths, "See! We told you," reply the boys in unison, accompanied by a small giggle from Elliot.

.

Finnick groans with a paw to his face, having had enough of Clawhauser's overly optimistic attitude, "Ooh! How about we try sneaking Master Nicholas into town and-"

"No! You know what? Enough!" Finnick growls, cutting off the candelabra, "I'm tired of hearing all your harebrained schemes! They're not gonna work! We'd have a better chance putting antlers on _you_ and convincing the Master that you're a lady moose!"

Clawhauser places his arms to his sides, "Well if you'd only let me finish, then you'd know it would've been a pretty good idea," the cheetah-faced candelabra crosses his arms in a huff.

"I doubt that. Face it Claw, there's no way we can convince Master Nicholas to go into town and there is _definitely_ , _positively_ no way that _any_ prey girl is ever gonna walk right in here-"

"Dad?"

Finnick and Clawhauser freeze. Did...Did they just hear an unfamiliar feminine voice come from the corridor? They quickly turn to face the door to witness a gray, female bunny accompanied by a horse walk past them. They stare at her for a moment, their mouths agape.

"Did you see _that_?!" Clawhauser turns to Finnick with a huge smile plastered on his face. The two small objects jump off the table to peek at the new rabbit from the edge of the doorway. The cheetah-candelabra gasps, now certain that his eyes do not deceive him, "It's a girl!" he squeals as he grabs Finnick by the shoulders and bumps noses with him, "And not just any girl, but a bunny!" Clawhauser releases Finnick, cupping his candle-paws together and laughing giddy.

"Yeah, I know it's a female bunny. So?" responds an unimpressed Finnick.

"So?! Don't you see? She's the one! The prey mammal we've been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!" The excited Clawhauser twirls Finnick as the cheetah-candelabra makes chase after the bunny.

Regaining his balance, a jumpy Finnick rushes after the eager candelabra, "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!" Finnick grabs Clawhauser's arm as an unaware Judith and Philippe turn the corner to the other corridor, "Are you crazy? You can't just rush after her like that!"

"Why not? What's wrong with trying to get her attention?"

"Two things. One, how do you know she won't freak out seein' a talkin' candelabra? You ain't exactly a mammal anymore. And two, how do you know that horse that's with her isn't her husband?"

Clawhauser scoffs with an unwavering confidence, "That's not her husband. He looks old enough to be her father. Now come on! We don't want to lose sight of her!" Clawhauser hops forward, continuing his chase after the bunny.

"Claw! Wait up!" the reluctant clock follows after the candelabra.

On the other side of the corridor, Philippe fearfully looks around at their surroundings as Judith continues calling out for her father, "Dad?...Dad?" Philippe's eyes wander down to the ground. He notices that there are various claw mark tears on the carpeting. He whimpers, moving closer to Judith, pressing down his hooves on her shoulders for comfort. Judith groans in pain at the heavy horse's grip, "Philippe!" she says annoyed and with a slight struggle of pain.

"Sorry," the horse releases his grip from her.

Behind them, the cheetah-candelabra and the fennec-clock quietly sneak into a nearby room. The creak of the door however, immediately catches the horse and bunny's attention.

Judith releases a light gasp, turning toward the door, while Philippe fearfully places his hooves on her shoulders again. She glares, annoyedly at her companion. The horse smiles apologetically and releases her shoulders. Turning back to the door, they cautiously enter it, "D-Dad?" Finnick hides behind the door while Clawhauser rushes up a flight of stairs leading to the castle's tower. "Dad?" Judith turns her head toward the stairs, just missing Clawhauser, but not the glow of his light, "Wait! I'm looking for my father!" Judith and Philippe make their way up the stairs. Finnick watches them, knowing full well what they'll find up there. Judith and Philippe stop at the top of the stairs where a lone candelabra sits in a hollow gap in the wall, "That's funny. I could've sworn there was someone..." Judith turns to Philippe, "Did you see anyone?"

"I just saw the light moving, but same as you I expected there to be someone up here," answers Philippe, equally dumbfounded as her.

Judith turns her attention toward the room before them. It's a dark, gritty room. A dungeon to be exact, with its only sources of light coming from a torch and a crack on the ceiling, allowing moonlight to shine through, "I-Is anyone here?"

"Judith?" a meek, yet familiar voice answers from one of the cells.

"Dad!"

"Monsieur Hopps!"

The bunny and horse immediately rush into the dungeon, all the while Clawhauser admires Judith from the gap in the wall. _She's beautiful!_ He thinks to himself, _Eee! She's perfect for Master Nicholas!_

Philippe grabs a torch from a nearby column, while Judith runs straight to the cell where her father is being held, "Monsieur Hopps! Oh thank goodness you're alive!" says the horse with relief.

With trembling paws, Stu reaches out a small opening to cup his daughter's paw, "H-How did you two find me?" he asks with a small, relieved smile before a nasty cough overwhelms him.

Judith kisses one of her father's paws, "Your paws are like ice!" she says worriedly, bringing his paws to her cheek, "We have to get you out of there!"

"No Judith! Listen to me. You and Philippe must leave this place!"

"Who's done this to you?!" she demands, ignoring her father's warnings.

Stu cautiously looks around, hoping a certain creature isn't around, "There's no time to explain! You two must go, now!"

"I won't leave you!" Judith declares firmly.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" demands a sudden booming voice from behind.

Judith gasps! While Philippe yelps and flails his arms, dropping the torch onto a puddle of water.

"RUN JUDITH!" yells a helpless Stu to his daughter.

"W-Who's there?! Who are you?!" asks a frightened and blind Judith to the darkness.

"The Master of this castle," answers the mysterious, low prowling figure.

Following only the green glow of the mysterious mammal's eyes, Judith tries to reason with him, "I've come for my father. Please! Let him out! Can't you see, he's sick!"

"THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED HERE!" barks back the unseen figure, causing Judith to flinch.

The frightened bunny finds herself on the verge of tears. Scared that there may be no reasoning with this mammal. "But he could die! _Please!_ I'll do anything!" she cries desperately, her voice breaking slightly.

"There is _nothing_ you can do. He's my prisoner," retorts the shadowed creature, his voice melancholic but with a tone of finality.

"Please! There must be someway I can-" Judith pauses as an idea presents itself in her mind, "Wait!"

Nicholas stops pacing in the darkness, his ears erect to hear what the bunny has to say.

Judith looks to her father with a heartbroken expression, then turns to the green-eyed creature. She takes a deep breath, puffing out her chest with a challenging and valiant stance, "Take me instead."

"Mademoiselle Judith…?" utters Philippe in disbelief.

Nicholas scoffs incredulously, " _You?_ " His disbelief, suddenly melts away, however. He's never heard a prey mammal say such a thing, much less with such a convincing facade. _Either that is the bravest thing I've ever heard a prey mammal say or that is_ _ **one**_ _dumb bunny,_ he thinks to himself. But is it a joke? Or is she serious? "You would _...willingly_ take his place?" he asks with a lifted brow.

"No Judith! You don't know what you're doing!" cries out Stu desperately, knowing full well that his unselfish daughter will indeed follow through with such a horrid trade.

" _If_ I did, would you let him go?" asks Judith of the haunting, mystery mammal.

"Yes," he replies calmly before his tone grows harsh again, "But...you must promise to stay here forever."

Curious, Judith now wonders to whom it is exactly that she has just sold her freedom to, "Come into the light…" she asks squinting her eyes, attempting to see her captor.

Obeying, Nicholas moves one of his front paws forward into the glow of the overhead moonlight. Judith's eyes widen at the sight of a massive black paw with excessively long, blade-like claws that scrape over the stone floor. Her amethyst eyes keep watching as a second paw comes forward, bringing forth a large hulking, blood-red mammal with a curved neck. The haunting creature, slowly lifts his gaze to her, allowing her to at last come face to face with the fierce emerald eyes of a literal savage fox!

Judith gasps, bringing a paw to her mouth and taking a step back from the wild animal. Philippe on the other hand, views the beast of a fox with bulging eyes and a blank stare...until his eyes roll back and he slooowly falls back and plops to the ground.

 _THUD!_

"Philippe!" gasps Judith upon seeing the horse suddenly faint.

Nicholas scoffs and rolls his eyes annoyedly at the horse, _Typical prey mammal behavior._

Judith moves her gaze from Philippe back to Nicholas. Staring at him again and his powerful yet drooling jaws dribbling saliva at the sides, her nose can't help but twitch, while tears threaten to exit her eyes. She immediately turns to her father for comfort, _What have I gotten myself into?!_ She thinks to herself.

Noticing her fear, Stu places a paw at her shoulder, "No Judith! I don't care what you told him! I _won't_ let you do thi- _*cough, cough, cough*_ " Stu's words are cut off as a barrage of wheezing coughs suddenly invade his throat.

For that moment, Judith manages to put her fear aside and remember why it is she decided to make that trade. The honest to God reality of her situation is that her father's sick and _will_ die if he stays there. Being locked away by a savage fox for the rest of her young life is beyond horrifying! But it pales in comparison to losing her father. Judith squeezes the elder bunny's paw for a second, allowing herself to regain the courage she needs to once again confront the monstrous red fox.

She releases her father's paw and takes a couple steps toward her captor, closing her eyes and standing firm before him, "Y-You have my word."

"Done!"

With that one word sealing her fate, Judith can no longer keep up what little strength is left inside her. As Nicholas moves to open her father's cell, she collapses to her knees and sobs quietly into her paws.

The second he's released, Stu immediately runs to his daughter's side, "No Judith! Listen to me! I'm old! I've lived my life-!" The elder bunny is cut off from continuing to reason with his daughter as the quadruped fox bites down on his already tooth torn cape and carries him away.

"Wait!" calls out Judith to the fox as he takes her father away from her, but he completely ignores her desperate plea.

"Judith!" Stu calls back to her, extending his arms out as he's dragged further and further away from his child.

"Wait!" Judith cries again, only to be ignored once more.

Outside…

Nicholas carries Stu out the front doors, leading him to an old, creepy, sentient carriage. Meanwhile, Stu pleads with the savage fox, "No! Please! Spare my daughter! _Please!_ "

The sentient carriage opens its door, allowing Nicholas to toss the bunny into the carriage, "She's no longer your concern!" The carriage closes its door, locking the rabbit inside. "Take him to the village," orders Nicholas of the carriage as he goes back to the castle.

"No! No! Please let me out! Please!" cries Stu desperately from inside.

The old carriage tears its legs free from some vines and roots that hold it to the ground. Once free, it makes its way down the long path toward the front gate, all the while a helpless Judith watches it leave the castle's grounds with her father in tow. The now truly lonesome bunny sobs, knowing full well that she will never see her father or any of her family ever again...the only creatures on this planet that ever truly brought her any sort of happiness to her already lonely existence.

Nicholas makes his way back up the dungeon's stairway, "U-Um...Master?" Clawhauser speaks up timidly.

"What?!" barks the fox irritatedly at the candelabra.

"Uh...I-I was wondering, since the bunny is going to be staying with us for quite some time...I was thinking that maybe...you know, you might want to offer her a nicer room?" Nicholas literally barks savagely at Clawhauser, then follows it up with a low, snarling growl. "Then again, maybe not," says the frightfully stunned candelabra as Nicholas makes his way back to the tower.

Inside the cell Stu once occupied, Judith sits on her knees near the window, crying her little heart out. Nicholas makes his presence known at the doorway. "Y-You didn't even let me say goodbye...I'll n-never see him again!" she cups her paws to her face as she sobs, "You didn't even let me say goodbye!" she continues crying, her tiny frame trembling with each hitched breath.

Seeing her this way, Nicholas' expression softens. His ears pull back and his tail falls between his hind legs. For some reason, he can't help but feel an uncomfortable ache in his chest. What is this feeling? Is it shame? Guilt? If it's guilt, then boy it's been a long time since he's felt _that_...but...why now? Why would he feel that over hurting a prey mammal's feelings? Especially a prey mammal he doesn't even know, and who'll most likely end up breaking his heart just like the hare princess did. They're all the same after all...right? But then again...this one did just do something very brave for the sake of another. Nicholas sighs, _I...suppose I can give her a chance…_ "Come with me. I'll...show you to your room."

Judith seizes her crying to look at him with a confused expression, "My room? Aren't I staying here?"

Nicholas stops, releasing a low, annoyed growl, "Look Carrots, if you want to stay in the tower that's fine by me. But I'm offering you a better room. So, if you wanna stay up here, stay. Otherwise, stop crying and follow me."

Judith wipes away some stray tears, before standing up to follow the beastly fox. She and Nicholas step out of the cell, when Judith's peripheral vision catches sight of an unconscious Philippe still on the ground.

She stops. Timidly struggling to find her voice, "What...What will happen to Philippe?" she asks rather meekily.

Nicholas turns to see Philippe on the ground. He had completely forgotten Judith came accompanied by the horse. He watches Philippe for a second, then turns to Judith, an unexplained curiosity building in his mind, "What...What is he to you?" the fox asks her, surprisingly timid himself. Though in Judith's current state of mind, she doesn't notice the fox's drastic change in tone.

"He-He's my family's driver…"

Nicholas eyes the horse again, "Is-Is that all he is to you?" asks the fox, surprising himself yet again with his sudden curiosity. Why does he care so much if she's married or not? After all, what reason could he possibly have to be afraid? This horse is clearly too old to be anything to her.

"Yes," replies the bunny slightly confused, "Why?"

"Nothing," answers the fox simply, turning his back to her, "I'll have one of my servants give him a room by the carriage stables when he comes to. In the meantime, let's go." Before heading down the stairs, Nicholas stops at the dungeon's entrance, "Clawhauser!"

"Clawhauser?" Judith mutters quietly under her breath. The bunny gasps and her eyes bulge in shock when a round candelabra hops off from the gap in the stairway wall. "What on Earth…?"

"You called, sir?" the cheetah-faced candelabra asks before bowing to the fox.

"Light the way for us. Then tell Manchas to give the horse over there a room by the stables when he wakes up."

Clawhauser looks toward the horse, then to the scared and confused bunny. Seeing her on the verge of screaming, the cheetah-faced candelabra tries to ease her tension, "Oh, no, no, no! Don't be scared. I don't bite," He extends a candle to her with a big friendly smile on his face, "My name is-"

Nicholas blocks his way with his massive paw, "She doesn't need to know your name. Just light the way."

"Uh..Y-Yes, of course Master. Follow me, and watch your step you two! It's pretty dark around here."

Nicholas and Judith leave the tower, accompanied by Clawhauser who hops beside Nicholas' low dangling head, lighting their way through the dark hallways of the East wing.

During their trek, Judith finds it nearly impossible to relax. Even though she had walked past some of these halls before when she first entered the castle, she had not paid attention to the haunting decor surrounding her the entire time. Around every corridor there are statues depicting savage renditions of various predators - one of the statues is enough to get a horrified gasp out of Judith, as it depicts a feral lion biting down on the neck of a prehistoric gazelle - The scared bunny quickly rushes after Nicholas, not wanting to be left behind with the horrible statues. Unfortunately for her, even walking behind the fox is it's own frightening experience. Looking down at his paws, she notices that every step the enormous fox takes, leaves behind a large tear on the carpet from the scraping of his claws. It's enough to make Judith's heart sink. Strangely enough however, no matter how much she fears the monstrous fox, her fear for him is nothing compared to the hollow feeling in her heart, knowing she will never see her family again - She sniffles quietly, allowing a single tear to run down her cheek.

Nicholas and Clawhauser notice her broken demeanor, causing Nicholas to once again feel riddled with guilt. A guilt that is only worsened by Clawhauser's judgemental glare toward the fox, "Say something to her," demands the candelabra of the fox.

"Huh?...Oh! I-Uh..hope you like it here," states the fox, clumsily. Clawhauser waves his candles forward insistently, urging Nicholas on to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you are free to go wherever you want, except for the West wing."

"What's in the West-?"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" barks the fox in response, cutting off Judith and forcing her to take a step back.

Nicholas clears his throat, trying to regain a calm demeanor.

They at last reach a room with huge double doors. Judith slowly steps into the room, her expression completely melancholic.

"Now if you need anything, my servants will attend you," Nicholas tells her standing at the doorway.

Clawhauser nudges at Nicholas' head, whispering insistently to the fox, "Dinner! Invite her to dinner!"

"You will...join me for dinner," Nicholas grumbles like a huffy, shy child being obligated to do something he doesn't want to. His timid behavior doesn't last long however, as he immediately returns back to his harsh demeanor, "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"

He slams the door shut behind Judith, locking her in her room. The bunny gasps breathlessly, practically releasing all of the oxygen in her small body as reality sets in - She may be in a nice comfortable room, but the truth of the matter is, this is her prison - Judith's eyes swell with tears as she runs to her bed and plops down over it, bawling her eyes out.

Outside, the night grows cold as rain turns to snow. The rest of the world continuing to move forward, while Judith feels a never ending eternity in her prison, just hoping and praying that she will soon wake from this horrible nightmare.


	5. Chapter 3: Part 2: Jack!

_**Hey everyone! :) I'm really sorry I couldn't update last week like I had hoped, but as I mentioned in my last update, I haven't been feeling well and had to take a little over a week off from writing anything to recover. Good news is I'm feeling better and can write again, but since my condition is kinda being affected directly by computer usage, I am unfortunately going to have to start making all of my updates be every 10-14 days (most likely every two weeks) as opposed to every week as I had originally intended.**_

 _ **No worries though, I don't think my condition is anything serious, but since I like writing and my career aspirations revolve around this, I am going to have to take longer to update. My health has to come first if I want to finish this story and keep bringing you guys new stories in the future. Better late than never, right?**_

 _ **Anyhoo, with that said, here's the second half of Chapter 3 as promised! Just so you guys know this will be the only song that has a huge change in lyrics. I couldn't leave the lyrics as is considering Jack is very different from Gaston. I hope you enjoy the changes, if not then please forgive me I am not a songwriter by any means, lol ;p**_

 _ **One last thing, I feel compelled to write this…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs or their original lyrics used in this chapter, any previous chapter, or any future chapters. They are property of WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS and their subsidiaries. Songs and lyrics here are parody versions of their original lyrics and parody falls under the fair use clause. I am not making any sort of profit with this story. This story is just for fun.**_

Chapter 3: Part 2 - _Jack!_

Far across the woods, at a tavern appropriately titled, _Jack's Tavern_ , a certain hare sulks, "Who does she think she is?! That girl has tangled with the wrong hare! No one says 'no' to Jack Savage!"

Duke approaches the hare, carrying a tray with a bottle of red wine and two glasses, "Darn right!" agrees the brown nosing weasel as usual.

Jack sits at an enormous chair decorated with antlers at the top. Antlers he no doubt sawed off some poor bucks after having beaten them in a game of poker and cashing in their antlers as collateral. The 'heartbroken', or rather pride wounded hare continues on with his rambling, "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" Jack angrily flails an arm to the tray, knocking it and the wine off the weasel's paws. "Why, it's more than I can bear!" He pulls Duke by the collar, butting noses with the bug eyed weasel, "Do you know _how long_ it took me to get that filthy mud off of this perfectly groomed pelt of mine?!"

Duke gulps and chuckles nervously, "Uh...s-should I get you some more wine?"

Jack pushes Duke away, turning his large seat to face the other way, "What's the point? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced," pouts the hare, resting his head on his paws.

"Who? You? Never!" Jack turns his chair around even further to face away from the persistent weasel. "Jackie, you've gotta pull yourself together," the comforting Duke, fist bumps the side of Jack's arm. His desire to liven up the hare's spirits pushes him to song…

 _ **Gosh it disturbs me to see you Jack**_

 _ **Looking so down in the dumps,**_

Duke pulls the edges of Jack's mouth to force a smile on his face, causing the bitter hare to punch the weasel square in his jaw and send him flying to a nearby table where a wolf, bear, hippo and rabbit sit together drinking.

But does that deter Duke from wanting to cheer up his "friend"? - Nope!

 _ **Every guy here'd love to be you Jack,**_

 _ **Even when taking your lumps**_

"Yeah!" the mammals at the table lift their beer mugs, toasting to the weasel's words.

A still depressed Jack turns his chair around, turning his back to everyone and facing the fire at the chimney, again. A persistent Duke however, forbids his superior from sulking any further. He playfully pats the hare on his back and pinches his cheek as he continues his song,

 _ **There's no mammal in town as admired as you**_

 _ **You're everyone's favorite guy!**_

 _ **Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

Duke turns Jack's chair around once more to make him face his patrons again.

 _ **And it's not very hard to see whyyyy!**_

The golden furred bunny triplets enhance Duke's words as they surround Jack, falling at his feet and fawning over him with heavy, dreamy sighs. The action certainly serves as an ego booster to Jack, who proudly cocks his head up at the trio's blatant admiration for him.

Duke pliés, dancing around Jack like a giddy ballet dancer, picking up the tempo,

 _ **Noooo oooone's slick as Jack**_

 _ **No one's quick as Jack**_

 _ **No one's pockets are incredibly thick as Jack's**_

Duke exaggeratedly stretches out one of Jack's pants pockets and swings from it like a small vine across the floor to the other side of the chair,

 _ **For there's no mammal in town half as wealthy**_

 _ **Perfect,**_

 _ **A pure paragon!**_

Duke waves a paw to a portrait of Jack depicting him in a Napoleon-esque stance, standing tall and firm like a king with a paw at his coat.

Emphasizing his points even further about Jack's greatness, Duke hops atop the heads of the wolf, bear, and hippo sitting at the table before them,

 _ **You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley**_

 _ **And they'll tell you who's team they prefer to be on!**_

The four mammals at the table grab Duke by a limb, joining in on the song and swinging him with the melody,

 _ **Noooo oooone's rich like Jack**_

 _ **A king pin like Jack**_

 _ **No one's got a swell pelt on him like Jack**_

After having his ego rubbed enough, a now confident and smug Jack joins in on the singing, a self admiring paw to his chin,

 _ **As a specimen yes,**_

 _ **I'm intimidating!**_

Duke and the mammals at the table raise their glasses, clashing them proudly in Jack's honor,

 _ **My what a guy,**_

 _ **That Jack!**_

Everyone else at the tavern joins in on the festivities, proudly raising their own frothy beer mugs up for the hare,

 _ **Give five 'Hurrahs!'**_

 _ **And twelve 'Hip-Hips!'**_

Jack rises from his seat, standing tall and proud at the praise he's receiving, meanwhile Duke carelessly sways his pint of beer, getting lost in the melody of the song,

 _ **Jack is the best**_

 _ **And the rest is all**_

 _ **Drips!**_

Duke accidentally swings his pint a little too far back, causing the drink to splash all over Jack's face and fur. After realizing what he's done, Duke cowers before the hare with a sheepish grin, while a furious Jack rolls up his sleeve. The patrons at the tavern, know full well what awaits poor Duke,

 _ **Noooo oooone smacks like Jack**_

With a swift swing of his back-paw, Jack SMACKS Duke hard, sending him sliding over the bar. The weasel glides past various patrons, knocking over their drinks from the bar. The ram bartender lifts a silver keg he was spit shining before Duke can knock it over. After a loud THUD at the end of the bar, the bartender ram slaps a price on the keg for fifty Zootopian coins. A wolf lifts up a paddle to bid the fifty coins for the keg. The ram ups the ante and smacks another price on the keg, one-hundred Zootopian coins. A pig lifts a paddle, outbidding the wolf for the keg. The ram places yet another price on the keg for two-hundred Zootopian coins. This time around a llama bids for the keg,

 _ **Gives a good whack like Jack**_

Jack slams a heavy bag of gold coins onto a table near the other three bidding three other animals' jaws drop at the hare's bid, while Jack simply gives a smug smile back at them. The ram slams a gavel down and points to Jack as if saying, SOLD!

 _ **In an auction no one bids**_

 _ **Against Jack!**_

The coquettish bunny trio sit together at a bench, adding their own two-cents about Jack,

 _ **For there's no one as well endowed**_

 _ **In this crowd**_

Jack pops up behind the bunny triplets, grabbing them by their waists and pulling them close to him. "Ooh!" they squeal out in unison, blushing at Jack's touch.

Jack sings holding the girls between him,

 _ **As you see**_

 _ **I've got admirers to spare**_

Duke sways his hips side to side, winking and adding to the trio's words, knowing what they're getting at,

 _ **Not a bit of him's**_

 _ **Flaccid or placid!**_

Jack concurs,

 _ **That's right!**_

Jack winks proudly, pulling out two large bags of money,

 _ **And don't forget that**_

 _ **I am one wealthy hare!**_

Tavern patrons:

 _ **No one hits like Jack**_

Jack plays chess against a moose that's clearly losing to him. The moose nervously makes a slow cautious move, while Jack easily counters his move and beats him. Checkmate!

 _ **Matches wits like Jack**_

The moose pulls out a tiny bag of money, placing it on the table and pushing it toward Jack, but it's hardly enough. Jack cups his fingers inward, gesturing to the moose to pay up something else. The moose shrugs, not knowing what else to give, when Jack suddenly points up at his antlers. The panicked moose moves his hooves up, feeling at his precious antlers. His frightened face showing he knows what's coming...

 _ **In a betting match**_

 _ **Nobody bets like Jack**_

A completely at ease Jack leans back on his seat, snapping his fingers, calling up two bull elephants. He directs them toward the moose. The two elephants smile wickedly. One of them pulls out a saw from behind him while Jack proudly sings about himself,

 _ **I'm especially good at exploitation!**_

The elephants lift up the moose, causing him to go,

 _ **Ooy!**_

Jack grabs the little bag of money left behind by the unlucky moose, tucking it away in his coat. The mammals at the tavern cheer his actions,

 _ **That's ten pence for Jack!**_

The proud Jack hops atop the bar to sing about the secrets of his success,

 _ **When I was a lad**_

 _ **I had four small businesses**_

 _ **To help my income grow large,**_

 _ **And now that I'm grown**_

 _ **I have five dozen businesses**_

 _ **So now my wealth is roughly**_

 _ **The size of a baaaaarge!**_

Duke blows a horn, trying to replicate the sound of a boat to really let the amount of Jack's wealth sink in.

The four mammals from the table group up shoulder to shoulder, as Jack pulls out a pistol from his coat. He fires several shots into a keg allowing beer to come pouring out from it.

 _ **Noooo oooone shoots like Jack**_

 _ **Makes those beauts like Jack**_

The mammals collect beer from the holes on the keg and clash mugs in a toast before chugging down their drinks.

Duke continues the song as Jack makes his way back to his chair with a cocky stride,

 _ **Then struts around**_

 _ **In fine linen like Jack**_

Jack hops onto his chair, resting his head and feet on each of the chair's armrests . He waves a paw to the wall above the chimney,

 _ **I use antlers in all of my decorating!**_

Above the fireplace, Jack has a vast collection of collateral trophy antlers.

The tavern dwellers ring another toast to Jack as their song reaches its climax. The hippo, wolf, and bear from before lift Jack up on his seat, carrying him from his place by the chimney over to the nearby tables,

 _ **My what a guy**_

 _ **That Jaaaaaaack!**_

Duke runs for it, realizing the other mammals are carrying Jack right over his head when...

 _PLOP!_

They drop Jack and the chair right over Duke, squashing the weasel underneath.

"Yeah!" cheers the crowd, raising their glasses and applauding for Jack as their song comes to an end.

In the midst of their celebration, Stu barges in, in a panic, "Help! Someone help me!"

"Stu?" asks the ram bartender, accidentally spilling beer on one of his customers.

A hysterical Stu runs to the bar and grabs a random pig by his blouse collar, "Please! Please! He's got her!" The panicking rabbit releases the pig and runs toward the hippo and his friends at the table near Jack. He pulls the hippo by the collar, bumping noses with him, "He's got her locked in a _dungeon!_ "

"Who?" inquires the confused hippo.

"Judith!" Stu releases the hippo, turning his attention towards everyone else at the table, "We must go now! We've not a moment to lose!"

"Whoa! Whoa. Slow down Stu," interjects a humored Jack, finding the rabbit's jumpy behavior amusing, "Who's got Judith locked in a dungeon?"

"A savage fox! A beast! A horrible, monstrous, GIANT fox!" Stu lifts his paws up above his head, emphasizing the exaggerated size of the fox in question.

The patrons at the tavern stare at him in confusion for a second, before bursting out in mocking laughter. The guffawing mammals decide to have a little fun and humor the old bunny.

The bear from before comes up behind Stu, towering his larger size over the small rabbit, "Was it a big fox?"

"Huge! Bigger than you!"

"With a really long, ugly snout?" adds the rabbit from before, placing a long glass mug to enhance the length of his shorter muzzle.

"Hideously ugly!" utters Stu, backing up a bit in fear.

"Were his fangs bigger than mine?" asks the wolf, pulling his lips apart to give Stu a good look at his teeth.

"Much bigger!" Stu steps back in fear, tripping over his own two feet and falling before Jack. Stu rises to his knees, cupping his paws together, desperately pleading to the hare, "Please! Will you help me?"

Jack gives Stu a cheeky smile, "Relax old timer. We'll help you out."

"You will?" Stu smiles wide, relieved that he may be getting his daughter back soon, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The hippo and bear grab Stu by his arms and carry the jovial rabbit over to the door to 'help' him, "WHOA! Oomph!" In actuality they toss the desperate bunny out the tavern and onto the cold snow.

Back inside the tavern, the hippo and bear wipe their paws after having taken care of that pest of a rabbit, "Hahaha! Crazy old Stu!" chortles the hippo.

"He's always good for a laugh!" adds the equally humored bear.

Jack turns his ears to face the two mammals, overhearing their conversation, "Crazy old Stu, eh? Crazy old Stu?" The hare pensively rubs a paw to his chin, an idea forming in his head,

 _ **Duke,**_

 _ **I'm afraid**_

 _ **I've been thinking…**_

The crushed weasel looks up at Jack from under the seat,

 _ **A dangerous pastime**_

Jack nods his head,

 _ **I know,**_

The hare pulls Duke out from under the seat,

 _ **But that whacky old coot**_

 _ **Is Judith's father**_

 _ **And his sanity's only**_

 _ **So-so,**_

 _ **Now the wheels**_

 _ **In my head have been turning,**_

 _ **Since I looked at that loony,**_

 _ **Old bun,**_

 _ **See I promised myself**_

 _ **I'd be married to Judith!**_

 _ **And right now**_

 _ **I'm evolving a plaaan!**_

Jack pulls Duke close to whisper privately in his ear, "If I…"

"Yeah?" the weasel listens intently.

Some of the tavern's patrons try to listen in, but Jack keeps his whispers low, so only Duke can hear him, "Then we…"

"No, would _she…?_ "

Jack whispers some more, "Guess."

"Now I get it!" declares the weasel.

"Let's go!" Jack and Duke announce in unison. They embrace each other in a dance position,

 _ **Noooo oooone plots like Jack**_

They dance around the tavern, celebrating their devilishly ingenious plan.

Jack:

 _ **Takes cheap shots like Jack**_

Duke:

 _ **Plans to persecute harmless**_

 _ **Crackpots like Jack**_

Though unaware of their plan, the tavern dwellers know it must somehow involve Jack winning over Judith, so they join in on the celebration regardless,

 _ **So his marriage we soon**_

 _ **Will be celebrating!**_

 _ **My what a guy,**_

 _ **That Jaaaaack!**_

Outside…

Stu watches helplessly through the window, "Will no one help me?" he asks himself. After a few seconds of feeling sorry for himself, he grows frustrated, balling his fists, "Oh! What am I doing wasting time here? I gotta get home and tell Bonnie and the kids!" he runs home.

.

Back at the castle…

Judith continues crying on the bed, until a knock on the door pulls her from her sorrow, "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Otterton, dear," answers a gentle voice from the other side of the door. Judith wipes away her last few tears to open the door. At first glance it appears as if no one's there until she looks down by her feet. Judith gasps in shock at the sight of a moving teapot entering her room, accompanied by two tea cups, a creamer cup, a sugar bowl, and a coat-rack with a green top hat, "I thought you might like a cup of tea."

"B-But you're a…you're a..." a near speechless Judith backs away, bumping into a tall dresser.

"Oh! Careful," responds the dresser in a cheerful sing-songy tone.

"This is impossible…" utters a confused Judith, needing to sit down to take it all in, "First I see a talking candelabra. Now this…"

The dresser with the face of an Arctic shrew and top wood carving that resembles an updo hairstyle, casually leans on the bed next to Judith, "Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in, but don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I told you she was pretty, Mama. Didn't I?" says River with a shy little tone, while Elliot also looks at Judith with his own bashful smile.

"All right, River. That'll do," Mrs. Otterton pours some tea into her son. The little otter-cup hops on over to Judith, "Careful now, River. Don't spill."

Seeing the gentle nature of these objects, Judith manages to produce a warm smile, "Thank you," she says as she brings the small cup to her lips.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" River playfully little cup holds his breath, causing the tea to bubble.

"River!" scolds his mother.

River giggles apologetically, "Oops. Sorry Mama."

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear," Mrs. Otterton commends Judith.

"We all think so," adds the shrew-dresser named Fru-Fru.

Judith sets River down, "Thank you for thinking so, but I lost my father. My family. My dreams. Everything," a single tear escapes her, "And now I'm a prisoner to your Master for the rest of my life!" Judith hugs her arms, balling up helplessly into herself. River and Elliot feel her pain, and release their own silent tears respectively.

"Don't be so upset, dear. I know Master Nicholas may seem rough around the edges, but he really is very sweet and caring once you get to know him," says a comforting Mrs. Otterton.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you," responds Judith with a melancholic and dubious tone.

"No, it's true!" speaks up the jaguar-faced coat-rack named Manchas, "I know he doesn't look it, but believe us, he's harmless. He would never willingly hurt anyone."

The doubtful Judith looks to the coat-rack's scarred eye, "Please forgive the question if it's indiscreet, but would I be wrong to assume that, that scar over your eye is a claw mark?"

"Oh! This?" Manchas points to his eye and chuckles, amazed at the bunny's deduction skills, "You are a very observant bunny. Well, if you are assuming Master Nicholas is responsible for it, I suppose...I'd be lying if I said no, but-"

"So he _did_ do that to you?!" Judith shouts in shock, realizing that her suspicions were correct.

Manchas waves his wooden paws to her, defensively, "B-But it was an accident! I assure you!"

"He's right. Master Nicholas didn't mean to do it," adds Mrs. Otterton in Manchas' defense, "If you only knew what happened, then I'm sure you would understand it was a terrible night for us all, including the Master."

"The night we were cursed," says a somber Manchas, removing his hat.

"Cursed?" inquires a curious Judith.

"Yes," continues Manchas, fidgeting with the brim of his hat as memories begin to flood his mind...

.

Manchas flashbacks to six years ago to the night they were cursed…

 _You see, when all of this first happened, Master Nicholas not only became a savage in appearance, but also in mind…_

A horrible snowstorm blows outside while a terrible ruckus rumbles inside Nicholas' bedchamber.

A savage Nicholas tosses a wooden chair toward a wall next to his chamber door. His small servants flinch at the doorway, "Master Nicholas, stop! Control yourself!" shouts Finnick, hoping to ease the fox, but to no avail. A viciously growling Nicholas grabs a pillow in his mighty jaws and shakes it, violently tearing it up into tiny pieces, sending an aggressive flurry of white feathers to rival the literal snowstorm outside.

Everywhere a feather lands, evidence of Nicholas' path of destruction is made evident. Pieces of shattered glass from former mirrors litter the ground. Family portraits lay asunder. The fox prince's own bed lies in shambles, broken in two, while the rest of his furniture and walls look just as equally destroyed, riddled with claw marks and bite tears.

Clawhauser attempts to approach the fox, "Master Nicholas, please! Stop this!" a small vase flies over and shatters at the cheetah-faced candelabra's feet, causing him to let out a small yelp, "Aah!"

A snarling Nicholas continues taking out his untamed anger on every bit of furniture and object that lay in his path. That is, until his hind legs and tail bump into the table with the enchanted rose, "Master Nicholas! The rose!" Mrs Otterton yells in a panic. But Nicholas doesn't listen and bumps into it again, nearly tipping it over.

Fearful that he might damage it, Manchas immediately rushes to him, "Master Nicholas! Stop! You'll knock down the-"

In his wild fury, the growling Nicholas unknowingly swipes a heavy paw clear across the oncoming coat-rack's face, knocking Manchas hard to the ground.

"Manchas!" the other small objects shout in unison. Their concern spurring the courage they need to run into the room and tend to their wounded friend. In all the commotion, Nicholas at last seizes his actions. The paw he had used to strike Manchas remains in the air as if stuck there. The shocked prince stares at the coat-rack on the floor with wide eyes, while his erratic breaths slow down to a normal rhythmic pattern.

Mrs Otterton and the others help Manchas sit-up, "Manchas, are you okay?"

"I think so," responds the coat-rack, slowly removing his wooden paw from over his right eye. The other servants gasp in horrified shock, to see that Manchas' eye is all but gone. A deep gash in its place.

They slowly turn to Nicholas, with a new found fear for the massive fox, "Master Nicholas…? How could you?" Clawhauser whispers with an unnerved breath. The others stay quiet by Manchas' side, but continue to view their Master with fearful, untrusting eyes.

Nicholas brings his eyes to his elevated paw, taking a moment to look at the sharp deadly claws responsible for ripping out Manchas' eye - _his_ sharp deadly claws - he looks back down to the frightened objects. The fox's mouth gapes, wanting to say something - anything - to his anxious subjects, but not a single word manages to escape his hanging jaw.

The horrified Nicholas shakes his head in disbelief, taking a couple of steps back. Though now partially blinded, Manchas is the first to notice his Master's broken expression, "Master Nicholas?" Without a word, the distraught fox bolts out of the room, "Master Nicholas!" Manchas calls out, but to no avail. Nicholas continues running, never turning back, fleeing until he completely disappears from sight when he turns the corner down the long corridor.

 _Even with one eye, I still remember the Master's face that day. I will never forget it. The look in his eyes...I have seen fear in the eyes of many mammals, but never the way I saw it in his eyes that day. Such a distressed look...full of guilt. Full of hate...for himself..._

 _It was clear to us at that whatever savagery had taken over him before, was now completely gone…_

 _As you can imagine, we naturally worried for him, despite what he had done to me. So we followed the trail of claw marks he had left behind on the carpeting to search for him. It didn't take long for us to realize that his tracks led to outside beyond our castle's walls and into the woods..._

"Master Nicholas! Master Nicholas!"

 _We called to him and searched far and wide around the surrounding woods, but we couldn't find him. The heavy snow made it difficult to find any tracks or any clues that might lead us to him. Not to mention our reduced sizes didn't help out either in the quickly increasing snow, so we had to cut our search short. It all felt hopeless and we came to believe that we would never see him again…_

 _Until luckily, after missing for three long, grueling days, he finally came home..._

A snow covered Nicholas barges in through the front doors, "Master Nicholas!" shout his concerned servants, immediately rushing to his side. They are taken aback for a moment however, when they realize that he is not only covered in white, but pink snow as well. The pink, the result of blood on his back mixing with the snow.

"Master Nicholas, are you alright?!" questions a concerned Mrs. Otterton, her heart sinking at the sight of the young fox's injuries.

"I'm fine" he replies, shaking the snow off from himself. Ignoring his servants' worried expressions, he quietly makes his way past them to head to his room.

"No, you're not. You're hurt!" shouts a trembling Mrs. Otterton from behind him. Her vision blurring as fresh tears flow down her cheeks, now that she can clearly see his wounds without the snow covering them. He bears six distinctly defined slashes on his right shoulder with blood glistening through them.

Clawhauser gasps, bringing his candle-paws to his mouth, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Nicholas says continuing to head toward his room.

Clawhauser follows him, hopping beside him, "But you're bleeding!"

"I said, I'M FINE!" Nicholas barks, bearing his teeth right to the persistent candelabra's face. The startled Clawhauser backs away, while the others are also taken aback by the fox's aggressive behavior. Nicholas huffs angrily, until he notices the fearful gazes directed toward him. He regains his composure, clearing his throat to speak with a calmer tone, "Please. Just...leave me alone…"

His servants watch him go in silence, until he stops again after having only taken a couple of steps forward. The fox lowers his head, pulling his ears back as if suddenly afraid or ashamed of something, "Manchas," he says without turning back to face anyone.

A confused and fearful Manchas looks to the other objects beside him, wondering what the tense fox could want from him, "Y-yes sir?"

"Are you alright?"

Manchas' and the others' eyes widen in shock. Given their Master's composure, they can't help but wonder, _Is the Master trying to apologize?_ Not only that but, is he really more concerned about Manchas' well being, rather than his own? Especially considering that he is quite literally bleeding at the moment. Regardless, as much as Manchas or anyone else wishes to question the Master, they know that it is not the wisest move given the fox's current emotional state. Instead, Manchas chooses to simply answer his question and nods his head timidly, "Yes, I'm fine, sir."

"Good," Nicholas answers, "You can have the rest of the week off, if you'd like."

"Oh!...Uh...T-Thank you, sir," Manchas stutters, a little dumbfounded, but a bit touched as well. This _is_ his Master's way of apologizing to him.

With that, Nicholas nods, still refusing to look at anyone, and heads to his room without another word.

 _To this day, we still don't know where he ran off to. He refuses to say anything about it. All we know is that wherever it was, it must not have been a very good place…_

 _._

Back to present time in Judith's bedroom...

"As for me," continues Manchas after finishing his story, "He never said it directly, but I know that he was sorry for what he did to me."

Judith looks at Manchas with a conflicting expression. Part of her is touched by the story. Realizing that if it is true, there may indeed be more to her captor than she knows. But then again, there is exactly that, he is her _captor_ \- the one responsible for keeping her here against her will! And so far, she has yet to witness his kind nature. So, until she sees otherwise, she doesn't know what to believe, "That is quite a story, Mr. Manchas...but it doesn't change what he's done to me! What he did to my father! The fact that he's made me his prisoner!"

Manchas and Mrs. Otterton look at each other hopelessly, unsure of what else to say to ease the bunny's tension regarding Nicholas and her current situation. Yes, _they've_ seen a kinder side to their Master and know he's capable of expressing it, but Judith hasn't. Not to mention, how will their Master do it to reverse the terrible damage he's done to this bunny when they can't afford to let her go?

"We know this must not be easy for you, Miss," says an understanding Manchas, "But all we're trying to tell you is that things aren't as bleak as they seem. Master Nicholas may act a certain way, but in truth, he's just a scared little kit deep down. Things will get better, just be patient with him."

"Yes. Cheer up, dear. Things will turn up alright in the end. You'll see." Mrs. Otterton adds with a warm maternal smile.

Hearing their comforting words and seeing their warm expressions, Judith can't help but give them her own small hopeful smile in return, "Thank you. I just hope you're right."

"We will be," Mrs. Otterton nods affirmatively. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she giggles a bit embarrassed as she suddenly remembers something, "I'm here jabbering, when I should be putting dinner on the table." She hops on over to the door, the creamer and sugar bowl following close behind.

"That reminds me, I'm supposed to go check on your family driver to see if he's awake yet. If you'll excuse us, mademoiselle," He bows politely, then puts his hat back on.

"Come along, boys!" Mrs. Otterton calls to her two young sons, who remain by Judith's side.

"Buh-Bye!" they chirp in unison as they step out the door with their mother and the others.

Once the others leave, Fru-Fru speaks up again, "Okay then! So, what should we dress you up in for dinner?" asks the shrew-dresser to Judith. She gasps excitedly, "Oh my gawd! I got just the thing for you!" She opens up her drawers, only to have various moths fly out of her. The shrew-dresser quickly closes up her doors, giggling embarrassedly, "Oops! Sorry about that." Opening her drawers again, she pulls out a small pink dress, "Oh! Here we go! This one'll go so great with your fur color!"

Fru-Fru tries to hand her the dress, but Judith denies it with the wave of a paw, "That's very kind of you, really. But, I'm not going down to dinner."

The dresser gasps, concerned for the bunny. She knows that won't go well with the Master, "Oh, but honey, you just gotta!"

The bedroom door creaks open. Finnick steps in, "Ahem," he bows formally, "Dinner is served."

.

Elsewhere, in the drawing room where Nicholas first encountered Stu, said fox prowls back and forth before the fireplace like a caged tiger, "What's taking so long? I told her to come down. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET?!" he hisses at Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton, his fur ruffling in the process.

"Try to be patient, sire. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day," responds Mrs. Otterton from the mantle.

"Master?" Clawhauser speaks up from his place besides Mrs. Otterton, "Have you thought that maybe this bunny could be the one to break the spell?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE!" Nicholas snaps at the candelabra, "I'm not stupid."

"Good! So _you_ fall in love with her, _she_ falls in love with you. And poof! The spell is broken! We'll be mammals again by midnight!" the chipper cheetah-faced candelabra eagerly hops in place.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's not that simple, Clawhauser, these things take time," interjects Mrs. Otterton, disillusioning the candelabra's hopeful aspirations.

"But the rose has already started to wilt!"

Nicholas seizes his pacing. He groans frustratedly, placing a heavy paw over his muzzle, "It's no use. She's _so_ beautiful and me...well, LOOK AT ME!"

Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton look hopelessly to one another, "Oh, but you must help her to see past all that," the teapot chirps with motherly affection to the negative fox.

"Puh! Yeah? How?" sneers the snarky fox sarcastically, "Should I hide under a blanket the whole time she's here, so she doesn't have to look at me?"

Mrs. Otterton puffs her cheeks in anger. She's had enough of the royal fox's pessimistic attitude, "That's it!" The otter-faced teapot hops off the mantle in a huff and jumps onto a nearby table across the fireplace, "Now Nicholas, I've had just about enough of this negative attitude of yours! You have a real chance here to make everything right for all of us, including yourself, and you're not even trying!"

"Try?!" Nicholas scoffs, "That's easy for you to say! You weren't the one who was turned into a monster!" Nicholas glares at the teapot, then resumes his pacing, "Besides, I know how this is going to turn out, so how can I think otherwise?!"

"Judith is not the hare princess!" retorts Mrs. Otterton, immediately knowing what the fox is getting at, "Seriously Master Nicholas, when are you going to let that go? This bunny actually seems like a sweet girl, and she may be able to help you if you can only see past your cynicism and give her a proper chance."

"A proper cha-? Ha!" Nicholas chortles sardonically, "Okay, fine... _Mom…_ " He emphasizes sarcastically on that last word, "But tell me this, how can I give her a proper chance when she-!" Nicholas turns to face the candelabra, "Clawhauser, you saw how she reacted to me when she first saw me! Would you call the look on her face terrified or more bordering on horrified? And be honest!"

"Uh…" the candelabra stammers as he tries to search for the right words to describe Judith's fear. He nervously taps the tips of his candles together, "W-Well, she did appear a bit... _shocked_ , but…"

"See?" Nicholas directs a paw to Clawhauser, attempting to prove his point to Mrs. Otterton, "How can I give her a proper chance when she…" Nicholas sits with a sudden gloomy, defeated look on his face. He sighs hopelessly, his tone subdued "...when she won't be willing to give me one?"

Mrs. Otterton and Clawhauser grow silent, feeling for the fox. In all the years they've been cursed, they've seen depressive and angry moods shift between Nicholas' persona, but this...what they are witnessing now, is the lowest they've seen him in a long time. A look so fragile, that they could swear they were speaking to a small lost kit as opposed to the monstrous, savage fox that really sits before them.

"Master, don't fret," Mrs. Otterton says, her warm, caring, motherly tone returning, "In all sincerity, I think she's more terrified about the situation she's been put in as opposed to your appearance. For all we know, she may be willing to give you a chance if you can only show her that you can be a gentlemammal around her."

"But how?" replies the glum fox, "How can someone like me be a gentlemammal?"

"Well, you can start by straightening up that slouching posture of yours. Come on now, sit up straight!" Nicholas immediately listens to her and sits like an obedient puppy. His posture however, remains anything but straight.

Clawhauser hops off the mantle and onto the floor, "Come on, Master Nicholas. You can do better than that. You're still dangling your head."

Nicholas furrows his brow, "This is as straight as I can lift my neck."

Clawhauser chuckles awkwardly, "Oh! Haha...never mind!" He clears his throat, shaking off his inappropriate comment, "Ooh! How about you give her a charming smile. Something really dashing! And _debonair_!" Clawhauser emphasizes that last word with a heavy French accent, while waving a dramatic paw in the air. "Come on Master! Let's see those pearly whites!"

Nicholas flashes his sharp jaws in a "welcoming," yet somehow frightening grin. Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton immediately grimace at the fox's poor attempt to smile. "Um...Maybe you should tone down the smile a bit. You don't want to frighten the poor girl," counsels the otter-faced teapot. Nicholas shakes his head as if saying, 'Right, right. I don't want to scare her.'

"Impress her! With your rapier wit," adds the cheetah-faced candelabra. Nicholas nods, listening attentively to both the candelabra and teapot's advice.

"But be gentle," chimes in Mrs. Otterton.

"Shower her with compliments!"

"But be sincere."

"But above all…"

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton firmly order of the fox in unison.

 _CREAK!_

A creak at the door pulls them from their conversation. "Here she is!" declares Clawhauser, believing Judith has finally come down to dine with the fox. Nicholas immediately gives his full attention to the door, smiling relieved, and wagging his tail slightly.

"Uh...hehe...Evenin' everyone," Finnick timidly greets as he enters the room alone.

Nicholas' smile vanishes, "Well? Where is she?" The fox questions, growing impatient and annoyed.

"Hmm-Who? Oh, right! The bunny!" Finnick lightly chuckles as if everything is fine, but his 'cool' demeanor slowly deteriorates into a fumbling mess, "Right! She uh...well she's uh...hehe...you know how girls are at this sort o' thing...she uh...well, given all that's happened...sh-she…she's not coming…"

Complete silence rings the air for what seems like an eternity, but in truth it only lasts a second when a single powerful, _furious_ word from the savage fox resonates throughout the castle, "WHAT?!"

Nicholas charges past the doors of the drawing room to march right to the ungrateful bunny's room. His three loyal servants follow him, desperately trying to calm him down. "Wait! Master Nicholas! Don't do anything hasty now!"

An absolutely livid Nicholas perches himself right in front of Judith's room. Doing his best to ball up his inflexible paw into a fist, he knocks hard on Judith's door. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" Nicholas growls at the door with ruffling fur.

"I'm not hungry!" Judith's muffled voice responds through the closed door.

Nicholas' servants face-palm, shaking their heads hopelessly at their Master's poor social skills.

"YOU COME OUT! OR I'LL...I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

"Uh...Master," Clawhauser cautiously interrupts, "I might be wrong about this, but that _may_ not be the best way to win her affections."

"Can't you just _try_ to be a gentlemammal? Just for once?" Finnick adds in.

"How can I try, when she's being so _stubborn_?!" scolds the fox.

"Remember what we talked about. Gently, _gently_ ," Mrs. Otterton reminds him using a soft, mild tone to soothe the large fox.

Nicholas huffs irritatedly, attempting but failing to calm himself. "Will you come down to dinner?" he grumbles.

"No!" Judith muffles through the door again.

Nicholas sputters in disbelief, "Wha-?" He angrily waves a paw to the door as if saying, 'See? She's the one being difficult here, not me!'

"Relax. Be suave. Genteel…" Finnick advises calmly, trying to ease the fox's tension.

Nicholas' fur ruffles from his head to his near hairless tail. His anger slowly rising like a boiling kettle. He sits as straight as he can on his hind legs and bows, speaking through his grinding teeth, "It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner."

Finnick 'coughs', "Don't forget to say, 'please.'"

The huffy Nicholas adds the word to his sentence, "Please?"

"No thank you!" Judith replies back harshly.

That's it! Nicholas' patience with the stubborn rabbit breaks entirely, "LOOK YOU DUMB BUNNY! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

"Yes, I can!" responds the bunny as a matter-of-factly.

Nicholas snarls, his upper lip quivering with pure ferocity, "FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND STAAAAAAAARVE!" he yells with an accompanying fox howl. He turns to his servants, "If she doesn't eat with _me_ , then she doesn't eat _at all!_ " Nicholas charges down the corridor, his claws just tearing through the carpet as he races toward the West Wing. He slams the door leading to the next hallway hard, causing small bits of debris from the ceiling to fall on Clawhauser.

"Oh dear. That didn't go very well, did it?" says Mrs. Otterton, stating the obvious.

"Nope," responds Finnick. He sighs, "Seriously don't know what we're gonna do with him." The clock gazes toward the door to Judith's bedroom. _Well, she's not comin' out of there anytime soon, but the Master is right though. She's bound to come out at some point_. With a revitalized sense of duty, Finnick turns to Clawhauser, "Claw, I'm countin' on you to guard this room and warn me the second that bunny steps out that door."

Clawhauser salutes a paw to his head like an obedient soldier, "Right! You can count on me!" The candelabra paces before the door like an attentive guard.

"Mrs. Otterton? You come with me. We gotta go back downstairs and clean up that dinner no one's gonna eat," The clock and the teapot make their way back downstairs, while Clawhauser continues to guard the door.

.

Nicholas barges into his destroyed bedroom, "I can't believe that stupid bunny! I ask her nicely, but she refuses!" Nicholas angrily swats away a broken chair in his path, "Wha-? What does she want me to do?! BEG?!" He scoffs, "Like I'm desperate enough to do that!" Nicholas' attention moves to a mirror on the table where the enchanted rose sits. He eyes the mirror for a moment, his eyes shifting back and forth in thought as if tempted by it. He groans, giving in to his curiosity. The hulking fox grabs the mirror's handle between his jaws and rests it on the ground so he can see it properly, "Show me the bunny!" he orders of it. The magical mirror complies, showing him inside Judith's bedroom. In the mirror, he can see an unhappy Judith sitting on the bed with Fru-Fru standing by her side.

"You know, Manchas and Mrs. Otterton are right about the Master. He really isn't so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give 'im a chance?" Fru-Fru cheerfully tries to persuade the upset bunny.

"I don't want to get to know him!" Judith firmly replies back. She turns to the shrew with her fists balled up angrily at her sides, a decided look on her face, "I don't want anything to do with him!"

Nicholas' ears pull back at the bunny's hate filled words. His angry mood fades, making way for guilt and rejection. He sighs, feeling his heart ache, "Who am I kidding? I knew I was only fooling myself thinking she'd ever give me a chance." He looks back down at the mirror to his reflection, wincing at his own face, "She'll never see me as anything more but...but a monster." Nicholas rests a large paw over the mirror, refusing to look at himself any longer. A petal falls from the wilting rose, emphasizing Nicholas' deteriorating faith, "It's hopeless..."


	6. Chapter 4: Be Our Guest!

_**A/N: I seriously feel terrible. I keep updating this story later and later each time and I'm terribly sorry about that. But as I mentioned in my "Reviews" section, I wasn't feeling well and I had some important things to take care of the previous week. I also apologize because I said, I'd update this on Tuesday or Wednesday, but I got delayed. This is one of the most important chapters because it's a turning point and I wanted to make sure it came out as great as possible for you guys. That, and I got a song stuck in my head and it made me think of a new crossover, so I couldn't fully focus on this. Lol. I won't say what the song is for now, but you'll probably find out if I ever get to it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I apologize again and to make it up to you, the next chapter will be out much sooner than this one. Expect it sometime between June 5th or 6th. I'll try to get it out sooner than that, but we'll see. This story is not over, I promise!**_

 _ **WARNING: THOUGH THIS FIC IS RATED K+, THE LATTER HALF OF THIS CHAPTER MAY BE BORDERING ON T. AS IT MAY CONTAIN SOME SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE AND DESCRIPTIVE DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 4: Be Our Guest!

Loud snoring resonates down the hall of the East Wing. Clawhauser, the source of the snoring, sleeps peacefully against the wall besides Judith's bedroom door. "Mmm, yes I'll take a croissant…" the completely dimmed candelabra mutters in his sleep as he dreams of food, "No wait, I'll take a baguette instead…" His snoring quiets down as he turns over. A little bit of drool runs down the side of his mouth, "Actually, I'll take both." He continues sleeping quietly.

A moment later, Judith's chamber door suddenly cracks open. Said bunny peeks out to the dim hallway, making sure a certain unwelcoming fox isn't still present. The coast is clear. She cautiously steps out of her room, closing the door behind her. The imprisoned bunny quietly makes her way down the hallway.

Clawhauser licks his lips, savoring all of his non-existent food as he mutters in his sleep again, "Mmm...so delicious. I sure did miss tasting food...See, I told you Master Nicholas...that bunny was the one-" The candelabra stirs, slowly opening his eyes, "Bunny?" He gasps suddenly remembering about his guard duties, "The bunny!" Clawhauser looks over his shoulder to the closed door, then down the long corridor. To his horror, he sees Judith making her way downstairs. He gasps, placing his candles at his mouth, "Oh no! She's escaped! Finnick is going to be _so_ mad." The panicked cheetah-candelabra rushes after her.

.

In the kitchen…

Mrs. Otterton gently lifts a sleepy Elliot with her spout, placing him into an open cupboard where River sleeps, "Come on Elliot, into the cupboard with your brother."

The little tea cup yawns, "But I'm not sleepy…" he argues groggily.

Mrs. Otterton playfully rolls her eyes, clearly not the least bit fooled about her son's supposed non-sleepy state, "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not…" Elliot dozes off as his mother quietly closes the cupboard door.

"I seriously can't believe this," a voice suddenly complains behind Mrs. Otterton. She turns to see that it's the castle's head chef, Gideon, "I work and slave all day for the Master and his new lady bunny, and for what?" The grumpy stove with the face of a chubby red fox and metal molding reminiscent to a parted haircut, removes the lid off of a pot with prepared food, "To have a culinary masterpiece go to waste?" He angrily slams the lid back on the pot.

Mrs. Otterton hops on over to a nearby table to speak better with the stove, "Now, now quit your grousing Gideon. It's been a long night for all of us."

"Yeah, I guess. But when was the last time I got to go all out and prepare a special meal like this?" Gideon reaches into his oven to pull out a tray with a pie from inside, "Look, I even baked Master Nicholas' favorite. Blueberry pie!" He proudly lifts it to his metallic muzzle to take a good whiff of his work.

"Hey don't blame us for what happened," Finnick speaks up from below the table, "You know how difficult the Master can be." He grabs a rag from an open cabinet to wipe his clock-paws clean after having cleared off the food from the dinner table.

"Yes, but that's exactly it, Finnick," Mrs. Otterton responds to the fennec-clock below, "If the Master doesn't learn how to control that temper, he'll never break the spell."

"Yeah, but what can we do? We all tried nudgin' him in the right direction, but 'e doesn't listen. What's worse is that, that bunny is just as pigheaded as he is!"

"Come now Finnick, you can't really blame her for reacting the way she did."

Finnick scoffs at Mrs. Otterton's attempt to defend Judith, "Puh! 'Course I can. You do realize that this doesn't solely depend on the Master, right? She's gotta do her part too! And if you ask me, she was just bein' too stubborn!" Finnick angrily tosses the rag back inside the open cabinet. "I mean, the guy said 'please'! What more does she want? I tell ya, I'm gettin' real sick and tired of dealin' with stubborn mammals like the two o' them. And I seriously hate to say this, 'cause Prince Nicholas is our Master and ever'thing, but if he and that bunny are gonna keep actin' this way, then they can both just go straight to he-"

Finnick cuts himself off as Judith enters the kitchen.

"-llo! Miss bunny! I mean, Judith, right?" Finnick immediately corrects himself as he formally addresses Judith.

Judith crouches down before him to give her paw in greeting. "Yes. My name is Judith. Judith Hopps, and you are?"

Finnick takes her larger paw in his tiny brass paw, giving her a little bow, "My name's Finnick. I'm head of the household. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mis-" Finnick looks behind her, realizing that she was not escorted into the kitchen by a certain candelabra, "Wait. Where's Clawhauser?"

The out of breath candelabra hops into the kitchen, "Here I am...Sorry about that Finnick, she's super slippery…" He stops next to Finnick, resting his candles on his 'knees', huffing and puffing to catch his breath, "I gotta sit down." He sits, while Finnick just glares at him suspiciously.

"You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"What? No," Clawhauser chuckles nervously, "I was just..." He stands back up to take Judith's paw in candle, "Trying to greet, Mademoiselle Judith, just like you." The candelabra turns to face the bunny, "Echante, mademoiselle. My name is Benjamin Clawhauser. But you can just call me Clawhauser. It's a real pleasure to meet you!" He bows to her and pecks her paw in greeting.

Judith giggles warm heartedly, "Nice to meet you, both."

"Yeah, yeah," The grumpy clock shoves Clawhauser's brass rear end out of his way. Finnick bows to her again, "Anyway, if you need anything that can make your stay more comfortable, just let us know."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I am a little hungry," Judith requests modestly.

"You are!" Mrs. Otterton chirps excitedly. She hops on over the other tea dishes, "Did you hear that? She's hungry!" The happy otter-looking teapot turns to the fox-stove, "Start the fire, Gideon!" The red fox-stove gladly obeys, lighting himself up. "Break out the silver and wake the china!" A legion of silver spoons and forks rise from the cabinets at the teapot's orders. They're ready to serve!

"Ahem…" a stern Finnick clears his throat to speak, "I'd hate to rain on your parade Mrs. Otterton, but you _do_ remember what the Master said regarding food in her case, right?"

"Oh! Nonsense! I'm not going to let this poor girl starve simply because the Master said so," Mrs. Otterton rebuttals with the utmost confidence.

Finnick simply exhales, knowing full well that he can't convince the teapot otherwise. _That_ , and that even he in good conscious can't let the bunny starve to death either, "Fine! But she's gettin' a piece of bread and a glass of water, and that's it!"

Clawhauser gasps flabbergasted. "Why Finnick, I'm surprised at you! She's not a prisoner for us to feed her like that!" he scolds at the fennec-clock, before giving Judith with a welcoming smile, "She's our guest! It's our job to make her feel welcome here! So, if you will just follow me, mademoiselle." Clawhauser makes his way to the next room with a happy Judith following in tow.

Finnick facepalms, sighing frustratedly, "Okay, okay, fine. But jus' keep it down this time. We don't wanna repeat what happened last time you tried to make a guest feel welcome. Master Nicholas 'ill have our necks for sure this time!" Finnick follows after them as Clawhauser chivalrously holds the door open for Judith.

Judith enters the dining room, while Finnick stands by Clawhauser near the door, "Yeah, I know. Relax Finnick , all we're gonna do is treat her to a nice dinner..." he releases the door, only to pop his head by the doorway again before it swings closed, "...And maybe a little _music_ ," he adds impishly before heading back into the room.

The swinging door SMACKS Finnick hard, sending him flying over to the tray with the blueberry pie, "MUSIC?!"

In the dining room, Clawhauser makes his way up the long dinner table, taking his place beside a box of matches and a candle extinguisher. A golden spotlight shines over him as Judith reaches the edge of the table, "Ma Chere mademoiselle Judith!" The chubby candelabra steps on a match causing it flip out of the box and onto his candle-paw. He uses the match like a cane to lift up the candle extinguisher and flip it onto his head like a hat, "It's with our deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight! And now, we ask that you relax, pull up a chair…" An animate chair immediately makes it's way behind Judith to seat her down for the show. Behind the door leading to the kitchen, various eager carts topped with silver trays of food, await their cue, "As the dining room proudly presents…" Some of the silver trays hop aboard the dinner table on Clawhauser's cue. The golden spotlight shines over them, "Your dinner…"

Judith's amethyst eyes sparkle in excitement at the oncoming spectacle. A few tall silver trays line up at Clawhauser's sides as he begins his song and dance show for the pretty gray bunny,

 _ **Be…**_

 _ **Our…**_

 _ **Guest…!**_

The golden spotlight shines once again over Clawhauser as he pulls the extinguisher down like a top hat and kicks forward, dancing between the silver trays like a true showmammal,

 _ **Be our guest**_

 _ **Put our service to the test**_

 _ **Tie your napkin**_

' _ **Round your neck cherie**_

 _ **And we provide the rest**_

The chair where Judith sits pulls out a yellow napkin and lifts it to Judith's neck. Though rather than allowing the animated seat to tie it to her neck, Judith gently pulls it down to rest it on her lap. A porcelain bowl and a kettle dance their way before the entertained bunny. The kettle pours a tasty looking soup into the bowl,

 _ **Soup du jour**_

 _ **Hot hors d'oeuvres**_

 _ **Why, we only live to serve**_

Clawhauser pulls off the lid to a tray full of a variety of hors d'oeuvres. He takes a huge whiff of them and gives a heavenly sigh, before lifting the tray up to Judith to allow her to take her pick of them,

 _ **Try the grey stuff,**_

 _ **It's delicious!**_

Judith does just as he says and swirls a finger around a gray cream. She tastes it, "Mmm!"

 _ **Don't believe me?**_

 _ **Ask the dishes!**_

Clawhauser steps aside allowing a chorus line of harmonizing china dishes and silver forks to make their grand entrance on the table,

 _ **They can sing!**_

 _ **They can dance!**_

 _ **That's not all Miss,**_

 _ **They can prance**_

 _ **And know the dinner here**_

 _ **Is never second best!**_

Clawhauser brings Judith a menu for her to look through,

 _ **Go on, unfold your menu,**_

 _ **Take a glance**_

 _ **And then you'll**_

 _ **Be our guest,**_

 _ **Oui, our guest,**_

 _ **Be our guest**_

A line of varying foods make their way before Judith, allowing her to pick at each tasty dish that comes her way. The animate trays and plates join in on the singing with Clawhauser,

 _ **Veg ragout**_

 _ **Cheese souffle**_

 _ **Pie and pudding**_

The hungry Judith lifts the lid off of the last tray, revealing a delicious looking blueberry pie! Movement beneath the pie topping stops the bunny from picking at it though, as out pops up Finnick from it. Unaware, Clawhauser literally lights up the pie on fire...along with Finnick.

" _ **En flambe"**_

A burnt Finnick faints back into the pie, while Clawhauser continues the song without a single care in the world,

 _ **We'll prepare and serve with flair,**_

 _ **A culinary cabaret!**_

Clawhauser directs Judith's attention to a large punchbowl where numerous silver spoons clad with yellow napkins stand at the edges of the bowl. The vocalizing spoons remove their yellow 'capes' and dive down into the punch one by one, like professional synchronized swimmers. They form a circular pattern, while the punch squirts upwards in the center like a gentle geyser. Riding a plate up on the rising pink beverage is the singing Clawhauser,

 _ **You're alone**_

 _ **And you're scared**_

 _ **But the banquet's all prepared**_

 _ **No one's gloomy or complaining**_

 _ **While the flatware's entertaining**_

 _ **We tell jokes,**_

 _ **I do tricks**_

The lively candelabra juggles his candles as he continues to rise upward on the spurting fountain of punch,

 _ **With my fellow candlesticks**_

A chorus of frothy beer mugs join in on the singing,

 _ **And it's all in perfect taste**_

 _ **That you can beeeet!**_

Clawhauser and the other dishes join back in on the singing, while the frothy mugs perform acrobatic tricks for Judith,

 _ **Come on and lift your glass**_

 _ **You've won your own free pass,**_

 _ **To be our guest**_

Clawhauser:

 _ **If you're stressed,**_

 _ **It's fine dining we suggest**_

The chorus of tableware join back in on the singing. Meanwhile, Finnick cleans off the burnt pie crust off his face. The panicking and irritated little clock rushes to try to stop the singing beer mugs, "Shhh! Quiet! Keep it down!" Seeing that they're completely ignoring him, he angrily grabs one by the handle and tries to pull it away from the table,

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

The music and singing suddenly stops and all of the beer mugs usher themselves off the table, leaving Finnick standing underneath a gloomy blue spotlight. Realizing he's now the center of attention, the fennec-clock releases the remaining beer mug, allowing it to get away from him. The action of course, leaves Finnick standing alone in the middle of the table. "U-Uh...hehe" The small clock, overwhelmed with stage fright, awkwardly tries to scoot his way out of the spotlight. But unfortunately for him, Clawhauser is quick to grab him in a big bear hug and carries him back into the somber blue light with him,

 _ **Life is so not unnerving,**_

 _ **For a servant who's not serving,**_

 _ **He's not whole**_

 _ **Without a soul**_

 _ **To wait upon,**_

The grumpy little clock struggles to break free from the candelabra's vise-like grip, "Get off!" he whispers harshly to Clawhauser, blowing off his lit candles. Clawhauser releases the fidgety Finnick, dropping him to the ground, "Oomph!"

 _ **Ah, those good old days**_

 _ **When we were useful,**_

The gloomy Clawhauser continues to sing somberly as 'snow' suddenly pours over him and Finnick, adding an extra pinch of sadness to the already depressive atmosphere. "Wha-?" the confused Finnick looks up to see the source of the 'snow' is two animate salt shakers gently dropping grains of salt over them.

 _ **Suddenly those good old days**_

 _ **Are gone,**_

The salty, salt covered Finnick groans, annoyed at the overly dramatic atmosphere. While Clawhauser continues with his depressing monologue,

 _ **Many years we've been rusting!**_

 _ **Needing so much more than dusting**_

 _ **Needing exercise,**_

Clawhauser taps at his brass, chubby belly, before gripping Finnick in another powerful hug. The impatient clock will have none of it this time around, though.

 _ **A chance to use our skills,**_

The fennec clock wrestles and wiggles, until he finally pops free from the spotted candelabra's grip. Unfortunately for Finnick, the force of trying to break free sends him flying right into a gelatin mold, "Yaah! Oomph!" Clawhauser follows him, finally leaving the gloomy blue spotlight.

 _ **Most days we just lay around**_

 _ **The castle,**_

 _ **Flab, fat and lazy,**_

The cheetah-candelabra bulges out his round belly emphasizing on that last line. He lets out the last remnant feelings of hopelessness, before making a complete tonal shift and returning both himself and the song to their original cheerful tones,

 _ **You walked in and oop-a-daisy!**_

Clawhauser happily bounces onto a large spoon sticking out of the gelatin and launches the cursing Finnick free from the mold.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Otterton happily parades around the sink, while the other dishes and cups are being washed in soothing bubble baths,

 _ **It's a guest!**_

 _ **It's a guest!**_

 _ **Sakes alive,**_

 _ **Well I'll be blessed!**_

 _ **Wine's been poured**_

 _ **And thank the Lord,**_

 _ **I've had the napkins freshly pressed**_

Said napkins twirl around the singing otter-faced teapot, before they dance their way over to the tea cart,

 _ **With dessert,**_

 _ **She'll want tea**_

 _ **And my dear**_

 _ **That's fine with me,**_

 _ **While the cups do their soft-shoein'**_

Now out of bed...or the cupboard really...River and Elliot join in on the dancing with their mother as she gleefully dances between her two sons and a few other accompanying tea cups.

 _ **I'll be bubbling,**_

 _ **I'll be brewing,**_

The happy boys continue dancing with the other tea cups, while their mother hops on over to the large stove top to warm the tea brewing inside her,

 _ **I'll get warm,**_

 _ **Piping hot,**_

As she continues her singing, she gasps, noticing her reflection on one of the steaming silver pots,

 _ **Heaven's sakes!**_

 _ **Is that a spot?**_

 _ **Clean it up!**_

The creamer cup and sugar bowl obey and quickly grab a clean cloth to spit shine Mrs. Otterton clean. They clean her up and join her in hopping on board the tea cart where River, Elliot and the napkins from before await to be served.

 _ **We want the company impressed**_

They wheel themselves over to the other room where Judith waits,

 _ **We've got a lot to do!**_

 _ **Is it one lump or two?**_

The sugar bowl pours a lump of sugar into Elliot. The young otter-faced tea cup hops over to Judith, allowing the bunny to pick him up and take a sip of the warm tea. Following after Elliot, a chorus of vases dance their way over to Judith, showering her with beautiful flower petals of all colors. One of the vases offers Judith a pink flower, which she gladly takes and sniffs endearingly,

 _ **For you, our guest!**_

Chorus of vases,

 _ **She's our guest!**_

Mrs. Otterton:

 _ **She's our guest!**_

Chorus of vases:

 _ **She's our guest!**_

The tempo of the song quickly picks up as all of the other present tableware join the ensemble of vases in singing.

The feather dusters sway side to side, cleaning off the trail of petals left behind by the vases. Their movements go with the rhythm of the song and give the impression of a chorus line of dancers,

 _ **Be our guest,**_

 _ **Be our guest,**_

 _ **Our command is your request,**_

The stern Finnick once again tries to put an end to the household items' antics, "Alright! Alright! Show's over ever'body! Nothin' to see her-Ahh!" However, he is once again ignored and nearly knocked off the table by the chorus line of feather dusters,

 _ **It's been years**_

 _ **Since we've had anybody here,**_

 _ **And we're obsessed,**_

 _ **With your meal,**_

 _ **With your ease,**_

 _ **Yes, indeed,**_

 _ **We aim to please**_

Two rows of numerous candles stand across from each other. They sing, while slowly rising their 'heads', to make way for...

 _ **While the candlelight's still glowing**_

 _ **Let us help you,**_

 _ **We'll keep going,**_

...Clawhauser! Said cheetah-candelabra, stands at the end, between both rows and on top of a cake. He wears the candle extinguisher over his head again, and leans his weight over on a match, using it like a cane. With the spotlight back on him, Clawhauser grabs onto the brim of the extinguisher and kicks outward, dancing to the beat. Dozens of creamer cups, utilizing spoons as canes, join him, following his lead,

 _ **Course by course,**_

 _ **One by one**_

' _ **Til you shout,**_

" _ **Enough! I'm done!"**_

Clawhauser directs Judith's attention up to the chandelier over the table. The bunny releases a breathlessly, amazed gasp. Up above on the chandelier, countless forks dance around the edges, kicking out their tiny teeth legs like chorus line dancers.

 _ **Then we'll sing you off to sleep**_

 _ **As you digest,**_

 _ **Tonight you'll prop your feet up,**_

 _ **But for now,**_

 _ **Let's eat up**_

An overjoyed Judith waves her arms side to side, dancing to the rhythm in her seat.

Finnick gets back on the table where the feather dusters and beer mugs continue to dance around, he watches them for a second, unconsciously finding his hips swaying side to side to the music, a little smile creeping to his face. _Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em_ , he thinks to himself as the song reaches it's climax,

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest!**_

 _ **Please,**_

 _ **Be...our…**_

 _ **Gueeeeeeest!**_

All over wine bottles burst open, releasing their flying corks and firework-like waves of colorful beverages. In the center of the table Finnick dances with his tongue out, fully engulfed in the song's finale, until Clawhauser swoops in and pushes him out of the way just as the song ends.

"Bravo!" Judith claps gleefully, "That was wonderful!"

A now proud Finnick welcomes her compliments with a modest wave of his paw, " Aww, thanks. It was nothin' really," he points to a couple of feather dusters passing by, "Ladies, beautiful work. Seriously, great work ever'body." He claps for everyone else, before a yawn overwhelms him, "Oh wow, I didn't know it was this late, " he says pointing to the hands on his face. "I suppose we should escort you back to your room, so you can get some sleep-"

"Oh! But I can't possibly go to bed now!" Judith cuts in, feeling a revitalized energy and a growing curiosity for the castle and its dwellers. Especially after that beautiful musical number they just pulled. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle!"

Finnick chuckles nervously, focusing on one word Judith just said, "E-Enchanted? Pfft! Who said anything about this place being, 'enchanted'?"

Clawhauser rushes to Finnick's side as he also attempts to suade Judith's attention from such a thought, "There's nothing enchanted about this place, right Finnick?"

"Nope! Not a thing!" Finnick bears a big false, innocent smile to the bunny, before turning to Clawhauser and slapping him on the arm, "It was you, wasn't it?! You're always goin' around sayin' what you're not supposed to!"

"Wha-? I did no such thing!" They get into a little slap fight before Judith stops them with a humored giggle.

"Actually, Manchas told me. That and...well when I'm talking to a talking candelabra and clock, it _really_ wasn't that hard to guess."

Clawhauser and Finnick release each other, chuckling embarrassedly, "Y-Yeah, of course not," they utter awkwardly together.

Judith rises from her seat, "Is it okay for me to look around? I mean, if I'm going to be living here, I might as well know where everything is, right?"

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! I can give you a tour if you'd like!"

"Uh...Claw…?" Finnick tugs at the candelabra's arm, pulling him closer to whisper not-so-silently in his ear, "You really think that's a good idea? We can't have her pokin' around in _certain_ areas, if you know what I mean."

Afraid that Finnick might convince Clawhauser otherwise, Judith, being the sly bunny that she is, decides to reach for the clock's vanity, "Perhaps you'd like to take me? You seem like a smart guy and with you being the head of the household, I'm sure you must know _everything_ there is to know about this castle." Judith playfully pokes Finnick's belly for good measure.

Finnick chuckles bashfully, rubbing the back of his head with a brass paw, "Well...I don' mean to brag, but yeah...I _do_." Judith's plan works, he's butter in her paws.

.

Moments later…

Judith, along with Finnick and Clawhauser tour the halls of the castle. They walk through a corridor aligned with a couple dozen armored suits against the walls. The suits are of various sizes and they're all shaped like different predatory mammals - primarily, wolves and tigers. In truth, they are former guards, now cursed to be the metallic uniforms they once wore.

"As you can see, the pseudo-facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist Rococo design…" Finnick explains, detailing the castle's interior design.

"Interesting. I must say, I didn't picture you to be the type to know so much about architecture, Finnick," Judith says, amazed at the clock's knowledge.

"Just b'cause I don't speak or act fancy all the time, doesn't mean I don't know my stuff. You tend to pick up a couple o' things livin' in a big place like this."

"He's right you know!" interjects Clawhauser, "I know, I picked up a couple things hanging around the kitchen a lot."

Finnick snickers, "I'm sure you picked up more than that," he says, playfully patting the candelabra's round belly.

Clawhauser glares at the clock, "Oh, you hush!" he turns back to Judith, "But anyway, as I was saying. Would you believe that back when I had paws I could bake a blueberry pie to rival even the ones our head chef, Gideon, bakes?" the chubby candelabra licks his lips, rubbing his belly. He sighs, "Mmm, boy I miss baking those."

Judith giggles sweetly, "Well then, forgive me if I misjudged you two."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Finnick waves a forgiving paw. "Looks can be deceivin', I guess. But, 'nough 'bout that. Let's just get' back to the tour…" Judith nods and they continue on their way through the hall of armors. While Finnick speaks Judith looks around, wide eyed and amazed at everything around her. She's not the only one enjoying the view, however, as the metallic guards each turn their heads one by one to ogle at the pretty young bunny after she passes by them. "If you look up, you'll notice a pattern o' inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another clear example of the kind o' influence the neo-classic Baroque period has had on this castle. And it's like I always say, if it ain't _Baroque_ , don't fix it!" Finnick laughs boisterously at his own joke, slapping his small porcelain knee, "Sorry about that, Miss Judith. Couldn't resist such an easy joke!" Finnick wipes a tear from his eye and lets out couple more breathy laughs, before seizing his laughter entirely. He turns to notice all the guards leering at Judith, "Hey, hey, hey! This ain't no peep show! Get back to work!" The guards immediately turn their heads to face forward again. "Pervs!" Finnick turns toward Judith with an apologetic look, "Sorry about that Miss Jud-? Miss Judith?" Finnick darts his eyes everywhere to see where she's run off to, until he finally spots her by a dreaded stairway.

Both Clawhauser and Finnick feel their insides twist and knot, causing them to rush over to Judith and block her path to the steps, "What's up there?" the bunny inquires curiously to the two objects.

"W-What? Up there? Nothin'. Absolutely nothin'. Isn't that right, Claw?" Finnick elbows Clawhauser to play along.

"Yup, nothing up there except the boring, dirty, old West Wing."

Judith's ears erect, just as her curiosity peaks, "Oh, so that's the West Wing!"

Clawhauser covers his mouth. Did that really just come out of his mouth?!

"Great! Nice goin', Clawhauser!" Finnick scolds the cheetah-candelabra.

Judith gazes curiously at the dark hallway connecting to the West Wing, "Hmm? I wonder what he's hiding up there?"

"H-Hiding?" Clawhauser stumbles with his speech, being cautious not to reveal any more than he should, "The Master isn't hiding anything."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," says the bold bunny, stepping over the two small objects.

They rush ahead of her again in an effort to stop her once more, "T-There's really nothin' interestin' up there. Uh...maybe you'd like to see something else?" Finnick suggests in an attempt to change her mind, "We have some real nice antique tapestries you might like."

"Maybe later," the determined bunny steps over them again, forcing them to once again rush ahead of her to block her way.

"The gardens maybe?" suggests Clawhauser, "Our gardeners plant just the most beautiful flowers! O-Or if you're allergic, there's also the library!"

To that, Judith finally reacts, "You have a library!" she chirps with sparkling eyes. They got her!

"Yeah! Yeah!" Finnick and Clawhauser nod with big smiles.

"A _huge_ library! Filled with books!" says Finnick. The two small objects, along with Judith, descend from the steps as they continue to aggrandize the library.

"Oh yeah! We've got mountains of book!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades!"

"Rivers!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you could read in a lifetime!" Finnick chirps as they reach the bottom of the stairs. The over enthused clock and candelabra lock arms and sway side to side with their eyes gleefully closed as they lead Judith toward the library and away from the West Wing. Unbeknownst to them however, Judith stops following them once they walk ahead of her. Still full of curiosity, she quietly sneaks away from them to make her way up the dark stairway. Meanwhile the clock and candelabra continue on toward the library without her, "We got books on ever' subject known to mammalkind! Adventure, romance, alchemy..."

"Cooking!"

"Cooking! Yeah, um let's see. Finances, old legends and myths…"

.

Judith reaches the top of the stairs. She approaches the first hallway to the left. It is a dark, gloomy corridor, full of frightening statues - both broken and whole ones. Spider webs dangle along the walls, as do broken portraits, a shattered mirror, and scratched, hanging wallpaper. Judith stops before the broken mirror hanging on the wall, _It looks like a terrible storm blew by here,_ she thinks to herself given the deteriorated state of the corridor. She reaches the first, and only door at the end of the destroyed hallway. The handles of the large double doors are in the shape of a ghastly, beast-like fox head. Not only that, but one of the handles has a dangling, drool-stained rag tied to it, as if it were meant to create easier access to the room for someone without the proper usage of his paws.

Deep down, Judith knows she shouldn't enter what she suspects may be Nicholas' bedroom, but her curiosity seems to be getting the best of her. She reaches toward the handles, hesitating for a moment. She looks around, making sure no one's looking. After a short moment, she musters up the courage and with a forceful grunt, opens one of the heavy doors.

Stepping inside, Judith sees that the view is no more pleasant than what the corridor outside was. Everything is completely destroyed! Going in deeper into the room, Judith is mindful not to step on any broken glass or wood fragments strewn about the floor. "Oh!" she lightly yelps, as she nearly knocks over a small table. Settling it back, she looks up to what she imagines must be the remains of Nicholas' bed. A quiet gasp escapes her, unable to believe the terrible state his bed is in. Even though the fox has not been at all pleasant to her, she can't help but feel her heart sink at the thought of him having to sleep there.

Wanting to take her mind off of such a horrible thought, she looks elsewhere. Her attention lands on two clawed portraits. One depicts a family of royal foxes, while the other depicts the face of a young, male fox. Judith steps closer to take a better look of the portraits. On the one with the family, the mother and father are completely visible. Not a single scratch surrounds them, but the young kit between them is a different story. His entire face has been completely clawed out. Judith raises a brow, wondering why. She looks to the next portrait. This one is slightly less torn, in the sense that she can still make out a face. From what she can see flat out, the fox in question wears clothing fit for a prince, has red-orange fur, and bears just the most hauntingly beautiful emerald-green eyes she's ever seen. Wanting to see the rest of his face, Judith squints her eyes and raises a dangling torn piece of the portrait, but before she can fully reveal his face, a pink glow in the distance distracts her.

She looks toward where the balcony is. Standing just in front of the open doors, Judith spots a small table with a beautiful, glowing pink rose, protected by a glass dome casing. The pulsing glow calls to her, forcing the bunny to go to it. She eyes the rose, curiously, noticing the fallen petals below it.

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer for the floating, shimmering rose, Judith removes the glass casing. She slowly moves a paw closer to touch it, when suddenly - She gasps - a large shadow looms over her when Nicholas enters the room from the balcony. Without a word, the massive fox swoops by her to grab the glass casing and covers the rose. He gently wraps his large paws around it in a protective hold, before releasing it and prowling over to Judith, "Why did you come here?" he asks with a snarl.

"I-I'm sorry…" Judith stutters, slowly backing away from the beastly fox.

"I told you to NEVER COME HERE!" he barks at her with baring teeth.

"I didn't mean any harm!" Judith's voice trembles as she takes cover behind a table.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" Nicholas angrily swipes at the table where Judith hides.

The bunny fearfully backs up against a large dresser, "Please! Stop!"

"GET OUT!" Nicholas yells at the top of his lungs as he continues striking at every nearby bit of broken furniture. A whimpering Judith makes a run for it before she's mistaken for a piece of furniture by the fox in his blind fury. "GET OOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT!"

Judith does just that and runs out of his room as fast as she can. The moment she leaves, Nicholas seizes his violent acts, huffing and puffing angrily, until he realizes one thing - he screwed up, yet again - No! Worse than that. He could have accidently hurt her the way he had Manchas, or maybe even killed her! And it would've all been because of his untamed anger. He miserably and shamefully covers his face with a paw, "What have I done?"

.

Judith races down the steps of the West Wing, racing past even Clawhauser and Finnick who eventually came back to look for her there. "Wait! W-Where are you going?!" calls a concerned Clawhauser.

"Promise or no promise I can't stay here another minute!" Judith calls back.

"Wait What?!" Finnick yells in disbelief, running after her along with Clawhauser.

Down at the bottom of the main stairway by the front entrance, Philippe accompanied by Manchas rubs at his head in pain. "Don't worry Monsieur Oates. If it keeps hurting, we can have our doctor take a look at you."

"Thank you."

The horse and coat-rack gasp when they see a small gray creature rushing down the steps. "Mademoiselle Judith?" inquires a confused Manchas.

"Miss Judith! You're alive!" the horse exclaims relieved.

"Come on, Philippe!" Judith grabs Philippe by the arm and drags him with her to the door.

"Where are we going?" asks the confused horse.

"I don't have time to explain!" Judith struggles to open the door given the powerful snowstorm roaring outside.

"Wait! Mademoiselle Judith, what's going on?" Manchas asks the frazzled bunny.

"I'm sorry Manchas," she simply says as she finally manages to open the door and leave outside with Philippe.

Manchas stands by the now closed door, completely dumbfounded. What could have happened to scare her off like that?

"Miss Judith!"

"Mademoiselle Judith!"

Finnick and Clawhauser call behind Manchas, breaking him away from his thoughts, "Finnick! Clawhauser! What happened? Why did Miss Judith leave like that?"

"We don't know," Finnick answers completely out of breath.

"Did the Master let her leave?" the jaguar coat-rack asks again.

"I don't think so," Clawhauser says, struggling to catch his breath, "But whatever the reason, someone has to go after her. It's not safe out there!"

The three look at each other in silence, their eyes full of concern as they glance back at the door.

High above them, watching them hidden in the shadows, is Nicholas. His ears pull back, as fear and guilt overwhelm him. He wonders whether or not he should send someone after her - He snorts angrily - No! Why should he go to all that trouble? After all, she brought this on herself for disobeying him. This is her own fault! If anything, good riddance! Nicholas walks away, heading back to his room with a clear conscious.

.

Outside…

While the rest of the castle worries, Judith and Philippe race out past the gate, reaching the drop, "Help me up Philippe!" Philippe locks his two hooves together to hoist Judith. Once up, she extends a paw out to Philippe to help him up. The second they're both up the drop, they sprint as fast as they can to where they had left their cart, "Oh no!" Judith cries out, seeing that their cart is completely buried underneath heavy mounds of snow.

"What do we do now?" asks the scared and concerned Philippe.

Judith looks over her shoulder toward the castle. Though there is no clear sign that anyone is following them, Judith feels they must keep moving, "Come on!" she pulls him by the arm again, "We'll both go by foot if we have to!"

They run as fast as they can through heavy brush and fairly deep snow. Judith nearly finds herself falling in waist deep in the snow, but she doesn't let that deter her from moving. They cover quite a bit of ground with Judith somehow proving to be much faster than Philippe, "Miss Judith slow down!" the horse calls out to her, struggling to keep up with her pace. "You're going to fa-AAAHH!" Philippe's voice trails off into a loud scream when a snare trap hidden in the snow, hoists him high up in the air.

Judith skids to a halt, "Philippe!" She dashes to the horse, who now dangles from a tree branch with a rope tied to his ankle.

"Miss Judith! Please help me down! I don't like heights!"

"Don't worry Philippe! Just keep calm. I'll find a way to get you down…" Judith looks around her surroundings trying to look for a way to free the horse. Her eyes trail up the tree to the tree branch where the rope is tied. Aha! The bunny wastes no time, she sprints to the tree and climbs up the tree trunk. Once up, she crawls along the thick branch with the rope. She struggles a bit given Philippe's weight pressuring it down, but luckily manages to untie it, "Got it!"

"Phew...Thank you Miss Jud-aah! Oomph!" Philippe falls flat on his back to the ground.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Judith calls to him from atop the branch.

The horse groans in pain, massaging his back as he sits up. Regardless of the pain, he still bears a relieved smile on his face, "I'm fine! Thank you!" Philippe motions to untie his ankle when-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Philippe freezes, feeling his entire body go numb at the hauntingly familiar voice. Up the tree, Judith ducks down, taking cover behind the thick branch as she notices the menacing intruder, or rather intruders, approaching Philippe.

A trembling Philippe slowly turns around, growing completely pale once he comes face to face with the wolf he'd easily consider to be death in disguise. Philippe's mouth gapes, wanting to scream, but all that manages to come out of his mouth are short hyperventilated breaths.

"Why, if it isn't our old dear friend, Monsieur Horse! Come back to pay us what you owe, have you?" The other wolves chortle menacingly as they circle the horse, making sure he doesn't escape this time. "So, have you anything of value to trade this time? Or..." Alpha pulls out his sharp dagger, waving it right at Philippe's face, "Should we get right to the skinning?"

"P-Please don't hurt me!" Philippe manages to say, at last finding his voice, "I-I have something of v-value this time! I promise!"

"Oh? Do you?" Alpha presses the tip of the knife right at Philippe's throat, "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Monsieur Horse? Because I don't see any bags of money hanging from your belt there."

"N-No. I-I have some money. I-It's...It's in my cart! I-If you j-just let me go and get it, I'll g-gladly pay you-"

Alpha presses the knife harder on Philippe's neck, causing the horse to whimper and bleed a little. "Do you really think I'm stupid, horse? What's to say you won't run off like last time, if I let you go."

"N-N-No. I promise. I w-won't r-run," Philippe stutters on the verge of tears, fearing for his life.

A golden furred wolf, named Delta laughs mockingly at Philippe's pathetic state of being, "Look at him cryin'!"

"Say boss, I don't think youse should listen to him. I bet this cowardly horse is bluffin'" adds Charlie, wielding a blunt, wooden club.

"My thoughts exactly, Charlie," says Alpha, loosening the pressure on the knife, only to press on it again a second later, "Listen up horse, 'cause here's what we'll do. I'm gonna have my boys hold you down, while I skin you alive. And know, that if try you anything, I'm gonna have Charlie there beat you with that nice club he's got, deal?"

"P-Please, don't kill me! I-I'm not lying! I'm not lying-" Philippe cries to them, no longer able to hold the tears back. This is it, he feels. The end of the road for him.

"Hold him down boys!" The other wolves obey and press down their weight on Philippe's limbs.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!"

To Judith, that's the final straw. Completely forgetting that she's one little bunny against a pack of dangerous wolves, she lets her presence be known. She hops off one branch to the other, and then to the next until she finally reaches the ground. She puffs out her chest and with a firm stance yells, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The large wolves immediately turn their heads, glaring at her with the most threatening faces she's ever seen. At that moment, Judith's bravery completely vanishes, remembering that she's a small prey mammal against a group of sharp toothed predators. She gulps, and with a small weak giggle adds a pathetic, "Please?"

A lustful grin suddenly creeps on Alpha's face, "Well, looky, looky, looky, what we've got here." The other wolves chuckle, also displaying equally lustful smiles.

"Miss Judith?" Philippe utters.

Alpha turns to Philippe, "Oh? So you know her? I see, you traded in the old bunny for some _better_ company." The wolf chuckles lasciviously, "Guess you weren't lying when you said you had something valuable to trade."

Philippe's eyes widen in shock, knowing full well what the wolf means. His desire to protect the bunny forces him up to his feet, "No! You leave Miss Judith alo-" Charlie strikes Philippe in his stomach with the club's handle, causing the horse to fall to his knees, gripping his stomach in pain.

"Philippe!" Judith yells, concerned for her family driver.

"You know, you could keep this a clean trade if you just quiet down back there," Alpha tells the horse before putting his dagger back in its sheath. He swaggers over to Judith with a salacious tongue sticking out. Charlie and Beta follow him, but not before Charlie hands Delta the club. Judith braces herself to face the wolves. Especially Alpha, who disgusts her beyond belief, but the brave bunny holds her ground, refusing to back away. "Not backing away, I see. That's a first. Don't I _scare_ you, gorgeous?"

Judith balls her fists, staring him square in the eye, "No! You don't scare me!" Her words are valiant, but in reality, they are far from the truth. Deep down she could feel her heart racing with fear, but she can't let this wolf know that. Alpha gives her a humored smirk, as if knowing that she's lying.

The confident wolf eyes her, first from a front view, then circles around her, trying to familiarize himself with her entire curvy figure from all angles. Judith meanwhile stands firm, glaring at the wolf with all the hatred she could muster as he circles around her. He stops, once he comes full circle again. "Mmm...mmm... _mmm!_ " he hums as if she were to be a tasty dish, "My, you _are_ pretty." He grasps her chin with a thumb and an index finger. Judith grunts, both out of disgust from his touch and out of a slight bit of pain as he forcefully tilts her head up to face him, "You know, I've never really been good at math. Maybe _you_ could teach me how to _multiply_."

Judith gasps, and SLAPS Alpha hard across the face with all of her might. The strength of her slap is enough to push the wolf's head away from her.

"Whoa! Boss, you okay there?" asks a concerned Beta.

Despite the pain pulsing on his cheek, Alpha laughs it off, "Ooh! Feisty!" Seeing him unfazed by the slap, Judith finally backs away a little. Her brave front, slowly fading. The wolf hounds over her, caging her between his arms against the tree, "I like 'em feisty!" Pinned against the tree, Judith feels her foot bump into something. Glancing down, she notices a broken tree branch on the ground. "Why don't you pucker up, pretty bunny? And I promise I'll make this as fun for you as it will be to me," Alpha says bringing his face closer to hers.

"No! I told you to leave her alo-"

 _WHACK!_

Delta knocks Philippe on the back of his head with the club, rendering him out cold. With Philippe's distraction, Judith sees this as her chance to escape. She sinks down and grabs the branch. Charlie manages to see her, "Hey! Boss! Look out!"

Alpha turns his head back to face Judith when...

 _WHAM!_

Judith hits him across the face with the branch. Alpha lets out a feral yelp and backs away, holding his face in pain. Judith sprints away with the branch still in her paws. "Get her!" Alpha growls with a tearing eye. Beta jumps in her way, trying to stop her, when again-

 _WHACK!_

She strikes him in the face too, knocking him to the ground. Judith tries running in the opposite direction, only to have Charlie jump in front of her. Well, third time's the charm! She swings the branch with every ounce of strength she has to strike Charlie clear across the face when the unthinkable happens...Out of sheer luck or proper calculating, Charlie manages to catch the branch between his jaws. _No!_ Judith pulls on the branch, refusing to let go of her only weapon.

In her attempt to free the branch, she doesn't notice when Alpha comes up behind her and picks her up by the waist, "Gotcha!" Judith loses her grip on the branch.

"No! LET GO OF ME!" Judith squirms in his grasp. Clawing at his arms with her blunt claws and attempting to kick him every which way.

"Stop fidgeting! Charlie! Beta! Grab her arms and legs!" Beta approaches her first, aiming to grab her arms, but ends up receiving a hard double kick by Judith's powerful legs. Beta falls back gripping his stomach, while Charlie goes for the smarter approach and grabs her legs. The persistent bunny continues trying to kick back but the wolf's grip on her legs is too strong for her. With her legs caught, she tries swinging punches at Charlie, but he manages to evade them long enough for a winded Beta get back up and aim for her arms again. Only this time, he successfully grabs them. "Pin her down!" Alpha orders.

His underlings comply, setting her down on her belly, while Judith continues to fidget, "LET ME GO!"

Without wasting another second, Alpha places himself above her, pinning her rear down with his hips and pressing his weight down on her small arms with his larger paws. Alpha clutches Judith's legs together between his own larger, more powerful legs as a means to both raise her behind higher and as an extra security measure to prevent her from kicking. Beta and Charlie release her, once they're sure Alpha's got her secure beneath him.

Though Judith knows she's beat, her will to fight refuses to give up, "GET OFF ME!" she yells, squirming beneath him.

"Sorry pretty bunny..." he says with a lecherous, breathy laugh. Alpha takes her fidgety arms and pulls them to her back, tightly gripping both of her smaller paws in one of his. He seems eerily calm, until his relaxed demeanor suddenly shifts into a more violent one as he harshly presses Judith's head down into the cold snow with his free paw, "But I ain't DOIN' THAT!"

Judith screams, both in pain and because of the cold feel of the snow. Her will to fight finally breaks at the wolf's violent act. _This is it_ , she thinks to herself. Feeling her dignity slowly slipping away and knowing there's nothing more she can do to escape. She's just a helpless prey now, at the mercy of her predator.

"You know," Alpha starts, keeping his weight well pressed above her. His voice, resonating with suppressed hostility, "I _was_ thinking of going easy on you. Maybe even letting you live after this. Keep you around to be my own personal _squeak_ toy," he grins wickedly, as do Charlie and Beta. Alpha's grin fades, returning to an angry scowl, "But after that stupid little stunt you just pulled, I'm going to make this as painful as possible for you. And when I'm done, I'm going to let my boys have a go at you…" Charlie and Beta laugh menacingly, all the while a helpless Judith gasps, her eyes swelling with tears, and her nose twitching wildly. Unfortunately for her, the horror doesn't end there, "And when they're done, I'm personally going to skin that beautiful soft, fur of yours right off of your perfect little body...all while you're still _alive_." The whimpering bunny's eyes go wide in fear. Alpha laughs at her expression, then turns to his nearby underlings. "You two! Go tell the others to wake that horse up. I don't want him to miss this."

"Right away boss!" both wolves make their way back to the rest of the pack.

"And as for you, hehe…" Alpha licks Judith's face with his long, slobbering tongue in a single humiliating swoop. He strokes his hips on her, causing her to blush and whimper in discomfort. A single tear runs down her cheek, mourning her modesty and dignity as they're only seconds away from being torn apart from her. "How about we get started?" Alpha releases his grip on her head, moving his paw south toward her skirt.

"N-NO! NO! NO!" Judith squirms, while Alpha chortles mockingly, reaching for her skirt.

"Hehehe-AARRGH!"

Judith seizes her squirming when she hears Alpha release a sudden feral, pain induced yelp. She glances over her shoulder to see said wolf's eyes bulging out in pain. Above him, she sees a most unexpected sight - there biting down hard on the scruff of the wolf's neck is Nicholas.

To Judith, the whole scene plays out like a dream in slow motion, but in reality it only takes Nicholas a second to drag Alpha off of her and toss him like an old rag doll toward the other wolves.

"Boss!" Charlie yells, as he and Beta run to their leader's side.

Alpha struggles to sit up, holding the back of his neck in pain. He looks to Nicholas, "What the...?"

The hulking fox, valiantly takes a protective stance over Judith, keeping her safely hidden beneath him. He snarls and growls viciously at the wolves, bearing all of his sharp teeth, and curling his tail to his side while his fur bristles on end. Daring the wolves to attack him.

"Nicholas?" Judith looks up at him, amazed, and unable to comprehend why he would be doing such a thing. Why would he of all creatures, be defending her?

Alpha manages to stand as the rest of his pack joins him at his side.

"What the heck is that _thing?"_ asks a confused Delta.

"It looks like a fox." responds Beta.

"That don't look like no fox I ever saw!" replies Charlie, sounding slightly terrified by Nicholas' abnormal appearance.

"Y-You don't think that's the monster rumored to live at the castle, do you?" asks Beta growing frightened himself.

Alpha on the other hand, watches Nicholas, looking at him straight in the eye, and glaring daggers at him. The wolf's rage for the savage fox only increases when he looks down to his paw to see that Nicholas made him bleed with that bite. "Whatever the heck he is, he's going to pay for biting me and for keeping me away from my bunny!"

At that, Nicholas' rage only grows. Judith looks to him, noticing his fur bristling even more. She had seen him angry before when he yelled at her, but this...this is something else. Nicholas looks like he is seeing red in fury. And he is! Nicholas lowers his head, sinking his claws to the ground, showing the wolves that he's ready to pounce on them.

Alpha accepts the challenge, "Alright freak, you wanna fight?" He pulls out his dagger, as does the rest of his pack, "Then come get it. Sick 'im boys!" His underlings immediately obey and rush to Nicholas, wielding their own knives and bearing their own sharp teeth and claws. Nicholas charges at them like a stampeding bull, lunging at the two in the front, Charlie and Beta, and brings them down beneath his front paws. Nearly crushing the two wolves and causing their own daggers to fly out of their paws. Another wolf comes at him from his left, ready to stab the fox, but Nicholas manages to strike him away with a heavy paw. Charlie tries to get up, the second the fox removes his paw from him, but Nicholas crushes him back down with his massive paw. Two more wolves come charging at him from his right, while another one comes from his left. Using the wolves beneath him, Nicholas bites down on Beta's throat, lifting him up and tossing him at the two incoming wolves on the right. Bullseye! He then grabs Charlie from beneath his other paw and tosses him at the wolf to his left. Another bullseye!

Things seem to be looking in Nicholas' favor until-

 _WHACK!_

"ARRGH!" Nicholas yelps in pain as he's struck in the face by Delta with the club. Judith gasps hiding behind the tree in the distance. A winded Nicholas groans, shaking his head. Alpha takes advantage of the situation and charges at Nicholas, ready to stab him on his low dangling neck. Nicholas manages to recover enough for him to see the incoming wolf and dodge a stab wound, but is not fast enough to escape a grizzly slash to his shoulder. Nicholas releases another yelp in pain. Alpha smirks feeling victorious as he prepares to slash at him again...but Nicholas isn't done just yet. In one swift swoop, Nicholas grabs Alpha's dagger wielding arm and bites down hard on it, causing the wolf to scream in sheer pain. The monstrous fox pulls him down and savagely shakes Alpha's arm, forcing him to release the dagger.

"Boss!" cries Delta. The golden furred wolf charges at Nicholas with another ready swing, but the quick thinking fox evades him this time by throwing his precious leader at him. Delta drops the club as both wolves are sent flying over near the other recovering wolves.

Alpha hisses, holding his severely damaged arm. The other wolves see their hurt leader, then look to Nicholas. The savage fox approaches the club on the ground and stomps on it hard, breaking it in half with his sharp claws and heavy paw. The wolves whimper.

"Retreat!" yells a terrified Beta.

"No!" Alpha counter orders. His command stops the other wolves before they have a chance to flee. Despite his injuries, Alpha stands, determined to beat the savage fox. He may not be able to use his arm or his dagger anymore, but he still has sharp teeth he can put to good use, "Fine! You wanna fight prehistoric style? So be it." He turns to his pack, "Boys, get your teeth and claws ready. We're going primal on this freak of nature." Though terrified beyond belief, the wolves ready themselves, falling on all fours and bearing their teeth in a manner just as savage as the fox.

A stumbling Alpha leads them around Nicholas, circling the fox in the same manner their ancestors used to trap their prey so long ago. A snarling Nicholas looks around him. Everywhere he turns, there's a wolf, ready to pounce on him.

In the distance, Judith's nose twitches wildly. It's strange, half of her feels like she's acting very foolish, and should just run while these savage predators kill each other. But the other half of her can't help but not want to look away. Not because she's enjoying the brutal scene playing out before her, but strangely enough, because she fears for Nicholas' safety.

One by one, the now feral wolves lunge at Nicholas. He manages to strike away the first two, brutally clawing at their stomachs. But before he knows it, four of them jump on his back, biting down hard on him. Nicholas yelps, as he's swarmed by snarling wolves, biting and tearing at his flesh.

Judith covers her mouth in sheer shock. For a short while all she can see is a group of wild predators clawing, biting, and tearing at each other's flesh, just like they used to so many centuries ago. Meanwhile, in terms of sounds, all she can hear are the exchanging sounds of snarls, yips, yelps, howls, and Nicholas' gekkering.

While Nicholas is distracted with the other wolves jumping and biting at his back, Alpha bites down hard on the same arm he had slashed previously. "ARRGGHH!" Nicholas releases a loud feral howl in pain as the head wolf pulls at Nicholas' arm, forcing the fox to lose his balance and fall to the ground. The wolves pin him down, making Nicholas an easy target.

At that moment, when everything seems bleak for him, he looks toward the tree where Judith is at. Though he is being bitten and clawed everywhere, he feels the pain go numb when he gazes into the frightened bunny's eyes. Her nose twitches, and she looks almost as terrified as when she first laid eyes on him...but…...something's different. The fear in her eyes is unlike anything he's ever seen in a prey mammal. Yes, there's definitely fear in her eyes, but...it's not fear directed at him, but it's...for him…...fear for his well being...

Nicholas doesn't know why, but somehow seeing the bunny in such a state, creates a new strength in him. He realizes that no matter what, he can't lose...because if he does...who knows what unspeakable things they'll do to her...and he can't let that happen! He won't let that happen! He will NOT lose!

A powerful surge of adrenaline rushes through Nicholas, allowing him to find the needed strength to rise back to his feet. He bites down on one of the wolves on his shoulder and tosses him off of him. He then grips another one at his other shoulder by brutally sinking his knife-like claws into the wolf's back to swipe him off. "AYIIIHH!" the wolf yips as Nicholas tosses him away.

Nicholas then savagely bites down on Alpha's ear to stop him from biting at his wrist any longer. While he bites down on Alpha, Nicholas spins and rolls letting his weight crush the remaining wolves on his back. They yip and whimper at the fox's crushing weight, and one by one start to release their grips on him. Alpha releases his arm only to try to bite at Nicholas' neck, which he does. Nicholas yelps once more, but doesn't allow that to deter him. He uses every bit of his weight to swipe down at the persistent wolf, pressing and sinking his long claws on the wolf's back. Alpha howls in grueling pain, until Nicholas then bites down on his injured scruff once more and tosses the weakened wolf to a nearby tree. With a high-pitch whimper, Alpha hits his spine against the tree trunk and is rendered unconscious. The other injured wolves look to their defeated boss, then to Nicholas. Nicholas huffs and puffs, glaring at Alpha, before turning his own attention toward the other wolves. Nicholas snarls at them, seemingly unfazed by the fight and ready to go for more.

The horribly wounded wolves gulp, unsure if they should continue the fight without their boss. Nicholas, however, makes the decision for them when he quivers his upper lip once more in a ferocious snarl and jumps toward them with a heavy, savage bark. "Aah!" they scream weakly in unison, tripping over one another as they run off limping and whimpering like frightened puppies. Some lean on others while holding their life-threatening gashes caused by Nicholas' claws. Beta and Charlie quickly grab Alpha and limp off with the others, disappearing into the woods.

Once they're gone, Judith comes out of hiding from behind the tree. She slowly approaches the huffing fox, "N-Nicholas?"

Said fox turns to her, looking more savage than usual given his battle worn state. They stare at each other for a moment. The only sound resonating between them is Nicholas' heavy breathing. Judith observes him for a moment. At first glance, he appears to look as he usually does for the most part. But upon closer inspection, Judith can see his blood-red pelt moving and glistening in certain places. He's bleeding! And bleeding profusely! Judith gasps, as Nicholas' knees and elbows begin to buckle and give out. The fox's breathing becomes more erratic, his eyes roll upward and with a low groan, he falls unconscious.

"Nicholas!" Judith runs to him, but stops a few feet away. She wishes to approach him, but hesitates, remembering that he was the whole reason why she ran away from the castle in the first place.

"Oh…" A weak groan pulls her from her thoughts. Philippe begins to slowly stir, holding his head in pain.

"Philippe!" Judith runs to the horse, "Philippe, are you alright?"

"I think so. What happened...?" the confused and woozy horse asks, looking around at his surroundings, "AAAHH!" he screams upon seeing Nicholas lying on the ground. The frightened horse places Judith in front of him, hiding behind her, "W-What's he doing here?"

"He…" Judith doesn't know how to reply. Part of her wants to lie and just leave Nicholas there in the snow, so she can escape and be free at last...But the other part of her, which is her conscious, feels that she can't. Though she knows saving him means going back to the castle and remaining his prisoner forever, she just can't go with the alternative...Not after what he's done for them. What he did for _her_ , "He...He saved us."

"What?"

Judith slowly approaches the fox, crouching down beside him. She takes his head on her lap and gently caresses his cheek, taking in his fragile state and his coarse fur, "We have to take him back."

"Take him back? But Mademoiselle Judith! Isn't he the entire reason why we fled?" argues a confused Philippe.

"If we don't take him back, he'll die!" Judith contends with a slight tremble in her voice.

"But, he will make you a prisoner again if we take him back to the castle!"

Judith lowers her gaze, "I know," she says in a somber tone, fully aware of the consequences that await her.

Philippe raises a confused brow, "Then why do you wish to take him back? We can leave right now and be home in a couple days! Do you hear me, mademoiselle? We can be _home_ , long before he wakes up or before those wolves come back!"

"I don't think they'll come back. But if they do and they find him here like this, then they'll kill him for sure! That's why we have to take him back!"

"Bu-" Philippe looks into her eyes, seeing that she's serious. He groans frustratedly, swiping a frazzled hoof over his mane, believing the bunny has gone crazy, "No! No! Mademoiselle Judith, forgive me for saying this, but have you lost your mind?! I know ever since you were little, you've always been one to make strange decisions, but this is too much! We are _not_ taking him back! I promised you and your siblings that I'd bring you here, find your father, and get you back home in one piece! And I am not about to break my promise and take that...that... _thing_ back to _that_ castle just so _you_ and by default, _I_ , can become prisoners again!"

Judith's blood boils at the horse's words, "Well then, if you want to go back home so badly, then _you_ leave!" she snaps at him.

The horse's mouth gapes, unable to believe what the bunny just said, "W-What? B-But, Mademoiselle?! W-What would I tell your parents? Your siblings? I can't in good conscience leave you behind!"

"And I can't leave _him_ behind!" Judith says with a firm, decided tone that just leaves the horse completely flabbergasted over her sudden interest in helping the savage fox. After a brief silence between them, Judith's demeanor shifts to a more desperate one, "Please Philippe. He _needs_ us."

Philippe stays quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say, "But…"

Before he could say more, Judith speaks again, "You were unconscious, so you didn't see everything. But...if he hadn't arrived when he did...those wolves would've…" Judith hugs her arms, shuddering at the memory. "He fought them off. That's why he's hurt! He's hurt because he was trying to protect _me_!"

Philippe looks to the unconscious fox, amazed over what he's just heard regarding him, then looks back to Judith.

Every ounce of logic and sanity tells Philippe that he should ignore Judith's pleas, and go home. But seeing the hurt in her eyes and her unwavering determination to help the fox, he knows this is a fight he cannot win. Philippe sighs, defeated, "Very well then, Mademoiselle. I'll help you carry him back."

Judith smiles wide. Philippe cautiously approaches the unconscious fox, still a bit fearful of him. He drapes one of Nicholas's limp arms over his shoulders to lift him off the ground.

"Thank you, Philippe." Judith says with a relieved smile.

"You're welcome Mademoiselle," Philippe gazes over at Nicholas' sharps teeth, only mere centimeters away from his face, "I only hope we don't regret this decision," he mutters as he and Judith make their way back toward the castle.

.

Moments later…

In the drawing room by the fireplace where Nicholas had first met Judith's father...

Judith lifts Mrs. Otterton to pour hot water into a small bowl where a wash cloth rests. The bunny sets the teapot down to properly soak the cloth in the bowl of water. She twists the cloth to remove any excess water when she hears a low pain induced growl rumble from Nicholas.

She sees him licking the wound on his arm where Alpha had bitten down, "Here," Judith says as she approaches the large chair where Nicholas sits. "Don't do that!" she tells him regarding his licking. Nicholas snarls at her, removing his paw from the armrest to continue licking it away from her interference. Judith's brow furrows, accepting the stubborn fox's challenge. "Just hold still," the bunny says as she struggles to place the cloth on Nicholas' wound. All the while the difficult fox continues moving his arm away from her, until...got him!

"AARRGGGHHH!" Nicholas releases a haunting howl in pain at the hot cloth burning at his wound.

Philippe, along with the other small servants immediately take cover. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of the savage fox's anger.

"That hurts!" Nicholas scolds at Judith.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" retaliates the fierce bunny, not backing down from the beastly fox.

"Yeah well, who's responsible for that, Carrots? If you hadn't run away, none of this would've happened!" he retaliates.

"If you hadn't _yelled_ at me and frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Oh yeah? Well if you-!" he attempts to argue back, but something she said catches his attention, "Yelled? You mean...you...you ran away just because I yelled at you?"

"Of course! What other reason could I have had to run away?!"

Nicholas eyes her, as if she were the most difficult puzzle in the world. Did he just hear her, right? This bunny only left, because he yelled at her?! Not because he frightened her with his presence? Nicholas continues to gaze at her. Her firm posture, her fierce...beautiful, amethyst-purple eyes, _I seriously mean it, either she's the bravest prey mammal I've ever met, or she is the dumbest bunny I've ever met...Either way, I'll give it to her, she's certainly something else._

Seeing the tension lowering between the two, Philippe and the servants peek their heads out of hiding.

Knowing she's tamed the beast for now, Judith takes Nicholas' heavy arm in her small paw, "Now hold still. This might sting a little," she gently places the cloth on the fox's wound, causing him to release a low hiss in pain. "There. See, I told you it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I guess not, but you still shouldn't have gone into the West Wing," he grumbles like a huffy child wanting to win the argument.

Judith lowers her gaze, a little ashamed, "No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Nicholas' ears erect while his eyes widen, yet again surprised at her. "But you really should learn to control your temper, if you don't want something like this to happen again." Shocking the fox even further and even herself a little, Judith smiles and gives a small giggle, "I don't think Philippe and I can keep carrying you back and forth like this."

Astounded beyond belief, Nicholas gives a small breathy chuckle, realizing that she's trying to make him laugh, "No, I suppose you can't. I don't want to keep coming back a complete mess either."

Judith giggles, warming Nicholas' heart. The bunny continues to gently clean his wound with the cloth, "By the way, thank you...for saving my life."

Nicholas blinks, uncertain of what to say. It's been a long time since he's done anything for anyone that would merit a 'thank you'. Much less, has he ever saved anyone where the risk was his own life. Unsure of what else to say, his emerald eyes meet her amethyst ones to softly say, "You're welcome."

Judith smiles warmly up at him as she continues to gently clean his wounds.

.

 _ **A/N: By the way, 'Guest', don't worry I read your comments and I changed "Ten years..." to "Many years…" :)**_


	7. Chapter 5: A Wicked Plan in Action

_**Hey everyone, here's Chapter 5 as promised!**_

 _ **This is a small chapter, because this was originally going to be either the ending of the previous chapter or the beginning of the next one, but I didn't really think it fit with those chapters, so I separated this into its own small chapter. I hope you still like it though as the next chapter is supposed to be a long one. Not only that, but it will be quite the fluffy chapter, so I'll need a bit more time to get it out to you guys. Expect it sometime around, June 21st or the 22nd.**_

 _ **Also, I want to give a SUPER SPECIAL BIRTHDAY SHOUT-OUT to**_ _ **judithwildehopps**_ _ **! I'm really sorry I couldn't upload this a few hours earlier so you could enjoy it on your actual birthday, but Agh! I just couldn't upload it earlier. I hope this is still a nice gift for you. Seriously wish though I was at Chapter 6 for your birthday, because like I mentioned earlier that's supposed to be the fluff chapter. But I hope you enjoy Jack's evilness in this chapter! Happy Birthday to you! And to any other of my readers out there celebrating their birthdays as well! I love you all!**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 5: A Wicked Plan in Action

After hours at Jack's Tavern, a secret meeting takes place…

In a dimly lit corner of the tavern, Jack and Duke sit on one side, while an unseen mysterious figure sits in Jack's large chair across from them.

Duke sips from a pint of beer, while Jack pours himself and his guest a glass of wine.

The mystery mammal takes the glass of wine, swirling it gently in contemplation, "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but...he said you'd make it worth my while?"

Jack tosses a large bag, overflowing with gold coins toward the shadowy figure. The mysterious mammal moves out of the shadows to take a gold coin, " Ah," she hums with intrigue as she greedily fiddles with the coin in her hoof.

"I'm sure you know there's more where that came from if you're willing to hear what I have to say," the conniving hare winks at her with a confident smirk.

"I'm listening," says the fully invested sheep with glasses.

"It's like this Bellwether, I've got my heart set on marrying Judith, but she needs a little... _persuasion_."

Duke snickers, "Turned 'im down flat." The weasel makes to take a drink when the offended hare elbows him on the back of the head, causing the beer mug to get stuck on the weasel's snout.

Duke struggles to remove the mug from his face, as Jack continues to speak, "Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about some fox-beast in a castle."

"Stu is harmless," says the sheep, not fully suaded by the hare.

Jack angrily slams his fist on the table, "The point is, Judith would do _anything_ to keep him from being locked up."

Duke continues to wrestle with the mug on his muzzle until he finally manages to pop it off. He chuckles, pointing mockingly at his superior, "Yeah, even marry him."

Insulted, yet again, Jack readies his back-paw to smack the weasel silly. The frightened Duke, immediately takes cover from the hare's wrath with his empty pint.

"So, let me get this straight…" the sheep says rubbing the space between her eyes in thought, "You want _me_ to throw her father into the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you?"

Jack smirks wickedly, while Duke nods, fully supporting his boss' plan.

Bellwether shakes her head disapprovingly, "Ugh...Monsieur Savage, that is _despicable_ …" In an instant, her 'disgusted' demeanor morphs into one as malicious as Jack's. She grins, laughing nefariously, "I love it!"

.

At the Hopps household…

"Oh Stu, are you sure you want to do this alone?" asks a deeply concerned Bonnie.

"I have to Bon. If no one else will help me, then I'll go back and face that monstrous fox alone!" Stu stuffs a dagger into an ankle scabbard hidden beneath his pant leg. "Let's see is that everything?" the brown bunny mumbles to himself, stuffing various other items into his go bag for his long journey.

"But Stu, what if your cold overwhelms you?! Is there really _no one_ who will help you go after Judith?"

"Yeah Papa, what about Jack Savage? I thought he liked Judith." interjects Pierre.

Stu seizes his actions to turn to his son, "Jack Savage? Puh! He was the first mammal I went to, thinking that he'd be willing to help once he found out Judith was in danger. But turns out, Judith was right all along about that hare. He's a rude and selfish mammal who wouldn't even bother to hear me out. He just thought I was crazy and had his goons throw me out of his tavern!"

"What?!" Antoinette speaks up, completely flabbergasted by her father's words, "How dare you speak about my Jack that way, Papa! My Jack would never do such a thing!"

"Yeah!" add in Marie and Janette. "He's too handsome to be mean!" Marie continues on.

"And too rich!" Janette chirps in with a greedy grin, causing Marie and Antoinette to eye her funny. "I mean, too handsome, yeah…" Janette corrects herself. Antoinette and Marie nod as if saying, 'that's better.'

"Well girls, I'm sorry to say, but him being handsome and rich doesn't save him from being a flat out jerk." Stu turns to Pierre, "Pierre go fetch me my musket and gunpowder."

"Yes, Papa!" the young bunny rushes up the stairs to fetch the weapon.

Stu faces his eldest daughter after Judith, Amelie. She's a brown, extraordinarily shy and meek, fourteen year old bunny, "Amelie, I want you to help your mother and Pierre look after the little ones while I'm gone, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Papa," Amelie answers soft-spokenly and completely terrified over the whole situation that has befallen her family.

Pierre comes back down with the musket and powder horn, "Here Dad."

"Thanks son," says Stu as he takes the items from the young rabbit. He notices the boy has also come down carrying a bag full of camping gear, "What's that for?"

"I'm coming with you, Papa!" Pierre announces, puffing out his chest with a brave face.

"What? No! Absolutely not!" Stu immediately dismisses his son with a wave of his paw.

"Please Dad! I'm strong enough to carry a musket! And if no one else will help you, then _I will!_ "

Stu smiles down warmly at the determined kit, his son's brave demeanor reminding him so much of his daughter Judith's brave persona. Stu places a paw on his son's shoulder, "Thank you, son. You don't know how proud I am to hear ya say that. But, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no."

"But Papa! You can't go face that savage fox-monster alone!"

"I don't have much of a choice, Pierre. Now, don't get me wrong, I know you mean well and I know you're strong, but I can't have you come with me. I already lost one of my kids to that monster, I'm not losing another one! I'm sorry, Pierre." Stu steps away placing the musket over his shoulder and the powder horn on the side of his belt.

"But Dad…" utters the broken kit, wanting to argue until his mother comes up behind him and places her paws comfortingly on his shoulders.

Pierre glances up at his mother as his father continues speaking, "No buts, Pierre. If something happens to me, I need you here to look after your mom and siblings. I know this is hard for you son, but I'm not risking any more of my family, do you understand?" Pierre nods, glumly. Seeing the his son's broken expression, Stu kneels down before the boy, placing a paw under his chin to have him look him in the eyes, "Don't you worry. I'll be back with Judith and Philippe before you know it! But in the meantime, you're the buck of the house! So look after everyone, okay?"

Pierre nods, fighting back tears. Before any more words can be exchanged, the young kit hugs his father tightly, fearing that he may never see his father or sister ever again. The other young bunnies immediately follow their brother's action, and hug their father just as tight and affectionately. "Good-bye Papa," says Julie, the youngest three year old kit.

The other kits follow with several heart-wrenching, "Good-bye Papa." "Be careful Papa." "Take care Papa."

Bonnie approaches her bunny ambushed husband, "Take care, sweetheart. Please bring back our baby." They kiss.

"Don't worry Bon. I'll find that castle and bring her back in one piece."

Bonnie nods, picking up Julie and dispersing the rest of the small crowd of young bunnies as Stu places his hat on his head, and makes his way to the door. With one last smiling glance at his family, he walks out and into the night.

With a lantern lighting his way, Stu attempts to prepare himself, both mentally and physically for the journey ahead. Physically, he knows he's still weak from his cold, but he won't let that deter him from saving his daughter and bringing her back home, "Don't worry Judith," he says under his breath, "I don't care what it takes, somehow, someway, I'll get you out of there and save you from that monster!" The determined rabbit makes his way deeper into the woods, completely disappearing from sight.

Meanwhile, a carriage with the words, 'Bellwether Asylum' approaches his home.

Jack and Duke hop off from the carriage, as do Bellwether and three heavy set rams with curled horns.

"You three wait here, Duke and I will let you know if we need any further assistance," Jack says as he and Duke approach the front door.

Inside the Hopps home, Bonnie tries to comfort her children when they hear knocking at the door.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Bonnie cautiously cracks open the door, "Monsieur Savage? What are you doing here?" Pierre peeks out the door from behind his mother, immediately furrowing his brow and grimacing at the unwelcome guest at the door.

"Good evening, Madame Hopps. I came to see if your husband and daughter are home."

Before Bonnie can answer, an eager Antoinette opens the door the rest of the way, "Yes! Here I am! You wanted to see me, Monsieur Savage?" She bats her eyes coquettishly at him and twirls one of her ears.

Jack sneers at the girl, then returns his attention to Bonnie, "No. Actually, I was looking for your older, _prettier_ daughter, Judith." Antoinette's ears drop disappointingly at Jack's rude comment. "I have business with her and your husband."

"She's not here! Nor is my father! So leave!" Pierre answers for his mother with a noticeable scowl on his face.

"Pierre!" Bonnie says in shock at her son's hostile behavior.

"What? This is the coward who didn't want to help Papa when he needed his help! He just kicked him out of his tavern like he was some nut job!" Pierre retorts, defending his previous comment.

"Hey! You watch your mouth around Jack, you brat!" Duke interferes, attempting to defend Jack.

An insulted Bonnie's ears pull back, "Don't you call my son a brat!" she scolds at the weasel.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it Mama Bunny?" Duke retorts with a challenging tone at the mother rabbit.

"Now, now," Jack intervenes, placing a paw between the weasel and Bonnie to 'ease' the tension. "No need to lose your composure Duke. I can defend myself against my young future _brother-in-law_."

"Brother-in-law?" Pierre says, scrunching his face as if the word left a sour taste in his mouth.

Jack steps toward Pierre, "So, little buck. I take it your father told you that ridiculous tale of his regarding Judith and some imaginary fox-monster?"

Pierre stands his ground, staring the hare square in the eye, "Yeah! And it's not some imaginary tale! My father would never lie about something like that!"

"Nooo. Of course not, " Jack pats the kit's head with a condescending tap. The defensive Pierre swipes at Jack's paw, not wanting the hare to touch him. Jack turns his back on the boy to face Bonnie again, "Now, Madame Hopps, before we were so _rudely_ interrupted, can you please tell me the _true_ whereabouts of your husband and daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Savage, but I'm afraid my son is right. Neither Judith nor my husband are home. So if that's all you came for, then I kindly ask you and your associate to please respect our wishes and leave." Bonnie says, siding with her son. She's normally not one to be rude, but she herself can't deny feeling a vile, disgust for the hare who humiliated her husband and left him to fair on his own in the woods.

"Why Madame Hopps, I never took you for one to be so rude. Afterall, I'm only here to give your daughter a second chance to marry me and of course, to receive you and your ill husband's blessing."

"What do you mean by ill?" asks Bonnie confused, yet somewhat aware of what the hare's getting at.

"You know what he means, Toots!" answers Duke for Jack. "You of all mammals gotta admit your husband's a whack job!"

"What?!" Bonnie responds, purely insulted by the weasel.

Jack clears his throat, "You'll have to forgive my associate, Madame Hopps. He has such a boorish way of describing things, but yes I'm afraid he's right. Your husband is rather, how should I put it...touched in the head."

"My husband is not insane, if that's what you two are getting at!" Bonnie declares firmly at the hare.

Jack scoffs, "Come now, Madame Hopps, you can't surely believe that ridiculous story he told you and your family about Judith being kept in a castle by a fox-beast?"

"Yes, I do! I believe every word of it! Down to that fox-beast!" Bonnie approaches the hare, practically butting noses with him from her anger, "And you know what? The more I think about it, I'm going to have to agree with my son and call you a _coward_ for leaving my husband to venture off alone after Judith! You know, for someone who claims to love my daughter, I actually thought you'd be willing to risk everything, even your life to rescue her! But instead you humiliate my husband and refuse to save my daughter! So, no. I'm sorry Monsieur Savage, but you do _not_ have my blessing to marry Judith!"

"Then can he marry me?!" an excited Antoinette speaks up.

"Or me?!"

"Or me?!" Marie and Janette chirp in, respectively.

"No!" Bonnie replies quickly at the two. "You cannot marry _any_ of my daughters, Monsieur Savage! And I'm certain if my husband were here, he'd tell you the same thing."

Jack glares daggers at Bonnie, flaring his nostrils as he inhales deeply to keep his formal facade intact. Ultimately, his 'calm' demeanor fades, making way for his hostile intentions, "Very well, if neither you or your husband approve, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take matters into my own paws." He turns to his weasel associate, "Duke…" The weasel whistles on cue, calling for Bellwether and the three burly, horned rams to enter.

"Madame Hopps, I'd like you to meet Dawn Bellwether, she is the owner of the local mental asylum of the same name."

"How do you do, Madame Hopps?" Bellwether greets.

Bonnie eyes the wooly guests, completely and utterly confused, "Wha-? Asylum? What is the meaning of this Monsieur Savage?"

Jack chuckles confidently, "Allow me to explain...You see, Madame Bellwether here has so generously agreed to admit your husband into her asylum..."

"What?!" Bonnie shouts wide-eyed in disbelief.

"That is!" Jack interrupts before Bonnie can say more, "Unless you change your mind and tell us where your husband _really_ is, _and_ if you take back your previous statement and allow me to marry Judith."

Bonnie stares at the hare, uncertain of what to say. Whatever her choice, it's a double edged sword. If she repents on her decision, then her daughter will suffer, but if she doesn't, then her husband will be forever branded as a lunatic. But then again, Stu is not actually here, so he may have a chance to be spared from such a fate. Though scared deep down, Bonnie goes with what she believes is the smarter and safer choice, "As I said before Monsieur Savage, my husband is not home. And regarding my daughter, I stand by my decision. You are _not_ allowed to marry her."

Jack exhales, seemingly defeated. "As you wish Madame Hopps, if that is your final decision, then I will take my leave and return when your husband does." Jack directs Duke, Bellwether, and the three rams toward the door, as he also makes his way out...He stops suddenly in his tracks…"Madame Hopps?"

"Y-Yes?" Bonnie asks cautiously, getting a bad feeling from the hare.

"Do you _really_ believe your husband about Judith being kidnapped by a savage fox?"

"I already told you, yes." Bonnie affirms.

"What about you, boy?" Jack asks Pierre, "Do you believe your father was telling the truth?"

"Yeah! My dad wouldn't lie about something like that! Now leave, before I kick you out the same way Judith did!"

That immediately strikes a negative cord with the hare. "Kick me out? Is that really what you think Judith did to me?" Jack approaches the young rabbit, looming over him like an evil spirit.

"Yeah! I saw when she threw you out on your face in the mud _and_ I know for a fact that she doesn't like you! So, quit wasting your time trying to get at her! You stupid, cowardly har-"Jack SLAPS Pierre hard across the face with a back-paw, knocking him to the floor.

"Pierre!" Bonnie yells concerned, crouching down next to her son and caressing his cheek.

The other kits immediately take cover behind Amelie, fearing the hare.

"I should have known better than think that any of you low-life, country-bumpkin bunnies were sane. You're all as mad, as that lunatic Stu!" Almost instantly, Jack's angry expression fades. Making way for a malicious smirk, "Lucky for all of you, I love Judith enough to get you all the medical attention you _greatly_ deserve," He snaps his fingers, "Bellwether!"

The sheep comes up behind him, "Yes, Monsieur Savage?"

A now frightened Pierre and Bonnie watch the hare attentively, scared of what he might do next, "I hope you have extra room in your asylum, because I think we have thirteen other mad bunnies raving about a savage fox living in a castle."

Bonnie and Pierre gasp. Bellwether chuckles, completely at ease with the hare's dark intentions, "Why of course, Monsieur Savage. There's always room in my asylum for the proper price."

"Of course. These are my future in-laws after all. I'll pay anything to make their stay nice and _comfortable_."

Feeling a surge to protect his family, Pierre releases Bonnie, pushing her toward the other kits, "Mom run out the back door with everyone!" Pierre rushes to Jack and pounces on him, knocking the hare to the ground.

"Pierre! No!" Bonnie calls to him.

"Go!" Pierre yells, trying to claw at the hare.

"Get off me! You stupid brat!" Jack struggles to get the kit off, while Amelie tries to direct her younger siblings toward the back door.

"Come on!"

Bellwether directs her two rams to stop the kits, "Wooly! Woolter! Jesse! After them!"

"Amelie take them out of here!" Bonnie instructs her daughter, while she tries to block the doorway leading to the kitchen. Woolter and Jesse grab Bonnie, pulling her away from the doorway.

"Mom!" Pierre calls out, seeing his mother in the grip of the rams. In his distracted state, Jack punches the young rabbit off of him, knocking the boy out cold.

Duke rushes to Jack's side, dusting him off, "Boss, you okay?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you! Now, take this little monster out of my sight!" Jack says as he readjusts his coat and fur.

"Right away, Jack!" Duke drags the unconscious rabbit out to the carriage, while Woolter easily picks up a struggling Bonnie over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Wooly! Jesse! Get the other brats!" Woolter order of his partners. They obey, pulling out two large bags hanging from their belts and rush into the kitchen toward the kits.

"No! Leave my kids alone!" Bonnie yells desperately as she squirms in the ram's grip.

Out the back door the kits run toward the woods, when the two rams charge at them at high speeds. Amelie runs at the back carrying Julie in one arm and holding her three year old brother, Frederick in the other. She sees the rams closing in on them, "Run! Run faster! Ru-Aah!" Jesse grabs Amelie by the waist, picking her up and the two other younger kits.

"Gotcha!" Jesse takes the three squirming and crying kits, and stuffs them into his bag, while Wooly runs past him, going after the rest of the kits.

Wooly catches up to the first kit in his path, Jean. He grabs the tiny kit and stuffs him in the bag. He then dashes after Jean's two five year old littermates, grabbing them by the ears in one swift swipe. Jesse joins up with him again, going after Marie and Janette. Jesse jumps in front of them causing the two girls to scream, he grabs them both by the ears and stuffs them into his bag.

Wooly goes after the last three, which are Antoinette, Thomas, and Thomas' littermate Charlotte. In order to stop the older kits, Wooly charges at Thomas, knocking the boy on his side and causing him to fall against his sisters. Without much of a struggle, Wooly stuffs Thomas and Charlotte into the bag, but pulls Antoinette by the arm back toward the house.

As the two rams head back, all that can be heard are the kits' muffled cries through the bags.

Back at the carriage, Woolter ties up Bonnie and covers her mouth with a cloth. They toss her into the carriage next to her unconscious son, when they see Wooly and Jesse come back with the rest of the kits. "You get them all?" Bellwether asks.

"Yup, they didn't put up much of a struggle," Jesse says confidently. He tosses his bag of kits into the carriage.

Wooly motions to do the same, until Antoinette bites his hoof, to free herself, "Aah!" the ram screams in pain, releasing her from his grip. Antoinette runs, but rather than run away from the area, she rushes into Jack's arms, "Monsieur Jack, please stop this! I know my sister doesn't want you, but that's because she's crazy! Please let my family go, and I promise you, you can have someone much better instead! Me!"

Jack eyes her as if seriously taking her proposal into consideration. He smiles down at her, "Antoinette, is it?" Antoinette nods in response, "If you truly mean this, then will you do me the honor, and answer me one question?"

"What?" Antoinette's eyes widen, sparkling in eager anticipation at what she hopes is a marriage proposal.

"Will you please remove your filthy paws off my lavish coat?"

"W-What?" Antoinette's heart and illusions shatter into a million pieces as she's taken away by Wooly from behind. "N-No! Wait, Monsieur Savage, please-!" Wooly tosses her in the back with the rest of her family, and slams shut the carriage's doors before she can say any more.

Bellwether and Woolter climb aboard the front of the carriage, while Jesse and Wooly lift the arms of the carriage, ready to pull. "Are you coming, Monsieur Savage?" Bellwether asks him, as he dusts off his coat where Antoinette touched him.

"In a moment, I just have one more thing to take care of," he turns to his weasel associate, "Duke…" Jack grabs Duke harshly by his collar, causing the weasel to yelp, "Judith and her father are bound to come back sometime, and when they do...I want to be _ready_ for them." The hare grins wickedly, practically tasting his victory. "So, I want you to stay here...!" Jack slams the weasel into a mound of snow against the stairs, "And _don't_ move from that spot, until Judith and her father come home!" Jack hops onto the back of the carriage, riding away with Bellwether and the other rams.

"Wait! But, Jack!" Duke calls desperately from the mound of snow as Jack disappears into the night. Frustrated with his current position, Duke slams an angry fist on the side of the steps, "Ah nuts!" Snow from the top of the stairs falls on top of the weasel, further burying him underneath the cold snow.


	8. Chapter 6: Something There

_**Oh thank God! Here at last! Here at last is Chapter 6! I'm am extremely sorry about that guys. I seriously didn't mean for a delay this bad between chapters. But, I promise to make it up. Hopefully next update will be sooner than this and it will be two chapters, a mini in-between chapter that takes place in between the days of this chapter and Chapter 7 itself.**_

 _ **Good news though, I FINALLY was able to get my head scanned at the hospital on Monday, and everything seems to be A okay :) So this means I can hopefully keep on writing without worrying too much about my health. I still have to take precautions though, so still expect some time between chapters (hopefully not a month this time...God I feel awful about that).**_

 _ **I don't have a date in mind yet for Chapter 7, it may be in two weeks, but I'll most likely post an update next week to let you know of an approximate date.**_

 _ **As for Draco Tyrannus, I want to thank you and everyone else who kept supporting me during this time. Your comments really made my day a lot of times, so thank you. And as a gift for you...Yes, I will include "Evermore" in this fic (in my mind mainly the Josh Groban version...no disrespect to Dan Stevens, but I just love Josh Groban's voice and emotion to that song better). I apologize to anyone who likes the Dan Stevens version better.**_

.

Chapter 6: Something There

The sun shines brightly through Philippe's bedroom window as the morning rays bounce off the calm snow on the ground outside. Philippe rests in bed, holding an ice pack to his head. He looks out the window, admiring the first peaceful view he's come across since arriving at the castle.

Judith, now clad in a beautiful green dress and matching bow, enters his bedroom carrying a bowl of ice. Accompanying her into the room are the always eager teacup brothers, River and Elliot. "Good morning Philippe," greets Judith.

"Good morning, Monsieur Oates!" chirp in the brothers together.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Judith. Good morning boys," Philippe greets back as the two tea cups hop onto his belly.

Judith pulls up a chair to sit at Philippe's bedside, "How's your head feeling?"

"Still hurts a bit. What with bumping my head in the dungeon when I fainted, and then again when that wolf hit me with a club."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Judith removes the ice pack from his head to fill it back up with fresh ice, "Those wolves did give you a pretty nasty bump."

River moves up closer to Philippe's shoulder to take a closer look at the swollen lump on his head, "Oogh, that really _does_ look like a nasty bump."

"Is it really that bad?" Philippe massages the back of his head with a hoof. He flinches slightly in pain.

Judith places the newly refilled ice pack back on the horse's head, "Well...it's a bit swollen, but the ice should bring it down soon."

"Did those mean wolves hurt you too, Miss Judith?" Elliot innocently asks the bunny with wide concerned eyes.

"Y-Yes" Judith answers quietly, turning her eyes away from the small tea cup as haunting memories flood her mind.

Things only worsen for the bunny, when a series of follow up questions arise from River's mouth, "What did they do to you? Did they try to rob you?" He gasps! A horrible thought popping into his mind, "Did they try to hit you with the club too?!"

"No. Not exactly. They uh...well they tried to...um…" Judith stutters, uncertain on how to answer. She knows she very well can't share the impure intentions of the wolves around the two young boys. Lest she corrupt their young minds with the cruelties of life and the dark underlying nature of some mammals. But the horrid memory of Alpha pinning her down against the freezing snow clouds her ability to think. Judith clutches at the collar of her dress, attempting to hide her modesty as if reliving the traumatic moment which rendered her completely helpless.

Noticing her coiled posture and _twitching nose_ \- which he's become all too familiar with, living in a household full of rabbits - Philippe jumps in to speak for her, "I think what the mademoiselle is trying to say is that...y-yes they tried attacking her too, but our brave Judith here was much too busy keeping _me_ safe that those wolves didn't get a chance to actually hurt her like they did me. If anything she saved my life and kept those wolves at bay until your Master showed up to save us both."

"Really?" Elliot's eyes widen with intrigue.

"Did you really keep Monsieur Oates safe until Prince Nicholas arrived to save you?"

"Um…" Judith looks at River, unsure on how to answer, then turns to Philippe, who simply nods to her to go along with the innocent version of the story. "Yes. That's...That's how it happened, yes. I did what I could to keep Philippe safe until...until...Nicholas showed up to save us…" mentioning the fox's name, Judith can't help but smile as new memories flood into her mind - memories of the fox battling valiantly against the wolves to keep her safe - remembering that if it weren't for him, she probably wouldn't be able to smile right now. Remembering...that she probably wouldn't even be here right now speaking to the young boys if it weren't for _him_ \- the beast - her savior.

She's taken from her thoughts when Elliot speaks again, "Wow! That was very brave of you Miss Judith! And very brave of Master Nicholas too!"

"Yes...Yes it was," Judith responds with a soft, somewhat shy tone of voice. Her mind still lingering with thoughts of Nicholas, while her chest and stomach begin to tickle with a strange, unfamiliar feeling - a sort of warmth building inside her. Could it be her resentment toward the fox is melting away?

"Of course it was brave…" Philippe continues, "I've known Miss Judith since she was yea high, and I tell ya! She's always been one to stand up for the little guy."

"But you're not a little guy, Monsieur Oates," River argues.

"It's an expression, but anyway my point is, Mademoiselle Judith is a brave bunny. Bravest I ever met! Or at least bravest among her brothers and sisters, because I think the bravest is actually her father."

"My father? Why?" Judith asks with a curious brow.

"Without any sort of disrespect Mademoiselle, but I think if you were my daughter my mane would have already gone full gray with all the stress you've put me through recently."

Elliot and River giggle at the horse's words.

"H-Hey!" Judith 'rebukes' with an equally amused lighthearted giggle.

As everyone in the room continues to laugh and have a good time, a certain fox makes his way down the hallway and stops to see through the open crack of the door where the joyous laughter emanates. Peeking in, he spots Judith. His eyes focusing on her and only her, taking in her gray fur and her amethyst eyes that just seem to sparkle with life and complement her sweet smile. It's enough to leave him completely hypnotized by her.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have Miss Judith?" asks a curious River to a now happy and completely at ease Judith.

"Are any of them our age?" Elliot asks with an eager hop.

Judith giggles at the small cup's curiosity. She replies with a tender smile on her face, "I have quite a few brothers and sisters, actually. Probably too many to name. But of the ones that are currently living at home with me, I have twelve siblings."

"Twelve?" the amazed Elliot's curiosity peaks, "Neat! What are their names?"

"Well, let's see...there's Amelie, she's fourteen and is very sweet but also very shy. Then there's my brother, Pierre. He's twelve and personally I think _he_ may actually be the bravest one among the thirteen of us-"

"It's a close race," Philippe interjects, "But I still think, you may be a little more adventurous than he is."

"Maybe. But either way, I'm sure you two would like him." Judith says to the teacup brothers as she continues, "After him is Antoinette. She's eleven and a _major_ flirt…"

As Judith continues informing River and Elliot about her siblings, Finnick and Clawhauser make their way down the hallway and spot Nicholas sitting outside the door with a wagging tail and what appears to be a half-lidded goofy smile on his face. They stop beside him, taking a good look at his face, then look into the room to see what exactly he's looking at.

Inside the room they see Judith talking and giggling happily to the others. They look back to Nicholas, then back to Judith, then back to Nicholas again, realizing that his eyes are locked right onto the bunny and her infectious smile. Finnick smirks knowingly at Clawhauser, while the cheetah candelabra places his candles over his mouth, struggling to suppress a squeal of pure delight.

Finnick quietly clears his throat, "Ahem…" Nicholas looks down at the clock. "Enjoying the view?"

"Wha-?" a confused Nicholas replies, until he notices their knowing and cheeky smirks. Feeling all the blood immediately rush to his face, a flushed Nicholas sputters, "N-No! I was just…" He takes one last look into the bedroom, realizing that Judith and the others haven't noticed them out there yet. "...trying to see if she was okay." Nicholas walks back down the hall with his head low in embarrassment. A noticeable limp in his walk as a result of his injured wrist from his fight with the wolves.

Clawhauser and Finnick follow after him. "Aww Master! There's no need to feel embarrassed, just because you like Judith."

"I didn't say that I like her!" retorts a blushing Nicholas.

"But you do! Don't you?" Clawhauser counters, easily seeing through the beastly fox's bluff.

"I-!" Nicholas attempts to retort back, but finds himself unable to given Clawhauser and Finnick's confidently accusing stares. "I…" Nicholas sighs, giving in, "What does it matter? It's not like she could ever feel the same way." He attempts to walk past them, but the two persistent objects stop him in his tracks.

"Come on Master, who's to say she can't feel the same way way?" retorts Finnick, "I mean, don't forget that you _did_ save her life."

"That's right!" chirps in the romantic cheetah candelabra, "For all you know, you're probably her hero right now!"

Nicholas' eyes widen, letting that statement sink in. Him? Her hero? He looks back down the hall toward the bedroom. "Do you...really think so?"

"Of course! And even _if_ say she doesn't share your same feelings at the moment, which I highly doubt. You saving her has at least earned you a chance to _try_ to win her affections. Don't you think?"

Nicholas takes a moment to think about the candelabra's words. He smiles, a gleam of hope in his eyes, "You're right! I...I want to do something nice for her!" He declares, puffing out his chest with hopeful determination. His smile fades when he realizes he has absolutely no idea what to do to impress her, "But what? What could she like?"

"Well there's the usual things…" Finnick speaks up, "Flowers, chocolates, promises ya don't intend to keep…"

Clawhauser playfully shoves Finnick, "Oh no, no, no! Mister 'I know nothing about romance'. Whatever it is you do Master, it has to be something real special. Something that really sparks her interest." The candelabra rubs a paw to his chin, thinking. He gasps excitedly, "Oh! I know!"

.

Nicholas, now dressed in a formal white blouse, black pants and a blue cape, escorts Judith down one of the enormous castle's many hallways. At the end of the corridor, there lay large white double doors, "Carrots…" Judith playfully glares at him with a lifted brow as if saying, 'really?' Nicholas clears his throat to start over, "Uh...I mean, Judith. There's...there's something I want to show you." The beastly fox sits in front of the door before the bunny, "But first, I need you to close your eyes."

Judith again lifts her brow, but this time to eye the fox suspiciously. Without any real mistrust of course, but...just what could he be up to?

Nicholas playfully rolls his eyes, a light chuckle escaping him, "Relax. It's a surprise."

Without any protest or questions, Judith concedes to his request and closes her eyes, sporting that sweet and...dare he say it? - cute smile of hers. Judith tries to peek as Nicholas stands beside her, "Ah, ah, ah. No peeking."

"Aw, darn." Judith utters playfully, feigning disappointment.

Nicholas chuckles. "You impatient bunny. Just hold onto me, okay?" Judith does as he asks and gently grabs onto his shoulder. Taking one last look at her eyes to make sure she's not peeking again, he opens the doors and leads her into the large dim room where the only bit of light emanates from the fire at the chimney.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet." Nicholas stops in the middle of the room, "Wait here." Judith releases him, allowing the fox to run toward the hanging curtains. He tugs at the long cord with his teeth, pulling open the curtains and permitting daylight to enter the room. He does this to every other window, allowing the sun's glow to brighten the darkness behind Judith's closed eyelids. With each opening curtain and increasing brightness, Judith's smile widens, her curiosity growing.

"Now can I open them?"

Nicholas pulls open the last curtain. "Okay, now." Judith opens her eyes, immediately releasing an amazed gasp from her hanging jaw. Every breath in her tiny frame being completely taken away by the sight of dozens, nay hundreds of books lining every inch of the walls, "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

Nicholas' tail wags, a huge smile on his face at the sight of seeing her so happy. Clawhauser was right! "You...you like it?" he asks her with a shy undertone.

"It's wonderful!"

"Then it's yours! All of it!"

"What?" she turns to him, confused, but still smiling wide, "Nicholas I- are...are you _really_ giving me this library?"

He gives her a warm smile to let her know that he's serious, "Down to every last book."

Judith's next move completely catches him off guard as she wraps her arms around his neck in a tender embrace, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Nicholas' fur ruffles on end, feeling flustered at the bunny's touch. - Is he dreaming? Or is she really hugging him right now?! A bunny...a _prey mammal_ is actually hugging him! - Overwhelmed with emotion, the beastly fox melts into her embrace with an all too goofy smile on his face. Ah, but alas...Judith pulls away all too soon before he can have a chance to react and hug her back. Her pulling away isn't all too bad though, at least now he can see her beautiful, sparkling eyes up close.

Finding himself completely lost in those gentle amethyst pools, it takes him a couple of seconds to restart his brain, but finally manages to say something, "Uh...would you care to have a tour of your new library, Judith?" The bunny nods eagerly, causing Nicholas to chuckle at how adorable she looks, "Right this way then."

Outside the library's doors, Mrs. Otterton, her two sons, Finnick, Clawhauser, and Manchas observe the two. Mrs. Otterton gleefully gasps, "Would you look at that!"

"Eee! Hahaha! I knew it would work!" Clawhauser giggles like a giddy schoolgirl.

"What? What worked?" Elliot innocently asks.

"Gotta say, things are finally startin' to look up." Finnick says with what may be his very first honest to God hopeful smile, ever!

Manchas chuckles, "Maybe we should give them some time alone, yes?"

Everyone except the two young tea cups nod in agreement. "Wait! Why should we give them time alone?" River asks, just as puzzled over the whole situation as his brother. Finnick, Clawhauser, and Manchas walk away with optimistic smiles, completely ignoring the boy's question.

Mrs. Otterton giggles lightheartedly at her children's oblivious nature regarding romance, "Come along boys, there's chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what are they talking about?" Elliot asks his mother as they follow after the others.

"Yeah, Mama. What's going on? Why do they have to be alone?" River adds, still completely confused and receiving absolutely no answer from his mother or the other adults.

Back in the library…

Judith continues to admire everything around her with childlike wonder, "Wow. It's all so beautiful!" Nicholas chuckles, taking Judith out of her stupor, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you sure do love books, don't you Carrots?"

"Yup! I'm a regular bookworm."

Nicholas chuckles again at her bubbly demeanor. "So Miss Bunny Bookworm, tell me. What kind of books are you into?"

"All kinds! But I'm partial to old fables and tales of adventure and mystery."

"Well you're in luck, 'cause it so happens that whole section over there and this section right here near the fireplace are our adventure and classic literature sections." They walk into the little boxed area near the fireplace, where various small shelves hold dozens of classic literature books for Judith to choose from. The enthralled bunny stands still for a moment, taking in the view before her. She silently walks toward one of the shelves, gently sweeping one of her paws against the spines of the books.

She stops to take a minute to admire the books - _her_ books - before turning to face Nicholas with a warm smile, "Thank you again, Nicholas. You don't know how much this means to me."

Nicholas returns her smile in kind, "You're welcome, Judith."

They stare into one another's eyes, sharing the tender moment for a second longer, until Judith turns to face the next shelf. Her eyes immediately light up at the sight of a familiar title, "Oh!" she gasps excitedly, running to the shelf and picking out the book, "I can't believe you have it!"

"Have what?" Nicholas asks with a curious brow. He moves to stand beside her to take a look at the book in her paws. The very second he reads the title of the dreaded book, a dark pit forms in his stomach, " _M-Mother Moose's Collection of Fairy Tales and Old Fables_?"

"Yes!" Judith practically yells in his face with a hop in her step and a gleam in her eyes, "Oh, I loved this book when I was a kid! My father bought it for me when I was little from my favorite bookshop!" She caresses a loving paw on the cover, "I never thought I'd see another copy of it ever again."

"Wait. What do you mean you thought you'd never see another copy of it, if you just said your father bought it for you?"

"Oh. Well, yes I _used_ to have a copy...until my younger brother Thomas tore it up and tossed it in the mud. After that, my father tried buying me another one, but Monsieur Coton, the owner of the bookshop, was never able to get his paws on a new copy of it." Judith looks back down at the book and hugs it, lovingly, "But here it is again."

Nicholas swallows hard, unsure of what to say regarding the book. Or Judith's love for it, for that matter. "I take it you have some pretty fond memories of that book, huh?"

"Yeah," Judith seizes hugging it, but continues to hold it close, "My father used to read it to me all the time when I was little. And I just remember loving all the stories in it. To tell you the truth, I think it might have been this book that started my love of reading."

"Oh. Imagine that," Nicholas replies with a somewhat dull tone.

"Haven't you ever read it? I imagine since it's a bit worn, you must have read it quite a bit too when you were a kid."

"Yeah, I did actually. My mom and Mrs. Otterton used to read it to me a lot when I was a kit."

"Really? What was your favorite story? My personal favorites were the 'Gingerbread Mammal' and 'The Princess and the Ogre'. How about you?"

"I...can't really say," he utters both a little embarrassed and a little disappointed that he can't give a straight answer like she would like him to. Particularly, considering how much he dislikes the book.

"But, this book has some of literature's most famous children's stories. And you just said your mother used to read it to you all the time. How can you not have a favorite story in here?"

"Well, I did have some favorites when I was a kid. I know I also really liked the Gingerbread Mammal too, but…"

"But…?" Judith asks with a lifted brow, not knowing where he's going with this.

Nicholas exhales, realizing he can't keep his disdain for the book a secret from her any longer. "Let's just say, that the more I read those stories, the more I started developing mixed feelings for that book."

"What?" Judith's ears lower once hearing that, feeling upset. Upset to hear that someone actually dislikes the work of her favorite author and upset to know that of all mammals it had to be Nicholas, the very creature who saved her life and has given her a whole library as a gift. "But, why? This is just a collection of fun, innocent children's stories. How can you develop mixed feelings for it?"

"Well…" Nicholas limps over toward the fireplace, viewing the crackling fire with a melancholy look in his eyes, "As I got older, I began to realize that Mother Moose wasn't exactly the biggest fan of foxes."

"What?" Judith utters, completely stunned. "Wha...Why would you think that?" she asks, completely staggered to hear him accuse Mother Moose of holding such a prejudice. "Most of her stories have foxes in them, and the morals within the stories are usually about love and friendship. So I don't see how-"

"Humph!" Nicholas interjects with a contemptuous scoff, "More like love and friendship solely for prey mammals, you mean."

"What are you saying?" the bunny lifts a brow, still completely and utterly in the dark as to what he's talking about.

"Come on, Carrots. Don't act like a dumb bunny right now. You said, you've read all her stories, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Okay then. Answer me this, how often is a _fox_ the hero in those stories? Or better yet, how often is _any_ predator the hero in Mother Moose's stories?"

Judith grows silent, taking a moment to think back on all the stories she read back when she was a child. "Well, there's…" she attempts to argue, but can't seem to find an answer. Hoping to contradict him, Judith skims through the book, desperately searching for a positive representation of a fox somewhere in the book. But with every page she turns, she slowly begins to realize that no matter the story, the villain is almost always a fox...or a wolf. Not only that, but even when the fox is not the main villain, he always turns out to be some sort of shifty, untrustworthy, deceitful sidekick trying to trick an innocent, unsuspecting prey mammal out of their money. The illustrated physical representations don't help much either, as the foxes always end up looking like thick browed, conniving criminals or like savage beasts, drooling at the mouth, eager to kill and eat the innocent prey mammal protagoni- _Oh God!_ \- A sudden realization hits Judith hard. She stops flipping pages and lands right on an illustration of one her favorite stories, 'The Princess and the Ogre'. The picture depicts a hunched, deformed, monstrous looking fox holding the bunny princess captive, ready to devour her as the handsome rabbit prince arrives to save her. Judith takes a good long look at the ogre from the 'Princess and the Ogre' story, then slowly looks back up to Nicholas, noticing the unfortunate similarities in appearance between both foxes. Judith shakes her head in disbelief, horrified guilt riddled all over her face, "Nicholas I...I didn't mean...I-I didn't...I'm so sor-"

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't write the book to feel you need to do that," says the brooding savage fox, keeping his eyes on the crackling fire.

True, she didn't write or illustrate any of the stories, but...she still can't help but feel somehow guilty. Unclean. Ashamed! Ashamed for ever even liking the book in the first place...and feeling like a flat out dumb bunny for it! How could she have been so stupid? How did she never notice the terrible underlying prejudices hiding behind these stories? But then again...how could she? It's not like she was ever close to a fox before, nor did she ever really have many predator friends growing up. She looks down, eyeing the book with a shattered frown.

Nicholas looks to her, noticing her broken demeanor. Somehow, her depressed expression toward the book she loves so much, hurts him. Guilt begins to overwhelm him, realizing that he shed a negative light on a book - that, though completely _vile_ to him - is precious to _her_. "Listen Judith, just forget everything I said, okay? Obviously that book means a lot to you and I didn't mean to make you feel bad for liking it. I was just letting you know why _I_ , as a fox and a predator, don't like it. But...that doesn't mean you can't like it if it holds a special place in your hea-"

"I don't understand…" Judith mutters quietly, looking back up to him.

"You don't understand what?"

"Why? Why have you kept it all this time? This book obviously bears a negative significance to you, so why? I mean, why not simply get rid of it?"

Nicholas allows the questions to settle in for a moment, then looks back toward the fire as if trying to search for an answer in the flames, "To tell you the truth…...I don't really know. I guess part of me wanted to keep it around because it reminded me of my mother. But aside from that, I guess the main reason I kept it around was to remind me-" He pauses for a moment, wincing at whatever thought currently passes through his mind, "To remind me...of what I've become...of what _I am_ …." his voice trembles, breaking slightly at those last words.

Judith feels her heart drop, seeing the fox so close to tears. She looks back down at the open book in her paws, eyeing the ogre-fox from the story - a literal monster in every sense of the word, but looking back up at the real life savage fox before her - there is a complete opposition in demeanor. Sure, his outward appearance isn't necessarily the most flattering, but unlike the fox in the story, she doesn't see a conniving, blood-thirsty killer in Nicholas, but rather the vulnerable kit that the others in the castle have told her exists deep within him.

Judith stares at Nicholas for a moment, looking at his sad, emerald eyes. She looks back down to the book, pondering something, until she comes to a conclusion, "Nicholas…?"

He looks to her.

"You said that, this library is now mine, right?" she says as she approaches him to stand beside him near the fireplace.

"Yes."

"And you said that all of it is mine, right? Down to every last book?"

"Yeah."

"So, that means I'm free to do as I please with these books, right?"

"Yeah…?" Nicholas says lifting a brow, growing confused at where the bunny is going with all these questions, "Why?" Without another word, Judith tosses the book into the fire. "Judith! Wha-! Why did you do that for? I thought you liked that book?!" he questions her in complete shock at her sudden and unexpected action.

"I did. But...I started thinking that maybe I'm a little too old to still be reading Mother Moose's stories. Besides...I don't think she did a very good job at giving an accurate portrayal of foxes."

Nicholas' eyes widen, her words fully stunning him. Did-Did she really just burn this book...for him? Nicholas looks to the book in the fire, as does Judith. They watch as the flames singe off the image of the rabbit prince and start to make their way toward the ogre-fox. Nicholas turns to Judith, noticing a small smile on her face and realizing that there isn't a single trace of remorse in her eyes. Seeing the fire's glow reflect against those lovely amethyst pools of hers, Nicholas comes to a conclusion that he knows now for sure is an absolute fact...and it is that truly, there is no creature on this planet more beautiful to him than her.

The image of her tossing the book into the flames plays over and over in his mind. With each time it plays, it baffles him more and more...yet it warms his heart just as much...How? How can she do that to a book she claimed to love so much...just for him?

"Judith…?" he quietly calls to her, never removing his gaze from her.

She turns to him, "Yes?"

Part of him wishes to further question her for her actions, but at that moment, staring directly into her warm eyes, her kind soul, he completely forgets his curiosity and instead opts to simply say one simple thing, "Thank you."

Looking back into his tender gaze, Judith replies in kind, "You're welcome, Nicholas."

They smile at each other, gazing warmly into one another's eyes, until they both turn to look back at the burning book. Nicholas especially, watches intently as the flames fully engulf the image of the ogre-fox, forever burning him away from existence.

.

The following morning, Judith and Nicholas sit together for breakfast. Judith wears the beautiful pink dress, Fru-Fru had originally offered her the first night she arrived at the castle. Nicholas on the other hand, wears black pants and a formal green coat with a white long sleeve blouse underneath it.

The sugar bowl and creamer cup pour sugar and cream respectively into Judith's oatmeal. The bunny stirs it together, daintily lifting her sweetened oatmeal up to her mouth. _Mmm! It tastes so sweet!_ Judith looks to Nicholas, hoping to share her pleasant thoughts regarding the food. But before she can say a word to him, she releases a small shocked gasp, "Oh!"

Across from her, Nicholas devours his food like a rabid, snarling beast. He lifts his messy, oatmeal covered face up from his bowl only when he feels Judith's eyes on him.

Mrs. Otterton and her two sons look up embarrassedly at Judith, hoping the fox didn't offend with his messy eating habits.

The bunny simply takes an awkward sip from her spoon, looking away from Nicholas.

Nicholas wipes his mouth clean with his tongue, realizing he's made a mess around him. Hoping to help him, Elliot pushes a nearby spoon toward Nicholas with his nose, insisting that he try to use it.

Nicholas gulps, knowing full well that this might not end well. He looks to Judith, who gives him a small weak smile. Nicholas returns the expression with an awkward grin, "Hehe…" he chuckles nervously, hoping not to screw this up. He lifts his heavy paw on the table, hovering it over the small spoon. Given his fingers' limited dexterity and his large claws constantly getting in the way, he struggles greatly in his attempt to grip the spoon. After a few more tries, Nicholas realizes all he's succeeding in is scratching the table. He goes for another tactic. Judith watches intently as he instead tries to gently scrape the spoon with his long claws over to the edge of the table to drop it onto his other awaiting paw.

Okay...good, good. He's doing it. He's doing it! He's almost got it! And….!

 _CLINK!_

Ugh! The spoon falls to the ground.

Elliot and River snicker, finding Nicholas' inability to grip the spoon humorous. Mrs. Otterton glares at them, forcing the boys to seize their laughter. They gulp, fearing their mother's wrath.

Nicholas' ears press down hard against his scalp, completely embarrassed that he can't do something so simple as gripping a spoon. He looks over to Judith with an apologetic look on his face.

Judith gives him an understanding look. Realizing that if he can't use a spoon, then perhaps she'll have to be the one to make adjustments to her eating habits. The bunny sets her spoon down, gaining Nicholas' attention. She readjusts herself on her seat, sitting down on her knees and resting her paws down flat on the table, caging her bowl between them. Once resettled, Judith lowers her head to her bowl and takes gentle laps of her oatmeal with her small tongue.

Nicholas' ears immediately erect at the sight. Judith looks up to him with a sweet smile. Nicholas returns the expression with his own big smile and a wagging tail. He follows her example and takes gentle laps of his own meal.

They take a couple more laps of their oatmeal and look up to each other. The two realize they both have remnants of oatmeal stuck around their lips. They each lick off the remaining oatmeal from their mouths and chuckle together.

.

Later…

Out in the castle's backyard, Nicholas and Judith build a snow mammal together, with Nicholas having had a change of clothes after his messy debacle earlier at breakfast. He now wears a white blouse, black pants, and a navy blue cape. Judith on the other hand, has added a beautiful, fuzzy red and white cape to her ensemble.

Nicholas rolls up a large mound of snow with his snout on the ground to form the body of the snow mammal. Judith meanwhile, rolls up a smaller one in her paws and decorates it with buttons for the face. She places the finishing touches on it, molding long ears and giving it a little triangular nose, two button eyes and two little rectangular pieces to serve as buck teeth. Nicholas rolls the snow body over to Judith, settling it right beside her. Judith reaches up, standing on the tips of her toes to place the snow mammal's head on top of the body, but before she can fully reach, Nicholas lowers his head to her, inviting to lift her up. The bunny generously takes his offer and sits on his head, allowing him to lift her up to place the head on the snow mammal. While up there, she settles the head and pulls out six thin twigs from her red cape's pocket, placing three at one side of the snow mammal's nose to serve as whiskers.

Judith smiles happily at their work and pats Nicholas' head to inform him to lower her down. He does so, allowing the bunny to gently hop off. With warm eyes, she places a gentle paw at Nicholas' cheek, thanking him for the boost. A happy Nicholas wags his semi-bushy tail with half-lidded eyes.

His lids widen when the bunny surprises him by offering him the three remaining twigs in her other paw, wanting him to do the honors and place the last remaining 'whiskers' on the snow bunny. He _veeery_ gently takes them into his sharp teeth, being extra careful not to break them. The fox starts with one twig, placing the other two on the ground. He tries to balance on his hind legs, being mindful not to knock over the snow mammal as he very carefully tries to insert the first whisker onto the snow bunny's cheek.

Judith can't help but smile, finding the fox's actions adorably amusing as she places a paw over her mouth to keep a bubbly giggle from surfacing and breaking Nicholas' concentration.

 _ **There's something sweet,**_

 _ **And almost kind**_

 _ **But he was mean**_

 _ **And he was coarse**_

 _ **And unrefined!**_

 _ **And now he's dear**_

 _ **And so I'm sure...**_

 _ **I wonder why I didn't see it there before?**_

Nicholas manages to successfully place the first whisker, causing a delightful, puppy-like bark to surface from his muzzle, accompanied by a happy tail wag. Judith giggles as a she feels a little skip in her heart beat, followed by a comforting warmth in her chest.

Whoop! - The whisker falls right off the snow mammal, causing Nicholas' ears and joy to drop just as fast as the twig. A sympathetic Judith immediately walks over to him and picks up the twig. Placing a caring and supportive paw over Nicholas' larger one, she hands him the twig, entrusting him to try again. Looking into her sweet eyes, Nicholas smiles at her and gently takes the twig between his teeth again to give it another shot.

Judith makes her way toward a nearby tree to grab a couple small fallen branches to serve as the snow mammal's arms, but not before she gives Nicholas a gentle glance. Nicholas tenderly watches her every step, feeling a song build in his heart.

 _ **She glanced this way,**_

 _ **I thought I saw!**_

 _ **And when we touched**_

 _ **She didn't shudder at my paw!**_

 _ **No it can't be**_

 _ **I'll just ignore…**_

 _ **But then,**_

 _ **She's never looked at me**_

 _ **That way before...**_

Feeling Nicholas' eyes on her, Judith can't help but feel a bit flushed. She picks up a branch and almost immediately seeks to hide both herself and her blushing cheeks behind the tree. Realizing he may be staring, Nicholas awkwardly clears his throat and resumes trying to place the whiskers on the snow mammal. Behind the tree, Judith places a paw to her chest, coming face to face with a possible reality - that strange, warm, unfamiliar feeling she's been feeling in her chest recently - could it be she knows what it is now? And why? Why does she only ever feel it around...Nicholas?

 _ **Neeeeew!**_

 _ **And a bit…**_

 _ **Alarming!**_

 _ **Who'd had ever thought**_

 _ **That this could beeee!**_

Though she's not fully sure of what it is she's feeling, one thing is for certain - she feels peace - true peace whenever she's around the fox. Judith lowers her coat's hood, her smile returning and regaining the courage to look back toward Nicholas again.

 _ **Truuuuue...**_

 _ **That he's no…**_

 _ **Prince Charming,**_

Nicholas finally manages to successfully place all three whiskers on the snow bunny. He turns to Judith with a wide smile on his face, completely proud of his work when - _SPLAT!_ \- a snowball from Judith splatters right on his snout. He shakes off the snow, his eyes wide from the surprise attack.

 _ **But there's something in him**_

 _ **That I simply didn't see!**_

Nicholas eyes the giggling bunny - the source of the snowball - and lifts a challenging brow. "Oh? So that's how you wanna play, Carrots?"

"Only if you manage to get me, Slick!" teases the bunny with a little shake of her hips and a second snowball ready in her paws.

Nicholas collects a bunch of snow with his large claws, creating a round mound of snow. He scoops up as much as he can into his mouth, ready to toss it at Judith. Nicholas tilts his head and shoulders, building as much force as he can, but a quick Judith manages to beat him to the punch and tosses her snowball right on his snout again. The sudden shock of the hit causes him to accidently swallow his snowball. _GULP!_

Judith laughs, finding his shocked expression quite comical, "Oh, ho, ho! Now you're really gonna get it, Fluff!" Nicholas says as he playfully pounces toward the bunny, all the while a laughing Judith circles around the tree, using it to take cover from the fox.

Indoors, watching them from one of the castle's many windows are Finnick, Clawhauser, and Mrs. hearts fill with joy and hope at seeing the two would be lovers bond on their own over an innocent snowball fight.

Clawhauser:

 _ **Well who'd have thought!**_

Mrs. Otterton:

 _ **Well bless my soul!**_

Finnick:

 _ **Well who'd have known!**_

Mrs. Otterton:

 _ **Well, who indeed?**_

Back outside, Nicholas continues to chase Judith around the tree - a classic, yet not so classic chase between predator and prey. Somehow in the middle of the chase, Judith manages to blindside Nicholas and nails him yet again with another snowball.

They laugh together as Clawhauser and the others continue to joyously celebrate the growing union between the fox and rabbit,

 _ **And who'd have guessed**_

 _ **They'd come together on their own!**_

Mrs. Otterton:

 _ **It's so peculiar!**_

After being all tuckered out from their snowball fight, Nicholas and Judith retire to the drawing room by the fireplace. Nicholas gently pulls off Judith's coat and places it on a non-sentient coatrack. They then sit together, side by side to read a book together, basking in the glow of the warm fire.

Just outside the room's doors, Clawhauser, Finnick, and Mrs. Otterton continue to sing together - though they are now accompanied by River, Elliot, and Manchas.

 _ **We'll wait and see**_

 _ **A few days more**_

 _ **There may be something there**_

 _ **That wasn't there before**_

They watch as their large Master scoots a little closer to Judith and even wraps his tail around her backside to give her extra warmth.

Finnick smirks and shakes his head as if saying, 'well I'll be darned…'

 _ **You know,**_

 _ **Maybe there is something there**_

 _ **That wasn't there before**_

"What?" asks a confused River to Finnick. The fennec clock doesn't answer, he merely gives a knowing look to Mrs. Otterton. The otter-teapot tries gently sings the words again to her sons, hoping they start to understand,

 _ **There may be something there**_

 _ **That wasn't there before**_

The boys still don't understand. "What's there Mama?" asks Elliot.

Mrs. Otterton giggles and gives her boys a kiss each, "I'll tell you both when you're older." With that, the others decide to give the two lovers some alone time and close the doors of the drawing room to give them privacy.

.

Nicholas and Judith continue this way for the next couple of days, and with each passing day, they grow closer and closer to one another - bonding over practically everything.

Every day, they've made it a routine to pick out a book and sit by the library's fireplace to read it together - though truthfully, Judith is the one who does all the reading. Nicholas on the other hand, just likes to sit beside her and listen to her sweet, angelic voice as she regales him with tales of adventure and more recently his favorites - of romance.

" _And so it was_ ," Judith reads, " _That King Richard gave his niece, Maid Marian and Robin Hood his blessing to wed, turning the former outlaw into his in-law. Robin and Marian then rode off together in a carriage and lived happily ever after. The End."_ Judith closes the book.

An attentive Nicholas wags his tail, thoroughly enjoying the story from start to finish. He sighs content, "I don't care how many times I hear that story, it just never gets old to me."

"Same here," she sets the book down. "It's great to know that Prince John got what he deserved. _And_ it's great to find a book with a more accurate portrayal of foxes." Judith winks at Nicholas, hoping he gets what she's talking about.

He does, and immediately smiles at her. "You got that right, Fluff! And speaking of that dashing rogue, fox hero, would you believe me if I told you that I'm actually related to Robin Hood?"

"Har, har," Judith laughs sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"No, it's true. My dad used to tell me all the time that we Wildes descend from the righteous tod. That's why we're so noble and were blessed into nobility."

"Oh? Really?" Judith crosses her arms, still not fully believing him, but playfully going along with it.

"Yup!" answers the fox confidently, "Though his good nature isn't all we took from him, we were also blessed with the same good looks."

Judith giggles, "Okay. Now I'm sure you're full of it."

"Ugh, Carrots. You wound me," says the beastly fox, feigning insult, knowing full well now that Judith would never purposely say anything hurtful regarding his appearance, "I'll have you know before all this happened, I was one heartthrob of a fox."

Judith giggles with a paw to her mouth. Though she keeps a smile on her face, Judith can't help but fall deep in thought at Nicholas' words. "Nicholas? Can I ask you something?"

"Are you going to ask me if all I said is true? Because if so, I can guarantee you that it is all one-hundred percent true...well, okay, I guess no one really knows if Robin Hood was ever really real, but my dad used to tell me some pretty convincing stories back when I was a kit," he gives her a cheeky grin.

"No, it's not that," Judith giggles with a good-natured smile. "I was...actually going to ask you...how you got cursed."

Nicholas' eyes widen, his smile completely vanishing, "What?"

"I'm sorry," Judith rubs her arm apologetically, "I know it's a very personal question, but it's just when you mentioned about how you were like before all this happened...it just got me thinking...What _did_ happen to you, Nicholas? Why were you cursed like this? And why are all of your servants inanimate objects?"

Nicholas feels everything come to a halt with her questions. Why...? Why did he accidentally have to bring up his curse?! - He can't tell her the truth of why all this happened! Can he?! - He eyes her with the absolute most horrified look on his face. "U-Uh…" he mutters incoherently, his mouth agape, unable - or unwilling, to give her an answer. He takes a few steps away, turning his back to her, trembling slightly at the thought of having to tell her the truth about everything - including his prior hatred of prey mammals and her true purpose here.

Judith's ears drop, "Nicholas…?" she extends a compassionate paw toward him, seeing his broken posture. He says nothing. He simply remains quiet with his ears buried deep against his scalp in fear, trembling, keeping his head down and refusing to make eye contact with her. Judith collects her fingers, lowering her paw and her gaze, "If...If it's too difficult…You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want t-"

"I was fifteen when it happened…"

Judith's ears perk back up, "Wh-What?"

"I…was fifteen when it happened…" He repeats, surprising himself that he actually spoke despite his fears. A part of him feels he should quit before he says any more, but deep down he knows he can't. So far, Judith has shown him that she's willing to trust him and believe in him, and it wouldn't be fair to keep this a secret from her any longer. After all, she deserves to know her role in this curse...right? Or will she be appalled by him once she learns the truth? Realizing that he's just using her to turn back to normal…... _No!_ He can't tell her that. He will tell her the truth, yes, but the last thing he wants her to believe is that she's merely a pawn - a means to an end to him - because that is simply NOT true! She's more than that! _Far_ _more_ , than she could ever imagine...Nicholas swallows hard and continues, "There...There was an old beggar mammal that came to the castle one night - a sheep. She, uh...she asked me if I could give her lodgings for the night...but I said no."

"What?" Judith utters weakly in shock, "Why?"

"Because…" He closes his eyes, the memory bringing complete and utter shame in him. He sighs, not fully ready to tell her why, "It was just a really stupid reason. But...point was, I denied her. So she tried giving me a rose as a gift to change my mind. But I again, _so stupidly_ said no. After that, believe it or not, she transformed before my very eyes, revealing herself to be a lioness enchantress in disguise."

"What?" Judith asks, her eyes wide.

Nicholas continues, "She told me, that she found no love in my heart for-" he stops himself before he could finish his sentence.

"For what?" Judith utters curiously.

Nicholas looks back to her with broken eyes. He gazes at her for a second, feeling his heart clench in a combination of shame, fear and disgust toward himself. This is truly it, moment of truth. He lowers his gaze again, looking away from her once more. He utters in a low, trembling voice, "for...prey mammals…"

"What?" Judith feels her heart sink at the fox's revelation.

"I...I didn't care for prey mammals...that's why I didn't want to let her in when I thought she was a sheep," he admits at last with a shaky, low voice, "I thought she was nothing more, but a cowardly animal who wasn't worth my time. But then when she changed into a predator, I felt bad for being rude so I tried apologizing to her, but she wouldn't have any of it. She punished me by turning me into this...this _monster_ that I am now," he says in disgust, looking at his paw and sharp claws. "She said that she would transform me into the savage fox I believed myself to be. And as further punishment, she cursed my loyal servants and my castle, and said we would all remain this way forever if all the petals of the rose she gave me fell by my twenty-first year."

"Rose?" Judith asks herself, feeling the word somehow familiar. "Are you talking about that glowing rose I saw in your bedroom?"

"Yeah. That's why I didn't want you touching it. I was afraid, you wouldn't know the importance of it and accidently damage it...or eat it, considering if that's something bunnies still do."

Judith grimaces at the comment, but bears no actual malice in her expression. She takes a moment to think back about what Nicholas said earlier regarding prey mammals. "Is...Is this also why you were so cruel to me and my father, despite us not having done anything wrong to you? Just because we happened to be prey?"

"Yes," he answers quietly, lowering his gaze again.

"But why? What made you think there was something wrong with prey mammals in the first place?"

"It was…" he starts, hesitant as the traumatic memory begins to reawaken so many unwanted flashbacks.

"Was it the Mother Moose book?" Judith asks.

"No. No it wasn't that. That book did make things worse though, but that wasn't it. It was…" He sighs frustratedly, "You know I'm a prince, right Judith?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you know as is expected of most royalty, I had an arranged marriage to a princess. The _hare_ Princess of the Thundra Kingdom to be exact."

Judith's eyes widen, amazed to hear that the savage fox was originally once betrothed, and betrothed to a prey mammal no less. "You were betrothed to a _hare_?"

"Yeah," Nicholas smirks, shaking his head with a small hum, "I still remember her to this day. Fur white as snow, and she had the absolute most beautiful sapphire blue eyes I had ever seen at the time."

"Oh," Judith looks down, responding with a somewhat disappointed tone in her voice and feeling a strange, yet slightly painful clench in her heart. "So, what happened between you and this...pretty hare?" Though not fully aware why, Judith can't help but feel a sense of hostility at the mere mention of the hare and her looks.

The sadness returns to Nicholas' eyes, "Well, as hard as it might be to believe, I was actually excited to know I would one day be marrying her, but she made it all too clear that she didn't feel the same way."

The little bit of hostility that build inside Judith fades, making way for concern at Nicholas' change in mood. "What do you mean?"

He sighs, "When I introduced myself to her, all I did was take her paw and try to give her a kiss." Nicholas looks down to his paw, reminiscing at the memory of holding the hare princess' small white paw in his, "But rather than take my action as a sign of affection, she for some reason thought I was trying to eat her. After that, she hid behind her father and started crying, _begging_ him not to force her to marry me: the _evil_ , _savage_ , _monstrous_ fox that desired nothing more but to _devour_ her!" Nicholas turns to Judith, angry tears just struggling not to leave his eyes, "That's all she kept calling me over and over and over again! Monster! Savage! Beast! She wouldn't stop!" He grabs his head, frustrated, still full of confusion despite the years. He lightly grazes his claws over his head, forcing himself to calm down before he accidentally scares Judith. "I had done nothing wrong to her. I was just this little kid with a crush and then here the creature that's supposed to be my future wife calls me a monster in every sense of the word, and even accuses me of trying to eat her! I would have understood if I already looked like this, but back then I was just an ordinary fox!" Nicholas sighs, his anger shifting to depression, "You don't know how hurt I was after she said all that...Then as you might expect, both our parents decided it would be best to end the arrangement then and there. So that ended and she left my life forever but...everything she called me never left me. It all just stayed bottled up with me until I came to believe that everything she said about me was true. And as a result I began distrusting prey mammals, believing that they were all like her deep down. Scared, cowardly, fearing me for no other reason besides the fact that I was just another deceitful fox and predator, just like the ones in Mother Moose's stories."

Nicholas lowers his gaze, feeling the pain all coming back to him. Fearing Judith may in fact hate him now for admitting to generalizing prey mammals as cowards.

Judith watches him in silence, feeling his sorrow and fighting back tears for him. She wipes away the building tears in her eyes and approaches him, sitting close beside him. "You know, when I first came to this castle, I didn't think you were going to eat me."

Nicholas' eyes widen. He looks down to her, completely stunned, "You-you didn't?" he stutters in disbelief.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit scared of you. But it wasn't to a point where I felt it was a certainty that you were going to hurt me. After all, you had kept my father alive for the few days he was here and he seemed fed, but not fed to a point where I could believe you were trying to fatten him up. And now, getting to know you better," Judith places a caring and understanding paw over his large wrist, "I know that you are _so_ much more than what Mother Moose or this hare princess could have ever thought you Nicholas, a fox, a predator could ever be."

"Judith…" he utters in a low, awe stricken voice while his heart beats wildly in his chest. So full of love and sheer admiration, he could swear he's only a second away from pressing his lips hard against hers to express just how strongly he feels for her right now.

She smiles compassionately up at him, her warm amethyst eyes meeting his vulnerable emerald eyes. Her gaze piercing through to his soul and further tempting him to kiss her, but his quickly burning cheeks and growing bashfulness keep him from acting. He gently, yet timidly pulls his paw away from beneath hers and awkwardly clears his throat. "H-Hey, you know what Carrots? I-I think it's time to change my bandages, so maybe I should...uh...you know get on that."

He rises to leave the room, but the ever comforting Judith stops him from leaving, "I can take care of that for you. Clawhauser left a box full of medicinal equipment here so I can treat you. He said it would be better that way, considering how much time we spend in this room."

"Of course he would," Nicholas mutters a bit annoyed at the romantic candelabra's ability to think of anything and everything that would force the fox to confront his feelings regarding the bunny. Judith brings forth the medical box, setting it down next to Nicholas as she helps him remove his cape and blouse to allow her access to his bandage covered wounds. She begins to undress the bandages wrapped around his injured wrist. "Hsss…" Nicholas hisses in pain.

"Does it still hurt really bad?" Judith asks quickly releasing his wrist.

"No. I just get some mild twinges of pain here and there." Judith finishes removing the rest of the bandages. Nicholas gently bends his wrist, testing out its slowly returning mobility. He scrunches up his face just a tiny bit, "Good news is my wrist can move a little bit better now."

"That's good," Judith says taking Nicholas' large paw in both of hers. She takes a good look at the scars on it, "If only the same can be said about these scars on your wrist. Do you think they'll ever fully heal?"

"By the way they're looking? No. But it's okay," he says with a shrug of his shoulders, "Guess they'll just be the newest addition to the nice scar collection I have on the rest of my body."

Though she knows he's just trying to find humor in something unpleasant, Judith can't help but frown, particularly when her gaze wanders to his scarred back, "I really am sorry, by the way," she says picking up a wet towel to dab at his wounds.

"For what?" Nicholas raises a confused brow.

"For these," she points to the scars on his wrist. "If it weren't for me disobeying you and going into your room uninvited, you wouldn't have had to come after me and get hurt by those wolves." Her voice shakes, bringing her close to tears.

"Hey, Hey," Nicholas comforts with a gentle voice, "Don't blame yourself for that. I mean, yeah sure...you probably shouldn't have gone into my room when I had asked you not to, but it was my fault too. If I hadn't blown my top and yelled at you like that, you wouldn't have run off. I'm the one who scared you into running away and falling into the clutches of those wolves." Nicholas' eyes widen, a thought popping into his head, "Speaking of which, they didn't... _hurt_ you, did they? Before I got there?" he asks with genuine concern in his eyes.

"A little, but...thanks to you, not in the way you're thinking," she says with a warm, appreciative smile.

"Good," Nicholas' heart relaxes. He would never verbally admit it to her but he swears, had she told him otherwise, he would track down those wolves and _literally_ tear them to shreds for hurting her!…...Heck! He might still just do it if he ever runs into them again, regardless of what they did and didn't get to do.

"Have you run into them before?" Judith asks bringing him out of his violent, wolf-mangling thoughts.

"Huh? Run into who?"

"Those wolves. Have you run into them before? Because when they attacked me and Philippe, they didn't appear to know you, but they seemed _aware_ of your existence...and it just got me thinking back to something Manchas told me about the night you were cursed..." Judith trails off, hesitant to continue.

Nicholas dangles his head low, feeling a bit of shame coming back to him, "Manchas told you about that, huh?"

Judith nods her head, "He said you accidently struck him. That's why he bears that scar over his eye. He also said that after you did that, you ran away from home and came back three days later with your back covered in scars." Judith fidgets her paws, a worrisome fear in her amethyst eyes, "I guess that's what got me thinking back on those wolves. Did you run into them when you ran away? Or some other dangerous pack of mammals, and they did this to you?"

"What this?" Nicholas raises his shoulder, emphasizing on his scar ridden back, "No, don't worry, Carrots. Those wolves didn't do this to me. Nor any other criminal for that matter. Sure, it could have been a possibility given how dangerous these woods have gotten ever since we stopped trading with the nearby villages. Thieves and other lowlifes just started popping out left and right, trying desperately to steal from my castle. Would you believe I actually found a coyote in here once trying to steal Clawhauser and Finnick?"

"Really?" Judith asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah, guess he probably thought he could make big money selling a talking candelabra and clock in the black market. I scared him off before he could take them, though. But that didn't stop other thieves from trying to break in and steal whatever riches they could find here. As for those wolves, I don't ever remember seeing them sneaking in here, but I don't doubt that coyote or some other idiot from their black market chains told them about what they saw here." Nicholas shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe that's how they knew about me? I don't know. But point is, no I didn't run into them when I ran away that night."

"But if that's the case, where _did_ you go? Where could you have possibly gone to come back so horribly injured like this?" Judith places a worried paw over one of his many scars.

Nicholas watches her broken expression, feeling his heart ache at the sight of those sad little eyes of hers. He's never told anyone where he had gone that night, but with her…...he simply can't deny her. Not the way she's looking at him, drowning in her own anxiety, "I…" He hesitates for a moment, taking a deep breath, bracing himself to at last reveal the truth to someone, "I didn't go very far. After I had struck Manchas, I felt I couldn't live with myself. Not after what I had done to his eye. So I just...wanted to get away from it all…."

.

Nicholas flashbacks to the night he was cursed….

A heavily panting Nicholas rushes out of his castle's front gates. He stops for a moment, looking back at his castle - or at least he thinks it's his castle - what was once a beautiful, opulent, creamy white colored castle with statues of angels decorating the edges of each tower, has now become a dark, grim decaying castle covered with horrific gargoyle statues all over it.

The already heavily panting Nicholas starts to hyperventilate at the sight, unable to believe it. He shakes his head, turning away from the castle to make his way into the woods. With heavy winds pushing snow all over his face, he finds it difficult to see where he's going.

Nicholas continues to run desperately and blindly into the woods, not knowing or caring where he's going. His only care being to get away, as far away as mammaly possible from everyone and everything! - until…

Nicholas feels a slope forming beneath his paws. He immediately attempts to bring himself to a halt, realizing he's coming close to the edge of the cliff. He manages to successfully stop himself with the help of his new large claws, pushing a little bit of snow off the edge. Only a matter of seconds away from death's door, Nicholas looks down the edge of the cliff, his heart racing at the sight of the looong drop that awaited him.

Strangely enough though, looking down at the mortal drop…...it somehow starts to look more...welcoming to Nicholas the longer he stares down at it. Tempting even…

Nicholas raises up a shaky paw, he gazes at his large, monstrous claws - the ones responsible for mangling Manchas' eye. He quickly slams his paw back down, unable to continue looking at the deadly appendage attached to his body. Nicholas releases a shuddering breath, creating a cloud of cold breath as he looks back down the drop, a decided look in his eyes. He very slowly starts to purposely slide a paw forward, slowly edging himself toward his death. Wanting to end this horrible nightmare...wanting to end himself. He starts to push his upper body forward…

"Master Nicholas! Master Nicholas!"

Nicholas stops only when he hears some familiar voices calling to him.

"Master Nicholas!" They continue in the distance.

Fearful that they might find him, Nicholas looks back down the cliff ready to jump when something unexpected happens…

Whatever bravery or foolishness he had running through him, now suddenly feels gone. As if hearing the concerned voices of his loyal servants just caused every ounce of desire to jump off to fade away. Nicholas' paw slips, causing the savage fox to immediately try to regain his footing as opposed to letting himself just run with it.

Nicholas sinks his claws in deep into the snow, securing himself from falling. Though no longer willing to jump now, Nicholas still does not yet feel ready to face them. Not after what he did.

"Master Nicholas!"

Nicholas gasps, they're getting closer. He desperately looks around trying to find somewhere to hide from them. To his left he manages to spot a protruding surface along the face of the cliff.

"Master Nicholas!"

He very quietly makes his way down a small path at the cliff's edge over to it. He presses himself hard against the cliff's wall to ensure they don't spot him down there.

"Master Nicholas!" The voices grow louder. "Master Nicholas!" Given the closeness of the voices, Nicholas doesn't doubt they're standing fairly close to where he just was.

"Master Nicholas!" a voice Nicholas did not expect to hear calls out to him one more time. "I don't think he's here. Let's try over there." Nicholas hears what he can only deduce is Manchas speaking to the others.

But why? Why would he of all creatures be here searching for him, worrying for him? Surely he - and the others for that matter - should fear him and hate him for what he did, shouldn't they?

Nicholas waits for a moment, until their voices meld with the roaring snow as they move further into the distance. The savage fox stays down at the protruding edge of the cliff face, but looks back up at the cliff's edge. Truly making sure that his servants have left. Certain that they're now gone, Nicholas looks down the small edge of the surface he now occupies. It's still a long, painful way down from here. He sits on his hind legs and raises both of his paws up to his face. Coming face to face with what's painfully obvious - this is not a dream, this is real - and the reality is that he is no longer an ordinary fox, he is a beast! A monster! And his servants, and his castle are all cursed because of him! One of them is even injured because of him…...and now….now he can't even jump off a cliff edge to end his misery and the misery he's brought on to others simply because he exists…

Having no idea of what else to do, Nicholas sniffles, his glossy eyes filling to the brim with overflowing tears. He sucks in a shallow breath as he brings himself to the ground resting on his belly and covering his wet eyes with his large, heavy paws. He sniffles again making way for quiet, trembling sobs that go unnoticed to anyone but him in the wake of the snowstorm's growing gusts of wind.

 _I stayed on that small cliff edge for three days. Wondering if I should jump or not…_

.

Back to present time in the library…

"I'm sure by this point it's pretty obvious I didn't."

"What made you come back?" Judith asks.

"I guess I came to realize that if I jumped, then sure I won't have to live with my curse anymore, but the same wouldn't apply for my servants. They would be stuck as inanimate objects for the rest of their lives. And after taking into consideration what I had done to Manchas, and the fact that they actually went out looking for me despite my being the one who got them cursed...I just couldn't go through with it. I couldn't do that to them. Not when their ability to get back to normal relied solely on me. So, I came back."

"Nicholas…" Judith utters in awe at the fox' unselfish act.

Nicholas snorts, shaking his head and looking down in thought, "Though I admit, there are times I wonder if I made the right choice. I mean if it weren't for the curse, I'm pretty sure I would have jumped off that day."

"What? Don't say that. Nicholas, look at me," Judith gently pulls the tip of his chin to have him face her, "I'm glad you didn't jump. Truly, I'm glad."

"Really?"

"Really. I think that anyone who's willing to make such an unselfish decision like you did, is a life worth preserving. You put others before yourself and you're willing to do right by your mistakes. You even saved my life, despite my being your prisoner."

"Judith I-" Nicholas utters with a sad look in his eyes, feeling guilt at being reminded that such a precious creature like her is actually his prisoner.

"You don't have to say anything," Judith cuts him off with a dismissive wave of her paw, "It's okay. I'm just happy to know that you came back safely and that there is genuine kindness hidden deep inside you," she says with genuine care in her voice.

Nicholas' heart melts at her words. An endearing smile forms on his face.

Judith returns the smile as she makes to grab a clean roll of bandages from the medical box between them, "Now, there's still one thing I don't understand...how _did_ you get these scars if you said no one attacked you and you remained relatively safe on that ledge?" Judith asks as she applies the bandage to his wrist.

"Oh, these?" Nicholas asks referring to the scars on his back. "I uh...I kinda did these to myself," he admits with a touch of embarrassment in his voice.

"What?!" Judith drops the bandage roll in her shock, causing it to trail down and unwind on the floor. "Nicholas! Please don't tell me you did those in an attempt to hurt yourself!"

Nicholas' next reaction shocks Judith as he chuckles lightly under his breath, finding her concern for him adorably heartwarming, "Relax Carrots. I didn't do these to myself on purpose."

"Then, how did you-?"

"Let's just say, it's not easy scratching when you have claws as big and sharp as mine." He lifts a paw flashing his large claws at her to emphasize his point.

Judith's ears drop, completely confused, "Wha-? You...you mean to tell me all or most of these scars on your back are the result of scratching?"

"As embarrassingly annoying as it is to admit, yeah."

"So, that night. When Manchas said you came back covered in blood and cuts, it was all because you accidently hurt yourself by scratching?"

Nicholas nods, "Yeah. I guess I was just so bitter about everything, I didn't want to tell them how I got them. I mean, it's irritating! Not to be able to do something so simple as scratching without hurting yourself."

"How do you scratch now then? Do you still try to use your claws? Or do you have some other method?" Judith asks, curious to know.

"Well, sometimes I get Manchas or Finnick to help me out, other times I brush up against a wall or a shelf or something like that. But really most times I just ignore the itches and try to tough them out since I can't scratch."

"That's awful," says a completely horrified and sympathetic Judith, "Do you get itchy often?"

"Sadly yes. Particularly because I got this shaggy fur of mine. So yeah, of course I get itchy a lot. To tell you the truth I'm actually feeling an itch right now my the side of my stomach."

"Really?" Judith's eyes immediately dart toward the fox's stomach.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll just let it pass. It's no big deal," he says with a slight twitch of his hind leg, desperately wanting to scratch his agonizing belly.

With a determined look on her eyes, Judith stands firmly before him, "Lie on your side. I'm going to scratch it for you."

"Carrots, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to. I want to. I am not going to stand idly by while you're uncomfortable because your belly is itchy."

"Carrots-"

Judith points a firm finger to the ground with an unwavering authority, "Down! Nicholas!"

Nicholas sighs, giving in with a smile on his face, "Yes, ma'am." He lies down on his back, allowing her to kneel before him and start scratching his belly. A goofy, relieved, half-lidded smile forms across his' face. He starts to pant with his tongue out, completely pleased, slightly kicking his hind leg down like a relaxed puppy. Judith giggles, finding his reactions adorable. One of Judith's paws wanders toward the center of Nicholas' belly, "Hahaha! Oop-!" Nicholas immediately slaps a paw over his mouth, suppressing his laughter.

Judith removes her paws from his stomach, "What was that?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a bit ticklish."

Judith's eyes trail down to his belly, "Oh? Really?" a sly smirk creeps up the edge of her mouth.

Nicholas' eyes widen in fear, "Judith...what are you thinking?" Judith raises her paws, playfully moving her fingers with 'evil' intent in her eyes. "Carrots, no! No! N-!" The bunny dashes her paws down, roaming all over his ticklish belly, "Hahahahahaha! H-Hey! No fair! Cut it out! Hahahahahaha!"

"You shouldn't have told me you're ticklish Nicholas," she giggles.

"Hahahahaha!" Nicholas continues to laugh, being at the mercy of the bunny's tickles. Judith at starts to laugh boisterously herself once Nicholas starts kicking his arms and legs in the air. She seizes her tickling, taking a moment to laugh. "Hahaha," Seeing his opportunity, Nicholas takes advantage and gently pushes her down on her back with the back of his large paw. He playfully hovers over her with a paw in the air, "Oh yeah? Well two can play at that-"

Judith continues to laugh with her eyes closed, not yet having noticed Nicholas' change in facial expression, "Hahaha-" She opens her eyes to see a heartbroken expression across Nicholas' frozen posture. Nicholas brings his paw down, his eyes focusing on his razor-sharp claws. He looks to Judith, then back to his paw, then back to her. "Nicholas…?" Without a word, the savage fox races out of the room, trailing the loose bandage dress on his wrist. "Nicholas!"

Judith sits up, greatly concerned for the fox. Frightened, unsure if she did something to offend him.

.

In the drawing room…

Clawhauser, Finnick, Manchas, and Mrs. Otterton relax by the fireplace enjoying the day, knowing that things are at last going well between Nicholas and Judith.

"Ah," Finnick relaxes, lying back, placing his brass arms behind his head.

"Look at you!" Clawhauser comments, "I've never seen you so relaxed before."

"Yeah well, it's nice to see things finally goin' our way for once. I mean, lookin' back at how much Master Nicholas hated prey mammals," Finnick scoffs, "It was a guarantee that we were gonna be stuck like this forever. But now with Judith around, looks like we'll be back to normal before we know it!"

 _WHACK!_ The drawing rooms doors burst open. The small objects turn to see their Master sitting by the door, trembling like he's just seen a ghost.

"Master Nicholas?" Clawhauser utters, rushing to Nicholas' side, as do the other objects. "Master Nicholas are you alright? You look pale!"

Nicholas' eyes shift down to the candelabra. His mouth gapes wanting to speak, but he instead turns his back to him and the others. Saying nothing, trembling.

"Master Nicholas…?" Mrs. Otterton utters, frightfully concerned for him.

"I can't do this…" Nicholas says at last, his voice low and weak.

"What?!" Clawhauser exclaims, "What do you mean you can't do this? Aren't things going great between you and Judith?"

Finnick groans, "Dang it! I knew this was all too good to be true! Don't tell me you yelled at her and messed things up again!"

"No, I didn't-!" he nearly yells, turning his head to Finnick. He pauses, composing himself and giving them his back once more. "I didn't yell at her. Things are going great with her. Really great! She's great. It's just…...I can't put her through this."

"But why?" asks Clawhauser.

"Why?" he utters incredulously at the candelabra's blindness to the obvious facts before them, " _Why?!_ " He at last turns to his subjects, snapping the word at them and hounding over them, forcing them to step back with each new word he says, "Do you really have to ask _why_?! Look at me! I'm a monstrous savage fox with giant killer claws and fangs! And-And, you expect me to what? Swoon this tiny fragile, _perfect_ bunny?! Get her to fall for me and marry me? Oh, yeah? Because that's REALLY gonna happen when I can't even-!" He stops, a lump forming in his throat. He sits back, his broken heart dominating over his anger, "When I can't…" Nicholas closes his eyes, releasing a shuddering breath. He raises one of his deadly paws staring down at his massive claws, "When I can't even...hold her."

A maternal surge runs through Mrs. Otterton, forcing her to move beside the fox, "Oh you poor dear. Is that what this is about? You're afraid you might hurt her by mistake?"

Nicholas nods, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I've already hurt others before by accident," he looks toward Manchas, "Who's to say I won't make the same mistake with her. If I ever hurt her I-" He shuts his eyes, shaking off the horrible thought, " I don't know what I'd do."

"Shh. Shh." Mrs. Otterton gently shushes him, "Calm yourself Master. There's nothing to be upset about. You haven't hurt her. Have you?"

"No, but-"

"Then, there's nothing to worry about. Just keep being as sweet and gentle as you've been around her and everything will go fine. You'll see."

The drawing rooms doors creak open. All eyes fall on the door, as Judith enters the room.

"Nicholas!" Judith immediately rushes into the room once she spots Nicholas among the small crowd. "Sweet cheese and crackers! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Maybe I took the tickling match a little too far. I didn't mean to upset you or do anything to offend you. I-I thought we were just having fun and-"

"No, no! You don't need to apologize, Judith. You didn't do anything wrong," says Nicholas attempting to ease her tension.

"Then why did you run away? Do you know how _worried_ I was?! I thought you might've run off and left like you did that one time a few years back!"

"I know. I didn't mean to...I didn't want to scare or upset you. I-I just...I was just...I was just trying to…"

" _Tryy-ing_...to work out the last details with us about the big fancy dinner he set up for you two tomorrow night!" Clawhauser cuts in after seeing Nicholas struggling to explain himself.

"What?" Nicholas turns to Clawhauser with confused eyes.

"Dinner?" Judith's eyes light up at the word. Nicholas turns to Judith with wide eyes, noticing her excitement. "Are you really treating me to a fancy dinner tomorrow, Nicholas?"

The savage fox stares into her sparkling hypnotic gaze, practically sputtering out his next words, " _Yes_...Yes I set up dinner for you...dinner and…"

"Dancing!" Clawhauser adds in.

"Dancing?" Nicholas looks to him confused again, then back at Judith. "Yeah. Yeah! Dinner and dancing! So...get ready to put on your best dress tomorrow night Carrots! Because I'm going to wine and dine you and then sweep you off your feet on the dance floor!" he declares with a major boost in his confidence.

"Okay then!" Judith says happily with an eager hop.

"Okay, then!" Nicholas follows up with a breathless chuckle.

"I'll go ask Fru-Fru to help me pick out a dress for tomorrow night then."

"That sounds great."

Judith makes to leave until she remembers something, "Oh! Before I go, should I finish dressing that up? You kinda ran away from me the last time."

Nicholas looks down to his scarred paw. The bandages just hanging loosely around his paw, "Oh! Yeah, good thinking Carrots. Uh...hey how about this, how about you go back to the library and I'll meet you there in a few so you can finish. I just need to discuss a few more minor details for tomorrow with my party planning crew."

"Okay, see you back at the library!" Judith steps a little closer to Nicholas to speak directly to him, "And please, don't scare me like that again over a surprise party."

"I promise, it won't happen again." Judith nods, then skips on over to the doors and steps out of the room, closing the doors behind her. Once he's sure she's gone Nicholas turns to Clawhauser with a big scowl on his face, "Are kidding me, Clawhauser! What the heck was that?! Dinner? A-And... _DANCING_?!" he looms angrily over the candelabra.

"What? You were dying out there! I was just trying to help you out! It's not like you would have preferred telling her that you got scared of hurting her!"

"Yeah but! By God Clawhauser! _Dancing_?! How could you think that was a good idea?!"

"Well, Judith seemed to like the idea." Clawhauser attempts to defend.

"Yeah, maybe she did. But _you do_ remember that I have really long and dangerous claws, right?! Or did you forget about the part when I ran into this room scared out of my mind because I was afraid of touching her! I mean...what am I even supposed to do?! How do you expect me to hold her paw and waist with these?!" He shows off his claws to emphasize his point.

"We'll think of something," Clawhauser attempts to defend, "We'll...Ooh! We'll cut off your claws!"

"I don't think that'll work," Finnick interjects, "Remember that one time we tried cutting off his claws, they just grew back like a second later."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Um...well don't worry. I'm sure we can think of something by tomorrow night."

"Okay, yeah I'm sure you will." Nicholas says sarcastically, "But answer me this Clawhauser. Even _if_ you do manage to come up with something for my claws, how do you expect me to dance with her when I can't even stand on two legs anymore!"

"Well...we'll just have to get you used to walking on two legs again!"

"By tomorrow night?" Nicholas asks incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be a snap! We just have to get you used to balancing on two legs again. So, come on! Stand up!"

"Are you serious?" Nicholas frowns with a sour look.

"Just try it. You don't want to disappoint Judith, now do you?"

Nicholas sighs frustratedly, "Fine! But I'm telling you this won't work." Nicholas sits, firmly on his hind legs, attempting to get a good footing. He pushes up his body, trying desperately to rise to his toes. Nicholas extends his arms out in an attempt to keep his balance as the immense weight of his upper body begins to push down on his struggling, shaky legs.

"Okay! Okay! You got it! Now just try to take a couple steps forward over by your chair over there."

"You have got to be kidding me Clawhauser," Nicholas says as he struggles to keep his balance.

"Come on, if you're gonna be dancing, then you have to at least know how to walk."

Nicholas groans frustratedly, "Okay. Okay. But just know that my back is really killing me." Nicholas struggles to lift his right leg up. It's a small, somewhat sliding step, but a step nonetheless. He does the same with his left leg, slightly scraping the wooden floor with his dragging claws. He rises his right leg. Another successful step! Nicholas smiles. He's really doing it!

"Yes!" chirps a supportive Mrs. Otterton.

"You're doing it Master!" claps an equally impressed Manchas.

"There see, I knew you could do it!" adds in Clawhauser.

Nicholas looks back at them, smiling. He returns his attention back down to his feet, ready to move his left leg again when his sliding foot's claws bump into a gap between the floorboards and snag on, causing the massive fox to lose his footing. "W-Whoa! Whoa!" Nicholas topples, stepping back, side to side, tripping over his own feet as he struggles not to fall, "WHOOAAA!"

 _CRASH!_

He trips and falls over on his chair, bringing it down with him.

The small objects scrunch their faces, feeling the fox's pain, "Ooh…"

"Oh dear. This is gonna be tougher than I thought," Clawhauser says stating the obvious.

"Oh…" Nicholas groans in pain in the distance.


	9. Chapter 65: Torture

_**UPDATE TIME! No, I'm kidding. LOL. No more of that I promise. :)**_

 _ **Seriously though, before anything else, I want to apologize to you guys for that whole confusion I might have caused you all with the convoluted updates. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned the story, that I haven't gotten sick again, and that I was working on the chapters. Unfortunately in my attempt to not leave you guys wondering, I ended up giving you guys false hope with dates I couldn't meet due to personal reasons. So for that, I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart. Believe me, I enjoy writing these chapters and I enjoy them even more knowing you guys look forward to reading them. You guys are what makes posting these chapters fun, so for your sake I won't post updates anymore because I know they can get confusing and mislead you guys into thinking that I've actually updated a chapter.**_

 _ **IF, I ever post update chapters in the future, I'll now only use them to inform you guys of important things, like if (God forbid) I ever have to abandon a story, if I have to go on hiatus for a while, etc. You know, things of that nature.**_

 _ **So, I once again apologize and thank you guys for sticking by me. To Draco Tyrannus, Guest, Blue Tagg, Papercut, and Birks, I want to thank you guys for the kind words and advice. You're the best! :D**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm sure I've kept you guys enough from the chapter, so how about we get to what you've all been waiting for? I wrote this in-between chapter, because many of you were wondering what was going on with the Hopps family since Chapter 5…...and let me tell you it's not pretty. The events of this chapter take place between the same days that Nick and Judy have been getting to know each other in Chapter 6.**_

 _ ****WARNING: Though this fic is rated K+, this Chapter borderlines a T rating for detailed descriptions of torture. Reader discretion is advised.**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 6.5: Torture

The harsh winter winds pierce through the dreary woods, sending a vicious flurry of snow in Stu's direction, blinding his way and covering every follicle of fur on his face with frost. Despite the day's sun, he holds a lit lantern ahead of him to light his path through the heavy current of white flakes. In his other paw, he carries a map of the woods as he continues to tread through the knee high snow.

Stu attempts to lift the map up to his face to make sure he's going in the right direction, but can't seem to view it without it constantly striking him against the face due to the blowing wind. "Darn it!" he grunts in annoyance. Stu lifts the lantern higher, squinting his eyes and looking ahead until he spots a nearby tree in his line of sight. He heads to it.

Once reaching it, he rests his back against it, using it as a shield against the wind so he can view the map in peace. "O-Okay, s-so I'm here. N-No, wait…" he trembles slightly due to the cold. Stu lifts the map closer to the light, attempting to re-route himself.

Just then - just as he's trying to re-locate himself, a harsh wind blows strongly past the tree, ripping the map from his grip. "No! No-No-No-No!" Stu jumps up, struggling to grab the map, but it's too late. The map ventures off with the heavy wind.

Another heavy blow of the winds causes Stu to take cover with his free arm as he shivers from the freezing current. "Cuh! Cuh! Cuh! Cuh-uh! Agh-hu!" The bitter cold, forces Stu to cough uncontrollably with a heavy wheeze. It takes him about a minute to seize his cough attack.

He hates to admit it, but deep down he knows he can't continue on like this. The winds are getting harsher and his cough is growing worse. If he truly wishes to continue on his long arduous journey, then he must at least seek shelter for the remainder of the storm.

Stu looks to his right and spots what appears to be the entrance of a small cave. It's almost completely buried in the snow, but it's better than nothing, Stu supposes. He trods his nearly frozen feet through the snow, making his way to the cave.

Letting out a few more coughs, Stu sits in the cave setting the lantern down before him, using the warmth emanating from the small fire to keep himself warm. He rubs his paws together, then brings them to his face to blow his breath on them. Stu removes his musket and bag from his back and shoulder to pull out a blanket from the bag. He covers himself, digging back into his bag for something to eat. "Great," he mutters disappointed, realizing that he's already eaten all his food.

He sits in silence for a moment, focusing only on the low crackling of the small flame before him.

Staring at the flame, he can't help but remember about the event that started all this - the reason why his daughter now rots in a dark freezing cell - if he hadn't ever set foot in that cursed castle and sat in that chair to be discovered by that monstrous savage fox…...then maybe his little girl would still be at home. Safe and sound, possibly entertaining her younger siblings by reading them a good book.

Stu pulls out a rather large pocket watch from inside his coat. Inside it, he carries a small portrait of his family. He stares at the picture of his beloved family with tender eyes. His gaze then shifts to focus entirely on Judith - her bright purple eyes and her cheery smile practically popping out of the painting. How she managed to stay smiling for that long while the painter painted them, he'll never know! But, that's Judith for ya! She somehow always manages to make the best out of a bad situation. Stu manages to release a light, happy little chuckle.

After staring at the picture for a little longer, Stu glances back out at the snowstorm brewing outside. It's getting worse. He looks back at Judith in the picture. His brow furrows with a determined look in his eye, "Don't you worry sweetheart. You just have to hang tight for a little longer. Before you know it, I'll be there to save you from that monstrous fox and I'll get you back home to your mother and siblings. Even if I have to die tryin'." A shuddering breeze manages to blow into the cave, causing Stu to shiver and cough a little. He looks back out at the furious storm outside that's keeping him from rescuing his daughter. Stu sighs helplessly, "I just hope your mother and the kids are holdin' up better than we are."

.

Pierre stares up at the navy blue surface above him. All around his body he feels a numbing, burning sensation. A feeling as if he's just been stabbed a thousand times over - It's suffocating! - It's all literally _suffocating_ him. The only thing that makes this feeling worse is the familiar, blue eyed menace watching him from above. That terrifying, heartless smirk coming in through waves.

Jack Savage speaks to someone Pierre can't see from his current position. The hare's voice enters through the waves, but comes in more as a mumbled echo to the submerged young rabbit. The one thing that he does manage to understand from the demonic blue eyed hare's mumbled exchange with the unseen mammal is a paw signaling up.

Just as he sees that, Pierre is risen up. A flurry of bubbles emanates from his mouth, blinding his vision as he gasps desperately for air - his lungs aching with every straggled breath he takes. The young rabbit coughs mercilessly while his small body trembles wildly after being risen from the deadly ice bath he was just in. Pierre wishes to be able to beat his chest so he may seize his coughing, but if dipping him into an ice bath wasn't enough for the heartless hare, he's also made sure the young rabbit be restrained in a straight jacket and strapped onto the dipping chair.

"So, are you ready to talk now?" Jack casually asks the near frozen young rabbit.

The trembling boy slowly moves his head to face the hare, bits of ice drip down from his fur. He says nothing.

"Well?"

Pierre tremors some more before he finally responds with a rasp, "...I-I...h-h-have...n-noth-nothing to-to...say to you…" He continues huffing weak breaths between chattering teeth.

"Oh you don't? That's too bad. I had hoped this last dip would've been the one to finally break you." Jack sighs, disappointingly, "It pains me to keep doing this to you. It truly does." Pierre glares at him, seeing through the hare's lie. "But it's the only way to save your sanity. You wouldn't want the entire town to think my brother-in-law is insane, would you?"

"Shut up!" Pierre's voice pitches high with a croak, "I-I'm...n-n-not…y-your-"

"Enough! You're beginning to sound like a stuttering sloth with all those incessant pauses." Jack walks over to the unseen mammal, who turns out to be Bellwether. "How many more dips do you think he can handle before he succumbs to hypothermia?"

"Given that he can still respond to your questions, I'd say he can handle a few more," Bellwether smirks wickedly.

Jack returns the smirk, "Dip him again."

Bellwether obeys and pulls down the lever, lowering Pierre back down to the icy water.

"Wai-! N-no! No-!" the boy attempts to scream, but his voice fades into a gurgle as he's dipped in yet again. He remains down there for a good thirty seconds until he's risen back up. Jack stands before the coughing and trembling kit once more.

"There now, will you be a good boy this time and answer me properly?" Pierre raises his head to meet Jack face to face, his head trembling up and down from the cold. Though not an actual or intentional 'yes', it's good enough for Jack. "Good. So, are you now ready to tell me the real truth regarding your father and sister's whereabouts?"

Pierre says nothing, he simply continues to glower at the hare.

The impatient Jack slaps Pierre hard across the face, causing the little rabbit to release a weak yelp in pain, "ANSWER ME!"

"I-I-I already...t-t-told y-you...wh-where t-they...are!" Pierre stutters back, his fighting spirit chipped a bit by the strike.

"Oh, ho, ho, right!" Jack chuckles, "They're at the savage fox's castle. Yes, of course! And I'm the tooth fairy," his sarcasm fades. Jack harshly grasps the boy's chin, forcing the young rabbit to grunt in pain and look at him square in the eyes, "YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LYING LITTLE IGNORANT HICK! I've had just about ENOUGH of that ridiculous savage fox nonsense! There is no such thing! And the more you continue to go on about with that stupid bumpkin folktale, then the more you and your family will SUFFER!" Jack roughly releases the boy's face. The hare brushes a paw at his ruffled fur, composing himself from his outburst, "After all, I wouldn't consider seeking the rational truth as asking for much. You're the one who's making this difficult on himself. You have a strong will and I respect that. It's quite the admirable quality. A quality you share with my beloved Judith. Strong, yet so _stupidly_ stubborn. Must be a trait inherited by your mother." Jack smirks wickedly, "Speaking of which, you can't imagine how much trouble I had getting her to talk."

Pierre's eyes widen while his heart sinks, "M-My mother?"

"Oh? Did I forget to tell you?" Jack chuckles with a sinister smirk, "How careless of me. Yes. I had your mother in here yesterday. She's quite the strong rabbit. Much like you she wouldn't submit to a few painful dips in ice water. But she did at last give in when I brought up her _precious_ children." Jack mockingly pinches a stunned Pierre's cheek.

Pierre says nothing. This dark revelation keeps his brain dulled and numb. The image of his beloved mother in his same position, helpless to fight back. Him helpless to help her, having _failed_ to keep his word to his father and protect her and his younger siblings. It's enough to draw a couple of tears from his eyes.

"Mothers are a curious thing aren't they? They can be the strongest creatures on the face of the Earth, yet the moment you threaten their children…" he laughs, "You can get them to do anything. Say _anything_. So long as you don't hurt her precious babies. Which is why I wonder if your mother was truly telling me the truth when she spoke about your father and sister's whereabouts. Let's ask her shall we?" Jack snaps his fingers, gaining the attention of one of the ram guards by the door to the adjacent room, "Oh Wooly? Would you please escort Madame Hopps in here?" The ram nods and complies.

Wooly enters the other room and brings out a shackled Bonnie, practically dragging her into the room. Bonnie's ears immediately drop in dread once she spots her bound son, "Pierre?"

"Mama?" Pierre utters, a mixed reaction between relief to see her alive and feeling like a small meek child, begging to be held and comforted by his mother.

"Pierre!" Bonnie attempts to run toward her son, but is kept at bay by Wooly. "What have you done to my son?! You said you wouldn't hurt my children if I told you where Stu and Judith have gone!"

"Did I?" Jack turns to her, "Silly me. I must've forgotten." Bonnie stares daggers at the lying hare, "In any case, did you really think I could trust you without first interrogating your children? I'm no fool Madame Hopps. Unlike you and your husband, I've actually had a proper education. Not only that, but given the savvy business mammal that I am…" Jack looms over Bonnie, engulfing her in his shadow, "...I know when I'm being _cheated_." Bonnie's nose twitches, fearful of the striped hare's soul picking glare. Has she been found out? A sudden, eerily calm smile creeps up at the corner of Jack's mouth. "But! Since you are my future mother-in-law, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I will give you the opportunity to prove your honesty, provided your son admits that your husband's insanity caused him to fabricate that preposterous story about the savage fox _and_ that he admits that your story is the one and true absolute truth. So... Madame Hopps, if you would. Tell your son what you told me yesterday. Remind him where his father and sister _really_ are."

Bonnie can't believe how much the hare is asking of them. Fearful for her child's well being, she feels she's left with no other recourse, but to do as Jack asks of her. She turns to Pierre with distraught eyes. "Pierre...sweetheart…" Bonnie's voice trembles, feeling each new word eating away at her soul, "Your father...never actually saw a savage fox. He was on his way to the fair….remember? He took a regular sized carrot, and... _lost_ the competition." Pierre raises a confused eyebrow at his mother's words. His father didn't take a small carrot. Nor did he ever lose the competition. Heck, he didn't even make it to the fair! Is this really the cover story she was forced to create to preserve their safety? Bonnie continues, "Philippe came back and told us that your father became so distraught…" Bonnie swallows a lump in her throat, "...Losing the competition took a serious toll on him...a-and he began…" a heart wrenching tear runs down her cheek, "...going _mad_..." Bonnie hiccups a sob. She clears her throat, struggling to remain strong for her child, "He began talking about giant carrots and giant foxes. And then Philippe said your father ran away aimlessly into the woods. When Philippe came home and realized your father never made it home, he and Judith went out looking for him and...and…" Bonnie's voice chokes again, "...your father did come back…" more tears runs down her cheeks, "...but he came back raving...raving about a savage fox." Bonnie's eyes fill to the brim with tears. She wipes them away. "After that he ran back into the woods...remember? But your sister and Philippe should bring him back home soon." The mother rabbit sniffles, fighting the urge to break down from the painful series of lies she has just been forced to tell her son.

"So...what you're saying Madame Hopps, is that your husband _made up_ the whole savage fox story?"

Bonnie looks at Jack, then to her bound son, "...Y-Yes," Bonnie replies hesitantly with a churn in her stomach.

"Mom!" Pierre croaks. Unable to believe that his mother actually just called his father insane.

Jack returns his attention back to the boy, "Oh? I take it you don't agree with your mother, then?"

"Pierre please!" Bonnie begs desperately of her son.

"Now, now Madame Hopps. You've had your turn. Let's hear what young Pierre has to say." Jack once more stands face to face with the young rabbit, "Tell me boy, is all your mother just said true? Or do you still firmly believe that Judith was kidnapped by a giant fox-beast and your father has wandered off into the woods in a pathetic attempt to rescue her?"

Pierre doesn't know what to say. He turns to look at his mother and her broken hearted expression. Her tear stained face is enough to make Pierre's blood boil as he feels pure, unadulterated hatred for the hare responsible for making his mother cry. For her sake, he feels that it might be best to go with his mother's lie and save himself from another dip in the icy water. But on the other paw, he just can't give Jack what he wants and call his father insane! Not after all he's done to his family!

"Have you nothing to say, boy?" Jack questions him again.

It's a difficult choice, but Pierre hardens his heart, ready to bring the worst upon himself. He locks eyes with Jack, fully decided on his stance, "No! My m-mother can b-believe that story if she wants, but I won't! M-My father is not insane! There _is_ a savage fox and P-Papa's gonna save Judith from it and b-bring back it's pelt as proof, s-so even you can see that he's not lying!" Jack scowls at the kit.

"Pierre no!" Bonnie yells desperately, fearing for her son, "Monsieur Savage, please don't listen to him! Everything I told you was the truth. Pierre doesn't know what he's saying! He just wants to defend his father that's all!

"Is that so?" Jack asks, never removing his hate filled gaze from Pierre. "I wish to believe you Madame Hopps. Your story does sound more sane than what your loony husband and son believe-"

"My father is not insane!" Pierre retorts back.

"SILENCE!" Jack growls with a back-paw slap at Pierre's face, busting the kit's lip.

"No! Pierre please stop going against him! Just say that what I said is true!" Bonnie begs of her son.

"I won't!" Pierre yells back, standing by his beliefs, "After all he's d-done to you! After all he's d-done to us! I'm n-not giving him what he wants! I don't c-care what he does to me! He c-can beat me! He can g-go ahead and f-freeze me! But I won't _ever_ call Papa a liar! Not w-when a real liar is s-standing right in front of me!"

"Why you little…" Jack grumbles beneath his breath, clenching his fists and teeth in anger. His nostrils flare, "Fine! If that's what you want, then I'll give you what you want." He turns to the sheep at the lever, "Bellwether! Lower him! Until there's not a breath left in him."

"NO!" Bonnie cries, while Bellwether gladly complies.

Pierre goes back down into the water, taking in as many deep breaths as he can before he's submerged.

"PIERRE!" Bonnie attempts to run toward her son, but is held back by Wooly, "No! NO! Monsieur Savage please! Don't do this! He's just a boy!"

"I'm sorry Madame Hopps, but he's made his choice. Now he must live with it...or not" Jack chuckles, finding his own joke amusing.

Bonnie desperately looks toward the pool, where her son is submerged. Drowning. Freezing. Her heart aches as overflowing tears blur her vision. "Please I'm telling you the truth about my husband and daughter! They'll be back in a few days! I swear! Just _please_ _spare my son_! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Hmm..." Jack ponders, wondering if he should listen to her. "No. I rather much enjoy seeing your brat squirm."

Bonnie realizes that he's not kidding, even she now can see and hear very subtle, but desperate movements in the water. Clearly, her son is drowning.

"My baby…!" she utters helplessly beneath her breath as she witnesses her child dying in front of her. The mother rabbit can't take it anymore, she falls to her knees, dropping her shackled paws to the ground in defeat, "Monsieur Savage please! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'll call my husband insane if you want! I'll convince all my children that there was never a savage fox! JUST PLEASE! PLEASE! LET HIM GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Her voice weakens and breaks entirely. Repeating the last phrase over and over again. Her breath hitches, "I'll do anything!...I'll do anything!"

The offer entices Jack, "Anything?"

"Yes! Just PLEASE let him out of there!"

Jack smiles a victorious smile as he waves a paw upward, signaling to Bellwether to lift Pierre. Bellwether pulls the lever up, rising the young rabbit from the water.

Pierre spits out a mouth full of water and takes various HUGE and DESPERATE GASPS of air. He coughs mercilessly as he trembles worse than an earthquake. "Consider yourself lucky boy. Your mother just saved your life." Jack mockingly taps the boy's face before heading over to the mother rabbit. "Now Madame Hopps, regarding your offer, you said you're willing to name your husband insane and convince your entire family that there never was a savage fox, correct?"

"Yes, just please...don't hurt my children anymore," Bonnie continues to cry as she remains on the ground, bargaining with the hare.

"Very well then, on your behalf I will stop torturing your children, provided that you keep to everything you just said _and_...that you take back your former rejection of my proposal and give me your blessing to wed Judith."

"What? Monsieur Savage please, I can't-"

"You said you'd do anything, didn't you?" interrupts the confident hare.

Bonnie's lip quivers, uncertain of what to say. This hare just won't let up! Regardless of her answer, she'll be sacrificing at least one of her children - one to death, and the other...bounding her for the rest of her life to a psychotic hare!

"Well? What say you Madame Hopps? Can I count on my future mother-in-law's blessing? Or will you stand your ground…" Jack gestures a paw toward Pierre, "...and let your son die? All to preserve your stupid pride."

"Mama…" Pierre croaks near inaudibly with a heavy rasp. Bonnie sees that the cold is finally getting to him. It appears the near death experience has almost entirely faded whatever foolish bravery the boy just had. Fear riddled in his eyes. Seeing her normally brave son in such a pathetic state…...it's enough to increase the flow of tears emanating from her eyes.

"I'm waiting for your answer Madame Hopps…" Jack taps his foot impatiently.

Bonnie looks to Pierre one more time. She sees that, despite his greatly weakened state, a twinge of bravery manages to return to his eyes as he very slowly shakes his head and inaudibly says, 'no'. Telling his mother in that one gesture to not give in. Bonnie gasps quietly, amazed by her son's strength. He'd really rather die than to have his sister married to Jack.

Jack breaks Bonnie from her thoughts when he speaks once again, "If you insist on leaving me without an answer, then I suppose I should take matters into my own paws. Lower hi-"

"WAIT!" Bonnie cries out, the chains at her wrists rattling as she extends a desperate paw forward, "Please don't kill my son!" she hunches back down, speaking with a low, defeated tone, "I…. I give you my blessing," she sniffles, "I give you my blessing to wed Judith. Just please leave my children alone."

"Mom…" Pierre utters weakly in disbelief.

Jack on the other paw, smiles victoriously, "Wonderful! I promise you Madame Hopps, you won't be disappointed. You've just made the best deal of your life, delivering Judith to me. The richest, most handsome mammal she could have ever asked for, for a husband. I'm certain she'll be quite grateful to you."

Bonnie brings her paws to her wet eyes, feeling completely ashamed of herself for what she's just done. She submits to her crying, no longer restraining herself from her emotions.

An elated Jack makes his way back to Pierre. He again, grabs the boy's chin in a tight grip, "Isn't it grand Pierre? We're going to be brothers you and I." Pierre scowls at the hare as best as he can. "Oh? You don't like that?" Pierre huffs angrily between his tightened cheeks. Wanting to snap at Jack and tell him exactly how much he loathes him and the idea of his poor sister having to marry him, but his aching vocal chords prevent him from doing so. "That's a shame. I was hoping on having all of my future family's blessings before I marry Judith. Including yours. But don't you worry, you may not like me now, but you'll warm up to me sooner or later. Perhaps another dip in the pool may change your mind?" Bonnie seizes her crying to look up. "No. That's too simple. You won't give me your blessing like that, will you? No, I imagine you must be like your mother and break only when someone you love is in danger. Should I dip her in this pool until you break like she did?" Pierre's eyes widen in fear. Jack chuckles at the boy's frightened expression. The wicked hare playfully shoves the boy's face away. "No. I don't think I'll do that either. You need greater incentive if I'm ever going to get your blessing to wed your sister." Jack turns to Bellwether. "Oh Bellwether! What's the name of the youngest Hopps child?"

Pierre releases a raspy gasp.

"The youngest Hopps child?" Bellwether picks up a nearby book containing the names of all the mentally ill in her asylum. She licks a finger and casually flips through the pages, "Hmm, let's see. Hopps, Hopps…"

"Jack! We made a deal! You said you wouldn't hurt my kids if I let you marry Judith!"

"Indeed we did Madame Hopps, but if you recall I said I wouldn't torture them on _your_ behalf. I never promised I wouldn't torture them on Pierre's behalf, nor on your other children's for that matter."

Bonnie's at a loss for words, "H-How could you be so cruel? How can ever expect Judith to ever love you when you're torturing her family like this?! Now I know why she always seemed so disgusted by you, you heartless, irrational-!"

"Enough! Do you want me to take back my word and drown your son here before you?!"

Bonnie quiets down, but her hatred stays the same.

"Oh! Here it is!" Bellwether speaks up. "Julie Hopps. Second born in a litter of two. Age three."

"Three? That's awfully young. Do you think a child of that age can resist the pool? Or do you think death would be instantaneous for her?"

Bonnie shakes her head, "No. No, no, no! You leave my daugh-mmf!" Wooly covers her mouth.

Bellwether takes a moment to think, "I don't know. I've never tried it on a child that young. Let alone on a mammal that small. Maybe we can find out through her."

"No-O!" Pierre's voice strains.

"Oh, look! You can still speak." Jack mocks, "That's good. I still need to hear your consent, after all."

"D-Don't...h-hurt...J-Julie...…...I…I-" Pierre attempts to speak but Jack cuts him off, covering the boy's mouth to ensure his silence,

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! I don't want to hear your answer yet. Not after all the trouble you've given me today. No. The way you are boy, I don't doubt you'll consent at the moment but come tomorrow, what's to stop you from changing your mind when your sister is all safe and sound? There's no guarantee in that. So, you want to know what I'm going to do? I'm going to have you sit here every day, not in the pool, but right here!" Jack points down at the floor where he's standing, "Right in front of it. And every day, I'm going to have one or two of your siblings sit where you are now...and you're going to have to watch each and every one of them _suffer_! The way your mother had to watch you suffer. And any time you make an attempt to give me a false blessing, your mouth will be bound so you can't utter a sound." Pierre muffles what Jack can only deduce is an angry, yet helpless 'no' as a tear runs down his cheek. Jack chuckles at the boy's broken state, "Oh, yes. And know that it won't stop, until the idea of my marrying Judith is ingrained positively in your head! Which given your mother's story…" Jack looks toward Bonnie, who also appears to be crying as helplessly as Pierre. "...should give us plenty of days to play until my beloved returns with your lunatic father." Jack releases Pierre's mouth, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must head home to see if Duke has returned with any news. If he hasn't, then I'm sure we both know what awaits you tomorrow." Jack makes his way toward the room's exit, setting a paw on the knob. He takes one step out, but then glances back at the crying yet glowering bunny. "Bellwether?"

"Yes, Monsieur Savage?" responds the sheep.

"Be a dear and dip him in once more or until he loses consciousness for me will you? I don't like that nasty look he's giving me."

"As you command, Monsieur."

"Mmn-No!" Bonnie shouts, breaking her mouth free from Wooly's hoof, "Leave him alone! Haven't you done enough to my son?! Won't you already do enough damage to my children?! And I'm still here! You'll be breaking your promise to me again by dipping him in another time!"

"You're right Madame Hopps, do forgive me. Wooly, will you please return my mother-in-law to her cell so Bellwether can dip the boy?"

Wooly nods and begins pulling Bonnie away from the area. "Wha-? No! NO! This isn't what I meant! Monsieur Savage please _stop this_!" Bellwether pulls the lever down, lowering Pierre back into the pool as Bonnie continues to struggle and scream, "Pierre!"

"Mama!" Pierre calls back hoarsely.

"Pierre!"

"Ma-!" Pierre gargles going back down into the deathly cold water.

"NO!" Bonnie grips the doorframe, refusing to be taken away, "Monsieur Savage! PLEASE! You'll kill him!"

"No need to fear Madame Hopps! Bellwether knows what she's doing!" Jack winks at Bellwether, causing the sheep to blush and wave a shy hoof. With one last proud smirk, Jack exits the room, "Good day, Madame Hopps!"

Wooly removes Bonnie's paws from the doorway dragging her away. "No! NO! Pierre!"

Despite him having stepped out, Jack can still hear Bonnie's desperate cries echoing down the asylum's halls. Her screams blending in beautifully with the frightening wails of the mentally ill.

"Pierre! Pierre!"

It's music to his ears.

"PIERRE!"


	10. Chapter 7: Bunny and the Beast

_**Whew! After that last chapter, I think we all need a fluffy breather. So here's a happier chapter! :D**_

 _ **NOTE: "Human Again"/ "Mammals Again" has a few noticeable lyric changes to better fit the characters singing.**_

 _ **Also, I'm going to give 2 hints in this chapter for my third crossover. Let's see how many of you can guess what it'll be :)**_

 _ ****HINT #1: It's not based on a movie. There are film adaptations of it, but I'm not basing it on any of them. Not 100% anyway...maybe a few tidbits from one of them ;) ****_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 7: _Bunny and the Beast_

By the stairway near the castle's main entrance, Finnick gathers all the servants in the castle for a meeting. The small clock stands atop a rolling tea cart with a pointer stick in his brass paw. His posture firm like a general leading his troops into battle, "Alright! Listen up ever'body! We got exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds to pull off the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to mammal or _beast_!" He chuckles at his own joke, "Hehehe. Get it? 'Cause Master Nicholas is a...beast? ...Anybody?" He frowns when he sees all he's succeeded in is confusing the other servants. "Yeesh! Tough crowd," he clears his throat, "Anyway, let me remind ya'll…" a sentient table moves next to him carrying the wilting rose in the glass case. Finnick _strikes_ the rose's glass casing with the pointer stick as he speaks. "...that if. the. last. petal. falls. from. this. rose..." With each new word, he strikes the rose harder, pushing it one step closer toward the edge of the table. His fellow servants gasp, panicking beyond belief, "...the. spell. will. never. be….BROKEN!" Finnick gives one last hard swing, tossing the pointer stick! Luckily for them, the table anticipated his actions and scurried away before the fennec clock could accidentally knock the rose clean off.

 _PHEW!_ Clawhauser and the others take a relieved breath. That was a close one.

Finnick composes himself and continues, "Right! So ya'll know your assignments. Half of ya to the West Wing. Half of ya to the East Wing. The rest o' you, come with me!"

Given the near heart attack he almost gave them, all the servants rush off to either the West Wing or the East Wing, leaving Finnick alone in the hall atop the rolling cart - that is - until the cart also decides to wheel off and drops Finnick hard on the ground. "Aah! Oomph!" A little sprocket pops out of Finnick as he sits up in pain, massaging his head with a groan.

Clawhauser, Mrs. Otterton, and Manchas come back. "Lighten up Finnick. And let nature take its course," Clawhauser says with a good natured chuckle as he picks up and cleans the sprocket Finnick dropped.

"Yes, no need to get so worked up, dear." A soothing Mrs. Otterton adds in, "It's obvious there's a spark between them."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me that!" Finnick swipes his fallen sprocket from Clawhauser, giving the cheetah-candelabra a dirty look. "I'm just takin' all precautions into consideration." He stuffs the sprocket back into his small compartment. "We don't got room to be makin' mistakes anymore," Finnick leads them into the other room, "Master Nicholas and Judith hafta fall in love tonight, if we ever expect to be _mammals_ again." The mere mention of the word 'mammals', strikes a wondrous chord with Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton.

Clawhauser sighs as if he can see it now, "Ah, mammals again."

"Mammals again," Mrs. Otterton repeats with a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah," Clawhauser, still dizzy in his cloud of hope, plays with the hands on Finnick's face, "Think what that means…" Finnick's alarm chimes, causing the small clock to tremble with each ding, while a budding song overwhelms Clawhauser into a swaying dance,

 _ **I'll be cooking again**_

 _ **Making plum pudding again**_

 _ **With a side of garlic bread covered in parm**_

Clawhauser rubs his tummy and licks his lips, "Mmm!" practically tasting the food in his mouth already!

 _ **When I'm a mammal again,**_

 _ **Only a mammal again**_

He puffs up his cheeks with his candle-paws, imagining the feel of soft fur instead of the viscous feel of wax.

 _ **Fuzzy with fur**_

 _ **And sporting spots in each arm,**_

 _ **I'll be purring again**_

 _ **Cheeks full and gorging again,**_

Mrs. Otterton:

 _ **Which should cause Gideon some alarm!**_

"Ha! Ha!" Clawhauser laughs wholeheartedly just picturing the red fox chef throwing a fit and firing him out of the kitchen for eating all his culinary art.

 _ **I'll hop down off the shelf**_

 _ **And tout suite be myself**_

Clawhauser takes Mrs. Otterton in his arms and spins around with her, dancing jovially as the two sing together.

 _ **I can't wait to be a mammal again!**_

The makeup items in Judith's bedroom begin singing and dancing as well. Reveling in the same desire to become mammals once more:

 _ **When we're mammals again**_

 _ **Only mammals again**_

 _ **We'll be knick-knacks and whatnots**_

 _ **No more!**_

 _ **When we're mammals again**_

 _ **Good and mammals again**_

Fru-Fru leans over the dressing table causing the makeup items to hop off and run for their lives! The shrew-dresser sings her heart out like an operatic diva. Fantasizing about the future and becoming a shrew once more,

 _ **Ah cherie!**_

 _ **Won't it all be top-drawer?**_

 _ **I'll wear lipstick and rouge**_

She applies lipstick and a bit of blush to her cheeks,

 _ **And I won't be so huge**_

 _ **Why, I'll easily fit through that hole!**_

Fru-Fru points to a small hole in the wall, then hops on over by the curtains, wrapping herself dramatically in the drapes,

 _ **I'll exude savoir-faire**_

 _ **I'll wear gowns!**_

 _ **I'll have hair!**_

She pushes her head up against a small potted palm tree at the corner, using it to reimagine her former updo hairstyle.

 _ **It's my prayer**_

 _ **To be a mammal again**_

Fru-Fru runs off, breaking the curtain pole straight off from the wall and bringing down bits of debris along with it.

Elsewhere, Finnick and Mrs. Otterton stand on a fence by the carriage stables in a pose reminiscent to Grant Wood's _American Gothic_ portrait, complete with Finnick holding a pitchfork in his brass paw,

 _ **When we're mammals again**_

 _ **Only mammals again**_

 _ **When the world once more starts making sense**_

The pitchfork Finnick holds, turns out to be a sentient pitchfork and runs off with the small clock still attached to the handle. The pitchforks impales its pointed end down on the ground, catapulting Finnick forward and throwing him into a hanging bucket full of soapy water.

 _ **I'll unwind for a change**_

Finnick grumbles, dizzy and not at all pleased.

Philippe, along with Clawhauser, wash the carriage he and Judith came in on when they arrived at the castle. The two turn to Finnick in the bucket when he splashes in. Clawhauser releases his brush to offer Finnick a paw. Philippe's eyes widen when he witnesses the sentient brush continuing to move on its own. The uneasy horse decides to wash the other side of the cart...away from the self-moving brush.

Clawhauser pulls out the clock from the bucket and sets the agitated Finnick down beside him, teasing him about his previous comment about 'unwinding':

 _ **Really?**_

 _ **That'd be strange!**_

Finnick's eye twitches in anger, his small fists clenching,

 _ **Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?**_

The small fennec-clock, manages to calm down. Remembering that the curse may in fact be very close to being broken. He thinks about his future plans, taking solace in them,

 _ **In a shack by the sea,**_

 _ **I'll sit back sippin' tea**_

 _ **Let my early retirement commence!**_

Finnick grabs a nearby cloth to dry himself, then turns to Clawhauser with a face that just reads, 'good riddance!'

 _ **Far from fools made o' wax**_

Finnick carelessly drapes the cloth over Clawhauser, desiring his leisure days to come soon, so he'll be far away from the cheetah-candelabra's cheerfully annoying presence.

An unhappy Clawhauser takes the cloth and rolls it up while a distracted Finnick continues to sing,

 _ **I'll get down to brass tacks**_

 _ **And rela-AAHX!**_

 _WHAM!_ Clawhauser whips Finnick on his rear with the cloth, sending him jumping back into the bucket.

Meanwhile, the other house servants join in on the song's chorus. All of them working hard to clean up themselves and the entire house.

 _ **When I'm a mammal agaaaain!**_

 _ **So sweep the dust from the floor!**_

 _ **Let's let some light in the room!**_

 _ **I can feel,**_

 _ **I can tell,**_

 _ **Someone might break the spell**_

 _ **Any day now!**_

They sweep up all the rooms, shine up every door handle, clean up every cobweb in the house, tear off all the old tattered curtains and replace them with new ones. Doing anything and everything to prepare for Nicholas and Judith's big night:

 _ **Shine up the brass on the door!**_

 _ **Alert the dust pail and broom!**_

 _ **If it all goes as planned**_

 _ **Our time may be at hand**_

 _ **Any day noooow!**_

A female choir of feather dusters open up the balcony shutters to let the sun shine in:

 _ **Open the shutters**_

 _ **And let in some air**_

Mrs. Otterton meanwhile, guides the other servants as they perform their duties. She directs a chair carrying pillows and a plate tray carrying china dishes:

 _ **Put these here,**_

 _ **And put those over there**_

Brooms pass by lifting dust off from the ground as they sweep past Mrs. Otterton. The chorus takes over the singing:

 _ **Sweep up the years**_

 _ **Of sadness and tears**_

 _ **And throw them awayyyyyy!**_

The brooms sweep up the heavy collection of dust out onto the balcony, then shove the dust off from there. Below the balcony, Finnick lines up the snow shovels as if they were to be soldiers in formation. "Ahem!" He straightens up a slouching shovel when -

 _SPLAT!_

"Gak!" The dust lands on Finnick, burying the little fennec-clock underneath the mound of dirt. The snow shovels scoot him away along with the dust, making way for a peek inside the window behind them - revealing the ballroom.

Inside, the chorus picks up the tempo as a legion of well choreographed and synchronized, waltzing mops wipe the dance floor clean:

 _ **We'll…...**_

 _ **Be…...**_

 _ **Mammals again!**_

 _ **Only mammals again!**_

 _ **When the bunny finally sets us all free!**_

 _ **Furs a-bloomin' again!**_

 _ **We're assumin' again!**_

 _ **We'll resume our long lost joie de vivre!**_

The castle's metallic guards shine and polish their armored bodies, making themselves look presentable.

 _ **We'll be playin' again**_

 _ **Holidayin' again**_

 _ **And we're prayin' it's ASAP!**_

A dizzy and filthy Finnick wanders into the ballroom, massaging his head and leaving a trail of dusty footprints on the recently cleaned floor. The mops take notice.

 _ **Little push**_

 _ **Little shove**_

 _ **They could**_

 _ **Woosh!**_

 _ **Fall in love**_

The outraged mops chase the screaming clock out of the ballroom, "Aaaaah!"

 _ **And we'll finally be mammals again...**_

While the rest of the house works hard preparing everything for tonight, Nicholas and Judith read together in one of the castle's many rooms.

" _For_ _never was a story of more woe,"_ Judith reads, " _than this of Juliet and her Romeo._ " Judith closes the book and hugs it - her favorite work by William Shakesbeare.

Nicholas sits at the table beside her, resting his paws and his head on the table, fully relaxed at the gentle coo of her voice. He sighs happily, with a light wag of his tail, "That was beautiful... _except_ for the whole tragic ending bit. That part was kind of a downer."

Judith hums, "Still a great story though."

Nicholas nods in agreement, "Could you read it again?"

"Well here, why don't you read it to me this time?" Judith suggests, placing the book in front of him.

Nicholas' ears immediately drop, as if terrified of the book before him, "U-Uh...alright…uh...uh-" He struggles. Squinting his eyes and scrunching his face, making himself look like he were to be in some sort of physical pain.

Judith eyes him with concern, "Are you okay? Your face is contorting. Is it your back again?"

"Uh, a little bit," he lies, taking advantage of the excuse Judith has provided, "Guess I took a nastier fall...or two, this morning than I thought. But don't worry, it's nothing a little stretch can't fi-" He stretches his back, a slight cracking noise resonates from it. His face flinches in reaction to the painful crack.

"Oh!" Judith eeps at the noise, "Here, let me go get you some ice and a pillow for that. And you better explain to me again, how exactly it is you fell several times in the kitchen doing...what was it again? Moving flour sacks with Clawhauser at the break of dawn?" she questions with a suspicious brow.

"Hehe," he chuckles nervously, "What can I say? I like getting my chores done in the early hours of the day. Plus those flour sacks were much heavier than you think, Carrots," he adds innocently in an attempt to keep Judith from learning about his secret bipedal walking lessons... _and_ his many tumbles that have gone along with it.

Judith's suspicion remains, but for his sake decides not to question him further about it. "Well, regardless, I'll go get you something for the pain. You on the other paw, should probably go lie down and rest," she frowns suddenly, as if disappointed, "And if necessary, I'll go tell your servants that we'll probably have to cancel our dinner and dance tonight, seeing how you're in so much pain."

Nicholas' eyes widen in fear at the thought of having to cancel everything, especially after having tortured his body in his attempts to impress her, "No, Judith wait!" Nicholas calls to her desperately, stopping Judith before she could hop off her chair. "We don't have to cancel dinner or the dance! Trust me, I'm fine. My back has some mild pain, but believe me it has nothing to do with why I was contorting my face all weird."

"Then why were you scrunching your face like that?"

Nicholas appears to blush in embarrassment. He lowers in head, looking like a sad, shame filled puppy, "I...I can't read."

"What?" Judith utters in shock, "You mean you never learned?"

"I learned!" he attempts to defend, "...a little. It's just been...so long. Plus, ever since I became feral, it feels like my ability to recognize words kinda dumbed down."

Judith gives him a sympathetic look, "Well here, I'll help you." She flips back a few pages, pointing to the paragraph at the top of the page, "Let's start here."

"Here?" Nicholas utters nervously. He eyes the first word reluctantly until he looks back up at Judith's reassuring smile. Nicholas feels a little skip in his heartbeat and a sense of confidence build inside him. "Okay." He smiles, then turns to eye the first word again, "Uh...T-Tw-oe?"

"Two." Judith corrects him.

"Two. I knew that," he replies with a playfully cocky grin.

Judith rolls her eyes, feeling happy deep down that she managed to build his confidence again.

Nicholas continues reading as he slowly starts to recognize the words the more he goes on, "Two h-households…"

Judith sighs happily, relaxing in her seat as Nicholas soothes her with his deep yet calming voice.

As they read, two sponges clean the exterior of the window where they're at. The two sponges meet at the center, forming a heart around the two would-be lovers. All around the castle, the chorus of house servants resume their singing and their cleaning:

 _ **We'll…...**_

 _ **Be…...**_

 _ **Dancing again!**_

 _ **We'll be twirling again**_

 _ **We'll be whirling around**_

 _ **With such ease!**_

Finnick directs traffic as various wheelbarrows pushing flowers and other gardening supplies race toward the main intersection of the garden. One of the wheelbarrows doesn't hear Finnick's whistle and runs over the poor clock, "Aagh!" With tire tracks branded on his back, he manages to lift his woozy head up. He shakes off the dizziness to shake a vengeful paw, "Wheelbarrow driver!"

 _ **When we're mammals again**_

 _ **Only mammals again**_

 _ **We'll go waltzing**_

 _ **Those old**_

 _ **One-two-threes!**_

One of the wheelbarrows carries three red flowers and launches them into the air, causing them to land one by one in awaiting dirt plots. Elsewhere, several potted shrubs are trimmed into landscape sculptures - more specifically a rabbit, a heart, and a fox.

 _ **We'll be floating again!**_

 _ **We'll be gliding again!**_

 _ **Step and striding as wide as you please!**_

Scythes and rakes clear a section of tall grass to give Finnick leeway to place a 'keep off the grass' sign. Meanwhile Clawhauser turns on the water to the garden's large decorative fountain.

The crystal clear water from the showering fountain adds the much needed finishing touch to give the castle a livelier look - almost restoring it back to it's former glory prior to the curse.

Clawhauser, Mrs. Otterton, Finnick, and Manchas regroup before the fountain, celebrating their work and singing their hearts out along with the rest of the servants from the garden as they reach the grand finale of their song:

 _ **Like a real mammal does**_

 _ **I'll be all that I was!**_

 _ **On that glorious morn**_

 _ **When we're finally reborn**_

 _ **And we're all of us mammals…...**_

Fru-Fru, dressed in a pink and blue swimsuit and matching pink swim cap, pops out from the balcony high up above the large fountain. She sings the last word as if she were to be the star soprano in an opera and cannonballs way down toward the fountain's large body of water.

 _ **Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!**_

Clawhauser, Finnick, Mrs. Otterton, and Manchas all panic at the sight of the fast falling dresser and run around desperately trying to seek cover. Manchas and Mrs. Otterton manage to get away, but Clawhauser and Finnick crash into each other, knocking one another to the ground.

They try to get up and run just as Fru-Fru reaches the fountain and...

 _SPLASH!_

She sweeps them both away with the splashing water.

.

 _SPLASH!_

Another splash of water, but this time it's from water being poured onto Nicholas. He's in the bathroom being given a bath by Manchas who very roughly scrubs his face with a couple of brushes. Nicholas groans, annoyed at the rough strokes.

"Apologies Master Nicholas, but I have to scrub hard if I'm going to properly clean your fur. You want to look presentable for Judith, no?"

"Yeah," Nicholas replies with a slight strain, "Just go a little easy on my back. It's still a bit sore from this morning."

"Of course, sir." Manchas continues to scrub him, while an eager Clawhauser hops onto a nearby stool to run him him through the evening's plans.

"Tonight is the night!" announces the cheery candelabra, "Are you ready to sweep your lady bunny off her feet?"

Manchas splashes another bucket full of water on the large fox. Nicholas sputters and shakes off a little of the water, "I-I'm not sure I can do this," he replies with an insecure tone.

"You don't have time to be timid, Master," the cheetah-candelabra points to the wilting rose across the room to emphasize his point, "Besides, we got a lot accomplished this morning, so you have nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah, but what if something goes wrong?" Nicholas stands in the tub, gently shaking his fur dry, "What if I accidentally step on her while we're dancing? Or what if I accidentally scratch her?" As his fear builds, he shakes more and more violently, tossing water everywhere and even knocking Clawhauser off the stool, "Or what if I trip and fall on her and crush her? Or what if-!" he gasps horrified! Seizing his shakes while his fur fluffs and ruffles, "What if I accidently cut her in half?! Or-"

"Master Nicholas! Don't get ahead of yourself!" Clawhauser reproaches him, "You're only thinking about the negatives. Try thinking about the positives! Think, what if everything goes great? What if Judith actually falls in love with you tonight? What if you kiss her and POOF! The spell is broken! ... _Eh?_ Now isn't that better than thinking what if something goes wrong, Mister Negative?"

Nicholas appears to calm down, taking in everything the candelabra just said, "D-Do you really think all that could happen?" He steps out of the tub, heading toward the vanity mirror to have his fur dry and groomed by Manchas.

"Of course! And don't worry, you're not alone on this. We'll all be doing our own part to help you give Judith the absolute most, romantic evening of her life!" Clawhauser hops onto the table to continue speaking face to face with Nicholas. Manchas, meanwhile dries the large fox with a towel. "There will be music, romantic candle light!" Clawhauser lights himself up again, "Provided by _me_! And when the moment is right, you confess your love!"

Nicholas puffs out his chest, feeling brave, "Yeah, I confe…" his bravery fades, "...I-I-I..N-No! I can't…"

"Why not? You care for Judith, don't you?"

Nicholas growls while Manchas tugs at his fur to comb and trim it, "More than anything."

"Well then, what's the worry? Just tell her how you feel."

Nicholas sighs, "I don't know Claw. Ow!" he brings a paw to his head, glaring at Manchas.

"Sorry. The comb tangled," the jaguar coat-rack resumes trimming and grooming the fox's fur.

Nicholas turns back to Clawhauser, "I know I shouldn't think of the negative, but there is a genuine chance that I could accidently hurt her. I mean this morning when you had me practice dancing with those small flour sacks, don't forget that I stepped on two, ripped seven, and fell on five of them."

"Yeah, I know. Gideon was _not_ happy about that. But don't worry, Judith may be fragile compared to you, but I doubt she's as delicate as a bag of flour. And in any case, you think Manchas and I didn't think ahead?" Clawhauser directs Nicholas' attention to Manchas.

The jaguar coat-rack holds what appears to be a pair of black gloves and black gauntlets.

Nicholas blinks in surprise, "Are those...are those for me?"

Manchas nods, "While everyone else was cleaning, I made these so you wouldn't have to worry about harming Judith. See," he points to inside one of the glove's fingers, "I attached large corks inside and even hollowed them out, so you can easily slip your claws in. May I?" Nicholas nods, allowing Manchas to slip one of the gloves onto his large paw. It fits quite snuggly. Nicholas observes the black glove on his paw with intrigue. "I shaped the corks like your claws, with blunt tips, of course. This way it will look like you've just slipped on some very elegant looking gloves without bringing too much attention to yourself."

Nicholas gently rubs his gloved paw on his cheek, eyes closed, almost purring at the feel, "It's soft."

"Of course! I used only the finest and smoothest velvet we had! And! As an added bonus," Manchas shows off one of the gauntlets. Much like the gloves, they're meant to cover all the way to the tips of Nicholas' claws, but unlike the gloves, they have leather padding added to them. "I've added leather pads, identical to your own paw pads to prevent you from slipping and to help you keep a better balance."

Nicholas takes the gauntlet, holding it in both paws, staring quietly at the pads, "Manchas...guys...this is…" he's at a loss for words. He manages a happy, breathy chuckle, "Thank you."

Manchas and Clawhauser smile proudly at one another, then back at Nicholas, "You're welcome, sir."

"Ahem," a deep voice at the door interrupts them, "Sorry to interrupt, but your lady's almost ready. And I gotta say, the way she's lookin', you're one lucky fox Master!" Finnick winks and heads back out the door.

"Oooh! Did you hear that Master?" Clawhauser playfully nudges at Nicholas' side, "Judith's getting all dolled up just for _you_."

Nicholas blushes, "Hehe, yeah I...I guess she is," he replies with a small bashful smile.

Clawhauser claps his candle-paws, "Come on Manchas! Chop, chop! You heard Finnick. We've got to get Master Nicholas ready."

Manchas salutes like a soldier, "Roger that!" The jaguar coat-rack, returns to styling Nicholas' fur.

"Make sure to make him look nice and pretty. We want him to impress Judith just as much as she will him."

"How's this?" Manchas asks, wanting Clawhauser's opinion.

Clawhauser smiles wide with sparkling eyes, "Oh! That looks so-! So…" the sparkle in the cheetah candelabra's eyes dies while his smile slowly deteriorates the more he realizes that Nicholas looks…

"Stupid," Nicholas finishes the sentence for him. A noticeably annoyed scowl on his face as he views his reflection in the mirror, "Hey Manchas, while you're at it why don't you give me some rosy cheeks? They'll go great with my Goldilock curls and baby blue ribbons."

Manchas frowns, "There's no need to be sarcastic, sire."

"Don't blame him Master. It's not his fault. Maybe 'pretty' wasn't the best word to use. How about you take a little more off the top, Manchas?" Manchas dissolves the feminine curls and cuts off the top ribbon he had placed over Nicholas' head. Restyling his fur from scratch.

.

Meanwhile, in Judith's boudoir…

Fru-Fru adds some very light touches of blush on Judith's cheeks, "Just a little more and...ah! Perfect!" Judith turns to the vanity mirror to view her reflection, "Oh! Honey you look absolutely go'gous!"

Judith smiles at her reflection, incapable of believing that the beautiful young rabbit she's seeing is really herself. "Do you, really think so?" she asks modestly.

"Oh, honey of course! Master Nicholas is gonna flip when he sees you!"

Judith giggles, "Well, I don't know about that."

"Don't be so modest, dear. You look great! But…" Fru-Fru eyes her, examining her thoroughly, "It feels like somethin's missing. Hmm? You got the golden trims, the gloves, but what else…" she gasps! An idea popping in her head, "Oh my Gawd! I got just the thing!" Fru-Fru rushes off to the other end of the bedroom, rummaging through an old chest.

Judith meanwhile continues viewing her reflection. She stands on the stool, to take a better look at her dress in full. It's a gorgeous yellow gown with golden trimmings at at the bottom of the ruffled skirt. At the top, the sleeves rest just below her shoulders, giving a modest view of the top of her chest. On her arms, she wears long matching yellow gloves that reach up to the middle of her upper arms. Judith lifts the bottom tips of her yellow gown, turning this way and that way. She just simply can't believe that she, a poor peasant farm girl, is really dressed in a dress worthy of a true lady. Or more! Why, if she didn't know better, she might even assume that Fru-Fru is trying to make her look like a princ-

"Here we are!" Judith's taken from her thoughts and turns to Fru-Fru. "Ta-da!" Judith's eyes widen, when she sees that Fru-Fru holds two unexpected and lavish items. On one door, she holds a small golden tiara decorated with various diamonds and small amethyst roses. On the other, she holds a golden necklace decorated with white pearls, a round amethyst jewel at the center, and another teardrop shaped amethyst jewel hanging down the middle. Judith remains stunned at the two items. "These used to belong to Nicholas' mother when she was first engaged to his father. But since she passed on, they've just been in that old chest collectin' dust. Turn around, so I can put 'em on ya! See how they fit!"

"But...Fru-Fru, I can't wear that! I'm not a princess. Nor am I any sort of royalty to put them on. Not to mention, they were Nicholas' mother's. Won't he mind?"

"Oh, don't be silly. He won't mind. Like I said, they've just been put away for years collectin' dust. Better to have somebody use 'em, right?"

"But…" Judith eyes the beautiful jewelry. She extends a shy, hesitant paw toward them, "Are you _sure_ he won't mind?"

"Sure! I'm sure! And I can bet bet ya he'd be honored for you to wear them!" Though still a bit unsure, Judith takes the necklace and turns back to face the mirror to put it on. Fru-Fru meanwhile places the tiara over her ears and moves it down until it settles evenly on her head. The shrew-dresser squeaks in delight at the sight, "Eee! .Gawd! Look at you! You look so beautiful! I knew that necklace and tiara would just complete the look! They match your dress and eyes so perfectly!"

Judith blushes modestly, instinctively pushing her ears down and brushing one of them with her paws. Fru-Fru gasps, "Oh, honey! Keep the ears down, you look so much better that way!"

Judith giggles, "You think so?"

"I don't think. I know so!"

Judith smiles happily, swaying the tips of her yellow dress side to side, admiring the full ensemble on her.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Finnick opens the door, "Is she ready Fru?"

"Yup! We're all set here!" the shrew-dresser answers happily. "You better get goin', honey."

Judith nods and hugs the dresser, "Thanks for everything, Fru."

"You're welcome, hon."

The happy bunny holds the skirt of her dress and hops off the stool. She keeps her paws at the helm of her dress as she makes her way out the door and onto the stairs. One paw remains on her skirt, while the other slides down the polished mahogany railing of the stairway. She reaches the bottom where the two stairways connecting the East and West wings meet.

At the top of the opposite stairway, directly across from her, stands Nicholas. He stands on two legs, one paw cupping the lapel of his coat to give him the appearance of a true gentlemammal. He's dressed to the nines in a fancy blue coat with a yellow lapel, a brown vest with a cream colored blouse and ascot, black pants, and of course, his black gloves and gauntlets. As a finishing touch he wears a blue ribbon to tie the long fur at the back of his neck.

From his position, he looks down at Judith, taking in the sight of her in her yellow gown. He's completely and utterly stunned at the sight of her, "Wow…" he breathes in awe.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Clawhauser whispers supportively from behind.

Nicholas nods. He clears his throat and adjust his coat a bit. _Well...here goes…_

He cautiously steps down the stairs, careful not to lose his balance. He successfully manages to make it down without much problem. The sight of Judith's lovely awaiting smile and sparkling amethyst eyes, serving as his source of inspiration to help him eliminate any fears or feelings of pain on his hips and back.

Judith approaches him and curtsies, "Nicholas."

Nicholas beams and bows in return, "Judith." Nicholas lifts his gaze up to her head and neck, noticing the tiara and necklace. "Are those? Those are my mother's aren't they?"

Judith blushes a bit embarrassed, "Oh! Yeah...I'm sorry, Fru-Fru said you wouldn't mind, but I understand if you do."

"I don't mind. They look good on you," Nicholas responds with a good natured smile.

Judith looks up to him with her own smile, "Really?"

The sight of her like that, causes Nicholas' heart to beat rapidly in his chest as he looks on at her lavender eyes, "Yeah. They make you look so...beautiful."

Judith blushes modestly, "Thank you." She raises her brow in a playful manner, "You don't look half-bad yourself either."

Nicholas gives his best charming, yet playful grin in an attempt to hide the flushed feeling the comment created inside of him, "Took you this long to notice?" Judith giggles, while Nicholas follows with his own lighthearted chuckle. He offers her his arm, "Shall we?"

Judith tip-toes, making herself at least an inch or two taller to reach his arm better. She locks her small arm to his larger one, "Let's." The act is enough to make Nicholas' tail wag. She never ceases to amaze him on how much she takes his comfort into consideration.

The two begin making their way down the adjacent stairway. At the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Otterton sits on a tea cart, accompanied by her sons. She begins to serenade Nicholas and Judith as they make their way down - reflecting through song how two very different yet very similar, lonely souls have come together - the bunny, the prey mammal that was promised to break the spell and the cursed fox, the once prey hating predator, the _beast_ that has come to accept a prey mammal at last:

 _ **Tale as old as time,**_

 _ **True as it can be,**_

On her way down, Judith spots Philippe standing behind the tea cart where Mrs. Otterton is at. She waves at him, while he gives her an approving nod as if he were to be her father giving her and Nicholas his blessing.

 _ **Barely even friends**_

 _ **Then somebody bends…**_

 _ **...Unexpectedly…**_

Nicholas and Judith make it to the foot of the steps, never taking their eyes off one another as they head toward the dining room together.

In the dining room, the two eat at separate ends of the long table. A couple of romantically dimmed candelabras light the dinner table, including Clawhauser, who stands at Nicholas' end. Nicholas gently laps at his soup, cautious not to dirty his ascot or his face. Clawhauser looks on proud at how clean his Master can eat.

 _ **Just a little change,**_

On the other end of the table, Judith utilizes a spoon to take a sip of her soup. Behind her, Manchas pops out to serenade the two - playing the violin over their candle-lit dinner. The romantic music is enough to excite Judith off her seat and rush over to Nicholas' side. She grabs the stunned fox by his arms to drag him onto the dance floor.

 _ **Small to say the least**_

 _ **Both a little scared**_

Judith and Nicholas make their way into the brightly lit ballroom with their arms interlocked.

 _ **Neither one prepared**_

 _ **Bunny and the Beast,**_

 _This is it…_ , thinks a deathly nervous Nicholas to himself. He feel his knees begin to buckle under the pressure. His mind draws a blank. He has absolutely no idea what to do! Can he really do this? What if something goes wrong? What if he-

He's suddenly taken from his fear ridden thoughts when he feels Judith's tiny paw take his enormous paw and locates it as best she can on her small waist. She tip-toes to better grasp his other paw in hers. Nicholas gulps, completely terrified as he sees his long covered claws wrapped around her fragile frame. She smiles comfortingly up at him as if reading his thoughts. Letting him know that she's unhurt and not the least bit afraid or uncomfortable. He smiles sheepishly as she takes the lead to initiate the dance.

Nicholas moves clumsily, struggling to keep his body and insecure mind up to speed with Judith's pace.

 _ **Ever just the same**_

 _ **Ever a surprise**_

 _ **Ever as before-**_

Finnick and Clawhauser look on over by the piano, practically biting their figurative finger claws over the tension of seeing the fox struggle.

Despite his claws being covered, Nicholas' stomach drops like an anvil when he sees his clumsy foot almost step over Judith's. Not wanting to hurt her, Nicholas pulls back and tumbles, falling right on his rear.

Finnick and Clawhauser look away, while Mrs. Otterton's voice derails at the sight. An unnerving silence fills the room.

Nicholas' ears fall back, wanting to bury themselves deep inside his skull, he's so embarrassed. His sad green eyes look up to Judith's equally saddened eyes. He drops his gaze in shame. Why did he even bother? He should've known this wasn't going to work.

His pity party only lasts a second however, as he suddenly feels those soft paws grip his own again. Nicholas looks at her completely staggered as she improvises, continuing the dance for the both of them. Still gripping his paws, she sways to the right. Then to the left. She hovers one of the large, stunned fox's paws above her and twirls beneath it.

Clawhauser elbows Finnick, as if telling him, 'Hey! Look!'. Finnick looks up, a smile returning to his face. Mrs. Otterton looks back up as well, a rejuvenated hope building back up.

Judith grips both of Nicholas' paws again, and pulls back. She then hovers Nicholas' other paw above her and twirls once beneath it. She re-cups both his paws, only to release them again as she twirls around him, her dress spinning around her in an almost hypnotic manner. Tempting him, inviting him, to share this dance with her. Nicholas can't help but stare at her with awe stricken eyes as she continues to twirl around him with an unrestrained, gleaming smile. A smile that makes her shine just as bright as the yellow of her dress under the warm, radiant glow of the chandelier above them.

A joyous smile overwhelms Nicholas. A near breathless chuckle escapes him. Judith stops in front of him once noticing his smile. She takes his large paws and pushes forward towards him, nearly touching noses with him. With that, Judith pulls back, cupping one of his paws and allowing Nicholas himself to place his paw back at her waist.

Mrs. Otterton realizes what Judith's intentions are and resumes her singing. Aiding the bunny in encouraging Nicholas to continue.

 _ **Ever just as sure**_

Nicholas takes a deep breath, puffing out his chest. He rises back up to his feet, and leads Judith into round two of their dance.

Mrs. Otterton picks up the tempo, celebrating Nicholas' new found courage:

 _ **As the sun will rise!**_

A now confident Nicholas waltzes with Judith, twirling around the ballroom without a care in the world. Above them, the painted angels in the ceiling watch over the odd pair - smiling curiously at them - almost as if heaven itself were blessing their union.

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Tune as old as song**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange**_

 _ **Finding you can change,**_

 _ **Learning you were wrong**_

Nicholas surprises the bubbly bunny when he lifts her up to his chest level and spins with her in his arms. Judith squeals and giggles.

 _ **Certain as the sun,**_

 _ **Rising in the East**_

The two look at one another, their eyes warm. Judith sighs happily and nestles her head comfortably on Nicholas' chest, causing the fox to flinch. However, seeing her rest on his chest, looking so relaxed and unafraid, Nicholas can't help but smile from ear to ear.

Over by the piano, Clawhauser squeals like a giddy school girl, while Finnick gives Nicholas a thumbs up.

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme,**_

 _ **Bunny and the Beast,**_

A tear of joy runs down Mrs. Otterton's cheek, overwhelmed by the romantic atmosphere and of at last seeing Nicholas, whom she's grown to view almost as a son, be so happy. Her own sons cuddle up to her, also happy for Nicholas, and happy for Judith as well. Clawhauser dims the lights, setting a softer mood for Nicholas and Judith as they reach the end of their dance.

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Bunny and...the Beast...**_

Nicholas gently sets Judith down in the distance. He cups her paws as best he can, before walking out with her toward the balcony. Paw in paw.

Mrs. Otterton nuzzles her sons with her spout, "Off to the cupboard with you boys. It's past your bedtime." The mother teapot gives them each a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight babies." The two little tea cups do as they're told and slide off the tea cart, heading toward the open door leading to the kitchen. But before they go off to bed, the two curious otter-cups take one last peek inside the ballroom. This is certainly one joyous night, they'll never forget.

.

Outside at the balcony, Nicholas and Judith reach the balcony railing. Being the gentlemammal that he now is, Nicholas gently lifts Judith, helping her sit on it. He on the other paw, sits down on his hind legs before her. At last being able to relax in a position that is comfortable for his feral frame.

Both sit quietly for a moment, as if suddenly shy to speak to one another. To give him space, Judith plays with the skirt of her dress. Nicholas meanwhile fidgets with his paws a bit, curling his tail beside him, desperately wanting to end the somewhat awkward silence between them. He clears his throat, deciding to ask her what's on his mind, "Judith?" he starts timidly, "Are you...happy here with me?"

"Why yes," Judith responds with a tender smile. She looks up at the starry sky and sighs, "I can't remember the last time I had such a wonderful evening like tonight. Surrounded by such sweet and caring mammals like you and your servants."

"Really?" Nicholas replies softly, her comment being more tender than he expected.

She nods, "Back home, I've always felt like a stranger. Like I never belonged. But...being here with you and everyone else...I don't know it's strange. But I feel like I truly belong here."

"You do?" Nicholas asks, happy - but a bit confused.

Judith nods, "Yeah. Is that a strange thing to say?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it strange. Maybe a bit silly. I mean don't get me wrong, you don't know how happy I am to know that you're happy here. But, I admit I find it hard to believe that someone like you feels she doesn't belong around more... _normal_ mammals."

"That's because other mammals don't consider me a normal mammal. Everyone back home, except for my parents of course, thinks I'm a freak."

Nicholas jaw drops in disbelief, " _You_! A freak?!" Nicholas snorts with a playful grin, "Have they looked at me?"

Judith giggles lightly at his attempt at humor, "Nicholas don't say that. You're not a freak."

"And neither are you."

Judith pauses. His words striking her out of a left field. No one, outside of her family, has ever told her so simply what she's always wanted to hear. It makes her heart beat strong and full of a warm appreciation for the beastly fox. She smiles at him, though doubt still hovers in her eyes, "Thank you Nicholas. That's such a sweet thing to say. But I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I am a bit of an oddball for a bunny."

"Why? Because a bunch of idiot mammals say so?" Nicholas scolds, feeling insulted that Judith's village would have the gall to call someone as kind as her the same horrid word he and others have called him for years.

"No, it's because I don't behave like an ordinary bunny. I don't like farming, I haven't married yet or have had kits, and I like to read a lot. Most desireable does are illiterate. They say it's improper for a female bunny to read, because it takes their mind off having kits."

" _And_ with that you just proved your town is full of morons," Nicholas replies casually. Judith raises a confused brow, unsure of what he means. "I can see you're confused, so let me explain," he clears his throat, "Okay, so you don't like farming? Big deal! It's boring! Plus, I'm sure it's no surprise that there's a surplus of bunnies out there to take care of that. What does it matter if _one_ bunny doesn't want to tend to the fields? No one ever believed untrustworthy animals like foxes could be royalty, but look at me. Second, you like to read. Again, so what? It's fun! And it's not like you still can't have kids. If anything, kids often times turn out smarter when their mothers read to them. Mothers like Mrs. Otterton who has two really smart and great kids and who I know will turn out as smart as you, Judith. You're one of the smartest mammals I've ever known and I don't doubt that's because you love to read. And if a buck can't appreciate that, then maybe...maybe you just haven't found the right buck... _ **or**_ _other_ male mammal," He blushes a bit at that, secretly hoping she gets his meaning. "B-But anyway, my point is...you're not a freak Judith. You wanna know what you are? You are the sweetest, bravest, smartest, flat out greatest mammal I've ever met! And if your town can't see that, then they're the freaks! Not you!"

Judith smiles tenderly at him, "Nicholas…" A few tears of joy form at the brim of her eyes. She wipes at them and hops off the balcony railing to hug Nicholas' neck, causing the surprised fox to flinch and blush hard. Judith tightens her grip and sniffles happily, caressing her wet cheeks onto his coarse fur. Nicholas' ears fall softly on his skull, taking in the tender moment, as he gently caresses his cheek against hers in return. After a very short moment, much shorter than Nicholas would like, Judith pulls away to look up at him, "Thank you, Nicholas. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Judith wipes at another stray tear that runs down her cheek. Nicholas' paw flinches, desperately wanting to wipe the tears away from those soft cheeks of hers with his thumb. He restrains himself from doing so, however, fearful that his claws, though covered, may still hurt her by mistake.

Uncertain of how else to comfort her, he attempts a bit of humor to cheer her up. He chuckles lightly, pressing his nose against her forehead as she continues to wipe tears away, "You bunnies, so emotional."

Judith giggles in response to his joke and the tickle against her forehead, "H-Hey, don't call me emotional. That's my father." She wipes away the last few straggling tears.

"Oh yeah? Does he look as cute as you when you're crying?"

Judith scoffs playfully, "Don't ever call a bunny cute, Nicholas."

"Why not? It made you smile, didn't it?" he replies with a charming smirk. Judith pretends to pout angrily, only to have a smile overpower it. They smile softly at one another, until Judith's gaze falls to the ground, suddenly upset about something, "What is it?" Nicholas asks concerned.

"It's just, talking about my father..." Judith looks toward the distance, "I can't help but wonder if he made it home okay. Or if he's recovered from his cold. I just wish I could see him again. Even if only for a moment. I miss him so much."

Nicholas' gaze drops, sympathetically and uncertain over what he should do. Perhaps he should grant Judith her request and allow her to go home to see her father. After all, it is his fault that her father became ill in the first place. But then again, he can't afford to let her go now, not when he's so close to breaking the spell. And not when such a choice would mean losing her forever. Nicholas takes a moment to think when suddenly his ears erect - a solution popping in his head. "There is a way. Come with me."

They head back inside.

.

Nicholas leads her into his bedroom, officially inviting her in there for the first time. As Nicholas heads over to the small table where the enchanted rose is at, Judith stands in the middle of the room, taking notice that despite the clean-up job the house servants performed all over the castle, Nicholas' bedroom is the only one that has remained in its dismal state.

Nicholas returns to her carrying the magic mirror in his mouth. He hands it to her, "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see."

Judith stares curiously into the glass at her reflection, "I-I'd like to see my father, please?" Judith turns her gaze away as the mirror suddenly shines with a blinding green glow. She looks back to it, seeing a new image in the mirror's glass. In it, she sees her father fall to the ground, crawling, struggling to move through the harsh winds and snowy terrain. All the while he battles with a horrid cough. "Dad?! Oh no!" Judith gasps in horror. A curious Nicholas moves by her side to see into the mirror, witnessing for himself the older rabbit's grave state. "He's sick! He may be dying, a-and he's all alone!" Judith cries, holding the mirror tightly to her chest, as if attempting to hold her father close through it.

Nicholas feels a heavy weight in his heart seeing the bunny look so distraught. He wishes to help her but…

He turns to the wilting rose. It, much like Judith's father also appears to be close to death's door. Nicholas takes a moment to stare at its anemic state. He's so close to ending the nightmare that is his curse, but…...what will it matter? If the one creature responsible for getting him so far will lose something far more precious than he will. It's a tough call to make, but it's one he has to take, "Then...you-you must go to him."

"What did you say?" Judith asks incredulously, wondering if she heard him right.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean, I'm free?"

"Yes," Nicholas responds glumly.

"Oh, thank you!" Judith gasps happily. She turns back to the mirror, "Don't worry Dad. I'm on my way!" Judith makes to leave, but not before remembering to return the mirror to Nicholas.

Nicholas takes a step back, refusing to take it back. "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back...and remember me."

Judith smiles tenderly at him. His words warming her heart, "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Nicholas lowers his head, closing his sad eyes. Judith gently places her paw on his cheek in an attempt to comfort him, while he gives her paw a gentle lick in return. Though Judith gives him a sympathetic smile, it immediately vanishes. Their departure proving to also be a difficult experience for her as well.

Judith turns to leave, but is stopped in her tracks by the sound of Nicholas' cracking voice, "Judith?"

"Yes?"

Nicholas feels compelled to express his true feelings for her, but given the timing and all that's happened he finds himself unable to utter those three words that burn at his heart, "I…" A single tear runs down his cheek as his voice breaks, "I'm sorry…"

Judith's eyes widen, unable to believe what she just heard. An actual apology from him? But why? It takes her a second, but she realizes that he must be referring to his imprisoning her and her father. Judith smiles softly and rushes to him. She hugs him tight and releases him to caress the fur of his neck, "There's nothing to forgive." With one last tender smile, Judith races out of the room, running past Finnick by the door.

Unaware of what's going on, Finnick enters the room with a cheeky smirk, "You sly fox. I knew you had it in you, your Majesty! You really took the whole gentlemammal into overdrive, didn't you? Swooning her to point of gettin' her to rest her head on your chest. That was beautiful!"

"I let her go," Nicholas utters somberly, his back turned to Finnick.

"I know right? Wasn't it grea-" Finnick stops, allowing Nicholas' words to register, "Wait. What?! Wha- How? H-How could you do that?!"

"I had to," Nicholas responds simply.

Finnick's jaw hangs in disbelief, "Ye-Yeah, okay. B-But. But. But. Why?!"

"Because….I love her."

.

"HE DID _WHAT?!_ "

The other servants cry in unison, once Finnick informs them of Nicholas' decision.

"Yeah, I'm afraid i's true," replies a glum Finnick.

"She's going away?" cries a sad Elliot, almost on the verge of tears that his new friend is gone.

"But he was so close…" whimpers Clawhauser with a trembling lip.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love," says an equally saddened Mrs. Otterton.

"That's it then! That should break the spell!" chirps Clawhauser, wanting to hang on to whatever little hope is left.

"But it's not enough," replies Mrs. Otterton, "She has to love him in return."

Hearing the adults speak in such a defeated manner, River, not wanting to give up hope, thinks of a plan to help. He nudges at his younger brother and the two sneak away. Allowing the adults to continue wallowing in the terrible news.

"Now it's too late," Finnick broods in response to Mrs. Otterton's words.

.

At his balcony, Nicholas watches his beloved Judith, still in her yellow dress, ride away in her cart with Philippe at the helm. Overwhelmed with sadness, Nicholas howls. Pouring out his emotions in one heavy, haunting, glass shattering roar.

Once his roar dies out, he releases little feral whimpers, feeling his heart shattering into bits and pieces. He heads back inside his room with his head held low, stopping before the equally wilting rose. The broken-hearted fox stares at it for a second, before turning his attention to the rest of his bedroom, taking in every bit of destroyed furniture, glass and once cherished family portraits that litter his dark, depressing room. He returns his attention back to the waning rose just as another petal drops. He sucks in a trembling breath, reminiscing on his past mistakes and regrets:

 _ **I was the one who had it all…**_

He delves further into the darker recesses of his bedroom, taking a walk down a not so pleasant memory lane,

 _ **I was the Master of my fate…**_

He walks past the portrait Judith had seen earlier when she first entered his room. The one depicting him as a young boy with his face scratched off and standing between his royal parents.

 _ **I never needed anybody in my life,**_

Nicholas turns back around, noticing the portrait. He stares at it as he comes to realize his greatest folly: never appreciating those he's loved and has come to love, when he should have...

 _ **I learned the truth too late…**_

 _ **I'll never shake away the pain,**_

His mind wanders to his most recent love. The bunny that has changed his life for the better, but has now left his life forever. He tries to shut her away by shutting his eyes, but it's no use - her smile, the gray of her fur, those gentle amethyst pools, it all keeps coming back to him:

 _ **I close my eyes,**_

 _ **But she's still there…**_

 _ **I let her steal into my melancholy heart**_

He opens his eyes, turning his gaze to the open shutters and balcony. It's a long way out to the castle's main gate. Maybe...Just maybe he can still catch one more glimpse of her! Just one more...

 _ **It's more than I can baaaaaare…**_

He races out to the balcony, catching her just in time. She still has a few feet left to go before she reaches the main gate. Nicholas watches her, gripping the balcony railing tightly as if it were her he was physically gripping, and not ever wanting to let her go:

 _ **Now I know,**_

 _ **She'll never leave me**_

 _ **Even as she runs awaaaay!**_

Judith reaches the main gate and turns the corner, disappearing from immediate sight.

 _ **She will still torment me,**_

 _ **Calm me,**_

 _ **Hurt me,**_

 _ **Move me,**_

 _ **Come what may!**_

Nicholas turns back to face the roofing over his balcony.

 _ **Wasting in my lonely tower,**_

Nicholas lowers his gaze toward his open bedroom door in the distance. The warm yellow glow emanating from the hallway fills him with a false hope that Judith hasn't really gone, but that she will in fact enter and remain by his side for the rest of his days:

 _ **Waiting by an open door,**_

 _ **I'll fool myself she'll walk right in…**_

 _ **And be with me,**_

 _ **Forevermore…**_

Nicholas looks back over his shoulder. He can no longer see her from the balcony, but - he looks up at the roofing over his balcony, then back at the main gate, then back again at the roofing. Yes! If he wants to continue viewing Judith for a little longer, then he must get to higher ground. He climbs up the balcony roofing and moves even higher than that.

 _ **I rage against the trials of love,**_

 _ **I curse the fading of the light,**_

He gets to the castle's roof. From this height he can still see the glow of her yellow dress beaming brightly beyond the castle's walls. The only source of light shining against the gloomy darkness that he's become all too familiar with. It's quite the poetic sight, really. Not only has she shed light into his own dark heart, but even now she literally puts the moon's pale light to shame.

 _ **Though she's already flown**_

 _ **So far beyond my reach,**_

 _ **She's never out of siiiiiiiiight!**_

Nicholas dashes over to a higher tower to continue keeping an ever watchful eye on the slowly vanishing yellow glow in the distance that is Judith.

 _ **Now I know,**_

 _ **She'll never leave me!**_

 _ **Even as she fades from view!**_

 _ **She will still inspire me!**_

 _ **Be a paaaart**_

 _ **Of everything I do!**_

Judith at last disappears from sight, as she and Philippe rush toward an area surrounded by thick pine trees in the far off distance.

 _ **Wasting in my lonely tower,**_

Having reached the highest nearby tower and no longer being able to see Judith in the distance, Nicholas heads back down toward his balcony,

 _ **Waiting by an open door…**_

Arriving back at the balcony, he sadly looks toward his open bedroom door in the distance. Despite having just witnessed Judith leave for good, he can't help but still feel a false, lingering sense of hope that she will come back to him,

 _ **I'll fool myself she'll walk right in,**_

Nicholas turns to face the round, pale moon above him:

 _ **And as the long, long nights begin...**_

A lone tear swells and runs down his cheek, while a weak, yet still gloriously happy smile forms at the edge of his mouth as the white of the moon causes him to picture Judith in a white wedding gown:

 _ **I'll think of all that might have been…**_

His smile vanishes, while his flowing tears grow stronger. Remembering that such a beautiful vision will never be. For his only hope for the curse, his only love, his only happiness, has gone away for good. Very likely to never return again.

Regardless of it all however, Nicholas will not allow her kind lessons to have been in vain. Though it all may be a false hope, Nicholas would rather hold onto that - he will allow himself to believe that he will see her again...even if it is after an eternity or in the afterlife.

He grips the balcony railing hard, howling the last few lines with every ounce of breath his lungs have, hoping it somehow will reach Judith's ears and heart, despite her being so far away,

 _ **Waiting here,**_

 _ **For...e...ver...mooooooooooooooore!**_

In the far distance, Judith and Philippe continue racing to her father's rescue. Though she can't hear Nicholas anymore given their current position, she can still feel his aching heart in hers. She places a paw to her chest and looks back, wanting to cheer him up if he really is indeed suffering.

But...she returns her gaze forward, remembering her mission. Perhaps she will return to the castle one day, but not yet. Not before rescuing her father and nursing him back to health.

That is...if she's not too late…

 **.**

 _ **Hooray! Chapters 6.5 and 7 are checked off! Only a few more to go! Get ready cuz we're heading toward the story's climax now! Hope you guys have enjoyed this crossover so far and I hope you keep enjoying it as we're reaching the end. At the moment I don't know when I'll post chapter 8, I'll start it as soon as I can. If I delay however, please bear with me and don't worry. As I said before I won't do updates anymore. If I am 100% sure of when I'll post though, I'll probably update you guys either through the comments section or my profile page. Whichever works better.**_

 _ **For "Evermore" I mainly wrote it listening to Josh Groban's version and did my own take on it, but feel free to listen to Dan Steven's version if that works better for you.**_

 _ **By the way, if you guys are as big as WildeHopps shippers as I am and you haven't seen this video yet, then I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it. We have no official news yet if Nick and Judy will become a couple if a sequel happens, but this video makes you wonder if maybe Disney is all for the idea ;)**_

 _ **watch?v=F_QGH5Byrrw**_ _**(If the link didn't attach, then just type "Only Nick can kiss Judy!" on the search bar. The video is by a user named Rick Russell.**_

 _ **Oh yeah! Before I forget, a couple more things...**_

 _ **Here's the inspiration for (let me know if you can't see the links):**_

 _ **Judy's necklace:**_

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg &size=l&tid=143743043

 _ **Judy's tiara:**_

. 

_****HINT #2: Nick and Judy are reading it in this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 4: Deleted Scene

_**Hey guys, sorry Chapters 8 & 9 aren't up yet. I'm working on them and hopefully they'll be out soon. When exactly I don't know yet, but I'll let you guys know in my profile page. I'll do my updates there from now on. **_

_**BUT! ...In the meantime while you wait, here's a Deleted Scene from Chapter 4 I decided to add in! It's based on a song that's part of the Broadway musical of Beauty and the Beast. The song is called "If I Can't Love Her" and it's sung by Beast after he scares Belle off and she runs away into the woods. I found myself listening to Josh Groban's version of it (Yes, I know. I'm sorry, but I just LOVE that man's voice and emotional inflections so much! Ah! LOL!) and it just got my creative juices flowing so...here's Nick singing it after he scared off Judy. FYI: It might help to listen to Groban's version of it, since I based it off of that one.**_

 _ **I started off with a scene from Chapter 4 so you can tell where it takes place within the story. Hope you enjoy it and I hope to see you all again at Chapters 8 and 9 when I get them out! :)**_

.

Chapter 4 Deleted Scene: _If I Can't Love Her_

Judith races down the steps of the West Wing, racing past even Clawhauser and Finnick who eventually came back to look for her there. "Wait! W-Where are you going?!" calls a concerned Clawhauser.

"Promise or no promise I can't stay here another minute!" Judith calls back.

"Wait What?!" Finnick yells in disbelief, running after her along with Clawhauser.

Down at the bottom of the main stairway by the front entrance, Philippe accompanied by Manchas rubs at his head in pain. "Don't worry Monsieur Oates. If it keeps hurting, we can have our doctor take a look at you."

"Thank you."

The horse and coat-rack gasp when they see a small gray creature rushing down the steps. "Mademoiselle Judith?" inquires a confused Manchas.

"Miss Judith! You're alive!" the horse exclaims relieved.

"Come on, Philippe!" Judith grabs Philippe by the arm and drags him with her to the door.

"Where are we going?" asks the confused horse.

"I don't have time to explain!" Judith struggles to open the door given the powerful snowstorm roaring outside.

"Wait! Mademoiselle Judith, what's going on?" Manchas asks the frazzled bunny.

"I'm sorry Manchas," she simply says as she finally manages to open the door and leave outside with Philippe.

Manchas stands by the now closed door, completely dumbfounded. What could have happened to scare her off like that?

"Miss Judith!"

"Mademoiselle Judith!"

Finnick and Clawhauser call behind Manchas, breaking him away from his thoughts, "Finnick! Clawhauser! What happened? Why did Miss Judith leave like that?"

"We don't know," Finnick answers completely out of breath.

"Did the Master let her leave?" the jaguar coat-rack asks again.

"I don't think so," Clawhauser says, struggling to catch his breath, "But whatever the reason, someone has to go after her. It's not safe out there!"

The three look at each other in silence, their eyes full of concern as they glance back at the door.

High above them, watching them hidden in the shadows, is Nicholas. His ears pull back, as fear and guilt overwhelm him. He wonders whether or not he should send someone after her - He snorts angrily - No! Why should he go to all that trouble? After all, she brought this on herself for disobeying him. This is her own fault! If anything, good riddance! Nicholas walks away, heading back to his room with a clear conscious.

"Dumb bunny," he mutters angrily under his breath as he re-enters the dark cavern that is his bedroom, "Why should I or anyone else go after her? It's not my fault she's a coward like every other _stupid_..." he swipes at a destroyed table in his path, " _..._ prey mammal in the world! Let her get in trouble. See if I care!" He stops in front of a cracked, full body mirror littered with bits of shattered glass strewn before it. The irritated fox views his unpleasant disposition reflected in the mirror. His hostile demeanor plus the broken mirror's deforming glass makes him look more feral than usual. It's enough to cause a discomforting churn in his stomach.

Nicholas' ears pull back, upset. Upset over the fact that he can barely recognize himself anymore in his forever savage state. He sighs hopelessly, pressing his forehead against the mirror, "She deserves to leave. Nothing was going to change anyway. I couldn't get a hare to love me when I was normal...so how? How could I have been so stupid to think a rabbit was ever going to love me looking like this?" He looks back up to the mirror at the sad misshapen fox staring back at him, "...When there's so little left of me…"

Nicholas slowly caresses a trembling paw down his face, leaving behind four hair thin trails of glistening red where his claws press. Even at his own touch, he's reminded of how much of a dangerous monster he's become...

 _ **And in my twisted face,**_

 _ **There's not the slightest trace**_

 _ **Of anything that even hints of kindness**_

He backs away to view his entire deformed body, miserably taking in the sight of his killer claws, his near hairless tail, his crooked neck, and his mangy fur.

 _ **And from my tortured shape**_

 _ **No comfort, no escape**_

He turns his head away, walking toward the other side of the room. No longer able to bare looking at the horrid monster in the mirror.

 _ **I see, but deep within is utter blindness**_

 _ **Hopeless**_

Nicholas comes face to face with his torn portrait - the one Judith had seen earlier. He reaches a paw to it, caressing what was once his face. The face, he will never see again...

 _ **As my dream dies**_

 _ **As the time flies**_

He turns to the wilting rose.

 _ **Love a lost illusion**_

With each new word, he takes a step toward the rose.

 _ **Helpless**_

 _ **Unforgiven**_

 _ **Cold and driven**_

 _ **To this sad conclusion**_

Nicholas stops before the rose. Serenading it with his misery. Informing it that he's done. Just _done!_ It and it's terrible curse have won. He's failed. He wanted to try, but...he can't. He just can't love a prey mammal, not when one will _never_ love him in return...

 _ **Nooo beauty could move me**_

 _ **No goodness improve me**_

 _ **No power on earth, if I can't love her**_

He glances over to the aftermath of his feral rage, focusing on every new bit of broken furniture. The wreckage, just further proving the futility of his mission.

 _ **Nooo passion could reach me**_

 _ **No lesson could teach me**_

 _ **Hooow I could have loved her and make her love me too**_

Lowering his gaze, he notices an open book on the ground. It's _Mother Moose's Collection of Fairy Tales and Old Fables_ opened up to a page from a story titled, 'The Princess and the Ogre'. The illustration on the page depicts an unappealing fox-ogre about to devour a rabbit princess while the rabbit prince arrives to save her.

 _ **If I can't love her, then who?**_

Nicholas turns the page, only to feel his heart drop like an anvil. The illustration on the next page shows the rabbit prince stabbing the fox-ogre right in his heart. Nicholas looks away, as if feeling the fox-ogre's pain.

Though he's probably read the story a thousand times over, he can never quite get over that scene. He knows the fox must lose in this case, but...he somehow can't help but feel a number of emotions he's not supposed to towards the story's savage villain: pity, empathy, jealousy…...jealousy that at least the fox-ogre was put out of his misery when he realized he couldn't get the girl.

At that last thought, Nicholas raises his gaze, a determined and decided look on his face.

 _ **Long ago I should have seen**_

He stands strong on all fours. Will he actually go through with it this time? _Yes_ , he's going to do it! He's going to end his misery by jumping off the cliff edge! The way he _should_ have done years ago!

 _ **All the things I could have been**_

He turns to the balcony shutters, stepping ever so slowly yet firmly toward them.

 _ **Careless and unthinking, I moved onwaaaaard**_

 _BAM!_

He barges past the shutters and out to the balcony. Nicholas then jumps down each nearby balcony and roofing to head back to where he had originally planned to end it all.

He jumps to a small tower roof that rests nearby one of the castle's many drawing rooms. Through the window, he can see Clawhauser, Finnick, Manchas, and Mrs. Otterton arguing - surely still attempting to think of a plan to save Judith from whatever dangers may lurk in the woods. Nicholas shakes his head with a mocking snort. _Fools. Why waste their time? It's over,_ he thinks to himself as he jumps over to the small roofing above the front door.

He then jumps right onto the long bridge connecting his castle to the mainland. Upon landing, he struts down the long path, marching like a soldier ready to meet his death. _ ****_

 _ **Nooo pain could be deeper**_

 _ **No life could be cheaper**_

 _ **No point anymore, if I can't love her**_

He continues marching onward, feeling time and the world spinning around him. Before he knows it, he finds himself treading at an even pace through the knee deep snow of the woods. Fighting against the heavy winds that brisk through his long shaggy fur. Determined to reach that cliff edge no matter what!

 _ **NOOO spirit could win me**_

 _ **No hope left within me**_

 _ **HOOOPE I could have loved her and that she'd set me free**_

The winds die down as Nicholas slows down and comes to a complete stop. Below and ahead of him, imprinted on the snow are a trail of rabbit and horse prints. Clearly Judith had come by here and by the looks of her frantic prints, Nicholas scared her far more than he had previously thought. Staring at the wild bunny prints, Nicholas feels his stomach twist. Did she really fear him that much? Did she feel he was truly so horrible to look at that she ran off practically tripping over her own two feet?

His determination to reach the cliff edge fades. Sadness overwhelms him once more as he's again forced to come to terms with a fact he's known since the beginning.

 _ **But it's not to be...**_

He reaches down, gently pressing his nose against one of her prints. Sniffing it softly.

 _ **If I can't love her**_

His eyes fill to the brim with remorseful tears as he looks up to the night sky.

 _ **Let the world be done with meeeeeeee…...**_

He pleads to the sky as a sorrowful tear runs down his cheek.

No longer having the strength or energy to continue onward to the cliff, Nicholas lies down where he stands and curls into the snow. He's just...done. He simply can't and doesn't want to continue, period.

If death should come to him, then let it be through either starvation or the freezing cold. He doesn't care anymore...he just wants one of the two to eventually come and take him from his misery. Nicholas rests his nose next to Judith's footprint. He gives it another gentle whiff, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologizes quietly to it as if it were Judith herself he was speaking to.

Nicholas nuzzles the print, before shutting his eyes to wait for death's cold hand to swoop in and take him away.

He lies there for a couple of minutes, until the gentle breeze blows an unfamiliar scent towards his face.

 _sniff, sniff_

Nicholas opens his eyes and whiffs the air. The unfamiliar, yet somehow recognizable smell immediately causes his ears to erect in an alert fashion. "This smell…" The large fox rises to his feet to smell the air better. His nose wiggles in the air, before he brings it down to sniff the ground. The feral fox's sniffing leads him to sniff around a thick tree. Coming around the other side of the tree, he spots the source of the smell - a series of several large canine prints.

"Wolves?" Nicholas observes the prints with his gaze, following them to where they lead. He sees that the numerous wolf prints overlap Judith's and appear to be heading right to where she's going. Nicholas feels his heart sink, "Carrots!" Forgetting his previous sadness, forgetting everything, Nicholas rushes after the prints. Hoping, praying that he's not too late…

.

 _ **Hey guys, if you're interested I found another cute Disney theme park video of Nick and Judy acting all lovey dovey towards one another. It's a video from Disneyland in Hong Kong.**_

 _ **watch?v=Oc_x25X6Fb4**_ _**if the link didn't attach well, then type: 21/5/2017 Hongkong Disneyland spring time parade (Nick n Judy)**_

 _ **Watch minutes 0:00 - 6:20**_

 _ **Sorry, I just love these two so much! And we all know Disney park characters MUST stay in character, so seeing these two characters in particular act this way towards one another gives me hope that this ship will sail someday ;)**_


	12. Chapter 8: The Mob

_**A/N: It lives! Sorry for the long wait guys, but I've been working on a very important project for school and as embarrassing as it is to admit...I kinda had a sort of dialogue block. I knew what I was going to write, so I can't say writer's block, but I for some reason really found myself struggling with the dialogue. Thankfully though, I got through it and it's all ready for you guys to enjoy! :)**_

 _ **Quick note for Chapter 9: I really wanted to get it out at the same time as this one, but it just wasn't happening. Chapter 8 turned out really long and took a lot of my time. I also apologize in advance, because I won't be able to get it out to you guys next week either like I had hoped due to the holidays and school work. It might be out in two weeks instead, but I'll update you on that.**_

 _ **P.S: I forgot to mention in Chapter 7, but Judith, though she left the castle with the yellow dress on, she did not take the jewelry with her.**_

.

Chapter 8: The Mob

The loud frantic thumping of horse hooves and the wild creaking of the cart's wheels resonate through the deep snowy woods as Judith and Philippe race to find her father. "Dad! Dad!" Judith calls out.

"Monsieur Hopps!" Philippe aids in calling out as he comes to a stop. Judith stands on her seat, turning her head this way and that way, hoping to spot her father somewhere in the dark of the night.

"Dad!" Judith calls again, "Dad! Da-" She gasps! Suddenly spotting her unconscious father a few feet away in the snow. "DAD!" Judith hops off the cart and the two rush over to his side. The terrified bunny takes her father's head on her lap,"Dad? Papa it's me, Judith." Stu doesn't open his eyes, he merely trembles, muttering incoherently between shuddering breaths. "Philippe! Grab the blanket from the cart!"

"Oui mademoiselle!" Philippe rushes to the back of the cart, grabbing a thick folded blanket that rests beside a small bag that Judith packed.

Judith places a paw at her father's neck, it's ice cold! She gasps lightly at the touch. Despite having brought him a blanket, she feels he needs a more direct source of warmth to his wheezing throat. But what can she use to wrap around it? She needs something. Anything! Looking around, there's only one obvious bit of clothing she can think of possibly using. Though it pains her greatly to do this, Judith reaches for the visible dagger at her father's ankle scabbard.

Philippe returns with the blanket, flinching at the sight of the dagger in her paw, "What do you need that for, mademoiselle?" Without another word, Judith cuts at the long skirt of her dress from around her knees. "Mademoiselle Judith! Why are you cutting your dress for?"

"I'm making a scarf for him," Judith tears off the remainder of her skirt and ties it comfortably around her father's cold neck.

"Oh, I see," Philippe crouches down beside his freezing employer and wraps him in the blanket. He picks him up and loads him into the back of the cart.

Judith jumps aboard beside her father, wrapping herself under the blanket as well and wrapping her arms around him to provide him extra warmth with her embrace. "Don't worry Dad, it's going to be okay," she comforts him with a slight tremble to her voice. She caresses the top of his head, "We'll get you home."

Philippe rushes back to the helm to pull them out of there and get them back home.

.

Moments later…

The three reach home. Philippe unloads Stu, and carries the unconscious rabbit into the bunny shaped cottage. Judith follows close behind with her bag, taking notice of a strange weasel shaped snowmammal by the steps. She stares at it curiously, rationalizing that surely her younger siblings must have build it - why they chose to make such a goofy looking weasel she'll never know, but regardless that's not important right now. What _is_ important is getting her father the rest and medical attention he needs. The trio enters the house and closes the front door behind them.

Once alone, the weasel shaped snowmammal's eyes blink and its body begins to tremble. Soon the weasel shaped figure shakes off the snow, revealing it to be a bluish Duke Weaselton hidden beneath it. "Phew, they're back!" He regains some of his brown color and runs off, presumably to warn Jack about their arrival.

.

Inside the Hopps household, Philippe places Stu on his bed upstairs. "Philippe? Can you please run back downstairs and get me a rag with warm water?"

"Right away, mademoiselle." Philippe does as he's told and rushes back down the stairs.

Judith drapes the bed's blanket over her father. While she waits for Philippe to return, a thought suddenly pops through her mind, "I wonder where Mom and the others are at?"

Downstairs, Philippe lights the chimney's fire to boil up some water. He tosses a log in, then makes to grab a couple more when he spots a familiar item tossed carelessly on the ground.

It's a small rabbit doll made of cloth. Philippe picks it up, raising a curious brow at it. He looks around, realizing only now that the cottage is much emptier than he and Judith would have expected it to be. Even more curious - his ears twitch at the sound of gentle howling wind emanating from the kitchen.

Heading in there, he notices the back door open - swung open to be exact. He furrows his brow again, growing all the more puzzled as he approaches the open door. He looks out to his right, then to his left, then further out ahead into the distance….nothing. Nothing but the dark lonely woods ahead.

"Philippe?!" He's taken from his thoughts when he hears Judith call to him from upstairs.

"On my way, mademoiselle!" He takes one more look outside, taking in the whole strange situation. Philippe closes the door and stuffs the cloth doll into his vest pocket.

He rushes back upstairs, carrying a ceramic saucer and rag in his hooves. "Here you go, mademoiselle Judith."

"Thank you," Judith takes the saucer and places it on the night stand. She dips the rag in, twisting any excessive water from it and dabs her father's forehead with it, "Don't worry, Dad. You're going to be okay."

While she continues to tend to her father, Philippe pulls out the doll from his pocket. He stares at it one more time, still puzzled by it, "Mademoiselle?"

"Yes? What is it?" she glances back briefly at the horse as she continues to dab her father's forehead.

"Forgive me, but is it just me or is this Julie's favorite doll?"

The bunny turns back to face the toy in Philippe's hoof, "Bun-Bun?" Judith refers to the doll by name. She takes the doll into her paw to examine it closer. "Is Julie here?"

"I don't think so. There doesn't appear to be anyone home, but us."

Judith's brow furrows, confused. She looks down at the doll in her paws again, "That's strange. Julie never goes anywhere without Bun-Bun."

"That's not all that's strange. When I went into the kitchen, the back door was wide open. But there wasn't anyone out there."

"What?" Before Judith can ask anymore, Stu begins to stir. "Dad?"

"Monsieur Hopps?" Judith and Philippe immediately turn their attention back to the slowly rousing rabbit.

Stu slowly opens his eyes. Before him he sees two blurry figures staring down at him. The closest of the two is a small gray and yellow figure, while the one in the back is a light brown one. He shuts his eyes and reopens them again, allowing his vision to adjust, "Judith? Philippe?"

"Shh. It's alright Dad, we're home," Judith dabs his head gently, allowing him to realize that this is not a dream.

Stu slowly sits up with a wide, yet fragile smile on his face, "I thought I'd never see you again." He hugs his daughter, tenderly.

Judith returns the hug with just as much love, "I missed you so much, Papa."

Stu looks up to Philippe from Judith's shoulder, "It's good to see you alive and well too, old friend."

"Same here, Monsieur Hopps," Philippe replies with a smile.

"But wait," Stu gently pulls away from Judith to face her, "What happened with the savage fox? How did you two escape?"

"We didn't escape Dad, he...he let me go," Judith hums with a gentle smile, feeling a little skip in her heart at the thought of Nicholas and of his selfless act.

"T-That horrible beast?" Stu sputters in disbelief. Unable to believe that the very same savage fox that imprisoned him could be capable of such kindness.

"But he's different now," Judith is quick to defend, "He's... _changed_ somehow…"

"What? Are you sure we're talkin' about the same fox here, Jude?"

"As unbelievable as it sounds sir, she's telling the truth," Philippe adds in, "He was very kind to Miss Judith during our time there."

"Wha-?" Stu looks back and forth between the two, completely and utterly puzzled. "Either I heard you two right, or my cold _really_ did a number on me," he brings a paw to his head as if making sure his cold hasn't turned into a boiling, delusion inducing fever. At that same moment, he notices the rather empty state of his bedroom. "Where's your mom and the kids?"

"I don't know. When we came home the house was empty," Judith looks down at the doll, worry in her eyes.

"That Bonnie, I'll bet she must've gone out to town with the kids to ask for help in rescuin' you two," Stu answers confidently, believing that must explain their absence.

Judith looks back down at the doll, not at all convinced by her father's speculation, "But…"

Before Judith could say more, a rustling in her bag causes everyone to turn their attention to it. Said bag tips over and from it pop out two familiar little tea cups, along with the magic mirror Nicholas had given to Judith. "Hi!" River and Elliot greet in unison.

"Oh, I see we have two little stowaways," Judith says with a playful smile.

The two young tea cups hop on over to Stu's paws. He chuckles, happy to see the two, "Why, hello there little fellas. Didn't think I'd ever see you two again."

The two smile happily at Stu, but then turn to Judith, "Judith? Why'd you go away?" asks an innocently curious River.

"Don't you like us anymore?" adds a heartbroken Elliot with a pouty lip.

Judith sighs with a sympathetic smile, "Oh boys, of course I do. It's just that-"

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

They all turn to the sound of knocking downstairs. "Strange, I wonder who that could be at this hour," utters Stu.

"Could it be Madame Hopps and the children?" asks a curious Philippe.

"Why would they knock though?" Judith sets the doll down on the nightstand and stands up to head down the stairs.

.

Judith answers the front door, only to come face to face with a small sheep with glasses. She doesn't know why, but Judith immediately feels a strange uneasiness at the sight of the ewe, "M-May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father," answers the sheep, Bellwether, as she taps her fingers together in a devilish manner.

"My father?!"

"Don't worry, Mademoiselle. We'll take _good_ care of him," the sheep replies with a haunting grin.

Judith gasps, as before her home she witnesses that the entire town has collected with torches and pitchforks. Not only that, but right smack in the middle of them are two large carriages that read, 'Bellwether's Asylum'. Immediately connecting the dots between the angry mob and her father's reputation, an appalled Judith takes an aggressive step toward the sheep, "My father's not crazy!"

"He was ravin' like a lunatic!" Duke rebukes accusingly with a lit torch in his paw, "We all heard 'im, didn't we?!"

"YEAH!" replies the riled crowd, fiercely waving their torches in agreement.

While the lynch hungry mob follows suit with Duke's accusations, a certain striped hare hides in the shadows with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Fully confident that everything is going according to plan.

A couple of strong looking, horned rams begin approaching the house, determined to take Stu away.

"No! I _won't_ let you take him!" Judith places a strong front, refusing to let anyone come near her home.

"Judith?" Stu peeks through the door with Philippe standing behind him. The two completely in the dark over what's going on.

Judith quickly rushes back to her father at the door, whispering urgently to him, "Dad, no! Get back inside before anyone sees-"

" _Stu!_ " Duke calls out loudly, "Tell us again, old timer. Just how big was the fox-beast?" the weasel eggs him on mockingly.

Unaware that he's being sought after, Stu immediately steps up, unafraid of the crowd, "He was...h-he was enormous! Like seven...no! More like nine feet!" Stu tip-toes with a paw high up in the air.

Duke and the crowd burst into laughter. Guffawing wildly at the rabbit and his exaggerated description of the fox. "Well, you don't get much crazier than that! Am I right?" They laugh again.

"It's true I tell ya!" Stu runs down the steps with Philippe following close behind.

"He's right! I saw him too _and_ his castle! He's real! He's a large fox with emerald eyes and razor sharp claws!" Philippe adds, hoping to help his employer.

"Pffft! Get 'em both outta here!" Duke dismisses them with a wave of his paw.

Heading the weasel's words, Bellwether raises a hoof, signaling to her orderlies to take both Stu and Philippe away. The rams do as they're told - two lift Stu off his feet, while the other two rams each take Philippe by an arm. They drag them both away toward one of the large carriages. "Let go of me!" yells a struggling Stu.

Bellwether makes her way down the steps, but a furious Judith follows her from behind and aggressively grabs the sheep by the arm, "No! You _can't_ do this!"

"Sorry," Bellwether pulls her arm free, "I just did." She smirks unsympathetically and walks away from the helpless bunny.

Seeing his opportunity, Jack comes from out the shadows to make his presence known, " _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ Poor Judith," he utters 'sympathetically' with a pouty lip, "It's a shame about your father."

Finding no other sympathy, she desperately clings onto Jack's lapel, hoping he will take her side, "You know he's not crazy, right Jack?"

"Of course I know, my peach," he holds her 'affectionately', "You know, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding _if_ …"

"If what?"

"If you _marry_ me."

" _What?!_ " Judith releases his coat, pulling away from him, her face scrunching in vile disgust.

Jack wraps his arm around her again, pulling her close enough so her cheek presses against his, "Just one little word, Judith. That's all it takes…"

"Ugh!" Judith pushes his face away, "NEVER!"

Jack scowls for a second, but immediately composes himself again. Smiling confidently and well aware that he still has an ace up his sleeve, "Very well then. Have it your way. Though, I do believe your residence here will be rather lonely without the rest of your family around."

Judith's ears drop as fast as her heart, "My family?"

Jack chuckles lightly, "Surely you've noticed they're not here." Judith says nothing, she merely feels her heart clench and a hollow pit forming in her stomach. "I must say, my love," Jack holds the stunned rabbit's chin with a thumb and a forefinger, "Stubbornness runs strong in your family doesn't it? You Hoppses just don't know when to quit...do you? Well, neither do I." Jack turns to Bellwether by the cart and signals her with a finger.

The sheep nods in return and opens the back of the second large carriage. One of her rams enters and pulls out a line of thirteen rope bound rabbits, their mouths gagged with cloth.

Judith's jaw drops, "Mom?!"

"Bonnie?! Kids?!" utters Stu, just as shocked and confused as Judith.

"Smfu!" mumbles Bonnie behind the cloth, attempting to rush to her husband, but is held back by the ram.

"Bon! Let go of me! What have you done to wife and kids?!" yells a struggling Stu to the rams.

"What's going on here, Jack?!" Judith furiously turns Jack around to face her, demanding answers from the hare. "Why is my family tied up like that?!"

With an eerie unremorseful smile, Jack whispers quietly enough for only Judith to hear, "I've said it before Judith, **no one** _ever_ refuses me! And those that do, pay dearly for it..." He slides a grimy paw at the side of her face, trailing it down one of her ears as he fiddles with it.

"What did you do...?" Judith breathes, her entire being riddled with fear.

"Nothing you can't fix. Just say 'yes' and I'll stop all this. Refuse...and well, you'll see..." Jack releases her ear and turns to address the mob, "My fellow citizens, do not be alarmed! What you see here before you is nothing more but the result of _that_ rabbit's mad ravings!" He points to Stu accusingly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" shout dispersed members of the crowd, consenting to Jack's accusation of Stu.

"It is why we have gathered here today! To prove how harmful a mad mammal's words can truly be! And it is why said mammals should be locked away!"

"YEAH!" the crowd cheers in unison.

"No!" Judith disagrees to deaf ears.

"We all know how mentally unstable Stuart Hopps is! What with his constant ranting about growing carrots the size of horses…" The crowd bursts into mocking laughter, with Duke laughing the loudest. "And more recently...! His rantings about an abnormally sized, _savage fox_! The very same savage fox, he _forced_ his wife and children to believe was real and in turn made them mad as well!" The crowd boos, much to Stu's chagrin. "Madness begets madness! It is like the plague! It spreads infecting everyone in its path! And in this case, it took the form of _this_ rabbit and _he_ infected his unsuspecting wife and her twelve innocent children to the point that they all had to be locked away in a mental institution for their own safety!"

"That's not true!" Stu attempts to defend himself.

"Loon!" shouts a random mammal from the crowd.

"Monster!"

"It wasn't enough for you to be crazy that you had to spread your madness onto your _own_ children?!"

"Lock him up where he belongs!"

"YEAH!"

"Lock him up before he infects us all!"

"YEAH!"

The excited crowd rants angrily. Judith watches in horror, her little heart aching, unable to believe how much pent up anger the members of their town have harbored for her father. It all feels like a horrible nightmare! Have they all secretly HATED her father this much the entire time?!

Jack raises his arms to ease the riled mob, "I assure-I assure you all, he _will_ be locked away!"

"YEAH!" the crowd concurs with raised pitchforks and torches.

"BUT! But…! We mustn't forget that Stuart Hopps _is_ my lovely _fiancee's_ father! Therefore he is my father-in-law! And I will personally make sure that he receives the medical attention he so desperately needs!"

"What?" Judith questions with a raised brow. "Fiancee?"

"Father-in-law?" Stu questions as well, "Now wait just a darn minute Jack! I've NEVER given you my blessing to marry my daughter!"

A confident Jack smiles, "No, but you're wife has. Haven't you Madame Hopps?" The bound and gagged Bonnie, turns to face her daughter and husband.

"Mom?"

"Is that true, Bon?"

Bonnie glances at the confident Jack then back at her husband and daughter. She closes her eyes, heavy with shame and nods.

Judith gasps, while Stu stares at his wife in disbelief.

Jack approaches Bonnie, "Yes, your wife may have gone mad around your presence Stu, but I believe she's making a fine recovery. Last we spoke she was quite lucid and sane. Let's see if the marvelous medical work performed by the lovely Bellwether has healed her, shall we?" He lowers the cloth covering her mouth so she may speak.

Before he questions her however, Jack whispers quietly to her, "Remember, do as we spoke. Or _they_ …" he shifts his eyes toward the children, "go back without their precious mother to comfort them this time." Bonnie gulps, giving him a very small nod in agreement. "Now Madame Hopps, would you please tell everyone present here what you told me at the asylum. Looking back at everything, would you consider your husband sane and a good influence for your children?"

Bonnie's lower lip trembles while her eyes begin to glisten with rapidly forming tears. She looks to Stu, nothing but pain in her eyes. The matriarch bunny feels an even bigger pain in her heart at the hurt look in her husband's eyes. For that moment, she feels her tongue almost slipping to spill the truth, but looking back up at Jack's burning gaze she can't find herself contradicting the hare. Not when both hers and her beloved husband's children are on the line. "...No," she mumbles quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said no! He's not a good influence on the children…"

"Bonnie…" Stu feels his heart drop like an anvil at those words.

The crowd mutters amongst themselves. Their opinion of Stu sinking even lower.

"I see. So, did your husband _force_ you and your children to believe that there was a savage fox that lived in a castle?"

"...Yes…"

"Mom!" Judith gasps in disbelief, unable to believe what her mother just said.

The crowd's muttering grows even louder.

"There you have it everyone!" Jack announces, feeling victorious. "By her own admission, Madame Hopps has outed her husband as a liar, a terrible influence for her children, and confirmed that he forced them to believe in his fabricated story!"

"NO!" Judith objects, garnering everyone's attention, "My mother would _never_ say that about my father! Nor would she _ever_ want me to marry _you_!"

"You think your mother a liar Judith?" Jack replies calmly.

"No! I think _you're_ a liar!"

The mob mutters, their tones confused over Judith's sudden accusation towards her 'betrothed'. Jack's eyes shift back and forth to the surrounding mob - a bit nervous. He can't afford to lose them, not when he has them right where he wants them. He keeps his cool and smiles confidently, "Very well then Judith, if you believe I'm lying then why don't we ask someone who is certain to tell the truth. Perhaps one of your young siblings? After all you know what they say, no lies can come from the mouths of babes. But which one of your siblings shall we question? Hmm…?" Jack looms over the trembling, softly whimpering kits. His gaze stops on the most pathetic looking one of them. "I know, why not young Pierre here? He's a good honest boy, I'm certain we can trust his word. Wouldn't you all agree?"

"Yeah...yeah…I suppose we could..." the crowd mutters, knowing the Hopps boy to have a good reputation in town.

Jack taps the boy's shoulder, "What do you say Pierre? Is your father telling the truth? Is there really such a thing as a savage fox?" Jack removes the cloth from the boy's mouth. Pierre looks up to Jack, nothing but fear embodying the young kit's eyes.

"Pierre?" Judith speaks to him, attempting to reason with her brother from a distance, " _Please_...you know what the truth is. Just tell the truth."

He considers her words for a moment, then looks toward his father.

"Listen to your sister, Pierre. Just tell 'em the honest to God truth, son."

Pierre's nose twitches, wondering what he should do. Should he be strong and tell everyone the truth _or_...he looks back up at Jack, who gives him a hard, cold, threatening stare. Pierre's gaze then shifts to his left, then to his right - staring at his bound brothers and sisters. All of them completely terrified, knowing what will await them if he contradicts Jack.

With a heavy heart, Pierre takes a deep breath in an attempt to strengthen his feeble voice, "There is no savage fox…My Dad made him up…"

The mob gasps! Their voices intertwining, unable to believe that the accused rabbit's own son has also outed him as a liar. All the while Judith feels her heart drop down to her toes.

"No...No! Pierre!" Judith rushes to the boy, falling to her knees and gripping him by the shoulders, "What are you saying?! Why are you calling Dad a liar?!"

"Because it's the truth…" he replies simply, keeping his gaze down.

Judith's jaw hangs, while her head shakes in disbelief, "No...no, no, no. Pierre, this isn't you!" She shakes him a bit, hoping to wake him from whatever spell he may be under. "Please! Please tell me you don't tell me you actually believe what you're saying! Pierre!"

Pierre merely looks away from her, as if to tell her that he stands by his previous statement. Judith begins to feel tears swell at her eyes as she continues to grow stunned by her brother's unexplained behavior.

Antoinette, who's bound next to Pierre, watches her two older siblings. The two strongest of the Hopps children brought to their knees, both literally and figuratively. She's never seen either Pierre or Judith look so defeated… so helpless. It's such an unnatural sight for them - to see Judith so close to the brink of tears and Pierre look so broken that he refuses to meet Judith's gaze. Their pain is enough to bring tears in Antoinette's eyes. Her brother and sister are suffering...and it's all because of that wonderfully handsome...yet _horrible_ Jack Savage! If it weren't for him toying with her emotions and knowing that her other brothers and sisters are easier to break, then Pierre and Judith wouldn't be going through this pain right now!

Jack addresses the crowd again, "Need I say more ladies and gentlemammals? You've now heard it from the mouth of an innocent child. Stuart Hopps' own trusted son to be exact!" Judith hiccups a soft sob, bringing Jack's attention to her. He places a paw at her shoulder, "I know this must be hard for you my love. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm certain we can reach a reasonable compromise before we make any final decisio-agh!" Without any warning, a boiling Judith jumps up and harshly grabs Jack by his lapel, pulling him down to meet her furious gaze.

"You've done something to him!" Judith yells accusingly at Jack, "Tell me what you've done to him!"

The crowd gasps, muttering amongst themselves over the gray rabbit's sudden act of aggression.

"Hey! Get your dirty paws off him, rabbit!" Duke yells in an attempt to protect Jack.

"It's alright Duke! No need to be alarmed! I'm aware my lovely fiancee must be understandably upset over the well being of her family."

"Upset?! I'm _furious!_ " Judith corrects, "And I _demand_ you tell me right now, what you did to my family at that asylum! Or else!" Judith demands as she tightens her grip on him.

Jack chuckles calmly, finding her threats adorable. He grips Judith's wrists and removes her paws from his coat, "Calm yourself dear Judith. I've done nothing to your family except help them. Isn't that right, Pierre?"

"Yes," answers the kit on cue, his eyes still on the ground. "Monsieur Savage saved us from Papa's madness…"

Jack smirks triumphant, "See?"

Hatred boils in Judith's stomach as more tears threaten to exit her eyes, "No...I don't believe him. I don't believe any of this! My real brother would never say that!"

"Your _real_ brother? Are you telling me he's still not back to his old _sane_ self then?"

Judith's words snag in her throat. What does he mean by that?

"Because if you still think he's insane, then perhaps he should remain at the asylum for further treatment. Is that what you want?" Jack says, twisting her words.

Judith's eyes widen. "No! That's not what I mea-!"

Jack tightens his grip on her wrists, causing Judith to flinch. He pulls her closer, bringing his mouth to her ear, "Remember," he whispers to her. "I can make this all go away if you say 'yes'. Pierre, your mother, even your ridiculous father, they can all be free. But if you keep **fighting** me…" Jack hardens his grip again, causing Judith to release a small whimper in pain, "they will _all_ go to the asylum. And no matter how much you complain, no one will take you seriously. It will be my word against yours. Don't forget, I'm the heroic Jack Savage who rescued your family and the town from your father's madness. While you my dear, are nothing more but the daughter of a mad rabbit."

Judith struggles a bit to release her wrists from his grip, "That's what you thin-ah!" she quietly gasps in pain as he hardens his grip once more.

"It's not what I think, it's what I know. And if you think I tampered with your family before...then just wait and see what I will do to them now if you continue to refuse me."

Judith gasps quietly. She has her answer. "You did hurt them," she breathes. Judith again struggles to break free from his grasp, " _You_... _You_ I'm going to-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that my love." Before she can have a chance to react violently on her instincts, Jack again brings his lips to her ear, "Because if you do, know that I will have your entire family _killed_ , including the horse the moment they arrive back at the asylum." Judith's will to fight immediately breaks. Jack's words, along with the heat of his odious breath on her ear, awakens a surge of helplessness in her. For a moment she could swear that she was once again being pinned down by that vile wolf Alpha, as he forced her to feel his horrid breath on her and made her feel weak and oh so full of gut-wrenching fear. "I'm a mammal of my word Judith. Don't test me!"

What should she do? As much as she wants to keep on fighting Jack, she knows deep down that he's right about everything. He's got her beat in every way. The townsfolk won't take her side, he's bought off the asylum workers to do his bidding, her family is so hurt and full of fear that they will just agree with whatever Jack tells them, and despite her mother having agreed to a marriage between the two, Jack just won't stop torturing Judith until he hears a consent come from her own lips...What's worse is if she keeps denying him, then he'll kill them! She knows he will. Her precious family!

Looking at her, Jack can tell her will is broken, "Make this right, Judith. You want your family safe don't you?" He places a paw at her cheek.

"I…" Judith's nose twitches.

"Say it!" Jack hisses. Clearly growing impatient with her. "Say you'll marry me!"

"I…"

As Judith struggles with an answer, Antoinette, who has been listening attentively to their conversation, struggles with her own internal battle. The young rabbit can't tell what has hurt her little heart more, the fact that Jack continues breaking it by choosing Judith over her or all the terrible things he's told Judith he'll do to their family if she doesn't give in. Judith's shattered demeanor doesn't help either. Despite the two sisters never having been very close, Antoinette knows Judith loves her and would do anything to protect her. Her older sister may be a weirdo sometimes, but she's still her sister and she loves her too.

"...I...I-I..."

That does it! Antoinette can't take it anymore! She wildly shakes her head, wrestling to wiggle free from the cloth restraining her mouth. The cloth drops down to her neck.

"HE'S LYING!"

The struggling Judith, along with Jack and everyone else turn their attention to the young rabbit.

"JACK SAVAGE IS LYING!" Antoinette yells again.

The crowd gasps, as a series of confused 'what?'s' move along the mouths of everyone present.

"HE DIDN'T SAVE US! HE FORCED MY MOTHER AND BROTHER TO SAY ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT MY FATHER!"

The muttering among the crowd grows even louder, forcing an angry Jack to release Judith. "LIAR!"

"HE KIDNAPPED US AND TOOK US TO THE ASYLUM BY FORCE!"

"SHUT IT!" Jack covers her mouth with his paw, "No one-No one listen to this child! She's lying!" Antoinette struggles and mumbles beneath his paw as he attempts to silence her from speaking any further.

A shocked Pierre and Bonnie, though aware that Antoinette has just sealed their fate by speaking the truth, can't help but smile relieved at her sudden bravery and of hearing the truth revealed to everyone.

Judith too finds it surprisingly impossible to restrain a smile from surfacing - her younger sister's words having ignited a spark of strength and a desire to continue fighting - regardless of Jack's threats.

Antoinette manages to break her mouth free from Jack's paw, "JACK SAVAGE IS THE ONE WHO'S LYING! YOU HEAR ME?! HE HURT US EVERYDAY UNTIL WE DID EVERYTHING HE SAID!"

Jack covers her mouth again, "LIES! ALL LIES! Pay no heed to this girl, she's obviously still delusional! Everything she's just told you is a lie!"

"I thought you said no lies can come from the mouths of babes," Judith counters, tossing his hypocritical words back at him.

Jack growls as Antoinette breaks free again, "MY PAPA'S TELLING THE TRUTH! THERE _IS_ A SAVAGE FOX! THERE IS A SAVAGE FO-mmf!"

Jack attempts to cover her mouth again, "ENOUGH! We shall hear no more of your mad lie-" Antoinette BITES down hard on his paw, "YO-OW!" Jack holds his paw in pain as he stares daggers at Antoinette, "Why you _ugly_ little…TAKE THEM AWAY! TAKE THEM ALL BACK TO THE ASYLUM! INCLUDING STU HOPPS AND HIS HORSE SERVANT!" Jack raises his injured paw in the air for everyone to see, "I BELIEVE IT'S PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT THESE RABBITS STILL REQUIRE FURTHER TREATMENT TO PROPERLY REPAIR THEIR SAVAGE BEHAVIOR!"

The rams grab Bonnie and the kids to forcefully lead them back into the carriage from whence they came.

"Bon! Kids!" Stu yells helplessly as he and Philippe are also being forced up into one of the carriages. He turns back to his only remaining free daughter for help, "Judith!"

Judith watches in horror as her family members are being loaded into the carriages. She rattles her brain, desperately trying to think of a way to help them. But what can she do? What can she do?! Agreeing to Jack's proposal won't help anymore, not after what Antoinette did. _Oh, if only there were some way to prove Dad's sani...Wait!_ A thought occurs to Judith.

She immediately sprints back into the house, all the while Stu continues to struggle in the rams' grip, "Let go of me!"

Judith rushes back out of the cottage, holding the magical mirror in her paws, "My father and family are _not_ crazy and I can prove it!" Jack and the townsfolk turn their attention to Judith as she speaks to the mirror, "Show me the fox-beast!"

She turns the mirror to them and in a bright green flash of light, the glowing mirror shows them a savagely roaring Nicholas. The crowd screams and gasps at the sight of the monstrous looking fox and of his abnormally long, razor-sharp fangs.

Jack's eyes widen and squint, unable to believe the sight before him. Unable to believe that there truly _is_ a savage fox.

"Is it dangerous?!" trembles a frightened deer in the crowd, gripping her children close to her.

Judith rushes down the steps to speak more directly to the terrified crowd, "Oh no, no! He'd never hurt anyone! Please, I know he looks vicious but…" Judith looks down at Nicholas in the mirror, her gaze growing as tender as her voice, "He's really kind and gentle…" Jack who has creeped up behind Judith to get a better look at Nicholas, raises a suspicious brow at her sudden affectionate tone for the fox. "He's my friend," Judith coos, still staring lovingly at the fox in the mirror.

A jealous, confrontational Jack turns Judith around to face him, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had _feelings_ for this _**monster**_."

Judith pulls away from his grip, holding the mirror protectively to her chest as if it were Nicholas himself she was protecting from Jack, "He's no monster Jack, _**you**_ are!"

Jack scowls rabidly. He's had enough! First he was humiliated by Judith's younger sister and now some ugly monster fox thinks he can just come in and sweep Judith off her feet and make him... _him!_ the illustrious, rich and gorgeously handsome Jack Savage look like the monster?! Well no more!

Jack all but rips the mirror from Judith's grasp, taking it in his own. "She's as crazy as the rest of her family." Jack waves the glowing mirror around to the collected crowd as if telling them an old children's tale meant to bring terror into their hearts. "The beast will make off with your children!" All present young mammals gasp and grip their mothers close. Fearful that they'll be taken away and eaten by the blood hungry fox-beast. "He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" Judith retorts, attempting to defend Nicholas' good name. "I spent time with him! I swear to all of you, he would _never_ do that!"

Turning her words against her, Jack grabs Judith by her wrist to display her for his next point, "You need proof of this fox's savage nature?! Then just look at the state of her dress! This perverse fox dresses her in what appears to have been a bewitching gown, only to then tear it apart while she still wears it! It's clear this fox-beast had intentions of ravaging her then devouring her!" Jack releases her violently to the ground for all to see.

Judith sits up, holding her wrist in pain. "No! That's not true!" she yells to the surrounding crowd. Though her words mean nothing to their ears, not when her dress and Jack's hate filled words carry more weight to them.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I SAY WE _KILL_ THE BEAST!"

"YEAH!" the mob concurs, waving their pitchforks and torches. Their lust for blood rising.

 _ **We're not safe until he's dead!**_

Sings a wolf merchant.

A zebra joins in, sharing his own fears over the monster fox:

 _ **He'll come stalking us at night**_

Jack places the mirror in his belt, nodding and smiling wickedly at the surrounding mammals' growing fears.

An old deer quivers, singing her own fears as well:

 _ **Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite**_

A hippo adds in his two cents:

 _ **He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free**_

Jack takes a lit torch from a nearby rabbit's paw. He jumps up a barrel, garnering everyone's attention:

 _ **So it's time to take some action boys**_

 _ **It's time to follow meeee!**_

Jack tosses the torch at a haystack, setting it on fire - literally fueling the already burning internal fire within the tense mammals.

Utilizing the dramatic lighting created by the roaring fire, Jack theatrically flares his arms to allow his shadow on the wall to tell the horrid story of Nicholas' savage nature.

 _ **Through the mist,**_

 _ **Through the woods,**_

 _ **Through the darkness and the shadows,**_

Jack bares his teeth at Duke, fingers clawed like a ravenous hungry animal. "Aah!" The frightened weasel runs off, seeking shelter behind a large female elephant.

 _ **It's a nightmare**_

 _ **But it's one exciting ride**_

 _ **Say a prayer,**_

Jack stalks out Duke from behind the elephant like a hungry predator. He shoves the weasel against the steps of the cottage, ensuring he'll sit down and listen to his tale of terror.

 _ **Then we're there**_

 _ **At the drawbridge of a castle**_

 _ **And there's something truly terrible inside**_

Wrapping an arm around Duke, Jack shows him the mirror. It reflects Nicholas with a forlorn expression on his face.

 _ **It's a Beast!**_

 _ **He's got fangs,**_

 _ **Razor sharp ones,**_

 _ **Massive paws,**_

 _ **Killer claws,**_

 _ **For the feast**_

"Oof!" Jack dashes away from Duke, causing the weasel to fall back. The hare now stalks a mother raccoon and her baby. He looms over them with clawed fingers, scaring them out of their wits.

 _ **Hear him roar,**_

 _ **See him foam,**_

 _ **But we're not coming home**_

' _ **Til he's dead**_

 _ **Good and DEAD!**_

Jack raises the mirror to the air, gaining the quick support of his brain washed troops, "YEAH!"

 _ **Kill the Beast!**_

"No!" Judith grabs Jack by the arm, "I won't let you do this!"

Jack harshly grips Judith by her thin wrist, "If you're not with us, you're against us! Take her family out of the carriages! We'll lock them in the cellar and put _her_ in the carriage! We can't have any of them running off to warn the creature!"

Bellwether's rams remove the Hopps family from the carriages and herd them over to the cellar, while Jack drags Judith over to one of the carriages.

"Get your hooves off me and my family, you-Oomph!" Stu attempts to order of the rams until they toss him in the cellar. His family and Philippe soon follow as they too are thrown in. The rams and the villagers ensure themselves that the family of rabbits and Philippe stay locked in by placing a thick board across the handles and piling heavy sacks of fertilizer on top of the cellar door.

"Jack, let go of me!" Judith struggles, trying to escape his grasp until Jack tosses her in the carriage and locks the door. Rising back to her feet, Judith rushes to the door, her paws gripping at the bars, "Let me out!"

"I'm sorry my love, but I can't do that. I have a savage fox to pursue and I can't afford to have you interfering."

Judith feels her little body tremble with rage, "Jack, I swear to you. If you hurt him, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" he chuckles, "I'm afraid you're locked here. There's _nothing_ you can do for him now. So know that when I return with that monster's head, I shall expect you to be ready to vow your love to me and _only_ me! For I will be all you'll have left in the world," he 'affectionately' tickles her chin with a finger.

Disgusted, Judith shoves his finger aside, "That's not true. I have my family. And even if you lock them away for the rest of their lives, know that I would rather spend the rest of _my_ days right by their side at the asylum than to _ever_ marry _you_!"

"Oh really? Perhaps I didn't make myself clear when I said that _I_ will be all you'll have left."

Judith's hostile expression fades as terror dominates her face. Surely he doesn't mean to-?

"What do you mean by-?" Jack ignores Judith to head over to Bellwether and a black ram named Woolter, who stand beside the carriage, "Jack? Jack!"

"I shall be taking all but one of your rams, Bellwether. I will also require the usage of one of your carriages."

"But of course Monsieur Savage. Take all that you need," the sheep replies, always willing and ready to help Jack fulfill his dark agenda. "Is there anything else you'll be needing of me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he smiles wickedly, "When the village males and I leave, I want you, Woolter, to take your torch," Jack looks toward the Hopps household, causing Woolter and Bellwether to look at it as well. The hare turns back to face the ram, "...and I want you to _burn it down_."

"What?!" Judith shrieks from the carriage, having overheard that last part with her powerful ears.

"Understood, Monsieur Savage," Bellwether replies obediently.

"No! No, no! Jack please! Please, if you have any real love for me then tell them to leave my family alone!" Judith pleads desperately.

Jack smirks, "First rule of business Judith. When all negotiations fail, _eliminate_ the competition." He walks away. Giving her his back, so he can rally up the mob again.

"Jack no! No! Please! Please don't! Jack!"

Jack pays her no mind. He has bigger fish to fry. Or rather, a big fox to fry. He hops atop the barrel again. "My fellow males! I ask you! Will you stand idly by while this savage beast runs free?!"

"NO!" responds the collective mob.

"Will you let it take and devour your children and your wives?!"

"NO!"

"Then let us rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?!"

From the crowd, dozens of male mammals willingly volunteer:

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

In the midst of all the voluntary chants, River and Elliot cautiously peek out the front door - frightened by everything that's been going on. The two cautiously rush out the door to hide beside the steps, keeping hidden from sight. They watch as all the male villagers, big and small prepare themselves to hunt and kill their Master Nicholas.

 _ **Light your torch**_

 _ **Mount your carriage**_

Jack mounts Bellwether's remaining carriage, while a black horse lifts the arms to pull at the helm. The hare stands tall, ready to lead:

 _ **Screw your courage to the sticking place**_

Everyone:

 _ **We're counting on Jack to lead the way**_

While making their way toward the village, Duke glances at a hill in the distance. On top of it, he spots a large carrot, about the size of a horse. _Huh, will you look at that. A giant horse sized carrot,_ he thinks to himself, _Wait what?!_ He looks again to be certain that his eyes do not deceive him. They do not. It _is_ a giant carrot! He tries to get Jack's attention, "Uh...Jack?"

"Not now Duke. Can't you see I'm leading?"

"But Jack…"

"Pipe down Duke, before I lock you in the Hopps cellar as well!"

He immediately shuts his mouth, fearful of uttering another word. He looks back at the large carrot left behind in the distance, _I didn't see that. It's all in my head. There's no such thing as giant carrots. There's no such thing as giant carrots…,_ he repeats to himself, hoping to erase the image of the large carrot inside his head to preserve his sanity.

The male mammals leave the Hopps property behind and march straight through the village. They parade through the town, armed to the teeth with lit torches and varying weapons fit for killing the beastly fox.

 _ **Through a mist,**_

 _ **Through a wood,**_

 _ **Where within a haunted castle**_

 _ **Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day**_

 _ **It's a beast!**_

At the village, fearful wives and children wave goodbye to their husbands and fathers, wishing them luck on their dangerous mission.

 _ **One as tall as a mountain**_

 _ **We won't rest,**_

' _ **Til he's good and deceased**_

Once the coast is clear of any witnesses, Woolter tosses the torch up at the roof of the bunny shaped cottage, causing it to quickly catch on fire.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Judith shouts with an aching heart as she's helplessly forced to watch her home burn with her family trapped inside it.

 _ **Sally forth, tally ho**_

 _ **Grab your sword,**_

 _ **Grab your bow**_

 _ **Praise the Lord, and here we goooo!**_

Jack turns to his soldiers and with a wave of the mirror towards the sky shouts, "We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" The males cheer him on.

.

Elsewhere, back at the Hopps household, Judith struggles to break free from the carriage. She grunts heavily with clenched teeth, pushing with all her might against the door.

 _CLUNK!_

Judith gasps, looking back out between the bars. She witnesses a small section of the roof cave into the second floor. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" she utters desperately under her breath. The distressed bunny tries a different method of escape, choosing to tug at the bars, hoping to break them so that she can get out and rescue her family. "Come on! Budge!" she strains between clenched teeth.

When she realizes she's not strong enough, she angrily kicks at the door, "Darn it!" The fire continues to burn, inching closer and closer down toward the bottom floor and the cellar.

Inside the cellar, Stu and Philippe take turns ramming their shoulders at the door. Despite their best efforts, the door only slightly bumps upwards against the wooden plank and heavy sacks of fertilizer barricading it. "Come on, Philippe! Maybe just another good ram oughta do it."

Philippe revs up in the confined space and slams his shoulder against the door. "Ow." It doesn't open, "Forgive me sir, but it's very difficult for me to really hit it with all my strength in this tiny space."

"I know, I don't blame ya… _cuh, cuh_ " he lightly coughs, "I haven't got all my strength back either because of this cold."

"Maybe you should rest Stu," Bonnie says, while she unties the last one of her bound children. "Let Philippe take care of it for now."

"No can do Bon, Judith's still out there and I'm not gonna give that hare the satisfaction of making me look weak." Stu looks up toward the small cellar window where Pierre and his brother Thomas try to pry it open with a stick, "How's it going up there boys? Could you pry that window open?"

"No," Thomas answers.

"We shouldn't open it right now anyway," Pierre utters, "That ram's pacing out there. He'll catch us for sure if he we try to escape."

"If it's just one ram, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Me and you can handle him, right Philippe?" Stu glances back at the horse.

"I-I...um...I don't think I'm very good at fighting, Monsieur Hopps," the horse replies nervously, twiddling his hooves.

"I'm sorry everyone," Antoinette says suddenly, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Bonnie asks softly, her tone concerned.

"If it wasn't for me telling the truth, we wouldn't be locked in here right now."

"Oh no, don't say that dear," Bonnie comforts, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'm glad you told the truth. The way that Jack Savage is, he probably would have kept us locked up anyway. Even if Judith had agreed to marry him."

"Your mother's right, honey," Stu adds, "You did good letting everyone know the truth about that horrible Jack Savage...even if they didn't listen in the end." Antoinette's ears drop disappointedly. "B-But that's beside the point."

* _sniff, sniff*_ , Thomas sniffs up at the air. "Hey, is something burning?"

Amelie gasps horrified, "Look! There's smoke coming from inside the house!"

They all look up to the floorboards above them to see that smoke is indeed seeping through. Not only that, but an orange fiery glow shimmers between the cracks of the floor boards.

"Fire!" The children all scream, huddling close to their mother.

"Oh no! Boys see if you can get that window open! Philippe come on! We gotta get this door open!" Stu and Philippe charge at the door with all their might, desperately trying to break it open.

Outside, Judith dropkicks the carriage door to no avail.

Bellwether laughs at her feeble attempts. "Just give it up bunny. There's no way you can save them now."

"Shut up!" Judith shouts from the barred window. "That's not true! I _will_ get out of here and when I do, I _will_ -!"

"Save them?" the sheep chuckles with a scoff, "Unlikely."

Judith trembles with rage, "Why are you doing this?! My family's done nothing to you! Why do you have to obey Jack's orders?!"

"Because I enjoy doing so," Bellwether answers coldly, "Besides, now that you've shown us that, that savage fox is real, do you really think I'm stupid enough to let you predator lovers go free? Hah! Don't make me laugh."

Judith growls at her, just when another small section of the roof caves in again. "No!" Judith pulls at the bars again as her desperation begins to overwhelm her once more.

Bellwether laughs at her futile attempts again. "I told you bunny. Just give it up. You're not going to escape. And even _if_ you were to, do you really think Woolter and I won't stop you? Face it. They're **dead**."

Bellwether steps away from Judith. Leaving her to her misery. Judith takes one long look at the roaring flames. She takes a hitched breath as her eyes swell with running tears. The distraught bunny collapses to her knees, cupping her wet face in her paws as her heart shatters into pieces. It's over. It's truly...over…

Outside the carriage, the two young teacups hop around, sneaking behind rocks and patches of grass to keep from being seeing by Bellwether and her ram. They sneak around behind the carriage where they spot a small hole next to one of the wheels. The two boys jump up the wheel and enter it.

Inside, they spot the crying Judith on the other end. They hop over to her. "Judith?"

"River? Elliot?" she wipes away her tears with an arm and takes the two boys in her paws, "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah, we're fine," River responds, "But your family's in trouble!"

"Yeah," Elliot adds in, "Those mean old sheep locked them up and set your house on fire!"

"I know," Judith says with a slight crack to her voice, "And I can't help them, because I'm trapped in here."

"Is there anything we could do to help?" River asks.

"Oh, I don't know River. If only there were some way to put out that fire. Maybe then we might be able to buy some time to get them out of there."

"Hmm?" River ponders.

"Ooh! Maybe we can carry water over to it. We're cups! We can carry water!" Elliot eagerly suggests.

"But we can't carry enough, Elliot. We'd need to carry a bunch of water to put that fire out. That, or rain! We'd need lots and lots of rain!"

"Rain?" Judith utters quietly in thought. "That's it!" Judith looks out toward the burning house. So far it appears the fire hasn't affected the back as much as it has the front of the house. Good, then there's still hope.

"What is?" the boys ask.

"Rain!"

"But Judith, it's not raining here." River tells her, a bit confused about what she's talking about.

"No, but we're going to make it rain."

"How are we gonna do that?" Elliot innocently asks.

"My dad has a rain machine out back to water the crops! We can use it to put out the fire!"

"Really!" Elliot chirps with a glimmer of hope.

"Neat! Tell us what to do then Judith and we'll take care of it!"

"Behind the house, you'll see a tall thick pipe. If you boys can get to it, there'll be a red lever down at the bottom. Pull it all the way down to where it says 'Danger'. But be careful, if this works you'll have to take cover as soon as you pull the lever down. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah! We can do that! Right Elliot?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Thank you boys. Now hurry before it's too late! And don't let those two out there see you!"

"You got it!" they reply in unison, hopping off her paws and exiting out the hole they entered through.

River and Elliot sneak around behind rocks and patches of grass to evade Bellwether and Woolter's detection. They're fortunate, both Woolter and Bellwether seem too busy keeping an eye on the cellar door and window to ensure that the Hopps family doesn't escape. The two brothers manage to hop around back without being seen.

"Good luck boys," Judith whispers under her breath. She looks back down toward the house. The fire has already reached the first floor - only about two or three away from the cellar. "Please. Please be okay."

Inside the cellar the Hopps children cough as the amount of smoke increases by the second. Bonnie holds them close, comforting them as best she can given the dire situation they find themselves in. "Stu! _cuh, cuh…_ We have to get the children out of here! The air is getting thinner by the minute! _cuh, cuh_!"

"I know Bon! _cuh, cuh_...We're tryin'!" Stu says between coughs. He and Philippe continue pushing against the door when suddenly, they feel the weight at the door increase. "Wh... _cuh,cuh_...What the?! Did the door just get heavier?"

Unbeknownst to them, Woolter stacks a couple more bags of fertilizer and places a few logs of kindling over the door - further barricading the already heavily blocked door. Woolter chuckles devilishly proud of his actions.

Around the back of the house, River and Elliot spot the rain machine and the red lever below the thick pipe. "Come on!" River ushers of his younger brother. They gaze up at the lever, it appears too big for just one of them to pull or push down.

"How are we gonna pull it down, River? It looks too heavy for us!"

River looks around, until he spots an old rag tossed on the floor near the pipe. "Here, we'll use this! Grab the other end!" River takes one end of the rag in his mouth while Elliot takes the other end in his. They hop up along the edge of the pipe's thick base. When they hop up the base, they witness another section of the house cave in. "Voh no!" River mumbles with the cloth between his teeth. "Cmome on! Vwe gotte hvurry!"

Inside the cellar, Bonnie and the kids gasp as the house's inner destruction causes a loud thump over them! Not only that, but the roof over them cracks a bit, making way for tiny bits of fiery ash. A flake of ash lands on Stu's shoulder causing him to quickly wipe it away. He looks up above them. His eyes widen in fear as he witnesses the hellish glow of fire above him too obvious now to ignore. Turning his attention toward the window, Pierre and Thomas manage to pry open a small crack in the window, but the stubborn window refuses to open any further than that. They give it another push with the stick until... _SNAP!_ The stick breaks in two.

"Boys get away from the window!" their father shouts to them.

"Why?" Thomas asks.

"Look!" Pierre points up above them. The fire starts making it's way past the floorboards above them. Pierre grabs his younger brother by the arm and pulls them away from the window. The two run to their father and mother and huddle with them in a corner. Philippe gives the door one more futile push when he notices the family of rabbits huddling together.

"Monsieur? Madame?"

Stu says nothing. He merely stretches his arm out to the horse. His sad eyes telling Philippe one thing - it's over. Dread fills the easily frightened horse. A part of him doesn't want to give up, but the other more easily scared half tells him that his employer is right. Escape is impossible now. This is it for them. They've reached the limit to their life.

Saying no more, Philippe joins them in their huddle. Some of the kits hold onto him, while the others seek refuge from their father and mother. "Mommy... _cuh, cuh..._ I don't feel so good," Frederick, Judith's three year old brother utters weakly to his mother as the smoke begins to take a toll on him and the younger kits.

"I know sweetheart. I know," she replies with a running tear as she takes him into her arms, alongside an equally weak Julie. Bonnie and Stu exchange a glance. They share a small kiss and huddle closer still as they shut their eyes to await the inevitable...

"Vready? Vwone, tvwo, thvree!" River and Elliot run halfway across the base, building up speed and jump with all their might. The rag between them collides hard with the lever, bringing it down with them, pushing it all the way down to the level of a paper sign Stu had attached that reads, 'Danger'.

 _GROAN!_

Within seconds, the pipe makes a big groaning sound and water charges out in a rush. Too much in a rush that the pipe GROANS even louder and trembles violently. River and Elliot's jaws drop at the horrible noise the pipe is making, causing them to drop the rag from their mouths. Screws holding the pipe together begin to shoot out like bullets and bits of water start squirting out everywhere as the pipe shakes ever more violently.

"It's gonna blow!" Elliot yells full of fear.

"Quick! Behind that rock!" River shouts. They both run to take cover behind a nearby rock as the pipe does indeed EXPLODE!

 _BOOM!_

Much like it had done days before, water pours everywhere around the house - completely showering the burning house and any and all nearby areas.

It's a success! The fire quickly begins to die out amidst all the pouring water.

River and Elliot come out from hiding behind the rock to witness the dying fire. Elliot gives a light breathy chuckle and smiles at his brother, who returns the smile. They smile up at the water raining down their faces, "We did it!" cheers Elliot.

River chuckles gleefully. The two brothers hop around happily in a circle cheering, "We did it! We did it! We did it!"

On the other side of the house, inside the carriage, a tear of joy runs down Judith's face. "They did it!" she breathes happily under her breath as she watches the rain put out the remaining fire.

Inside the cellar, a drop of water lands atop of Stu's nose. "Huh?" he opens his eyes and wiggles his nose. He looks up to see dozens of droplets of water seeping through the burned floorboards. "What the-?" Bonnie, Philippe, and the children all look up to witness the sight.

"Water?" Bonnie replies puzzled. "But how?"

Stu takes a moment to think, "My rain machine! Judith must've got free and used it!" Philippe and the rabbits smile. Relieved, that the fire has been put out. Stu and Bonnie share a warm smile, followed by a strong hug, "Come on everyone, let's find an opening and get outta here before the rest of the house caves in."

"Right Papa!" chirp the now happy kits.

Outside a sopping wet Bellwether watches in horror as the remaining bits of fire are put out by the raining water, "No! No, no, no! What happened?!"

"I-I don't know," replies an equally horrified and confused Woolter, "I-I kept my eyes on them the whole time! I don't know what-"

"GO CHECK OUT WHAT CAUSED THAT!" Bellwether orders furiously of the ram.

"Aah! Y-Yes ma'am!" Woolter rushes off toward the back of the house, while Bellwether glares at a smiling Judith.

The livid sheep stomps angrily over to her, "YOU! You did this somehow didn't you?!"

"Me? Why how could I? I've been here all this time," Judith remarks sarcastically with a smirk.

"Don't get cute with me bunny. Just tell me what you did!"

"I can tell you, but I don't think it'll do you any good now," Judith points with her head toward the destroyed house. Bellwether looks, only to see the Hopps family coming up from underground. They exit out of a corner of the house where a big enough hole managed to form from the fire's destruction.

"No! Woolter! WOOLTER!" Bellwether runs off around the back of the house in search of the ram.

Woolter meanwhile, inspects the broken pipe. Wondering who or what could have pulled down the lever.

"Woolter! Woolter!" Bellwether continues to call to him.

"What?" he turns to respond when…

 _twak_

"Ow!" a little pebble hits his ear. He furiously rises up to his feet, holding his ear in search of the culprit, "Who threw tha-?" He pauses when he sees the two young sentient teacups before him.

"You mean bully! That's for hurting Judith and her family!" shouts a challenging Elliot.

Woolter's jaw slacks. His brain processing the fact that a teacup of all things just tossed a pebble at him and talked to him. The stunned ram finds himself stuttering wheezing breaths in a pathetic attempt to speak, "D-D-D-D-D-D-Demon teacup! AAAAAaaah!" he drapes an arm over his forehead and faints with the frail grace of a drama queen.

"Demon teacup? What do you think he meant by that?" an innocently confused Elliot asks his older brother.

"I think he meant you," River replies, finding the whole situation humorous.

"Me? But I'm not a demon."

"Woolter! Wool-" Bellwether stops when she finds the fainted ram in her path. "What the? Woolter, what happened to yo-" she looks up and spots River and Elliot. "Aaah!" she screams, falling back on her rear. "W-What the heck are you?!"

"We're teacups," River answers plainly.

"But we're not demons!" Elliot adds in to correct Woolter's previous mistake.

The terrified Bellwether attempts to crawl away from the sentient objects when she comes across various sets of rabbit feet and a pair of horse hooves. She slowly looks up to find herself surrounded by the collective angry stares of the Hopps family and Philippe. "Hehe…" she chuckles nervously. Bonnie takes a step closer, looming over the kneeling sheep. "Madame H-Hopps…" she chuckles again, "I take it there are no hard feelings over everything that's happened?"

Bonnie says nothing, she merely continues glaring at the sheep. That is...until she crunches the knuckles of her right fist, prepping it for a good clean punch.

"W-W-Wait-!" Bellwether pleads with her hooves in the air when...

 _WHAM!_ Everything goes black for the sheep.

Stu, Pierre, and Philippe tie up the unconscious Bellwether and Woolter against a thick tree, while Bonnie unlocks the door to the carriage - setting Judith free. "Mom!" Judith rushes out, immediately hugging her mother tight.

"Oh Judith, I'm so glad you're alright." Mother and daughter release one another to make way for the younger kits.

"Judith! Judith!" the kits cheer in unison as they all pile up to hug their older sister. Judith giggles, hugging them all in a big group hug.

"Oh, I missed you guys! I'm so happy to see you're all okay," Judith says happily as she takes little Julie in her arms. With her young sister in her arms, Judith runs over to her father and brother who hug her in return.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay, Jude."

"Me too," Pierre adds in. He lowers his ears, suddenly looking and feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry about earlier, by the way."

"That's okay, Pierre. I know you and Mom didn't mean any of that. It was Jack. He made you say all that stuff just to get me to marry him." Pierre smiles weakly up at her, feeling a little better that she forgave him. Though mentioning the hare, a thought immediately hits Judith. "Speaking of which…" Judith looks back toward the trail Jack and the others took toward the castle. Fear overwhelms her heart once more.

Julie looks up to her with curious eyes, "What is it, Judith?"

"Nicholas…" Judith sets Julie down and rushes toward the carriage.

"Nicho-who?" questions the little bunny as Judith hops aboard the seat of the carriage.

"Philippe! Do you think you can take me to the castle?" Judith asks desperately of the horse.

"Uh, uh, I think so," utters the horse a bit confused.

"Wait. Wait. Jude, why do you want to go to the castle for?" Stu questions of his daughter, completely puzzled by her sudden desire to want to go back to the place where not only Jack is, but to the place where she was also a prisoner.

"Jack is going to kill Nicholas and I have to stop him before it's too late!"

"Wait. Kill who?"

"Nicholas! He's the savage fox they've gone to kill. The fox I showed everyone in the mirror."

"Now, wait just a darn minute Judith," Stu grasps at her arm, as if attempting to bring her down from the carriage, "You don't actually mean to go there and save that vicious beast do you?"

"Yeah," Pierre adds in, "Isn't he the monster that kept both you and Dad prisoner?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why do you want to help him? I'd say let him and Jack kill each other for what they've done!"

"Don't say that!" Judith retorts angrily at her brother, "He's not what you think! Nicholas is NOTHING like Jack! Look, I know he kept me and Dad prisoner, but he's changed."

Judith's family just looks at one another - dubious - wondering if they should really trust her word or not.

In her desperation, tears begin to swell at Judith's eyes. "For God's sake! He saved my life! That's how much he's changed! Philippe and I both wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for him!"

The Hopps family find themselves taken aback by the sudden revelation. Is she really speaking the truth? Did this savage fox really **save** her?!

"Please…" Judith pleads softly, a single tear running down her cheek, "He's my friend."

They remain quiet for a moment, still unsure of what to think.

The silence is ended, when Philippe steps up and approaches the carriage. "You're right Mademoiselle Judith. As terrified as I might be, I do owe that fox my life. And if you think you can help him, then I'll take you there."

Judith sighs in relief, "Thank you Philippe." Stu releases Judith's arm in awe. Philippe raises the arms of the carriage, ready to pull.

"Are you coming sir?" Philippe asks of Stu.

"Uh…?" Stu looks toward Bonnie, wondering what she has to say.

"Judith sweetheart, are you sure you want to go face Jack's army for the sake of this fox?" Bonnie asks, wanting to be sure her daughter's making the right decision for herself.

"Yes. I am **not** going to let Jack hurt him."

Bonnie looks to Stu as if saying, 'Well, I guess we can't argue against that.'

Stu nods to her, "Well then Jude, if you're this sure, then count us in!"

Judith smiles wide.

Stu continues, "Besides, I'm not going to lose you all over again by letting you and Philippe go there all by yourselves."

"Thanks Dad. Now let's go everyone! We have to get there before Jack can have a chance to do anything!"

Stu opens the back of the carriage, "Come on kids let's go!"

Bonnie enters the back of the asylum carriage, "Oh the irony," she mutters under her breath as she once again has to step into that dreadful carriage. The children follow, hopping aboard after their mother.

Stu makes to enter when two young voices stop him, "Wait for us!"

River and Elliot hop on over to Stu. He chuckles cheerfully at the two, "Oh right. Can't forget about you two, now can we?"

"Eek!" Antoinette shrieks at the sight of the sentient cups, "W-What are those?! And d-did they just talk?!" The other children also appear somewhat terrified by the two young teacups' ability to move and speak.

Stu laughs at his children's reaction. "Don't worry kids. These two are friends of mine and Judith's."

"Yeah," Elliot confirms, "And we're not demons if that's what you're thinking."

"It's a long story." Just as Stu says that, they hear a loud GROAN and THUD as their burned house suddenly caves in entirely. "My house…" Stu whimpers broken heartedly to see the house he worked so hard to build collapse to the ground.

"Come on Dad! We have to get going!" Judith urges of him.

Taking no time to mourn the loss of his house, Stu places River and Elliot inside the carriage and jumps in after them. Once everyone is inside, Philippe pulls at the arms of the carriage and races out at full speed toward the trail Jack and the others took.

' _Don't worry, Nicholas_ ,' Judith thinks to herself, ' _I'm on my way!'_

.

Elsewhere, Jack continues to lead his army through the woods toward Nicholas' castle:

 _ **We don't like**_

 _ **What we don't understand**_

 _ **In fact,**_

 _ **It scares us**_

 _ **And this monster is mysterious,**_

 _ **At least**_

On their way toward the castle, a wolf and a hyena chop down a tree from the forest. "TIMBER!" yells one of them. THUD! Once the tree hits the ground, Jack and a couple of other mammals chop down its branches and saw it in half to fashion it into a battering ram.

 _ **Bring your guns,**_

 _ **Bring your knives,**_

 _ **Save your children and your wives**_

 _ **We'll save our village and our liiiives**_

 _ **We'll kill the Beast!**_

Thunder roars in the background of the cursed castle as the blood hungry mob of mammals carry their newly forged battering ram towards it. With the castle now at a visible distance, the mammals march toward it with a greater determination and ferocity - all of them, ready and willing to kill the fox-beast who inhabits it.

.

 _ **A/N: I kinda went Toy Story 3 there with family giving up together, didn't I? Lol. :P**_

 _ **Also quick note, I have a Tumblr page now, so if you want to visit it sometime feel free to stop by. I admit, I don't draw so you won't see any art from me there, but I will post future updates there and in my profile page so you know when I'll be posting chapters up.**_

 _ **zoocross0vers . tumblr . com (Don't mind the spaces, it's just the only way I can think of posting the entire link)**_

 _ **Also note, there's not much activity going on there right now, but hopefully that'll change in time. I'll post all links and pictures I may have previously tried to post here but couldn't, like the pictures I used for reference for Judy's necklace and tiara. :)**_

 _ **And last but not least, I I hope you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving! And I want to give a real special birthday shout out to Guest. Hope this chapter serves as a present for you, Happy Birthday! :D**_


	13. Chapter 9: Kill the Beast!

A/N: Yay! Chapter 9 at last! :D

Sorry for the delay guys. I meant to release this chapter out sooner because it's actually a pretty short chapter, but as I said before I got behind on my holiday shopping and I kid you not, I've been sick since the day after Christmas and didn't start feeling better until Monday. Dumb flu season :(

But anyhoo, I hope you enjoy Chapter 9 and I hope you all read my new side project that will be starting next Saturday: 01/20/18

Please follow my Tumblr and my profile page for news and updates regarding my fics and other fun WildeHopps stuff! :D

.

Chapter 9: Kill the Beast!

Mrs. Otterton quietly keeps an eye out by the window. She takes in the roar of the thunder and the pitter-patter of rain gently gliding down the glass. A smidge of hope still rests in her as it does with Clawhauser who accompanies her by the window.

"I knew it!" Finnick growls, taking the otter from her thoughts. "I knew it was stupid to get our hopes up!"

"I hate to agree, but maybe Finnick's right this time," Clawhauser mumbles with a sigh, resting his crossed arms over the window sill. "Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all."

"Come on boys, we can't give up hope. For all we know, Judith could be making her way back any minute now," Mrs. Otterton speaks up, more so trying to keep her own bit of hope alive.

"What hope? Judith's gone and the rose is on its last few petals! Face it Mrs. O, it's over." Finnick sulks over by the corner.

A depressing beat of silence overtakes the room as they allow Finnick's words to sink in. Mrs. Otterton's gaze drops, defeated.

Clawhauser looks back at the two, wishing to contradict Finnick's negative behavior as he always does. But, what exactly can he say this time? Nothing points to any possible hope for them.

The down cast cheetah-candelabra looks back out the window, expecting to see nothing but more rainfall when he notices movement by the gate. "Haa! O-M-Goodness!" he gasps dramatically, candles over his mouth. "Could it be?"

Mrs. Otterton looks back out. A glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Is it she?"

Just then, the hopeful servants do indeed notice a 'rabbit' approaching across the long bridge, but this 'rabbit' appears much more masculine in physique than what they expected. Not only that, but he's also got a swarm of mammals of varying sizes rallied behind him - armed with a battering ram! "Oh no! Invaders!" Clawhauser cries out in a panic.

"Intruders!" Finnick growls.

"Look!" Mrs. Otterton points their attention to Jack, "They have the mirror!"

"Warn the Master!" Finnick orders of them, feigning the tone of a general ready for battle. Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton immediately obey and dash off, going unnoticed by the secretly trembling fennec clock. "If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get! Who's with me?!" The door slams shut behind Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton, causing Finnick to let out a little nervous squeal, "ah-ha!" He clears his throat, embarrassed. "Uh, right. You guys go do that. Meanwhile, I'll show 'em! No invader's takin' over this castle! No, sir! Not if this clock's got anything to say about it!" Finnick marches out of the room, shoulders broad and ready to fight.

Outside, under the harsh rain…

Jack and his soldiers reach the castle's entrance, "Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!"

Inside…

The house servants march down the steps toward the front door, ready to stand together against their approaching enemy:

Hearts ablaze,

Banners high,

We go marching into battle

Unafraid,

Although the danger just increased

Outside…

The mob's larger mammals take charge of readying the battering ram to strike it against the castle's large double doors:

Raise the flag,

Sing the song,

Here we come,

We're fifty strong,

And fifty French-mammals can't be wroooong

Let's kill the Beast!

BOOM!

They ram the log against the large doors. No luck, they have to try again.

Down the West Wing, Mrs. Otterton stands at the door of Nicholas' bedroom, "Pardon me, Master…"

"Leave me alone," the depressed fox mumbles with his tail curled by his side. He lies flat on his stomach on a tattered chaise lounge, refusing to make eye contact with the otter-teapot standing at his doorway.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!"

Nicholas' ear twitches at that, "What?" He raises his head slowly but attentively.

"There are hostile villagers outside attempting to force their way in! We think they might be from Judith's village. Sire, you don't think…"

Nicholas' eyes widen, shocked at the thought, "No! How can you even think that?! Judith would never betray me like that!" ….would she? Doubt stamps itself on his face and heart. No, no she wouldn't….right?

"I'm not accusing her, sire. I'm sure she would never do anything to hurt you. But we must consider the fact that she was your prisoner here and surely her missing did not go unnoticed by the villagers. They may want revenge against you for it, regardless of what Judith may have told them of you."

The fear in Nicholas' heart eases a little, but still a fraction of uncertainty lingers. If the villagers are here on Judith's behalf - which they most likely are - they surely have come against her will... right? She would never purposely send someone to kill him as a means of revenge. Not when she said that there was nothing to forgive. Nor could she have faked their entire friendship, c-could she?

Nicholas grows silent, lost in a wave of negative thoughts.

"Master…?"

Nicholas says nothing.

"Master please! They'll barge in any second now! Tell us what to do in order to protect you!"

Outside…

The mob continues to swing the battering ram against the doors, cheering:

Kill the Beast!

BOOM!

Kill the Beast!

BOOM!

Inside…

Nicholas' servants do their best to block the front doors utilizing their own bodies. With each strike at the doors they're pushed a little farther in. They're attempt to barricade the doors proving to be futile.

"This isn't working!" shouts a struggling Clawhauser.

"But what else can we do? We're only small everyday objects against a group of large mammals!" Manchas strains back as he continues to put all his might to the closed doors.

Manchas' words spark an idea to Clawhauser, "Wait! I know!"

The mob continues cheering and ramming the log:

BOOM!

Kill the Beast!

BOOM!

Kill the Beast!

Back in Nicholas' bedroom…

"What should we do Master?" Mrs. Otterton asks once more of the silent, brokenhearted prince.

After taking a long moment to ponder over the whole situation, Nicholas realizes that no matter what, he's in a corner. Regardless of who sent them, these hostile invaders sound determined to kill him. Which means that if they succeed, not only will he be dead but he will never get to see his beloved Judith ever again. Tragically however, if they are indeed here because of her, then…...what point is there even to fight? When their entire friendship, her kindness, her love...would have been nothing more but a lie.

It is with a mournful, decided sigh that Nicholas at last responds to the concerned otter-teapot, "It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

Outside…

Jack and the other mammals give it another go. Putting everything they've got, they strike the battering ram a couple more times,

Kill the Beast!

BOOM!

Kill the Beast!

BOOM!

KILL THE BEAST!

BOOM!

The door at last gives way. Jack and the others set the log down and take in the sight before them.

Strange, Jack could've sworn he felt some sort of opposition against the door when they were ramming it with the log. Yet here now entering the hall, they find no one. Just silence and a dark hall full of harmless household items.

Panning his sight from right to left, Jack and the others slowly enter the castle. Cautious of any possible unwanted surprises that may pop out from behind or around the objects.

Unknown to the mob, Clawhauser, peeks open an eye, awaiting the right moment to strike. Duke grabs the cheetah-candelabra for light. "NOW!" Clawhauser orders, causing all of the inanimate servants to immediately stop playing possum and attack the unwanted invaders.

BOP, BOP, BOP! Manchas repeatedly punches a wolf smack in the face as if he were to be an old punching bag. Two cabinets double team and CRUSH an unsuspecting cougar's jaw between them.

On the other side of the room, three sopping mops toss themselves smack dab on a rhino's face. Meanwhile the grizzly bear baker gets a carpet pulled right from under him. The round bear falls on the dragging carpet, only to be pulled right into the hungry mouth of a large chest. Burp! The chest smacks its lips, tasty!

Amongst all the chaos, Jack tries to sneak away to the stairs while everyone else fights. Finding his chance, Jack dashes over to the steps when a grand piano gets in his way. Thinking fast, Jack grabs a nearby Duke and places the unsuspecting weasel in front of him, "Duke, quick! Defend my honor!"

"What?" Jack slides down the piano and races up the stairs while a shocked, bug-eyed Duke watches the piano slowly rise up on its rear legs. "GULP...Uh, Jack…?" The piano drops all its weight down on the tiny weasel. "JACK!"

SMACK!

At the top of the stairs, Jack looks over his shoulder just in time to see Duke crushed under the piano. "Ewgh! Sorry old friend, but I've got a fox to kill," Jack rushes into one of the castle's long dark hallways, hoping to find Nicholas before the fox can even realize he's coming after him.

Back down on the battlefield, various stools and chairs charge at the medium sized mammals, tripping them and knocking them down on their tails.

A pig bar keep struggles with tomato flinging beer mugs.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! "Hmmmph! Why you little-!" The pig lifts a shovel, ready to smack the mugs when a whistle from above calls to him.

"Up here you horrible swine!" calls out Mrs. Otterton, standing alongside a small legion of tea cups. "Now!" she orders. She and the teacups drop boiling hot tea onto the pig, causing him to release a painful feral pig squeal "Weeegh!"

Fru-Fru launches herself from the second floor railing with a valkyrie-like battle cry. BOOM! She lands atop an unsuspecting zebra, crushing him through the floorboards and beneath her heavy weight.

Back in the dark hallways of the West Wing…

Jack kicks open a door, ready and armed with a bow and arrow. He takes aim inside the room. Nothing. No sign of a monster fox in there. Jack cautiously moves onto the next door.

Back at the battlefield…

"Hiyah! Hyah!" Fru-Fru smacks away an incoming wolf and hippo with her large drawer doors. A coyote, a possum, and an old rabbit stand at the ready with a couple of clubs and a rake to fight the shrew-dresser. "Bring it on boys!"

"Aah!" They charge at her, but a ready Fru-Fru launches three sashes out from her and pulls the three small mammals into her. There's a clear struggle going on inside of her when, Pop! She lets them out, only for the three mammals to find themselves dressed in drag.

"There, now don't you three look pretty?"

The rabbit and the coyote look at each other, while the possum between them just looks at his paws and the dress covering him. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" The coyote and the rabbit shriek in mortification and run off utterly humiliated. The possum on the other paw, smiles thankfully at Fru-Fru and happily skips away, never having felt more comfortable in his life.

"Glad I could help gorgeous!" Fru-Fru waves him away.

.

Deep in the forest Philippe charges at full speed to get Judith and her family to the castle. "How much farther, Philippe?" Judith asks, desperation clear in her voice.

"Not much farther, miss," he responds in between pants.

Nicholas, please...Please don't be hurt, Judith places a paw to her heart, praying internally for Nicholas' well being.

As Judith worries…

Inside the carriage, her brothers and sisters all huddle together in a corner, still somewhat terrified at River and Elliot who stare at them with intrigue.

Pierre feels he should say something to end the awkwardness within the carriage, "So...you guys are talking teacups, huh?"

"Yuh-huh!" Elliot chirps, completely unaware of their uneasiness toward them.

"So, how does that work?" Pierre asks, continuing with his questions.

"A witch cursed us and our entire castle. So now we're teacups!" Elliot answers innocently.

"Oh! I-Imagine that," Pierre's eyes shift toward his brothers and sisters. All of them still a bit uneasy despite Elliot's explanation.

.

Back at the castle...

A cheetah and a giraffe get chased around by an army of flinging books. "Ah! Ah! Agh! Cut it out!" They run across the room, taking cover with their arms.

Across from them, an army of feather dusters charge at the trunks of two bull elephants. "Tickle, tickle, tickle…"

"Ah...ah...ah…" The collection of dust itches at their noses. "Ah, ah, ah….AH-CHOOOOOOOOO!" The sheer force of their sneezes proves strong enough to blow away a group of lemmings, a weasel and a muskrat right out the front door.

Elsewhere, a recovered Duke corners a terrified Clawhauser. "Hehehe!" The snickering weasel holds a burning torch dangerously close to Clawhauser, causing the cheetah-candelabra's wax to rapidly start melting to a life-threatening degree.

Clawhauser whimpers fearfully. He's trapped!

Atop the stairway, a certain little fennec-clock that has been missing from action makes his presence known. "Ahahahahahaha!" Finnick, now clad in a large hat and other accessories akin to Napoleon Bonabarke's manner of dress, cackles maniacally while wielding a pistol and a pair of sharp scissors. The battle ready clock spots Clawhauser in danger at the end of the stairway. With a wave of his hat, the laughing Finnick slides down the arm rail, aiming the sharp tip of the scissors right at Duke's behind.

POKE!

"YOOOOWWWWW!" Duke jumps up in the air in pain. He comes down with a hard SLAM to the ground and runs off whimpering and holding his rear in agony.

"Hah! That all you got, weasel?! Who's next?!" Finnick calls out an open challenge. BA-BUMP!

Behind the small clock, a large hippo raises a hammer over his head, ready to smash the tiny Finnick into even tinier pieces.

"Uh-oh!" Clawhauser rushes to his friend's aid. Before the hippo can bring the hammer down, Clawhauser ignites his head, creating a strong fire to burn right under the hippos' butt.

"AAAAHH!" Much like Duke, the hippo launches into the air, crashing through the roof in pain.

"Thanks buddy," says a grateful Finnick.

"Nope. Thank you, buddy." They smile, genuinely thankful to one another for once in their lives.

.

Under the pouring rain, Judith and her family continue to race toward Nicholas. Judith stands atop her seat, holding onto the roof of the wagon to get a better look of what lies ahead.

She finally manages to see the castle coming into view in the distance, "There it is!" she smiles relieved. "Faster Philippe! We're almost there!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Philippe picks up the pace.

.

Mrs. Otterton runs off trying to dodge the wrath of Duke, a wolf, and an antelope who follow her into the dark kitchen. The little otter-teapot backs up against a counter, surrounded.

"Hehehe. Nowhere to run now teapot," Duke says menacingly with a rake in his paws.

"I wouldn't threaten me in here if I were you," Mrs. Otterton warns.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

Mrs. Otterton smiles confidently as four cabinets pop open above her. Razor sharp knives sticking out from them and ready to lunge at the enemy.

"If these fellas are threatening you Mrs. Otterton, then I sure don't mind CHAR BROILING THEM FOR YA! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" Gideon laughs maniacally, lighting himself up in a frightful infernal glow of fire!

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Duke and the others scream. They flee the kitchen and the castle entirely, fearing for their lives! The other members of the mob also run away or rather crawl away, completely and utterly defeated by the household items.

Seeing the mammals run with their tails between their legs, the house servants cheer. "Yay! Yee-haw! Woohoo!" They did it! They saved their home and everyone!

"And stay out!" Finnick shouts at the fleeing invaders.

"Ahahaha," a giddy Clawhauser grabs Finnick by the shoulders and kisses the little fennec clock on each cheek.

"Blegh!" a disgusted Finnick lightly slaps Clawhauser's face away.

Back in Nicholas' bedroom...

Nicholas continues to brood. He has yet to move an inch since Mrs. Otterton left him alone to his thoughts. He lies once more flat on his belly, ears flat on his head, and his gaze half-lidded. His heart still broken over the thought of never being able to see his beloved again. Of the thought that...Judith may have betrayed him.

Creak!

Nicholas' ear twitches at the sound of his door cracking open. He shifts only his eyes in the direction of the sound. Not bothering to turn his full head, as it's most likely just Mrs. Otterton again or one of his many servants come to check up on him.

To his surprise, the first thing he sees is not the shadow of a teapot or a candelabra or anything else. It's the shadow of a long eared creature! The sight causes him to rise and sit up on his hind legs, ears up and alert. His heart beats fast. Could it be?

"Judith?"

The door fully opens, allowing Nicholas to look upon a gray rabbit.

A striped gray rabbit to be exact...

"I'm afraid not," Jack answers with a cool confidence in his voice. He takes aim with his bow and arrow. A dark look in his cold-blue eyes and a smirk upon his face, "I've finally found you, beast."

.

A/N: We're getting close to the end now! :D Just one more Chapter and the epilogue! XD


	14. Chapter 10: Tale as Old as Time

_**A/N: Yay! It's this story's and the Beauty and the Beast remake's one year anniversary! :D (Just seriously hope my other stories don't take as long as this one to finish, lol). Sorry for the delay too. I couldn't access the website sooner for some reason, but...it's still 03/17/18 here at the West coast! :3 Anyway, thanks for bearing with me and following this story for an entire year and thank you all for the support guys, I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

.

Chapter 10: Tale as Old as Time

A deadly silence fills the tense air as Jack points the loaded bow toward a completely puzzled and heartbroken Nicholas. They stare down one another for a moment, until Jack at last breaks the silence…

"I can see by your perplexed face that you have absolutely no idea who I am, do you?" He chuckles and lowers his bow arm. "Pity, I had hoped my beloved Judith would have mentioned me. Perhaps she thought it unnecessary to soil my good name in your _horrid_ presence."

Nicholas' ear twitches, focusing on one solitary word uttered by Jack… _Beloved?_ What does he mean by that?

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Savage. Jack Savage," he takes a bow, "I am **Judith's fiancee**. _She_ sent me here."

A horrible shockwave passes through Nicholas' heart as he allows those words to register. _Fiancee?_ _ **S-She**_ _...sent him…?_ He feels the pain of heartbreak charge him all at once like a deadly avalanche rolling through a mountain and leaving nothing but complete destruction in its path.

He goes numb, realizing that his greatest fear had come true….his dearly beloved Judith had betrayed him…

The broken fox releases a small feral whimper as his ears bury themselves deep against his skull. He lowers his head and turns away from Jack, tucking his near hairless tail between his legs, all the while his heart continues to break and shatter into a million pieces.

"Aww, did my words upset you? Oh, I know, I know heartbreak can be painful," Jack says feigning sympathy. "Here, let me make it all…" Jack takes aim with the bow, "... _ **better**_ **.** "

Jack releases the arrow, sending it flying straight into Nicholas' back. "RAAARGH!" Nicholas howls in excruciating pain.

.

Outside, on the castle's long bridge…

Philippe and the Hopps family finally make it past the castle's gates. All around them they see the wounded and defeated villagers limp past them. Judith looks at them all, realizing that they're not returning victorious, but retreating. Her heart eases, believing that they've all been defeated.

Her relief doesn't last long however, as she realizes that one particular hare isn't limping away with the rest of them.

Panic soon overwhelms her again when her powerful ears capture the sound of a horrible pain induced howl. She gasps! And looks up to the highest window on the castle's west end where the howl resonates from. She immediately knows who it belongs to. "Nicholas!" She jumps off the carriage seat, leaping past Philippe and races toward the castle.

Philippe comes to an immediate halt, "Mademoiselle Judith!"

Stu and the others pop open the back end of the carriage upon hearing Philippe's cry. "Judith?" Stu asks, wondering why Philippe yelled her name in a panic. He and Bonnie hop off the carriage in time to witness their daughter running off alone ahead of them. "Judith!"

"Judith, no!" Bonnie yells, extending a paw toward her daughter.

But Judith doesn't listen. She just continues charging toward the castle, determined to get to Nicholas.

.

As Nicholas continues to howl and groan in pain, Jack charges at him at full speed, using his bow as a pole vault to kick Nicholas through the balcony window. Nicholas lands out on the balcony under the heavy rain, shattered glass strewn all around him. The winded fox attempts to rise up to his feet by grabbing onto the balcony railing.

Not giving him the time to breath, Jack once again charges at the fox. He dropkicks Nicholas hard on his face, causing him to fall off the balcony and roll down onto a narrow arch platform.

Nicholas lies there motionless, making no attempts to rise back to his feet and having absolutely no will to fight.

Jack looks down at the wounded fox from the balcony. He laughs boisterously at the beast's lack of resistance and hops down to the narrow arch. "Get up!" he orders of him, but Nicholas doesn't move. He just stares up at Jack with a defeated look and whimpers.

 _This is no fun_...Jack growls internally, having expected more of a challenge from the savage fox. In an attempt to get more of a rise from him, Jack sets up another arrow, "I said get up!" Jack shoots Nicholas on his thigh.

"AYIIH!" Nicholas lets out a high-pitch feral whine. He squirms and kicks his leg in pain, desperately attempting to crawl away from Jack. The hare just laughs cold heartedly at watching the fox squirm and whimper in pain.

"Aww, what's the matter beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?!" Jack laughs mockingly at him.

Despite the pain and the harsh words, Nicholas still refuses to fight back. He just whimpers and turns his gaze away from Jack.

Jack scoffs, "If you won't fight, then I suppose it's time I end your misery..." Jack reaches for another arrow from the quiver on his back. He places it on the bow and aims at Nicholas' skull. "Say goodbye, beast!"

Jack pulls the arrow back, ready to release when-

"NOOOOO!"

"Aagh!" Jack screams in pain as Judith suddenly jumps on his back forcing him to release the arrow into the air.

Nicholas looks up the commotion, "Judith?" he utters quietly in shock. Surprised to see her there and attacking her apparent fiancee.

"Agh! Let go of me!" Jack shouts, dropping his bow to the ground and tugging at Judith's arms and legs in an attempt to pry her off his back.

Judith holds on tight, refusing to release the hare. "No! I won't let you kill Nicholas!" the bunny shouts in between grunts as she hangs on for dear life.

"Get off of me!" Jack wriggles violently. Judith starts to lose her grip on him as Jack's precious coat begins to tear where she holds on. In a desperate attempt to keep him at bay, Judith claws at his eyes before she could slide off. "ARGH!" Jack cries out in pain. The furious hare shakes Judith off to his side, "I said get off! You traitorous wench!" Jack backhand slaps Judith across the face, knocking her hard to the ground.

Nicholas' eyes widen in shock.

"Ah," Judith rises to an elbow and holds her cheek in pain. Seeing her hurt, causes a deep rage to boil inside of Nicholas. He eyes Jack and snarls with a low rumbling growl.

Not having yet noticed Nicholas' change in mood, Jack grabs his bow and tugs at the tears on his coat as if attempting to fix them. "No! No, no...my coat," he whimpers miserably. There's a distraught look on his face when he realizes that the damage is too much. He turns to Judith with a growl, eyeing her furiously.

Jack wipes at the little bit of blood left behind by Judith's scratches to his eyes. He stares at the bit of blood on his fingers, then back to Judith. "I see spending so much time with this _monster_ has made you into a little savage beast as well. Consider yourself lucky that I love you so much, otherwise I would have put you down and let you burn alive with the rest of your family! But they didn't die, did they?"

Judith stares at him from the ground, terrified of the vicious look in the mad hare's eyes.

"Just for that, when we get back to the village I'll ensure that your family is locked away forever and suffers the most horrendous tortures Bellwether has to offer! Until they can take no more and die! And _**you**_...you _**will**_ marry me!"

" _ **Never!**_ " Judith yells back at him.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," Jack pulls out another arrow, "Right after I kill your precious fo-!" Before Jack can place the arrow on the bow, Nicholas lunges at him and bites down on the bow, causing Jack to drop the arrow. The terrified hare immediately grips both sides of the bow as a means to shield himself from the fox's massive jaws.

Nicholas pushes Jack back, forcing him to step away from Judith. Once he has him far enough, Nicholas shoves the hare back, knocking him down on his tail and causing the bow to break in two. Jack's eyes widen in shock as he takes the bits of broken bow in his paws.

Nicholas rushes to Judith's side, gently licking her injured cheek with a soft, distressed whine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiles up to him with those same, tender, amethyst eyes that he's grown so fond of.

He smiles softly back at her, realizing what he should have known all along, "I was such a dumb fox. How could I have ever thought that you would…"

Tears of guilt begin to swell in her eyes, somehow knowing what's on his mind, "I tried to stop them but I couldn't. I'm so sorry I couldn't warn you before-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Carrots," Nicholas gently nuzzles her cheek with his snout. Thankful that she did not betray him and that she is still the sweet rabbit he has grown to love.

A furious Jack rises to his feet, pulling out a multi shot flintlock pistol from beneath his coat.

Nicholas seizes his snuggling upon noticing the hostile hare. The hulking fox steps away from Judith to prowl toward Jack with a ferocious snarl.

"Stay back!" Jack shouts, taking a step back and keeping his pistol pointed at the snarling fox. Nicholas doesn't stand down, however. He continues prowling toward the hare. "Stay back! Or I'll…" Jack shifts target and points the loaded pistol at Judith, "I'll kill her!"

Judith gasps, while Nicholas flinches, stopping dead in his tracks.

"I mean it! I'll kill her if you don't back away now, fox!"

Despite his blood curdling rage toward the hare, Nicholas obeys. He takes a couple steps back, fearing that Jack will indeed follow through on his threat. After all, he apparently attempted to murder her family. Not only that, but if he hurt her once before without hesitation, what's to stop him from doing it again?

Jack continues to aim at Judith as he watches Nicholas' every move, keeping a close eye on every step the savage fox takes.

Once he feels he's far enough, Jack smirks and chuckles wickedly. "Fool," Jack once again changes target and shoots Nicholas.

"RAARGH!" Nicholas' left arm sinks downward as he howls in pain at the burning sensation left behind by the bullet. Judith gasps, bringing both her paws to her mouth.

Jack laughs at the fox's pain. "You really are pathetic. Did you really think I'd shoot my own fiancee? You're even dumber than you look." Jack continues laughing, believing he mortally wounded the fox-beast.

Nicholas keeps his head low, hissing in pain.

Still hissing, Nicholas forces the left side of his body to rise again. He stands firmly and lifts his head up when a sudden red fury overcomes him and his hissing turns to snarling once more. The snarling beast of a fox looks up to Jack, giving him a look that has not been seen in a predator's eyes since perhaps the prehistoric era - it is the look of an ancient predator ready to make a meal of its prey.

Jack seizes his laughter upon noticing that he only grazed the fox's shoulder. Not only that, but he sees that all he succeeded in was awakening the primitive predator within the savage vulpine.

Not wasting any time, Jack immediately attempts to shoot him again, but the remaining barrels of the pistol lock the powder in due to the heavy rain. Jack tosses the pistol. He takes a step back to remove the quiver from his back and unsheathe the sword at his side. Jack holds the blade in front of him with both paws, appearing ready to fight. But the look of complete savagery in Nicholas' eyes forces the hare to run in the other direction. Jack jumps over to the neighboring rooftop and dashes across it toward a pointed tower that lies adjacent to it. Nicholas follows suit and charges after him.

Judith rises to her feet and follows, though she stops at the edge of the arch from where Jack and Nicholas lept. She watches as Jack jumps over to the side of the pointed tower and begins scaling it. Nicholas continues on after him, sinking his massive claws against the side of the tower to climb up after the hare.

As they move up toward the pointed rooftop, Judith finds it increasingly difficult to see them under the heavy rainfall. Fearing for Nicholas' safety, Judith feels she must follow. She frantically looks around her surroundings and spots a nearby window. She rushes to it and enters it, aiming to head to Nicholas' bedroom balcony, as it is located directly across from the pointed tower.

Judith runs down one of the castle's many hallways, desperate to reach the stairway that leads back up to the West Wing.

Down at the main hall, River, Elliot and the Hopps family enter the castle. River looks up and spots Judith running across one of the upper floor hallways. "Look there's Judith!"

"Judith!" Stu calls to her, but the bunny ignores them. She's on a mission! "Where is she going?" asks her concerned father to the teacups.

"I don't know-"

"River? Elliot?" Mrs. Otterton cuts in spotting her two sons. The Hopps children flinch at the moving teapot.

"Mama!" the two rush to their mother.

She nuzzles against them, happy to see them, until she remembers that the two had gone missing. "Where were you two? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"We're sorry Mama," River speaks for both of them.

"But we left because we needed to help Judith and her family," Elliot adds in.

"Judith's family?" asks the puzzled otter-teapot. She looks up behind the two and sees the bunny family.

"Howdy there again," Stu greets her a bit awkwardly.

"Oh hello. Nice to see you again and my...quite a few new faces," she giggles warmly at the many new rabbits in her presence.

"Monsieur Hopps? Philippe?" Clawhauser calls from behind . Finnick and Manchas follow behind him. "What are you both doing back here?" He covers his mouth with both candles, gasping with glee, "Is Judith with you? Did she come back to see Nicholas?!"

"Well, sort of. See, she said she needed to save this Nicholas fella from Jack before it's too late!" Stu replies.

"Jack?" Finnick questions, unaware of who they're talking about.

"He's a cruel hare that's infatuated with Mademoiselle Judith and has come here to kill your Master!" Philippe answers.

"What?!" the servants all cry in unison.

Outside...

Thunderous lighting strikes across the sky as Jack and Nicholas reach the tower's rooftop. Jack swings his sword, attempting to slash Nicholas before he could climb up, but the savage fox manages to pull back his head, dodging the strike. Jack crawls back, swinging his sword at Nicholas as the fox follows after him across the rooftop.

Back Inside...

"Surely there's nothing to worry about now. I'm certain we scared off every single one of those invaders, didn't we?" Mrs. Otterton asks, hopeful that the threat of Jack and his followers is no more.

"I'm not sure if you got 'em all. None of us remember seeing Jack crawlin' away with the rest of 'em." Stu answers.

"If that's the case, Master Nicholas must still be in trouble!" Clawhauser cries out, bringing his candles to his cheeks.

"And Judith too if she's gone up there with them!" Bonnie cries out with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"We saw her heading to the West Wing!" River speaks up.

"Then we gotta move fast!" Finnick orders of them, running ahead with Clawhauser. Stu and Philippe follow without question. Mrs. Otterton follows but stops after a couple steps to turn to her sons.

"Not you two."

"Aww, but Mama!" Elliot whines.

"No buts. You two ran off without my knowing, so you're staying down here with Manchas. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mama," the boys lower their heads in defeat, conceding to their mother.

Mrs. Otterton heads off after the others. Bonnie motions to follow her, but stops short when she notices her children all huddled together with wide eyes.

"Children what's wrong?" their concerned mother asks of them.

Pierre speaks for the other children with a stutter, "D-Did a candelabra, a clock, and a teapot just talk to Papa?"

"What kind of a place is this?!" Antoinette shouts, tossing her arms into the air dramatically. No longer being able to contain her uneasiness over the talking inanimate objects.

"I know this is all very strange and new to all of us, but your sister is in danger and needs our help. So just try to relax and come on! Or we'll get left behind!" Bonnie runs off after Mrs. Otterton. Pierre and the others follow.

Antoinette stays in place. She groans frustratingly, "Why does only weird and scary stuff happen to us when it involves Judith?" She runs after her family.

Outside…

Jack swings the sword at Nicholas again, but the fox dodges it, capturing the blade between his jaws. He shoves Jack back with a growl, causing the hare to slide down the steep rooftop. Jack grabs onto the edge, hanging on for dear life. He manages to crawl back up over the edge, rising to his paws and knees before Nicholas pounces on him. The force of Nicholas' spear causes both of them to fall down onto the next rooftop below. They roll down the sloped end of it.

Inside...

Judith runs up the long stairway of the West Wing, desperate to get to Nicholas.

Outside...

Jack and Nicholas roll down onto the roof's flat surface. Nicholas lands over the hare and makes to swipe a paw at him, but Jack kicks the fox square in his stomach. The large fox whines and backs off winded from the kick. Jack pulls out a second pistol and aims at the fox. Nicholas notices and immediately runs off to hide between a series of dark fox-looking gargoyles. Jack shoots, just barely missing Nicholas by the fur of his tail. Instead, Jack shoots off a gargoyle's head. The persistent hare tries to shoot Nicholas again before he can completely disappear from sight, but once again - the powder jams - forbidding him from shooting.

Jack hits the butt of the pistol trying to unjam it. He pulls the trigger again. Once, twice, "Argh!" Jack growls, furiously tossing the jammed pistol over the edge of the castle's rooftop. Thunder roars and lightning flashes across the sky as Jack walks over to pick up his sword from the ground. He grips it with both paws and enters the labyrinth of gargoyles. "Come on out and fight!" he calls out, wiping his damp ears back, "Were you in love with her beast?!" Jack walks between the rows of gargoyles, turning as he walks, keeping an eye out for the fox-beast at every turn he makes, "Did you honestly think she'd want _you_?! When she had someone like _**me**_?!"

Nicholas stirs from his hiding place among the gargoyles. He gives a low rumbling growl, quietly prowling behind Jack. The hare's powerful ears immediately perk up, realizing that Nicholas is behind him. He takes a swing, but Nicholas ducks in time. The savage fox manages to circle around him and bites down on Jack's sword before he can have another chance to swing it. The two spin around. Jack trying desperately to free his sword from Nicholas' jaws, while Nicholas holds on to the blade, refusing to let it go. In their violent motions, Jack manages to release his blade and takes a wild swing at Nicholas. The fox moves back, dodging the strike, but ends up backing up to the edge of the rooftop.

Seeing he's managed to trap the savage beast in a corner, Jack raises his blade high, ready to land the final blow, "It's over beast! JUDITH IS MINE!"

Jack's words fuel Nicholas' rage ten fold. He snarls and pounces forward, swiping at Jack's sword with his massive left paw, swatting the blade away from the hare's grasp. Nicholas takes another powerful swing at the hare, pinning the smaller mammal against the sloped wall of the rooftop - trapping him underneath his right paw. The fox sinks his massive, dagger-like claws deep into the tile, caging the hare's vulnerable neck between his long deadly claws.

Nicholas snarls viciously at Jack, baring all of his razor sharp teeth. Jack's eyes immediately focus on the inside of the fox's drooling mouth, realizing that he is seconds away from meeting the same horrible fate that his ancestors did thousands of years ago - becoming the meal of a ravenous, merciless predator. Jack's ears drop and his nose twitches wildly. It is clear that whatever killer instinct he had previously displayed is no more. "L-Let me go! Let me go! Please! DON'T EAT ME! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" he cries out, completely and utterly terrified.

Nicholas takes in the sight of the hare's **twitching** nose. It fills him with a boiling rage as the action brings back horrible memories. Memories of the hare princess and her dreadful nose _twitching_! That TWITCHING, serving as a constant reminder of what he is. Of what he's become. Of what he's forever cursed to be in the eyes of a prey mammal:

" _MONSTER! SAVAGE! BEAST! DON'T EAT ME!"_

The accusations ring through his ears. Years of horrible, unfounded verbal torture come towering down on him all at once.

Nicholas shuts his eyes, feeling a savage, untamed, animalistic fury overtake him - he's had it! He's tired of the accusations! The nose twitching! The unfounded fear! Everything! - if they want to see a savage beast, then he'll show them a _savage beast_! Nicholas opens his eyes, his mind decided on Jack's fate. The fox quivers his snarling upper lip, looking all the more vicious.

Jack whimpers fearfully. His mouth gaping and his glassy, terror filled eyes filling with tears as he stares deep into the unforgiving predator's eyes. This is it he feels. Death is upon him and he cannot look away. He is frozen in fear.

The savage Nicholas starts to slowly open his mouth, looking ready to devour the hare when suddenly…...he can't.

Staring at the helpless hare's pathetic gaze, Nicholas finds himself unable to act on his predatory instincts. He tries to shake it off, snarling at the hare once more and directing his attention back to Jack's twitching nose in an attempt to refuel his anger, but...nothing. Rather than feeling anger or disdain, Nicholas finds himself feeling...pity.

But why? This hare has shown nothing but hostility towards him, so how can he feel sorry for him? Nicholas moves his gaze back up to Jack's eyes, but rather than coming face to face with the same icy blue eyes he had been seeing all this time - he finds himself staring at amethyst ones.

 _Judith…?_ His beloved's name resonates in his heart as thoughts of the bunny flood through his mind.

His mind suddenly wanders back to the day he first met her. Remembering how her pink nose twitched and of how scared she looked upon laying eyes on him. She was so vulnerable and helpless. She started out like any other prey mammal - fearing him without any other reason but the fact that he was a savage predator.

Though in time, she eventually warmed up to him and helped him feel better about himself by bringing out the good in him. Reminding him that he _can_ be good, that he _can_ be caring, that he _can_ be a good friend...that he was _wrong_ to label all prey mammals as cowards based on one traumatic experience...

He never liked being judged as a monster just because he was a predator and a fox. Yet here he was unknowingly doing the same to prey mammals. He had judged them all as uncaring cowards without giving the chance to get to know them. And the one he did get to know...was Judith. His beloved, the light in his otherwise dark existence. The beautiful and brave prey mammal that taught him that prey mammals _can_ indeed be brave _and_ caring.

All in all...she helped him realize that there is no defining trait to prey or predators. Judith isn't a coward. Just like he isn't a mon-

His eyes widen and he stops his train of thought as an important memory brings to light a sudden realization he's been blind to all this time...

" _I know that you are so much more than what Mother Moose or this hare princess could have ever thought you Nicholas, a fox, a predator could ever be..."_

Judith's words echo through his mind...

They make his hardened face soften. His snarling recedes and his rage slowly subsides.

 _She's right_ , he thinks to himself. _Curse or no curse, deep down I'm not a monster_... _I never was one..._

Nicholas looks up to the panicking Jack.

 _...And I won't become one now._

Nicholas softens his grip a little on Jack, but doesn't release him.

Though he doesn't have it in him to kill Jack, he still feels he can't let him go just like that. Nicholas thinks for a moment, then brings his face close to the frightened hare once more. Jack squirms, fearing Nicholas will eat him, but is shocked when the fox suddenly starts to speak instead, "I am _not_ a monster. But know this, if you _ever_ come near Judith or her family again, I _will_ rip your throat out!" Nicholas pulls his claws out from the tile, releasing Jack. "Now get out."

Jack grips his throat and crawls away from the massive fox.

"Nicholas!" Judith pops out from Nicholas' balcony.

Nicholas looks up to her, "Carrots!" He smiles happily with a wag of his tail. Judith lowers down a paw, signaling to him to come up to her. Nicholas complies, scaling up the rooftop to get to his love.

He climbs up and holds onto the balcony rail with his forepaws, meeting eye to eye with Judith. They both smile happily to one another. "Judith…" Nicholas gently presses his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes as does she, reveling in the tender moment. They open their eyes and gaze tenderly at one another. "I'm so happy you came back."

Judith giggles, tears threatening to leave her eyes. She gently holds his face between her paws, "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Nicholas breathes a chuckle at her joke. He's in heaven right now, his heart swollen with love. The two nuzzle foreheads once more when suddenly-

 _THUNK!_

"RAAAAAARGH!" Nicholas howls in excruciating pain after receiving a deep stab wound to the side of his stomach. Judith gasps in horror when she witnesses Jack latched onto Nicholas' back with the knife.

Jack cackles wickedly, "Thought you were rid of me, fox-beast?!" he pulls out the blade, ready to stab Nicholas again. But the howling fox swings a paw back. Jack ducks his head, dodging the enormous paw, but his movement causes him to lose his grip and slide down the larger fox's back. On his way down, he claws at the fox's back and tail, quickly clasping on to the thin tufts of fur at the very tip of Nicholas tail. Jack's weight pulls down on the weakened Nicholas, almost causing him to lose his grip on the railing but Judith quickly grabs onto the fox's cape and blouse to prevent him from falling back.

Jack meanwhile literally hangs on for dear life, hoping the fragile fur doesn't give way. He releases one of the tufts of fur, stretching his free paw upward in an attempt to climb but the weak and mangy state of the fur causes the hairs to quickly pluck lose - one by one, until - "No! NO!"

Jack falls, a chunk of the frail fur still in his paw,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh...…..!"

Judith watches in horror as Jack disappears from sight, plummeting down to his death.

She shakes it off and returns her attention toward Nicholas, helping him climb over the railing.

Clawhauser, Finnick and Mrs. Otterton rush to the scene, but stop by the balcony doors upon witnessing their Master's frail state. Philippe and the Hopps family catch up, but stop a few feet behind them.

They all stand silent and watch as Judith gently eases the mortally wounded Nicholas down on his side to lay on the ground. Judith softly caresses his cheek and ear in an attempt to comfort him.

Though he's in grave pain, he turns ever so slightly on his back to gaze up at Judith. He smiles weakly up at her, "You...You came back…"

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them-" Judith tosses her arms around his head, feeling guilt overwhelm her. "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner."

"Hey, hey...don't...don't say that you...precious dumb bunny...you did nothing wrong," he gives her another fragile smile.

She returns the smile, but the growing shimmer in her eyes shows the hidden pain behind them. Judith very gently lifts his larger head towards her. She presses her forehead against his, "I promise, I'll never leave you again," she says gazing intently into his eyes and with a growing tremble in her voice.

"I'm...afraid it's...my turn to leave..." Nicholas utters back between strained breaths.

Judith tightens her grip on his fur, wanting so desperately to hold him closer and never let go. "Don't talk like that. You'll be alright," she forces a weak hopeful smile at him, "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

Nicholas' paw flinches a bit, wanting desperately to place a paw at her cheek. Despite his fading life however, he restrains himself from doing so. His heart still fearing that he might hurt her by mistake. He instead uses whatever little bit of strength he has left to press his forehead a little closer to hers, "A-At least...I got to see you...one last time…" he gives her one final fragile smile as his eyes slowly begin to shut.

Judith can take it no more. She closes her eyes allowing one tear to slide down her cheek. Her premature crying is cut short however, when she suddenly feels Nicholas' head slowly slipping away from her grasp. His head falls limply to the ground as he takes his final breath.

Judith gasps, bringing both her paws to her mouth. "No...No!" her voice trembles and breaks as tears flow down her cheeks, "Nic...no Nicholas please...Please!...Please come back to me…" Judith's breath hitches as she sobs against the fur of his neck, clasping tightly to his fur and blouse.

The others watch her with tears in their own eyes. Clawhauser, Finnick, and Mrs. Otterton mourning the loss of their beloved Master, while Judith's family tears up at seeing their daughter/sister cry over the loss of someone dear to her.

Stu takes a step forward with an extended paw and tears in his eyes, wanting to comfort Judith, but an equally teary Philippe places a hoof on his shoulder. The horse shakes his head as if telling the rabbit to let her be.

Judith continues to cry over Nicholas' body. Her tiny frame trembling with each hitched breath, "Nicholas...please...don't leave me…" She trembles again as another tear falls down her cheek, "I love you…"

The last petal on the wilted rose falls, just as Judith declares her unspoken love toward Nicholas. Clawhauser, Finnick, Mrs. Otterton look back over their shoulders just in time to witness it fall.

This truly proves to be a tragic day for them. For not only has their young Master died, but they failed. Without the rose or Nicholas, they are now forever doomed to remain everyday household items for the rest of their lives. A tear runs down Mrs. Otterton's already teary face, while a saddened Finnick places a comforting brass paw on her back.

Judith continues sobbing over Nicholas as rain continues to fall over them.

Just then…

A long streak of pink light flashes by them, falling from the sky along with the rain. Another falls again. Then another. And another. Like little comets from the sky.

More land around Nicholas and Judith, this time in varying colors. The magical streams of light burst into bright little balls of yellow light when they hit the ground. Judith's ears lift, becoming alert to the colorful streaks and spheres surrounding them. Her eyes widen in shock at the sight of them. What are they? What's happening?

Suddenly…

She feels Nicholas' dead body slowly begin to rise from the ground. She releases him, confused and totally unaware of what's happening. A sudden breeze begins to blow toward Judith's gaping eyes and mouth as she witnesses Nicholas' body float up into the air.

Clawhauser and the others huddle together with hanging jaws, petrified yet amazed at the wondrous spectacle. The Hopps family follows suit, wondering what on earth could be happening.

Judith slowly crawls away, then rises to her feet. She leans a bit back, not wanting to leave Nicholas but unsure of how close she could be to him given the strange phenomena.

The streaks of light continue to fall as Nicholas' limp, suspended body slowly twirls in the air. In his motions, Nicholas' cape wraps around his body, cocooning him as if he were a caterpillar ready to undergo its transformation into a butterfly.

From his cape cocoon, Nicholas' large arm breaks free from it. A bright light shines around his arm as his massive arm and paw suddenly recede in size to the size of an ordinary fox's. His fingers and thumb stretch out a little as if to allow greater dexterity to his fingers. Meanwhile his large, razor sharp claws also pull back, turning into tiny stubs of claws. Out from those claws, a bright light shines through from each of his fingers.

Judith watches in awe at the drastic physical change to his arm.

Next, his enormous hind leg also shrinks in size as do his long claws. His calf extends a little and his feet morph slightly to a position to allow bipedal walking. The same bright light that passed through his fingers also shines through his toes.

At his rear, his near hairless tail suddenly blooms with fresh, bushy, neatly groomed red fur. The raccoon-like pattern disappears, leaving only a beautiful black tip at the end of it. A light shines through the tip of it.

The remainder of his body, along with his face are met with the same bright light. It pulses through him, allowing the rest of his massive body to shrink down to an average fox size. His crooked neck straightens and his body becomes thin and lean. His protruding lower jaw recedes, allowing him a normal bite and his long mangy blood-red fur transforms into a short, neatly trimmed, pelt of red-orange.

Judith's jaw gapes at what she's just witnessed.

Nicholas falls gently back to the ground - no longer as the large savage beast that he was, but as a small normal fox. He lands, resting on his side. His back facing Judith.

Judith extends a paw, wanting to approach him, but she holds back when she sees him stir.

The revived Nicholas lifts himself up to an elbow, then rises to stand on two feet without any effort. His cape slides off his back while the rest of his clothes appear to have shrunken down along with him to fit his new size.

The small fox keeps his back to Judith, as he looks at his smaller paws. He quietly touches the small claws on his left paw, then the ones on his right. He then looks to his left, coming face to face with his reflection on a nearby window.

He stares at himself with wide unbelieving eyes. The fox slowly brings a trembling paw to his face and gently caresses his snout in disbelief. He then moves his paws about the rest of his body, feeling his chest and tail. Can it be…?

Judith takes a curious step toward him, "N-Nicholas?"

The small fox's ear twitches at the sound of her voice. He slowly turns to face her at last. Judith's eyes widen at the sight of his face. Could this small, handsome fox really be the same large fox she was just crying over mere moments ago?

Nicholas presses his paws on his chest and chuckles a breathy laugh. He can't believe what he's seeing, "Judith! It's me!" he announces with a wide grin and a now softer, lighter voice.

Judith looks at him, dubious. Everything is so different about him. His face, his body, his fur color, his voice...Could this new fox really be the same Nicholas?

Judith curiously lifts a paw up to him, gently stroking her fingers through the soft fur at his neck. It too, feels so different than what it used to. She gazes deep into his eyes - those familiar, warm emerald eyes... Her eyes widen, there's no mistake about it! Judith smiles wide, "It _is_ you!"

They smile tenderly at one another. The overjoyed and enamored Nicholas lifts a shaky paw by Judith's face. Hovering it next to her cheek. Despite the fact that his claws are no longer the long, dangerous daggers they once were, Nicholas still fears touching her. Judith notices his hesitance and brings his trembling paw in the rest of the way herself. She presses it gently against her cheek, keeping her paw over his to show him that it's okay.

Nicholas releases a small breathy chuckle as his eyes fill to the brim with tears. He gently caresses her cheek with his thumb. Judith melts to the touch, tears beginning to swell in her own eyes.

Nicholas finds himself unable to restrain himself and throws his arms around her, hugging her tightly. At last! He's able to hold her. Judith's eyes widen at the sudden act of affection. Tears run down Nicholas' cheeks, "Thank you…" he whispers a soft, trembling breath to her ear.

Judith gives a breathy giggle, her heart skipping a beat. She embraces him back, tears of joy running down her own eyes.

They slowly pull apart to gaze into one another' eyes. Nicholas brings both his paws to her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. Judith sniffles softly, resting both her paws on his chest. Their warm eyes remain glued to one another's, unable to look away from each other. Their hearts beating strongly for one another.

Before they know it, they find their ears falling back and their sights drifting downward to each other's lips. Their faces inch closer and closer with half lidded gazes until…

Their lips connect in a warm, passionate kiss. Their eyes shut, Nicholas pulling Judith closer by the small of her back, while Judith wraps her arms at his neck and head pulling him closer to her. A magical breeze brushes through them as they continue melting into the kiss and each other's embrace.

Up at the sky, fireworks blow. Celebrating their newfound love. Around them, the curse lifts all through the castle as the dark architecture dissipates and returns back to its bright former glory.

Nicholas and Judith part their lips just in time to see everything around them turn back to normal. Clawhauser, Finnick, and Mrs. Otterton make their way over to the two, still as objects - until a bright flash of light shines through each of them as well.

Clawhauser suddenly finds himself engulfed in a blue light and changes from a candelabra to a chubby cheetah. Nicholas' jaw drops, "Clawhauser?!" he's unable to believe that his friend looks again as he once used to.

 _Poof!_ Finnick transforms as well. Going from clock to a dwarf fennec fox. "Finnick!" Nicholas exclaims excitedly.

 _Poof!_ Mrs. Otterton morphs back from teapot to otter. "Mrs. Otterton!" Nicholas exclaims again. He laughs in excitement. Overwhelmed with joy, he embraces the three as best he can into a big group hug. "Look at us!"

The Hopps children watch the whole scene stunned, greatly confused over how Nicholas came back to life and of how he and the others are transforming from one thing to another. Stu, Philippe and Bonnie, though confused as well, find themselves smiling. Happy for Judith and her friends.

Mama! Mama!" River and Elliot call together, hitching a ride from the coat-rack Manchas. They brush past the Hopps family, making their way out to the balcony. The second they make it out there…

 _Poof!_ All three of them change back into their former selves - River and Elliot into two young otters and Manchas back into a black jaguar.

The two otter boys look at themselves, then to each other and smile happily. Mrs. Otterton rushes to the two, pulling them into her arms, "Oh! My boys!" They return their mother's hug with just as much love.

Nicholas and Judith smile at the scene, then to each other-

"H-Hey!" Manchas calls out, garnering everyone's attention. He blinks and covers his right eye with a paw, then uncovers it, then covers it, then uncovers it again. He laughs breathlessly, "I can see. My eye is back! I can see! I can see!"

Nicholas and everyone else smiles, happy for him. Something strikes Nicholas' mind though. He quickly looks at his once injured and scarred wrist. He then feels at his neck. Nothing…

He laughs happily, "My scars are gone too!" Judith gasps happily with clasped paws. "My scars are gone! My scars are gone!" the overjoyed Nicholas grabs Judith by the waist and lifts her up into the air. Judith giggles happy for him as they twirl around.

"It's a miracle!" Clawhauser declares, with a completely and utterly giddy laugh. They did it! The curse has been lifted!

.

Some days later…

A ball is held to celebrate their return to mammals. Judith's family and the castle servants all gather together around the ballroom dance floor to watch the happy couple of Nicholas and Judith waltz in the center.

Nicholas twirls a bubbly Judith around in the air. Both are dressed in the same attire they wore during their first dance there. Their clothing had to be retailored of course, as Nicholas had to have his suit refitted to his smaller size. Just as Judith had to have a new skirt reattached to her yellow gown. She dons the jewelry given to her by Fru-Fru once again, looking all too much like the future Princess/future Queen she's meant to be.

Nicholas sets Judith down as both their lips meet for a strong, yet tender, passionate kiss. They smile at each other with a warm gaze, their emerald and amethyst eyes shining as bright as gemstones. Nicholas feels his heart filled with life. Swollen with love. He can't believe that he now stands as a normal red fox, along with his newly returned mammal servants. The curse had been lifted and it was all thanks to this one beautifully kind hearted prey mammal. His savior, his true love. He could never feel more happy to be alive or more lucky to have her in his life.

Nicholas takes Judith's paw into his and leads her into another waltz.

In their twirls around the ballroom, Judith spots Philippe lightly applauding for her and her younger brother Pierre giving her a thumbs up in approval of Nicholas. Judith returns the thumbs up, then returns her attention back to her foxy fiancee.

Among the spectators at the sidelines, Mrs. Otterton stands reunited with her husband and royal bathroom attendant, Emmett Otterton. Their two sons stand next to them, happily watching Nicholas and Judith dance.

Mrs. Otterton sighs into her husband's arms, her heart overwhelmed with the romantic atmosphere, "Don't they look so happy, Emmett?" Mr. Otterton nods with a hum.

"Papa?" River speaks up to his father, "What was it like to be a toilet?"

"Oh! Hehe...um…" Emmett chuckles embarrassedly.

"Did Master Nicholas ever use you to go number tw-"

"Uhh! That's enough of that Elliot...why don't you and your brother go play over there?" Mr. Otterton ushers the two boys away, not wanting to relive his unpleasant experience as a latrine.

Nicholas and Judith waltz past Finnick and Clawhauser, "Ah, l'amour…" the chubby cheetah sighs, "Isn't it wonderful Finnick?"

"Yeah, haven't seen Master Nicholas this happy in years."

"I know right? See, Mr. Negative. I told you Judith would be the one to break the spell!"

"You? Puh! I remember me being the one to tell you. You wanted to go into one of the nearby villages to grab some random prey girl. The minute I saw Judith walk down that hall, I knew it was gonna be her. Never doubted her for a minute."

Clawhauser playfully, yet agitatedly shoves Finnick, "Don't be such a kidder Finnick. I'm the one who told you that she'd break the spell."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!" Clawhauser argues, now agitated.

"Got anything to back that up tubby?"

"I certainly do. How 'bout you? You undergrown pocket watch?" Clawhauser shoves Finnick back with his round belly.

"That does it!" Finnick pounces on Clawhauser and the two begin to battle in a fist fight.

"Hors d'oeuvres?" a beautiful lioness maid asks of the two battle entangled mammals.

Clawhauser releases Finnick, "Ooh! Hors d'oeuvres! I love hors d'oeuvres." Clawhauser helps himself, while Finnick massages his cheek where he had received one of the cheetah's punches.

The lioness maid lowers the tray to offer Finnick one, "Hors d'oeuvres?"

"Yeah sure," he takes one. He looks up to the lioness. Something hits him upon looking at her face, "Hey? Do I know you? I don't think I remember seein' you around here before."

"I don't think you would. I'm new."

Finnick raises a confused brow.

"Mnew, huh?" Clawhauser mumbles with a mouth full. He swallows, "I guess we should introduce ourselves then, shouldn't we?" He offers her a paw, "My name's Benjamin Clawhauser and you?"

"Agathe. Charmed to meet you," the lioness shakes his paw. They turn their attention back toward the waltzing Nicholas and Judith. "He seems quite happy now, doesn't he?"

"Who? Master Nicholas? Oh yeah! It's a long story, but we're thankful things worked out in the end!"

"I see. Well, I suppose living your everyday life as a beast must not be a very fun at all."

Finnick's eyes widen, "Wait, wait, wait! You said you're new here?"

"Why yes," the lioness answers in a very cool, calm voice.

"Really? Then how did you know Master Nicholas was a beast before all this? In fact, how'd you even get hired here? The curse was only lifted mere days ago and as Head of the Household, I'm in charge of hirin' all staff. And I gotta tell ya right now, I don't remember hirin' any new maids recently."

"Really?" the lioness questions without a sign of worry on her face. "That _is_ curious."

"Curious nothin'. Who are you lady?!"

"Me? Why I'm just a helpless passerby looking for shelter." She walks away with the tray in her paws. The lioness approaches the large double doors of the ballroom, and turns to look over her shoulder at them. She winks a cheeky smile at them then walks past the doors.

"Shelter?" Clawhauser asks dumbfoundedly, the word hitting both him and Finnick hard.

"A-A beautiful lioness looking for shelter?" Finnick utters after him. The two look at each other.

Clawhauser gasps, "You don't think she could be...?!" The two run past the double doors but they find no one there. An impossible reality, given the long hallway's lack of doors. "She's gone…" Clawhauser utters, his jaw slacked.

The two stare back at one another, completely and utterly confused, "Uh…"

"S-Should we just head back to the party?" Clawhauser asks awkwardly given their surreal experience.

"Yeah...yeah let's do that." They close the double doors and head back into the ballroom.

Back at the ballroom, Stu and Bonnie hold each other close, happy for Judith. "Well, it looks like Judith's finally found where she belongs," Bonnie says leaning on her husband's arm.

"Yeah," Stu agrees, "And to think. Had somebody told me some time back that I'd have a fox for a future son-in-law, I'd tell 'em _they_ were the crazy ones. More so if they told me he was a prince that would invite us all to live at his castle."

"True, but at least the danger's over and we don't have to worry about anyone calling us crazy anymore. Judith's found love at last and we're all here safely together."

"Yeah," Stu sniffles, tears swell at his eyes, "A real happy ending..." He looks over to Judith smiling and snuggling noses with Nicholas. His little baby girl's all grown up and is now safe and sound...it brings a tear to his eye, "Oh, cripes. Here come the waterworks. Bwa-ha-ha…" Stu cries over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Oh Stu, pull it together…" Bonnie humorously rolls her eyes and pats his back to comfort him.

Nicholas and Judith waltz by them, stopping to dance in place in front of Judith's younger siblings - more so in particular: Antoinette, Marie, and Janette. Nicholas notices the three little girls staring at him as if unsure of what to think of him. He smiles gently and winks at them.

The little girls' cheeks burn red and their jaws drop in unison, sparkles in their eyes for Nicholas as he and Judith waltz away back to the center of the ballroom. Goofy little smiles plaster themselves on all three of their young faces. Antoinette is the first to speak up among them. "Maybe I was wrong about Judith. I guess her taste in boys isn't too bad."

"He's much more handsome than Jack Savage ever was!" Marie squeaks in delight, cupping her paws together.

"And richer!" Janette adds in with a greedy hop. Antoinette and Marie stare at her like she's the crazy sister now. "A-And nicer…" Janette corrects herself. Antoinette and Marie look at each other. Antoinette circles a finger next to her head to tell Marie that she thinks Janette is crazy.

The three girls stare back at their older sister in the distance. Antoinette in particular, takes in her dress, her jewelry, her foxy fiancee, everything is just perfect for her. It fills the young bunny with joy for her sister, but also with a saddened envy. She sighs disappointedly, "It's not fair! Judith always gets all the cute boys going after her. Just because she's so pretty…" Antoinette crosses her arms and pouts.

"You're pretty," a young male voice suddenly says to her back. Antoinette turns to see River standing behind her.

"What?" her eyes widen, "Y-You think I'm...pretty?" her eyes sparkle with joy towards the young boy.

"Yeah!" River gives her a small bow, "Wanna dance?"

Without wasting a second, Antoinette grabs his paw and pulls him to the dance floor, "Let's go!"

Elliot giggles at the scene, but follows his brother's example. He turns to Janette and offers her a paw, "Would you like to dance too?"

Janette looks him over, "Are you rich?"

"Uh…" Elliot lifts a confused brow, unsure how to answer.

"I'll dance with you!" Marie cuts in.

"Um...okay," Elliot answers, shyly. Marie grabs his paw and yanks him over to the dance floor, "Whoa!"

Nicholas and Judith notice the two young couples, they chuckle at how cute they look. Nicholas then turns his attention back to his bunny, "So Carrots, what do you think about the real me? Handsome, right?"

"Eh, I liked you better before"

"What?" Nicholas stops with a frown, completely and utterly shocked by what she just said. D-Did she really think he looked better as a beast?!

"Just kidding!" Judith giggles. She brings an affectionate paw to his cheek, "I love you either way."

Nicholas sighs relieved with a light chuckle. He eyes her affectionately, "I love you Judith."

"And I love you Nicholas," she responds back, her voice affectionate and filled with love. They kiss once more and resume their dance with wide, everlasting smiles on their faces.

 _ **Certain as the suuuun...**_

 _ **Rising in the East,**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Bunny and the Beast,**_

 _ **Tale as old as time…**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme…**_

 _ **BUNNY AND THE BEAST….!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry guys, I just had to go with the classic outfits for this chapter. I couldn't help it x3 Well, we've reached the ending of the actual story. Now all that's left is the Epilogue! :D Remember to keep in touch on Tumblr and my profile page for news and updates!**_


	15. Chapter 11: Epilogue Part 1

_**Hey everyone,**_

 _ **As I mentioned in my Tumblr, I've decided to upload the Epilogue in two parts. For those of you who don't know or haven't seen my Tumblr or my latest comment in the reviews section, my family's been going through a scary time right now and that hasn't allowed me to focus on finishing the chapter by the original date I had set.**_

 _ **I will try to finish the second half and post it up as soon as I can, but please understand why it's been delayed. It won't be another five months to upload the second half, don't worry, but please understand it's current delay. It has been brought to my attention that my grandmother may not be with us for much longer, so it is for this reason that I've decided to post this in two. It will definitely make me feel more at ease and a lot better to know that I can give you something rather than nothing.**_

 _ **So without further ado, here's the first half of the Epilogue chapter. If you want to wait to read it 'til the second half is up, then you're more than welcome to do so, but for those of you that'd like to read this half for now, then I hope you enjoy it. :)**_

.

Chapter 11: Epilogue Part 1

"Get out of here you cowardly prey mammal! I've no place for you!" the young fox yells, his voice echoing harsher than the unforgiving roars of the winter wind.

Outside at the front double doors of his castle, stands a meek old sheep. She trembles as she speaks, her voice clearly affected by the unforgiving cold, "Please kind sir. I have n-nothing of greater value to offer you e-except for this lovely rose. Please t-take it. I mean you no t-trouble, I only wish for a w-warm place to stay for the night. It's rather c-cold out here for an old sheep like myself."

"Are you deaf? I said I have no place for you, _prey mammal_!"

"Is my being a prey mammal the only reason why you will not allow me shelter? You mustn't judge others based on their appearances. For beauty is found within...even in the most unexpected of places."

Nicholas scoffs, "Do you think I care what you think prey mammal? I told you to leave my property!" Nicholas swipes the rose from her hoof, "So take your stupid rose and go before I have one of my servants throw you out!" He tosses the rose hard to the ground, causing a petal to bruise and fall from it. The withered old sheep looks down to it, disappointment evident in her eyes.

A sentiment that proves to be clearly shared by the young fox's servants as they shake their heads behind their Master's back in disapproval of his irrational behavior.

Nicholas slams the double doors shut in her face. _**SLAM!**_

Behind closed the doors, the sheep closes her eyes and sighs. She then lifts her head back up to face the door. Her posture indicating that she's come to a decision. She opens her eyes as they now glow.

Nicholas makes his way back to his throne and servants when suddenly-!

The double door tremble and burst open! A bright, blinding light invades the room. Nicholas looks back, taking cover from the light with his arms as do his servants. "What's happening?!" he shouts, his voice strained a bit from the blinding light and from his growing fear of the uncertainty.

He and the others manage to see past the intense light and realize it's emanating from the old haggard sheep and the now revitalized glowing rose in her hoof, "You have been deceived by your own cold heart…" she says, no longer with the weak brittle voice she spoke with earlier but with a delicately youthful yet booming voice. Nicholas and his servants witness as the old sheep transforms from a ewe into a beautiful lioness right before their very eyes.

Nicholas' eyes widen in awe, "You're a predator?"

"Does this appearance suit you _better_?" she booms in a harsh tone.

In his fear, Nicholas drops to his knees, and cups his paws together in a pleading manner, "Please! Forgive me! I-I didn't know you were a predator! I wouldn't have been so cold if I had known!"

"I cannot accept your apology, for you have proven to me that you carry no love in your heart for prey mammals. For this, you shall be punished! I will place a curse upon your house and all who live in it. Until the day you can find a prey mammal who will love you as you are...you shall remain forever the savage fox you believe yourself to be."

She unleashes her curse upon Nicholas and the others. A swirling light engulfs Nicholas, causing him to grip his stomach in pain. He groans as he witnesses his paws and claws grow immensely in size. "No, NO! This can't be happening!" he shouts, his voice deepening to a monstrous tone as his clothes rips and tears from his increasing body size.

"Remember that this curse has been placed upon you because you did not learn your lesson _the first time_!" the lioness enchantress echoes harshly at him.

"F-First time…?" he groans in agony as his body continues to change back into the savage beast he once was."What...are you...talking about?"

"Nicholas?" a gentle yet somehow familiar voice calls to him from a distance.

Nicholas flinches. _That voice_...he thinks to himself. _Why does it feel so familiar?_

Around the corner of the hallway, a beautiful gray rabbit in a white wedding gown with pink roses on it, enters the room.

Nicholas' eyes widen, suddenly remembering her and his whole previous ordeal as a beast, _Judith...?_ He feels his heart sink at the sight of her. _No...No! No! I can't let her see me like this!_ He thinks in a panic. Despite his better instincts telling him to run and hide before she can see him, he finds himself unable to move - paralyzed in place.

"Nicholas are you here?" Judith stops then gasps with a paw to her mouth upon gazing at Nicholas back in his transformed state. "Nicholas?!"

"Judith!" he calls to her, pain and anguish in his eyes.

Tears swell in Judith's eyes, taking a step back in fear, "What's happened to you?"

"Judith! Please! Don't be afraid! I-I can explain!" he begs of her as he continues to morph more beast like - even more so than before.

"Stay back!" Judith shouts in fear, "You're not Nicholas! You're just a hideous, horrible beast! A monster! A monster!" She runs off horrified into a void of darkness, tears streaming down her eyes.

Tears swell in Nicholas' eyes, "Judith wait! Judith!" She vanishes from sight. "I'm sorry…" his voice trembles in regret. He sobs quietly for a moment, feeling remorse for his previous actions.

Why? Why did he ever reject that sheep for being a prey mammal knowing that the love of his life also happens to be a prey mammal? Why did he make such a poor judgement when he had already learned his lesson before?

He slowly shakes his head in denial, "No...no, no…" He stands now a full beast, gripping his head, "What have I done? What have I done?!"

"You did this to us Nicholas…" a group of zombified voices accuse him. Nicholas turns back to see his servants, all of them turned back into household objects…but this time...with glowing green eyes.

"You did this to us Master Nicholas" utters Finnick, pointing an accusing brass finger at him.

"No! I didn't mean to-!" replies the regretful savage fox.

"But you did…" replies a candelabra Clawhauser with the same judgemental green eyes.

"You never changed your ways…" adds the zombified, teapot Mrs. Otterton.

"So now we're cursed to forever be household objects. All because of you Master…" utters a half blind Manchas.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" They chant in unison as they back up a defenseless Nicholas into a dark corner.

"No! No! It wasn't my fault! I didn't want any of this to happen!" Nicholas pleads with a broken-hearted tremble in his voice.

"So you couldn't make Judith happy, could you _beast_?" questions a confident, yet eerily familiar booming voice behind Nicholas. The beastly fox turns to see the dark shadow behind him morph into a giant Jack Savage looking down on him. The enormous hare chuckles, "I just love looking down on animals that are far inferior to me in looks, don't you? And you thought Judith could love you looking like that. Tsk, tsk. I warned her you were too _ugly_ for your own good. Now you've gone and scared her away." Nicholas just stares up at him, unable to utter a single word. "Aw, what? No witty comeback? You really are a pathetic waste of life aren't you? And a cruel one at that. I mean, leaving an elderly sheep to die in the bitter cold? You may not have my looks, but we're really not so different you and I. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

He chuckles with a wicked grin, while Nicholas' ears fall back in both shame and horror - shame for his unjust action and horror at being compared to the heartless hare. "Oh what? Do you find it insulting knowing that you're just like me? You should feel honored. I can't say that I am honored being compared to your ugly self. Ah, but at least you ended my misery through death. Perhaps I should return the **favor** …" Jack points a large pistol right at Nicholas' face as he laughs coldly and mockingly at the helpless fox, "haha-HAHAHAHA!"

The giant hare cocks the pistol as Nicholas' eyes widen, "W-Wait! No! No!"

Jack shoots.

"NOOOOO-

.

-OOOOOO!" Nicholas sits up in bed in a cold sweat. He huffs, his breath erratic. Nicholas looks around his surroundings, noticing the early morning sunlight of the rising dawn seeping in through the curtains of his newly refurbished bedroom. His breathing slows down, steadily reaching a normal rhythmic pattern as he begins to realize where he is.

Nicholas feels his face and pats down his torso, he hasn't changed back into a beast! He's still the same ordinary fox that he was the night before. "It was just a dream…" he utters quietly in relief.

He looks down to the side of his bed. It's an empty spot, soon to be occupied by his bride to be when they wed later in the evening. Nicholas stares at the empty space for a moment as a newfound fear slowly begins to creep into his mind.

"Judith!" he quietly gasps under his breath in a panic. He jumps off the bed and bolts down the hall toward her bedroom, fearful that she may have left him as she did in his nightmare.

.

Nicholas quietly creaks open Judith's bedroom, "Judith?" he whispers quietly. Receiving no response, he silently dashes over to the side of her bed.

He sighs, relieved.

She's still there, sleeping peacefully with a gentle smile on her face. Unlike him, surely dreaming sweet dreams - possibly even of their upcoming wedding later in the evening.

Nicholas can't help but smile in admiration as he watches her sleep so soundly. He reaches out a paw to her cheek and softly caresses the fur at her cheek with his thumb, taking in her peaceful nature. With a tender smile still on his face, he puckers his lips and softly kisses her forehead. "I love you," he whispers to her, feeling so thankful that she is still a part of his life.

"Mmm…" Judith coos quietly, stirring a bit in her sleep. Undisturbed and still very serene in her slumber.

Nicholas chuckles softly at how cute she looks right now. He gives her one last tender smile and then leaves, quietly closing her bedroom door behind him.

Nicholas takes one more look at her door, feeling the weight of his previous scare completely fall of his shoulders. Now with a light heart, he makes his way back down the hallway toward his bedroom when suddenly-

"N-No! No!" he hears cries of distress emanating from one of the rooms down the hall. Nicholas rushes to get to the source of the screams, only to realize they're coming from Judith's younger brother, Pierre's room.

.

Nicholas barges into Pierre's room to see the boy squirming restlessly in his bed, looking as if he's being attacked by an invisible force. Nicholas rushes to the young rabbit's aide, "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Pierre! Wake up!" The older mammal grabs onto the boy's violently swinging arms.

"Nooo! No! No!" Pierre kicks up at the air, his eyes still glued shut and his mind still caught in his nightmare's web.

"Pierre! Hey! Wake up! It's alright! It's me Nicholas!"

"Noo! No! N-!" Pierre at last opens his eyes, coming face to face with a concerned Nicholas. "N-Nicholas?"

"Yeah it's me. You okay there, buddy?"

"Oh Nicholas!" Pierre throws his arms around Nicholas' torso seeking comfort from the older mammal. Nicholas' eyes widen in surprise at the boy's sudden action. The young rabbit sniffles against Nicholas' belly then looks up at him, "I-I thought you weren't real! I thought Judith had married Jack Savage and that-that he had me and my family in cages and he was torturing my little brothers and sisters and-and…"

"Hey, hey…" Nicholas attempts to get a word in, but the frightened boy just keeps going with the horrific details of his nightmare.

"...and that he was trying to drown them and I was trying to swim to get to them but I couldn't because he kept pushing me down and I couldn't breath and I had to watch them drown while I was drowning too...and..."

"Hey…" Nicholas wraps his arms around the boy to comfort him, "It's okay Pierre. It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe. Everyone's safe."

Pierre sniffles, wiping a paw over his eyes to dry his tears, "It just all felt so real, I thought I was really dying…"

"Well you're not dead. Okay?" Nicholas smiles comfortingly at the boy, "You're here, your family's safe, and Jack Savage is gone. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"I know. I know he's gone, but…" Pierre wipes at his eyes again, wiping away a few lingering tears. "I just hate that...he made me feel so scared and weak...I hate it! I never used to be scared of anything before him, but now..." Pierre's ears press against his skull as he balls up his small fists, feeling just as angry and helpless as he did the night Jack Savage forced him to lie to the entire town. "Now I'm just a stupid coward!"

Nicholas quietly observes him for a moment, taking in the young rabbit's emotional distress. Nicholas finds himself feeling hurt just looking at him. He knows what it's like to feel this way. After all he's no stranger to pain given all he's had to suffer through for the last few years of his life. He knows what it's like to feel weak, helpless, scared, and full of self loathing. But to see another go through something like this, more so a child, Nicholas can't help but feel a greater hatred toward Jack.

Nicholas places a paw on Pierre's shoulder, looking the boy straight in the eye. "You're not a coward Pierre."

"Yes I am," Pierre answers, lowering his head in shame, "This isn't the first time I've had a nightmare about Jack. I mean, I can't even take a bath anymore without trembling or thinking that I'm going to drown. And that's even if the water is only knee deep. What's worse is some of my brothers and sisters have told me that they've been having the same kinds of nightmares I've been having...And it's all because of me..." Fresh tears begin to swell in the boy's shame filled eyes.

"Hey, hey! Don't say that. You're not the one who did that to them. Jack did," Nicholas replies firmly.

"Yeah but I might as well have done it to them myself! Jack did what he did because of me! Because I refused to give him my blessing to marry Judith! If I had just agreed then he would've left them alone! It's all my fault." He sniffles, tears streaming down his face once again. Pierre angrily wipes at his eyes, wanting to be strong but the tears just keep flowing without end.

Nicholas' heart breaks at the sight. Feeling a strong protective wave overwhelm him, he takes a seat next to the crying boy and wraps an arm around his head, gently caressing his head and ears, allowing him to let it all out.

"Pierre listen, I know you think this is all your fault but believe me, it's not. This, what you're doing now. Blaming yourself. This is what Jack wanted. He wanted you guys to feel scared. And trust me animals like him, they don't care what you do. He would have hurt your family regardless of what you would have said."

Pierre sniffles and looks up at Nicholas.

"Hard to believe, huh? That someone can be cruel just for the sake of being cruel. I know it doesn't really make any sense, but that's just the way the world is sometimes. You come across sweet and kind mammals like your sister, but then you also come across heartless ones like Jack who just want to make you suffer for their own personal reasons."

"But why?" Pierre asks, his voice soft yet curious.

"I'm not sure why. Often times there isn't a clear answer. Some mammals are just simply cruel by nature. But other times they have some reason that they feel justifies their cruel actions. Whether it's a need to grandize themselves by knocking others down, a lack of confidence, an unhealthy obsession, or maybe it's because they've been hurt...over and over again for many years that they eventually feel a need to become cruel themselves. From what I managed to gather about Jack, I wouldn't doubt it might've been a combination of all four."

Pierre wipes away his tears, their endless flow at last seizing. "Do you think Jack was hurt?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I mean, I only met the guy when he invaded my castle, so." Nicholas shrugs.

"Then how do you know all that?" Pierre asks, "How do you know what makes animals like Jack cruel?"

"Because…" Nicholas pauses, hesitant to speak his next words, "I know what it's like to be Jack."

Pierre looks up to him, confused, "What? What are you talking about? You're nothing like Jack! You're nice."

"I wasn't always," Nicholas utters with shame in his voice, "I mean, don't tell me you've already forgotten that I was the savage fox that kept your sister and father prisoner."

"Oh...yeah." Pierre lowers his head, silent, uncertain what to say. "But...but you're not a savage fox anymore. You were cruel because you were a beast and it was the beast that made you cruel, right?"

Nicholas scoffs and shakes his head, "I wish it was that simple. But no, that's not how it worked. I became a beast on the outside because I was a beast on the inside."

Pierre raises a confused brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, long before I met any of you, let's just say I wasn't the nicest predator toward prey mammals. I was hurt by one years ago when I was a kid and before I knew it I just hated all prey mammals, regardless if they had done anything wrong to me or not. Even when I met your dad and sister I still hadn't let that go. That's why I did what I did to them. It's also why I was cursed in the first place." Nicholas shuts his eyes and shakes his head, restraining anger for himself, "I wish I could take it all back, but I have to accept the fact that I made terrible choices based on one bad childhood experience. And I'm really sorry to you and your family for that. None of you ever deserved to be treated that way." Nicholas' ears fall back as he wallows in self-pity, thinking back on all the bad things he had done prior to and during his cursed state.

"What made you change your mind?" Pierre asks, breaking Nicholas from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You said you hated prey mammals. What made you change your mind about us?" the boy repeats, curious.

Nicholas takes a moment to think about the boy's question, his mind immediately racing to one, single, solitary thought - a small smile forms across his face, "Your sister."

Pierre's eyes widen, amazed by the fox's answer. He watches him, noticing a glimmer at the corner of the fox's eye and the peaceful expression on his face. Pierre smiles. "You really like her, don't you?"

Nicholas nods, "More than you can imagine. She freed me from my curse. But most importantly, she freed me from myself."

"You mean she helped you get over your hatred towards us?"

"More than hatred, she helped me get over my fears. Deep down, I think I was just afraid of being rejected by prey mammals my whole life. All the ones I knew before her were always afraid of me even though I hadn't done anything wrong to them. And this was even before I was cursed."

"That was mean of them," Pierre says, sympathizing with Nicholas, "They didn't even give you a chance to show them you weren't dangerous?"

Nicholas shakes his head, "Many of them didn't, no. To be fair though, some tried but I was the one who was too scared to give them a chance. Fear never brings out the best in us, only the worst." Nicholas breathes a small lighthearted chuckle, "That's why I thank Judith and her brave stubborn ways everyday. If she hadn't stood up to me and proved to me that she wasn't scared of me, then I wouldn't have ever known what it was like to not be scared anymore."

"I'm glad she was able to help you," Pierre says with a smile. "You're lucky, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over my fear of water or my nightmares about Jack."

"Who says you can't?"

"No one, but I know I can't. It's impossible."

"I thought it was impossible for me to ever find a prey mammal who would accept me as I was and free me of my curse, yet here I am having a conversation with my bunny brother-in-law."

"Yeah, but your case is different. You had Judith to help you," Pierre utters with his head low.

"That's not the point Pierre. Judith did what she could to help me, but it wasn't all on her. I had to do my part too otherwise I would have never been able to be freed of my curse. You can't expect fear to be something that just goes away overnight. It takes time. And believe me, it isn't easy to overcome. It will haunt you, for weeks, months, even years. Heck, even when you've overcome it it'll still haunt you. I know I'm still haunted by mine."

"You mean, you also have nightmares about Jack? And of being a beast?"

"Almost everyday," Nicholas suddenly finds himself thinking back to his nightmare - remembering his cruel decision to allow the sickly old sheep to freeze, remembering how his choice affected his servants, remembering the pain he felt at becoming cursed once more, remembering the fear of being compared to Jack, but most of all...remembering the horror of losing Judith. "Every morning I wake up thinking that when I look in the mirror all I'm going to see is a savage fox staring back at me and that all this we're living is nothing more but a dream." Nicholas grows silent for a moment, staring down at the ground in thought.

He raises his gaze, looking out into the distance as the corners of his mouth rise into a hopeful smile, "But thankfully that's not the case. Fear isn't easy to overcome Pierre, but it's not impossible. Really all you can do is try to make it hurt a little less each day. If you don't, then it'll run your life and you risk reliving whatever nightmare you just crawled out of."

Pierre watches Nicholas in silence, pondering over what he can do to try to get over his own fears, lest he allow them to rule his life. "What do you think I can do? I just want to try to overcome my own fears as much as I can, but I don't know what to do."

Nicholas takes a moment to think.

"I have an idea!" Nicholas hops off the bed with a wide grin.

"What? What is it?" Pierre asks curiously.

"Ah, ah. Can't tell you what it is yet. I need to ask your mom for permission first. If I'm not back here in five minutes then that means she agreed. And if that happens, I'm gonna need you to put on your least formal clothes and wake your brothers and sisters and ask them to do the same."

Pierre raises a confused brow as Nicholas races excitedly toward the door. "Wait! What do you need permission for? Do you need me to wake Judith too?"

"Yup! Wake her and the Otterton boys too! Have them all meet me at the castle's West End recreation room in fifteen minutes!"

"But Nicho-" Nicholas rushes out of the room, leaving Pierre mid sentence. "What the heck was that about?"

.

Fifteen minutes later…

Pierre, the Otterton boys, Bonnie and the Hopps children enter the West End recreation room in their least formal attire. They stand in the middle of the room, all curiously wondering why Nicholas has asked them all to gather there.

"Where's Nicholas, Pierre?" River curiously asks the young rabbit.

"I don't know. He asked us all to meet him here in fifteen minutes, but I don't know where he could be..." Pierre looks around the room. There's a pool table, a couple of large shelves filled with books, a tea table, some cricket bats hanging along the walls, and a chess table, but no Nicholas.

Pierre looks up at his mother, "Hey Mom, do you know why he asked us all to be here?"

"I do," she responds as she readjusts Julie in her arms, "But Nicholas specifically asked me not to say anything about it until he got here. I just hope I made the right choice by agreeing to this." Pierre looks up at her a bit confused, wondering what on earth Nicholas could have planned for them that it even has his mother doubting herself.

The recreation room's back doors creak open. Nicholas steps into the room, "Ah good! You guys are here!" He realizes Judith is missing, "Where's Judith?"

"She said she'll be running a little late," Pierre informs him, "But can we know why you asked us all to be here?"

"Well…" Before Nicholas can utter another word, Judith enters the room. "Ah! Carrots you're _just_ in time!"

"In time for what exactly?" she says with her arms crossed, her tone a little displeased as she approaches her fiancée. "Nicholas you know full well that we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding, right?"

"Yes, I do. But here's the thing: One, that only applies when we're already in our wedding garb and two, _this_ is important and I could really use my lovely bride's help with this."

Judith eyes him suspiciously, "Help with what?"

Nicholas turns around and pushes open the double doors, revealing an indoor swimming pool on the other side.

"Whoaaa!" chirp the Otterton boys in awe, "When did we get a pool?" They run in, admiring the large swim area.

"Hi boys!" Mrs Otterton and her husband wave at their children from the other side of the pool. The two young otters run up to them.

"Mama! Papa! What are you two doing here?" Elliot curiously asks them.

"I asked them to be here," Nicholas replies for them, "Along with some of the other excellent swimmers from our wait staff." Nicholas points to a small group of otters and some newly hired beavers in the room - all of them part of his wait staff.

"Swimmers? Are we gonna swim, Master Nicholas?" asks River with an eager hop in place.

"Yup!"

"Yeah!" cheer both River and Elliot. "Hey everybody! Did you hear that?! We're all gonna swi-"

River and Elliot turn to Judith and her siblings. The young rabbits remain in place. Some of them gripping Bonnie tightly while others simply stare at the pool with anxious eyes. "Hey...what's wrong guys?" Elliot asks, curiously.

The Hopps children remain quiet unsure of what to say or how to react. Judith looks to her mother then down at her brother Pierre, noticing that his ears are down. She places a comforting paw on his back.

"Nicholas," Judith approaches Nicholas, "I don't think my siblings are up for something like this right now, given all that's happened to them."

"I know, and believe me I understand your concern Carrots, but trust me I know what I'm doing," he grins with a confident smile.

"Nicholas I'm being serious," she says believing him to be joking.

"I am too," he replies, taking a slightly more serious tone, "That's why I asked your mom for permission beforehand. It's also why I've taken so many precautions to make sure they don't get hurt." He gestures to the beaver and otter wait staff. Judith crosses her arms, wanting to believe him but still understandably concerned. Nicholas notices her insecure demeanor and speaks softly to her, "Look Judith, I know they're scared and I know you are too. But this is exactly why I want to do this." Judith raises a confused brow, unsure of what he's getting at, "I'm sure that doesn't make much sense, but point is...I know what it's like to feel scared. It's what I felt everyday of my life both before and even after I was cursed. It isn't a good feeling and I don't want your brothers and sisters to be feeling that. Living their young lives in fear, much less when it's over something they shouldn't even be afraid of."

"Nicholas…" Judith utters quietly, feeling touched by his genuine concern for her siblings.

Nicholas gently takes Judith's paws into his own, "Judith...you helped me stop living in fear. Now, I want to return the favor." He smiles gently at her, as does she. "They don't have to go into the water if they don't want to, but I just want to show them that it's safe. I promise you, I wouldn't even consider doing this if it meant endangering them in any way. They're my family now too." Judith's smile widens as a soft breath of joy escapes her. "So, what do you say? Will you help me try to undo what Jack did to them?"

"Absolutely," Judith nods, "As long as we take it one step at a time."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Carrots."

"So! What do you need me to do?" she breathes, now feeling relaxed and confident in Nicholas' plan.

"First, I need you to tell them to relax and bring them just a little closer to the pool. There are some seats over there where they can sit if they don't want to come too close to it." Nicholas points to some padded couches.

"On it!" she nods, heading back to her siblings. The young rabbits remain huddled together, all of them afraid of the pool in the other room. "Hey guys, I know this is going to sound a bit scary, but…"

"Does Nicholas really want us to swim in the pool?" Pierre asks Judith with a touch of fear resonating in his voice.

"Only if you want to. He's not forcing anyone to swim. But, he does want all of you to relax and to at least try to be around the pool." The young bunnies look to one another and then up to their mother, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sure it'll be okay kids," Bonnie says in a comforting tone, "Nicholas seems confident and I wouldn't have agreed to this either if I thought it would be dangerous." The children gaze up at Judith, as if telling her with their eyes that they're still unconvinced.

"Mom's right guys, it'll be okay. Nicholas just wants to help you guys overcome your fear of water. He promises he won't let anything bad happen to you. So how about it? Will you give it a shot?"

Her siblings look at one another again. They all look to Pierre as if allowing him to decide for the rest of them. He nods.

"Great," Judith smiles relieved. She turns back to Nicholas, "Alright Nicholas, I think we're read-Ohh! You are naked!" She takes cover behind her ears as a bright red blush overwhelms her cheeks at the sight of a shirtless Nicholas.

"What?" Nicholas asks confused, his shirt still hanging by his wrists. He notices her bashful expression and realizes she's gawking at him behind her red ears. He gives her a flirty smirk, "Like what you see, Carrots?"

"No! Yes! I mean-! Um…" Judith quivers, feeling so embarrassed. Her siblings giggle at her bashfulness toward the fox - even her mother can't help but snicker at her behavior.

Nicholas chuckles, "Relax Judith, I'm not taking my pants off. We're swimming, not taking a bath."

"Right. A little warning would be appreciated next time, though." Judith utters, still embarrassed. She re-enters the pool room. Her mother and siblings follow. They feel a little more at ease after Nicholas and Judith's flirty yet comical banter.

Mrs. Otterton approaches Bonnie to take her and the younger bunny kits aside, "Come on Bonnie, the little ones can come over here by me and Emmitt." She takes Judith's three year old brother, Frederick and her five year old brother Jean by the paw. Jean's two littermates follow. Bonnie follows them carrying little Julie in her arms.

"Keep an eye on the rest of your brothers and sisters Judith," Bonnie orders of Judith as she follows Mrs. Otterton.

"I will Mom," Judith responds back.

"Alright then, now that you all seem a little more relaxed given mine and my literal blushing bride's exchange," Nicholas grins while Judith glares at him with puffed cheeks, "How about we get down to business? How many of you kids know how to swim?"

The remaining older children all raise their paws. "Okay. Good. Good, good. That'll save us some time."

"But Frederick and Julie don't know how to swim," Marie informs Nicholas.

Nicholas looks over to the younger kits. Mrs. Otterton and Bonnie bring them near the pool's edge. Mrs. Otterton lightly taps at the water to show them that it's okay, "There see it won't hurt you." Nicholas smiles from a distance, realizing that despite the reluctance from the little rabbits to touch the water themselves, they at least appear willing to be near the pool - that's a good sign.

"That's okay, Mrs. Otterton and the others can tend to the little ones if they want to swim. The rest of you are with me, Judith, and the Otterton boys."

The Otterton boys' eyes light up. "Really?!" Elliot squeaks in delight, "We're gonna be swim instructors!"

"That's right! But we're keeping it simple today. We're just gonna remind them that being around water can be fun and that it isn't as scary as Jack made them think it is."

"How are we gonna do that?" Elliot asks innocently.

"Glad you asked. You two just stand back over there for now." The two young otters obey Nicholas and stand near the Hopps children. "Judith, will you please be so kind as to stand right here." Nicholas gently grabs Judith by her shoulders and has her stand right next to the edge of the pool.

"What do you want me to do here?" Judith asks.

"Just stand there and look pretty as always, Carrots." Nicholas replies with a flirty and confident smile. Judith blushes a little, her heart feeling happy to see Nicholas' dedication in helping her younger siblings overcome their trauma. Still, her mind can't help but wonder how her standing at the edge of the pool will help in whatever it is he has planned.

"Alright everyone, keep your eyes peeled because you won't want to miss _**this**_!" Nicholas calls out and runs toward the pool. He jumps in, balled up like a cannonball. Splash! Judith yelps and takes cover with her arms as water splashes on her.

"Agh! Nicholas!" Judith complains, "Did you just want me to stand here so you can splash water on me?!"

Nicholas doesn't resurface. The water remains perfectly still, save for a lone bubble that surfaces and pops at the pool's surface.

"Nicholas? Nicholas!" Judith panics. She crouches down to her paws and knees, keeping an eye out for Nicholas at the water's surface. Her siblings move a little closer to the pool just as concerned.

Pierre searches with his eyes for a sign or movement from Nicholas, but nothing. "Hey! One of you guys! Do your job and help-!" Pierre stops calling out to them when he catches a faint glimpse of something orange swimming beneath the water towards Judith.

"Nicholas?" Judith calls again to the water, her heart still beating fast in a panic."Nic-"

Nicholas surfaces at last, sporting a cheeky smirk on his face. He wraps his arms around Judith's neck and bumps noses with her, "Made you look."

"Wah!" Judith yelps as Nicholas pulls her into the water. She resurfaces, gasping loudly and rushes back up to the pool's edge. She takes deep even breaths to fill her lungs with air. Nicholas surfaces beside her on the pool's edge and brings his face close to Judith's with a playful smile. "That's why, I had you stand there."

Despite the big scare Nicholas had just given them, Pierre can't help but snicker at the cleverness of Nicholas' prank. Judith looks up noticing the relieved giggles and humored smiles forming across her young sibling's faces. So this was Nicholas' plan? Using everyday humor to ease the tension and remind them how non-threatening something like swimming can be?

Judith scoffs while her paws roll into fists at her sides, "You!" She puffs her cheeks only to have them deflate almost immediately as her false anger subsides. She sighs with a humored breath,"You sly fox." She gently cups his face in her paws and brings him in for a kiss. Judith slowly parts her lips from his. "But don't forget, I'm also a _sly_ bunny." Judith brings a finger to his forehead and with relative ease, pushes him back into the pool.

"Wah!" Nicholas screams as he falls back with a splash. Judith meanwhile giggles as she removes the top layer of her skirt down to her petticoat. The second Nicholas resurfaces back up Judith jumps in, making a splash herself.

Nicholas takes cover from her splash but still gets very wet. "Hey no fair Carrots," he says in between chuckles.

"Sorry Nicholas, but I told you I could be slick too." She playfully slaps some water at him.

"Hey!" He chuckles and proceeds to playfully splash water at her too.

River and Elliot giggle at their playful banter. That looks like fun! They want to play too! "Come on Elliot!" River calls out. They both quickly remove their blouses and hop right into the pool. They make tiny splashes, soaking Nicholas and Judith. The fox and bunny couple laugh good-heartedly as River and Elliot engage in their own splash fight.

River shifts his gaze toward the other kids, "Hey guys! Why don't you come in and play too? The water's fine!"

"Yeah it won't hurt you!" Elliot casually swims on his back and spits out a little fountain of water. "See?"

"Y-Yeah, th-that looks like fun Elliot," Pierre responds rather weakly with an underlying tremble of fear evident in his voice. His eyes however, tell a different story - a hidden desire to jump in and have fun like the rest of them. But the fear...the fear won't let him.

"Come on in then Pierre! What are ya waiting for?" Elliot asks innocently.

"I-I...uh…" Pierre mutters, his body paralyzed in place.

Mrs Otterton notices the young rabbit's uneasiness, "Elliot sweetheart, remember what Master Nicholas said. Don't force it on them."

"N-No, no. It's okay Mrs. Otterton. I'm fine, I'm just not ready to dive in right now." Pierre tries to defend, not wanting to admit his obvious fear.

"That's okay Pierre, you don't have to enter the pool if you're not ready," Nicholas says as he swims over to Pierre. "I can see it in your eyes that you're not as afraid as you were when you first entered the room. That's good enough Pierre. If you or any of your siblings don't want to be in here anymore then you don't have to. You're free to leave."

"Really?" Pierre smiles, relieved that they don't have to be in there anymore. He looks toward his siblings, much like him they all seem scared. But since they didn't undergo the same amount of water torture as he did, he can see that their desire to enter the pool is greater than his. _They don't look as scared as me, so...what's stopping them?_ He wonders. After a moment of thought, he realizes that what's stopping them, is him. His fear and his hesitation. He's always been the brave brother after Judith, and if he - the bravest among them - is too scared to dive in, then what chance do they have of diving in themselves? Pierre sighs hesitantly, but decided, "That's okay. I think I can stay a little longer. It sort of helps to see you guys relaxed and having fun there."

"...Okay then. As long as you're comfortable Pierre," Nicholas utters, amazed at the boy's determination. It's no secret that he's terrified to be there, but it's incredible to see his desire to tough it out.

Water splashes toward Nicholas, "Hey," he chuckles.

"Sorry Master Nicholas, but you were wide open," Elliot giggles as he splashes yet another wave of water toward Nicholas.

"Alright Elliot you asked for it," Nicholas swims after Elliot, who swims away from the fox.

"River and Judith giggle at the sight. "Swim Elliot swim! He's almost got you!"

Watching Nicholas chase after the agile Elliot proves to be such a fun sight that everyone finds themselves completely engulfed in the fun and cheering on Elliot.

"Go Elliot! Go!" Marie chirps with cupped paws and whole-heartedly impressed with Elliot's swimming skills. Pierre notices, realizing that his sister as well as his other siblings are showing absolutely no signs of fear. It's as if whatever fear they had just a second ago has completely vanished. Pierre looks back down at the water. He gulps - does he dare?

Nicholas catches up to Elliot, "And gotcha!" He lifts Elliot from the water, only to have the young otter slip from his grasp, "Wha-?"

Elliot swims up behind him, "Otters have slippery fur Master. See, I knew you'd never catch me." Elliot states confidently with paws at his sides.

"True," Nicholas concedes, "But I'll bet bunnies don't have slick fur, do they Carrots?"

Judith yelps playfully as Nicholas changes targets and swims after her now, "Get back here Carrots!" Pierre chuckles at the two. It's strange, though he is terrified of the water, he can't help but feel that he must get in the water - even if it's just to waddle his feet - some part of him just has to make contact. He can't let fear beat him if he's going to conquer it.

Nicholas catches up to Judith, "Gotcha!"

Judith giggles and wriggles in his grip as he tickles her belly, "Nicholas!"

Nicholas pulls her closer to him until her back touches his chest. He affectionately wraps his arms around her and gently nuzzles his snout against her shoulder. "I caught my prey," he whispers softly to her.

Judith hums happily as she lays a paw on his muzzle, pulling him in for a peck on the cheek. "Yes, you did," she replies softly back at him. The two nuzzle quietly, until Pierre speaks, garnering both of their attention.

Pierre clears his throat, " _Ahem_... Nicholas, Judith?" The two seize their snuggling and give him their undivided attention. "I... I-uh…" he takes a deep breath and puffs out his chest, 'I want to get in the water."

Nicholas and Judith's eyes widen, as does everyone else's. Did they hear him right just now? Nicholas and Judith look to one another. "Are you sure you want to get in the water, Pierre?" Judith asks him, concerned.

"Yes, I don't know if I want to swim, but I do want to get in," Pierre utters, his body clearly tensed up - he resembles a primitive rabbit that's just come across a predator in his path.

Nicholas notices his posture and tries to reason with the tense boy, "Pierre, you don't have to if-"

"I know I don't _have_ to. I **want** to!"

Nicholas and Judith look to one another again, then back at Pierre. "Okay then Pierre, if you're sure then come on in," Judith smiles supportively.

"Um…" Pierre's ears drop, suddenly his diving in is starting to seem like a bad a idea - _No! No! I have to do this!_ \- Pierre shakes it off. He lifts a foot over the pool, hovering it while his mind flashes back to Jack.

The young rabbit recalls being tipped backwards on the chair. He remembers the horrible feeling of the ice cold water burning at his flesh and how it left him unable to scream or react to the pain due to the risk of drowning. The flurry of bubbles blocking his vision for what seemed like an eternity and when they would clear, all that was left was Jack laughing at him from above the water's surface, staring down at him with those merciless cold blue eyes.

Pierre jolts his foot back. He hyperventilates for a moment, his eyes glued to the water below while his heart races. He feels just about ready to make a beeline out of there until a black paw enters his line of vision. Pierre's dark train of thought is interrupted when he realizes it's Nicholas' paw reaching out to him.

Nicholas gives him a comforting smile, "It's okay Pierre. Here," Nicholas shows him his shoulders, "You can ride on my shoulders and gradually make your way to the water."

"A-Are you sure?" Pierre asks.

"Yeah, go ahead. And don't worry, I won't trick you like I did to Judith." Pierre smiles, still scared but willing to trust Nicholas. Pierre reaches for Nicholas' paw and sits on the fox's shoulders. Pierre almost loses his balance, but Nicholas immediately grips his calves to keep him from falling. "Hold on tight now." Pierre wraps his arms tightly around Nicholas' head, squeezing him. "Not that tight!" strains the fox.

Pierre loosens his grip as Nicholas makes his way back to Judith. Judith pats Pierre's arm, proud of him. "I'm proud of you Pierre, you made it into the water."

"Not just yet," Pierre looks down at the water, determined to face his fears. "Nicholas?"

"Yeah? What's up pal?"

"Can you lower me down a bit? I have to - No - I _need_ to make contact with the water."

"Are you sure, Pierre?" Nicholas asks, "Remember, you don't have to go through with this all at once."

"I know, but I don't want to be afraid and...I don't want to feel like Jack won."

The understanding Nicholas nods and complies to the boy's wishes. He holds on to Pierre's calves and slowly sinks lower into the pool. Pierre shuts his eyes tight with a slight tremble as he feels his feet sink below the water. Nicholas stops there. The water just a little below his shoulders and just above Pierre's ankles.

"You can open your eyes now Pierre," Nicholas informs the petrified young rabbit. Pierre very slowly peeks open an eye. He stares down at his feet, realizing that he's okay and that the water actually has a nice even temperature - unlike the Jack's torture pool. Pierre chuckles happily, proud of himself and unable to believe that he actually made it into the water!

"There see, you did it," Judith says supportively as she gently caresses his arm.

"Yeah...I did," Pierre breathes with a light chuckle.

"And you were scared over nothing," Nicholas looks up at the boy with a smile. Pierre smiles back at him.

River and Elliot swim over to Pierre. "You feeling better now Pierre?" River asks.

"Yeah," Pierre responds softly.

"You think you can put up with a splash fight now?" Elliot asks with a giggle as he lightly splashes some water.

Pierre laughs happily. "Maybe a little bit," he splashes back with a kick. Elliot splashes back, soaking both Nicholas and Pierre. They laugh and splash back at Elliot and River. Judith joins in on the splash fight too as does River. They all laugh happily, enjoying themselves.

River's gaze shifts toward Antoinette and the others. His smile fades looking at her and the others at the sidelines. River swims up to her, "Antoinette?" he extends a paw out to the young doe. "Do you want to play with us too?"

"Um, I-I don't know River…" Antoinette answers, insecurely wrapping her arms around herself. River's eyes sadden as he takes a closer look at the anguish in her eyes.

The young otter swims over to her, stepping out of the pool, "Hey, it's okay. The water won't hurt you. Look at Pierre. He's in the water and he's doing just fine."

"But..." Antoinette insecurely twiddles her thumbs until River places a paw over her fidgeting paws.

"It'll be okay. We can sit here at the edge if you just want to get your feet wet like Pierre! And if you're scared of falling in I can save you! I'm a really good swimmer! I can keep you safe." Antoinette looks into his innocent eyes and at his paw over hers - a blush overcomes her cheeks. "I promise nothing bad will happen to you if you stay with me."

Antoinette's eyes sparkle, completely caught up in the moment and in River's words. It's all just so _romantic!_ "Will you really protect me? Forever and always?" she squeaks, cupping her cheek with her paws.

River stares at her, completely unsure of what she's talking about, "Uh...yeah sure!"

She looks to Pierre atop of Nicholas' shoulders. He gives her a smile and nods, letting her know that it'll be okay. "Okay!" she says with a giddy smile. She allows River to lead her to the pool's edge where the two sit paw in paw, while they gently dip their feet in the water.

"See. It's not so bad." River affirms to her.

"Yeah. As long as I'm with you," Antoinette utters in a flirty tone as she brings her face close to River's. River bashfully pulls his face back and gives her a soft shy chuckle.

Elliot swims up near them. "What about you Marie? Janette? Or you Thomas? Any of you guys wanna swim or get your feet in the water?"

Marie eyes her older sister holding paws with River, envying her. "Yeah! I'm sure we'd all like to get our feet wet! Right guys?!" she asks her older siblings.

Amelie smiles and nods at her little sister. She and Charlotte sit along the edge adjacent to Antoinette and River.

"Swimmin's for babies…" says Thomas, in an attempt sound tough, "But, I guess I don't mind getting in a kick splash fight." Thomas sits at the edge next to Amelie and Charlotte.

"Great!" Elliot chirps happily, "How about you Marie?"

"I don't know if I can. I'm still a little scared. Maybe if I can hold your paw it might make me feel better?" she asks Elliot with a cute swirl of her toes against the ground.

Elliot lifts a confused brow. How will holding his paw help her? "Uh...yeah, sure! Okay!" Elliot swims out of the pool to take Marie by the paw, but she latches on to his arm instead. Elliot blushes while Marie giggles and snuggles her cheek against his arm.

"Are you gonna join us Janette?" Marie asks her sister, who responds with a semi-jealous,

"Humph!" she crosses her arms, "Not if you're gonna hog Elliot all for yourself. I might wanna feel safe too."

Elliot pulls out a gold coin out from his pocket, "Will you sit with us if I give you a livre?"

Janette's eyes light up, "YES!" Janette reaches for the coin but she accidentally knocks it out of Elliot's grasp in her haste. The coin falls and rolls into the pool, making a tiny splash.

"Whoops," Elliot chuckles embarrassed, "That's okay. I guess I'll owe you-"

 _SPLASH!_

"Janette…?" Elliot utters realizing that the young rabbit is nowhere in sight. He and everyone else turn their attention to the ripples in motion in the water.

"JANETTE!" everyone screams in unison, frightened for the well being of the young rabbit.

"Carrots! Take Pierre! I'll go get her!" Nicholas tries to lower Pierre to Judith's awaiting arms when suddenly-

"I GOT IT!" a happy Janette surfaces from the water. "I got it! I got it!" she sings happily as she exits the pool. "I got it! I got i-" Janette pauses, realizing something, "Oh my God. I just swimmed. I just swimmed! And I wasn't scared!" she hops happily. "I swimmed! I swimmed!"

"So will you sit with us?" Elliot extends his free paw to her.

"Yeah!" Janette takes his paw and sits with him and Marie. River kicks water at them, causing the three of them to respond with a giggled

"Hey!" the young otters and rabbits all kick water together, relishing in the fun of their own little splash fight.

Judith, Nicholas, Pierre, as well as everyone else in the room watch the children play happily. Pierre especially can't help but feel his heart swell with joy and relief - his brothers and sisters look as they did months ago before Jack, playing in the water without a care or fear in the world. True it is impossible for their fears to be fully gone with just one interaction with water, but it nonetheless is still a big step toward recovery for all of them.

Pierre gazes down toward Nicholas who smiles up at the boy. "Still think you're a coward?"

Pierre chuckles softly and smiles back down at him. He hugs Nicholas' head, "Thank you...brother." Nicholas' eyes widen, unable to believe what the boy just called him. D-Did he just call him brother? Nicholas looks to Judith to confirm if what he just heard was true.

Judith also appears just as stunned but smiles nonetheless. She swims closer to Nicholas, a proud smile stamped across her face, "Well, I guess it's like you said. You are family now." She hugs him, absolute pride and love for him emanating from her. "Thank you for helping them sweetheart."

Nicholas blushes, his voice nearly lost in the overwhelming sea of emotions he currently finds himself in. "You're welcome." He smiles bashfully.

"There you are!" a new voice enters the pool room. It's Clawhauser with Finnick following close behind. They both carry a scroll in paw. "We've been looking all over for you, your majesty. We need you to approve some last minute things before yours and Judith's wedding tonight."

"Sorry about that guys. Guess we just got to caught up having fun here," Nicholas says casually.

"Well hope you guys have had enough fun. We've got much to do and not much time to do it in." Finnick adds in with his all too heavy voice.

Judith sighs, reluctant to leave the pool and the tender moment she, Nicholas, and Pierre were just sharing, "He's right. We do have a lot to do before the wedding."

"I guess," Nicholas sighs just as equally disappointed, "But hey, how about I deal with all this stuff and you can stay here and have fun with your family for a little longer?"

"No, that's not fair to you Nicholas." Judith argues gently.

"It's completely fair. You are the one that's been dealing with most of the wedding preparations after all. It's only fair that I partake in some of that work too." Nicholas gives her a sincere smile, causing Judith to give in.

"Okay. You know I can't argue with you when you look at me like that," Judith says with a humored smile.

"Is that a fact," Nicholas gives her a cheeky grin, "What if I look at you like this?" Nicholas gives her big puppy dog eyes.

Judith giggles, "Now that's just unfair."

"What about if I look at you like this?" Nicholas widens his eyes even more and trembles his bottom lip.

Judith laughs harder, as does Pierre. "Now you're just pushing it."

"Ahem," Finnick clears his throat garnering their attention, "I hate to break the moment, but we really must get down to business your majesty."

"Alright, alright," Nicholas lowers Pierre off his shoulder. Pierre tenses up, tightening his grip on Nicholas' head. "It's okay, Pierre. I'm just gonna lower you down to Judith, okay?"

"Okay," Pierre nods, still uneasy of the water but willing to trust Nicholas. Judith helps Nicholas lower Pierre down to her. She holds onto her younger brother, helping him float in the water.

"There you go. See, nothing to be afraid of." Nicholas places a supportive paw on Pierre's shoulder. "I'm proud of you...brother." Pierre looks up to him and smiles as does Nicholas to him.

Nicholas swims out of the pool and shakes himself dry.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Use a towel," Finnick complains as he hands Nicholas a towel.

"Sorry," Nicholas takes the towel and dries his head with it. He drapes it over his shoulders. "Now, what do we need to go over?"

"Well…" Clawhauser starts as he unravels the scroll - written on it, a list of things needing Nicholas' approval/acknowledgement. Clawhauser, Nicholas, and Finnick leave the room.

.

The trio of predators stand in Nicholas' bedroom. Clawhauser and Finnick inform Nicholas on his duties for the day while the fox prince dresses behind a dressing screen. "Okay, so that's a 'yes' to the main course being a mix between bouillabaisse and ratatouille." Clawhauser marks a check on the list. "Would you like to request anything new to the menu before it's too late?"

"No, that's okay. I trust Gideon will prepare an array of dishes to both mine and Judith's liking...and of course even to your liking Clawhauser." Nicholas adjusts his ascot.

"You've got that right your majesty!" Clawhauser responds with a rub of his belly.

"Though I wouldn't mind knowing how the wedding cake is turning out."

"Gideon actually requested if you could see it yourself. He didn't want anyone spoiling it for you. He's really proud of it."

"Alright then. Let's go." Nicholas steps out from behind the dressing screen in proper formal attire.

Nicholas, Finnick, and Clawhauser step out of the room and into the hallway. "Anything else on the agenda you need to go over with me?" Nicholas asks adjusting the frills of his sleeve.

"Yeah, let's see." Finnick replies looking at his own list, "Manchas finished tailoring your suit; it's a light blue as you requested, the indoor decorations - including the ballroom - are all set and ready for tonight..."

"Okay good, good." Nicholas replies.

"Oh! And this mornin' we finished returning any and all property and finances that were wrongfully purchased by Jack Savage."

"Really?" Nicholas asks relieved, "Does that include the Tod family that came to speak to me a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah. We took care of re-establishin' the deed of the property back to their name and of donating a heavy sum o' money to the Tod family and their returning workers." Finnick confirms.

"That's great to hear," Nicholas replies happily.

"Oh! That reminds me," Clawhauser digs into his pocket and fishes out a note. He hands it to Nicholas, "The Tod's send you and Judith their warm regards through this note _and_...through that gorgeous gift out there," Clawhauser points out at a nearby window. Nicholas peers out the window to see two beautiful topiary sculptures trimmed to resemble Nicholas and Judith's likeness. The natural sculptures depict Nicholas wearing a suit made of blue roses while Judith's has her wearing a dress made of white roses and a crown of pink roses. The two shrub statues hold paws and stare lovingly into one another's 'gaze'.

Nicholas' jaw hangs in awe, "That's-That's incredible! They actually made that?"

Clawhauser nods, "They wanted you to consider it a 'thank you' gift for returning their home to them."

Nicholas breathlessly chuckles and shakes his head, incredulous over the extravagance of the gift. He looks down to the note and reads it. It reads:

 _To our soon to be crowned King and Queen,_

 _Please accept this gift as a token of our thanks and gratitude for returning us our home and land. We'd also like to extend our gratitude in allowing Tod Farm to be the number one provider of produce to the village. With the fertile land that was once the Hopps Farm having been graciously donated to us, along with Stuart Hopps' efficient rain machine, we've been able to extend our produce production tenfold - not even arid days can keep us from providing the very best produce to the village. We cannot thank you enough your highness. We wish you and your lovely Queen many happy congratulations and a long, prosperous reign._

 _Warm regards,_

 _The Tod Family_

Nicholas smiles, feeling a deep sense of pride and joy upon reading the letter. He gazes back out at the garden where other members of his staff, both old and new, prepare tables and decorations around the large decorative topiary. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Nicholas asks himself, unable to believe the kindness given to him. Truly he doesn't deserve any of it especially not after years of behaving like such a cruel and terrible mammal - yet here he is, receiving a grandiose gift for having returned the home of a family of destitute foxes. Life truly has a strange way of working out sometimes.

"Sire? Are you okay?" Clawhauser asks, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Couldn't be better Claw," Nicholas replies with a smile. "Before we continue on with everything else, please tell me the Tod's were invited to the wedding the second they delivered that topiary."

"Oh absolutely! Judith saw the statue when it was delivered a couple of days ago and had us ensure that the Tod's be invited to the wedding. They're right here on the guest list!" Clawhauser hands him the guest list until Finnick sticks in an intrusive paw.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Clawhauser and Nicholas gaze down at him confused.

"What's wrong Finnick?" Clawhauser asks him.

"Nothin', it's just... I don't think Master Nicholas _has_ to see the guest list. I mean we already ran the list through with Judith and all. So you know...hehe," he chuckles nervously, while glaring at Clawhauser with a restrained scowl. "She said there's _no need_ to go through it with Master Nicholas…" Finnick stares at Clawhauser in a way that just screams 'catch my drift…' or 'remember…?'

Clawhauser's eyes widen, realization hitting him hard. He mouths an inaudible 'Oh!' and immediately jerks the guest list away from Nicholas' reach. Nicholas' own eyes widen in shock at the cheetah's sudden action. "Finnick's right Master Nicholas! You don't need to see the guest list. We already went over it with Judith, but I can guarantee you that the Tod's are on here! Yup! You have my word!" He chuckles nervously as if he's hiding something.

Nicholas raises a suspicious brow at them both. "Are you guys trying to hide something from me?"

"Who? Us? No…" Clawhauser scoffs - fooling no one.

Nicholas eyes the guest list in his paw. "You guys did invite only the animals I approved, right? The ones we went over when we first started planning the wedding?"

"Yup, guaranteed." Finnick nods, sounding more convincing than Clawhauser - but still not convincing enough.

"Who did you invite?" Nicholas asks, squinting his eyes and taking a more interrogative tone.

"Oh, you know... the usual expected guests." Clawhauser answers.

"Yeah, you know. Family, relatives." Finnick adds.

"Right," Clawhauser nods, "Judith's older out of town brothers and sisters."

"The other royal families."

"Yeah," Clawhauser nods.

"Right," Nicholas responds, his voice growing impatient, "All except one royal family. Right? The one we went over on the first day of planning. The one I specifically ordered you _not_ to invite?"

Clawhauser and Finnick tremble slightly at Nicholas' small yet looming presence. They glance at each other quietly, keeping their mouths zipped.

Nicholas' eyes widen in realization - their silence says it all. "Oh no. No. No, no, no. Please tell me you didn't!"

Clawhauser trembles, unable to take it anymore. "I'm sorry Master!" Clawhauser bawls.

Nicholas groans, his face falling to his awaiting open paws. "Are you serious?! You actually invited...you invited... _her_?!"

"We're so sorry Master Nicholas," Clawhauser whimpers sadly, "We tried telling Judith, but she wouldn't listen."

"Jud-? This was Judith's idea?" Nicholas asks incredulous.

Finnick nods, "She said she thought it might be beneficial for you."

"Beneficial?!" Nicholas scrunches his muzzle, the very thought of the intolerant hare bringing a sour taste to his mouth, "How is her presence here going to be beneficial to me? Everything that happened to me was because of her!"

"We don't know," Finnick answers, "Maybe Judith just wants you to make peace with her?"

Nicholas sighs, "Knowing Judith, I don't doubt that's her plan. But, God Carrots..." Nicholas mutters frustratedly. "I love her, but boy is that bunny naive beyond comprehension sometimes."

"We're sorry Master," Clawhauser apologizes, "We did try to convince her otherwise, but she _is_ our future Queen. We couldn't very well say 'no' to her."

"No. No, I know you couldn't." Nicholas sighs, "What am I gonna do? How am I even supposed to look at that mammal without reliving that horrible memory?"

Finnick and Clawhauser look at each other, uncertain of what to say. "Well, maybe you won't have to deal with her," Finnick states, garnering both Nicholas' and Clawhauser's attention, "Think about it, she was terrified of you. Assuming she hasn't changed at all, maybe she just won't show up."

"Hey! You're right!" Nicholas exclaims in relief. "Maybe she won't even bother coming. After all, I am the horrible monster fox that almost kissed her paw. I can't believe I was panicking there." They all chuckle in awkward relief. "Although, if say she does show up, can I depend on you two to do everything in your power to keep the Hare Princess away from me?"

"Sure!" Clawhauser agrees.

"We'll do what we can, but remember that may also depend on your wife. Chances are Judith will come to us and order us to do the opposite of what you've just asked us to do."

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to Judith. For now, you and Claw should only worry about what we talked about just now."

Finnick bows, "Understood your grace."

"Good, now that we got that ugliness out of the way I suppose we should take a look at that cake," Nicholas points to the kitchen down the hall.

They enter the kitchen.

Inside, mammals of varying species - both predator and prey move about carrying pots, pans and trays of food. "Wow," Nicholas utters in amazement, "I haven't seen this kitchen this busy since I was a kit."

"I know! Isn't it wonderful," Clawhauser exclaims, taking a mini croissant from a passerby tray. Nicholas smiles, humored by the large cheetah's insatiable appetite. The three predators step further into the kitchen, admiring the lively status of the kitchen and its workers.

At the other end of the kitchen, Nicholas at last spots his wedding cake, "Whoa!" he utters in a breathless awe, his eyes trailing up the tall pastry tower that is his wedding cake. "Is this really the wedding cake! It's as big as an elephant!" Nicholas chuckles in amazement.

"It sure is!" Gideon declares - now returned to his chubby red fox self again. "I should know, I actually compared it's size to Jumbeaux over there." Gideon points to a gruff, angry looking elephant preparing ice cream.

"Well, I gotta say, you've truly outdone yourself Gid," Nicholas compliments.

"Only the best for you and your new Queen your grace," Gideon says with a humble bow. "Hope you enjoy it. Half of it is carrot cake and the other half is blueberry cake with French vanilla creme frosting toppin' it all off."

Nicholas kisses the tips of his fingers like a proud chef, "Mwuah! Sounds delicious! Can't wait to eat it!"

"Thank you, your grace. Though I should thank you and Finnick as well for hiring all the new staff. They've been a real big help around the kitchen. Especially my new sous-chef Remy over there," Gideon points to a gray rat in a white chef's uniform and hat, preparing ratatouille. "He's a real talented cook and makes a mean ratatouille!"

"I don't doubt it," Finnick comments, "He came highly recommended from his village."

"Oh, it shows," Gideon says, "Just wait 'til you try the ratatouille."

"Have you met any of the new girls yet?" Finnick asks the red fox chef.

"New girls?" Gideon asks unknowingly.

"Yeah, I hired some new girls yesterday. A gazelle and a sheep. One of them is a maid and the other a cook." Finnick glances behind Gideon, something catching his eye, "Speak of the devil, here's one of them now."

Gideon turns around to see a pretty black sheep with gorgeous blue eyes approach him and the others from behind. His jaw slacks and his eyes widen, stunned.

"Excuse me, are you Chef Grey? I got lost navigatin' around the castle," she states, with a slightly embarrassed giggle.

"Hi Sharla," Finnick states from behind the tongue tied Gideon.

Sharla, the black sheep, peers behind Gideon and notices Finnick. She maneuvers around Gideon to bow politely to Finnick, "Oh, hello there again Monsieur Finnick. Please forgive my tardiness, but I lost my way aroun' the castle."

"It's alright, I get it you're new. Most mammals get lost on their first day."

"That's true," Clawhauser adds in, "I know I got hopelessly lost on my first day. I remember I accidently entered Master Nicholas' throne room on my first day when I was trying to look for the washroom." Clawhauser points back to Nicholas, who nods as he says this.

Sharla only now realizes that she's been standing in front of the new soon to be King. "Oh my, you're majesty!" She immediately curtsies in greeting, "It's an honor to meet you Master Nicholas. Please forgive my lack of manners."

"It's alright, no need to be so formal. I know my presence can be intimidating, but I assure you I'm harmless," Nicholas informs her jokingly while also poking fun at his own previous fears.

Sharla giggles kindheartedly and relieved that she has not angered the kind king or her superiors. "Monsieur Finnick?"

"Yeah?" answers the small fennec fox.

"May I ask you who Chef Grey is, so I can carry on with my duties. I know it's a big day for his majesty and the new Queen and I'd like to help with the preparations."

"Sure, he's standin' right there behind you."

Sharla turns around, coming face to face once again with the still stunned Gideon. "Oh! I'm sorry," she giggles a little embarrassed at the red fox chef. "I wasn't sure if it was you or not."

Finnick comes between them to introduce them, "Sharla, I'd like you to meet Chef Gideon, Chef Gideon this is your new cook, Sharla."

"H-Hi," Gideon says, managing to find a semblance of his voice again.

Sharla bows politely, "Hello Chef Grey." She gives him a shy smile.

"H-Hi." Gideon repeats. Nicholas focuses on Gideon's expression, then eyes him and Sharla back and forth. A sly, knowing smile creeps up the future king's face. "Uh...uh…" Gideon stammers bashfully in an attempt to say something else, but can't quite find his voice.

Nicholas steps in to help him, wrapping an arm around the other red fox's shoulders, "C'mon Gideon don't be rude. Kiss her hoof like a good gentlemammal."

"O-Oh! Right, you're majesty. H-How rude of me. Hehe."

Sharla giggles as Gideon takes her hoof in his shaky paw and gently kisses it. Sharla smiles at him with a sweet smile. Gideon returns her a happy yet nervous smile.

"You know Sharla," Nicholas starts, "Gideon here has been my loyal Chef for quite a few years now."

"Really?" Sharla utters, gazing at Gideon with intrigue.

"That's right! And he's really talented. I mean he practically single handedly made mine and Princess Judith's wedding cake there." He points to the cake.

Sharla turns to face the tower of a cake. Her eyes beam in amazement as she cups her hoofs together, "Oh wow! You made this? Chef Grey this is gorgeous!"

"Please, call him Gideon," Nicholas suggests smoothly on Gideon's behalf. "I find my workers are far more efficient when they're at a first name basis. Don't you agree Gideon?" Nicholas lightly elbows him.

"Oh, yes. That would be nice."

"Well then I must say Gideon, you beautifully captured the texture of the creme. Many chefs and bakers I've encountered can't get such a smooth surface. The cream usually appears very clunky."

"Really? Thank you," Gideon finally utters, at last finding his voice. " I let the heavy cream cool in ice for a full day or two so it's easier to churn into a smooth cream."

"Do you put the churner over ice when you churn it?" Sharla asks Gideon as he walks over to stand beside her.

"Wouldn't think of churnin' it any other way!" Gideon and Sharla continue to converse, each growing more comfortable around the other as they continue to find more common ground.

Nicholas, Finnick, and Clawhauser watch them with proud smiles. "Well, will you look at that?" Clawhauser utters. "I never knew you were so smooth your majesty. You set them off wonderfully. Look how cute they're getting along!"

"Yeah, well, I had some pretty good teachers," Nicholas replies gesturing at them.

"Aww! Why thank you your majesty!" Clawhauser chirps happily, while Finnick smiles proud.

They return their attention back to Gideon and Sharla. Nicholas approaches them. "Hey you know what? Given how Sharla got lost. How about you give her a tour of the kitchen, Gid? After all, if she's going to be working here, she might as well know where everything is, right?"

"A tour?" Gideon asks, surprised by the idea.

"A tour would be great! Th-That is...if you're not too busy Gideon," she looks at Gideon with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, tempting him to throw away his duties and say yes and take her on a tour of the kitchen.

Gideon's responsible nature toward Nicholas however, gets in the way, "I'd love to Sharla, but...uh…" he turns to the royal fox, wondering what to say.

"Don't worry about your duties Gid. You've worked hard enough already. I'm sure Remy wouldn't mind looking after the kitchen for an hour while you guys take a tour." Nicholas whistles over to Remy, garnering the rat's attention, "Remy!"

Remy bows toward his future king, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Please look after Chef Grey's duties for the next hour. He has a far more pressing matter to attend to," Nicholas looks to Gideon and gives him a trusting wink. Gideon smiles and nods his head, fully understanding Nicholas' attempt to help him woo Sharla.

"As you wish, your highness," Remy nods. The gray rat turns to his brother, Emile, a chubby brown rat behind him. "You heard him Emi-EMILE!" He shouts at his gluttonous brother who unabashedly tries to lick the edge of one of the ratatouille dishes.

"Sorry!" he squeaks out in embarrassment.

Remy sighs, shaking his head at Emile then turns his attention to the rest of the kitchen. "Listen up everyone! We only got a few hours left 'til Master Nicholas' wedding tonight! So c'mon! We gotta get this kitchen moving! Let's go, go, go!" All the kitchen workers pick up the pace at Remy's command. Remy and Emile head over to perform taste checks on all the dishes.

"Wow, he _is_ good," Nicholas states, impressed by the rat's kitchen prowess. He turns to Gideon and Sharla, "Well, I suppose we should leave you two to it."

"Oh, right!" Gideon clears his throat and offers his arm to Sharla. "Sharla, would you care to join me on a tour of the kitchen."

"I'd love to," she takes Gideon's arm, causing the fox chef to blush under his red fur.

Before they head on their tour, Gideon stops before Nicholas, "Thank you sire," he thanks him, humbly.

"Anytime Gid," Nicholas nods, happy he could help.

Gideon and Sharla walk off, happily conversing and with their arms locked.

"You really are a sly fox, your majesty," Finnick states.

"Yeah but as I said before, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without the stuff you guys taught me. I mean, if it weren't for you, Clawhauser, Mrs. Otterton, and Manchas I don't think I would have ever been able to earn Judith's love. Much less help out Gideon here." Nicholas points a thumb over at Gideon and Sharla who giggle happily in the distance as they bond over more cooking related topics. "Hey you know that reminds me, where is Manchas anyway?" Nicholas asks, curiously.

"He should be outside helping out with the garden's wedding decorations," Clawhauser responds. "Which reminds me, we did want you to take a look at the garden and ballroom decorations as well. Judith and her mother should be there by this time now too."

"True, we have been going over things for awhile now." Nicholas agrees, "I don't doubt she and her mother are tending to the wedding preparations by now." Nicholas and his two servants step out of the busy kitchen and into the hall leading them to the castle gardens - they converse over other castle and wedding matters as they head there.

As they walk down the hall, a tall and burly water buffalo approaches them from behind. "Master Nicholas!" The buffalo, dressed in an emerald musketeer captain's uniform, removes his hat and bows at Nicholas.

"Captain Bogo, nice to see ya." Nicholas replies.

"Likewise. Please forgive the intrusion, I understand you have a big day ahead of you, but I have some pressing news I must share with you."

"News?" Nicholas cocks his head, wondering what news the buffalo could bring.

"It's regarding that personal matter you had me tend to when I began working for you again," the once formerly employed buffalo replies with a stern face - showing it to be a serious matter. In the past, Bogo had already served as Nicholas' parent's Captain of the Guard when the prince was just a young kit. Of course, as with the other prey servants and soldiers, Nicholas fired him for his being a prey mammal. Though Bogo is a stern and gruff Captain, he is also very forgiving and adored his position as Captain of the Guard, so he returned to his former position upon receiving a formal apology and learning of the soon to be King's previous ordeal and of his upcoming marriage to a prey mammal.

Nicholas' eyes widen as do Finnick and Clawhauser's. All of them knowing all too well what the buffalo is talking about. "Did you find them?!" Nicholas eagerly asks, but with a worried expression on his face, "All of them?!"

"Yes," Bogo replies, simply.

Nicholas smiles, relieved. But his smile is short lived. A serious look overcomes his face as does an underlying hatred. "Where are they?" he asks gruffly, his tone hiding an underlying hostility.

"Well, out of the eight wolves you reported, we only managed to capture three of them. Bu-"

"What?!" Nicholas barks in outrage, "I thought you said you found them all!"

"We did." Bogo confirms.

"Then why are you telling me you've only captured three of them?!" Nicholas shouts angrily, demanding answers. Finnick and Clawhauser stare at their Master a bit frightened - they haven't seen him this aggressive since he was a still a beast.

"That is what I'm trying to explain to you, your majesty. We know what _happened_ to them, but the thing is-five of them are dead."

Nicholas' eyes widen in shock, as do Finnick and Clawhauser's. "Dead?" Nicholas utters, unable to believe what he's just heard.

"Yes, sire."

"Wha-? How?" the young future king asks curiously.

"Well," Bogo begins as he pulls out a document and a pair of reading spectacles, "From what we managed to gather, you stated that you physically fought with them when you were still a beast is that correct, your majesty?"

"Yes," confirms Nicholas.

"One of the surviving wolves, or rather the only _sane_ surviving wolf, one by the name of Charlie stated that two of the wolves named Epsilon and Zeta, died a few hours after having fought with you."

Nicholas stares incredulously at Bogo and then down at the ground, unable to believe the news, "I killed them?" Nicholas mumbles quietly. Though he has absolutely no care for the wolves, he can't help but somehow feel...horrible - he's never killed anyone before nor has he ever intended to do such a thing, but...now he has - it's such a strange, yet surprisingly unsatisfying feeling.

"It would appear so, your grace," Bogo answers overhearing his mumble. "That's not all. Another one named Theta died five days later from a serious infection from one of the wounds he received. Then a fourth one named Eta died a month afterward. The cause is suspected to have been internal damage. Charlie, the wolf we arrested, claimed Eta would frequently cough up blood not too long after the fight."

"And the fifth one?" Nicholas asks, curious yet a little scared to know. He never realized how dangerous he was as a beast.

"I believe his name was Delta, and he apparently survived the fight but was left with a permanent limp and other health issues. Given what his friend said, he took his own life due to said issues."

Nicholas nods, relieved that another one of the wolves is gone and that he wasn't entirely responsible for another death.

"As for the surviving ones-we encountered the first one at the insane asylum about two weeks ago. Once Bellwether was replaced, the new head of the institution immediately informed us that one of their patients was a stark raving mad wolf by the name of Beta who kept screaming about savage foxes. Really, it was through him that we had our first clue as to their possible whereabouts. A week later, we found Charlie still nearby the area as he tried to rob a traveling merchant. And as I said before, it was through him that we found out about the others."

"What about their leader?" Nicholas asks, wanting to know the whereabouts of the vile wolf that had Judith pinned to the ground that fateful day. If there's one wolf that Nicholas cannot have any mercy for in his heart, it's him.

"We caught him today, hiding in another village. We were actually in the process of transferring him to the dungeons but we stopped by here first to inform you of his capt-"

"Wait, wait!" Nicholas interrupts, "Do you mean to tell me that he's here just outside those walls?!"

"Yes, sire. We have him in a carriage just outside the castle's gates."

Nicholas gives him a stern decided look, "Take me to him."


	16. Chapter 11: Epilogue Part 2

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay and about not addressing the delay sooner. I admit I was a bit embarrassed for breaking my deadline...yet again. I really got to get better at this. But anyway, long story short: while reviewing the chapter, I realized that I really wasn't liking the ending I was going with. Mostly because I didn't really like what I had gone with regarding one character's portrayal, so I went back to fix it. But...I ended up taking longer than I wanted.**_

 _ **Again, I apologize for breaking my deadline, but I am happier with what I ended up with. So I hope you guys like it too. Enjoy! :D**_

 _ ****This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother, who recently passed away. She was a very sweet and loving woman, and I hope she's happy wherever she may be 3**_

.

Chapter 11: Epilogue Part 2

Outside the castle's front gate…

Bogo leads Nicholas, Finnick and Clawhauser to the carriage. "Are you certain you wish to see him, your grace?" Bogo asks, placing a hoof on the handle of the carriage door.

"Yes," Nicholas responds with an unwavering determination and hatred toward the wolf, "I want my face to be the last thing he sees before he's locked away for good."

"I... _don't_ think that will work quite as well as you hope, your majesty."

Nicholas raises a confused brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Bogo opens the back door of the carriage. Nicholas' jaw drops, shocked by what he sees within the carriage.

There inside, he sees Alpha. But not at all as he would have expected to see him. The once large, bulky and cocky wolf sits in a wheelchair, looking as pale furred and frail as an old wolf that's abandoned his youth thirty years ago.

"Is that him?" Clawhauser asks, unable to believe that the wolf inside the carriage is the same one that Judith, Stu, and Philippe claim attacked them.

"Why does he look like that? What happened to 'im?" Finnick asks, just as curious. Nicholas meanwhile, just continues to stare quietly at the fragile Alpha, taking in his deflated appearance.

Bogo answers Finnick's question, "From what his friend told me, he became disabled right after the fight with Master Nicholas-"

"Ch-Charlie is that you?" Alpha whimpers, garnering everyone's attention as he waves his frail arms in an attempt to feel his surroundings. "Please tell me you've come back!"

Nicholas at last reacts to that, focusing on the wolf's eyes and realizing that they're completely clouded. Nicholas turns to Bogo, "Wait, is he?"

Bogo nods, "He's completely blind. He struck his back and head against a tree and lost all sensation from the waist down, as well as his vision. Not only that, but he's also deaf from his left ear." Nicholas observes Alpha's ear, realizing that it's completely mauled - surely Nicholas' own doing from when he bit his ear to get him off his wrist. "It would appear you did quite some damage to him, your majesty." Bogo comments, impressed by Nicholas' work on the wolf. "I don't know about you your grace, but if I were you I wouldn't feel the least bit guilty. Given the crimes he's committed I'd say he deserves it."

Nicholas says nothing, he merely looks down, pensive, _Should he be proud?_ He stares back into the carriage at the meek wolf who continues to whimper and weakly flounder his arms at nothing, "Charlie? Charlie is that you? Please say something. Tell me you're there." Nicholas just watches with a neutral face, uncertain of what to think or feel.

Bogo glances down at Nicholas, noticing the fox's lack of expression. He grows concerned, "Master Nicholas? Are you alright?"

Nicholas utters not a word, but takes one last long look at the wolf. Then, without warning and with a flare of his nostrils...he steps inside the carriage.

"Your majesty!" Clawhauser shouts in shock at the fox's sudden action.

"Master Nicholas! What are you doing?!" Finnick adds in equally concerned as Nicholas steps further into the carriage.

Nicholas stops short, just a couple of inches away from the blind Alpha. Bogo, Finnick, and Clawhauser hold their breaths, wondering what their master intends to do to the wolf. Nicholas glares at the wolf with a building hostility as flashes of Alpha pinning down Judith pass through his mind. Just the very memory of seeing his beloved Judith frightened and pressed down against the snow and beneath the lecherous wolf's weight, causes his ears to pull back and his teeth to bare.

"Charlie? Charlie where are you? Char-" Alpha seizes his movements just as his good ear twitches, catching sound of just the faintest growl emanating from his side. He sniffs the air, his nose picking up on a _very_ familiar scent. Despite his limited movement, Alpha immediately jerks away, cornering his upper body against the other end of his wheelchair, desperately trying to get away from the source of the low growl. "N-No-No! Get away! Get away…" he whimpers helplessly, "It's the savage fox! It's the savage fox...No! Please! Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me...I'm sorry! I'm sorry...she's your bunny. She's your bunny! Just please don't hurt me anymore. Don't hurt me again! She's your bunny...she's your bunny…" he begs in between sobs.

Clawhauser, Finnick, and Bogo quietly watch the broken wolf - a strange pity growing in their hearts for him. They glance toward Nicholas, wondering how he will take the wolf's fragile pleas.

Nicholas takes in the wolf's pathetic supplication, but his hostile expression remains the same. Nicholas pushes his face in closer, snarling and growling louder at the frightened wolf who just continues to helplessly push back away from Nicholas in his unmoving chair. Alpha whimpers, tears running down his unseeing eyes as his trembling frame tries to take cover beneath his weak arms. Nicholas savagely snarls into his good ear - a bit of drool lands on Alpha's arm, causing him to flinch. Nicholas gives him one last good savage growl, before seizing his snarling altogether to utter something in the fragile wolf's ear, "You're right. She's _my_ bunny. Don't you ever forget that."

And just like that - Nicholas turns around to exit the carriage, leaving the blind Alpha sunk into the corner of his wheelchair, terrified, but also relieved that the savage fox did not hurt him again. Nicholas steps out of the carriage, allowing Bogo to close the door.

No one says a word, until Nicholas speaks again, "Take him to the mental institution." Finnick, Clawhauser and Bogo's eyes widen, surprised by the order.

"But you're majesty," Bogo argues, "This wolf has committed a high crime against the crown. Our laws see fit for him to serve the rest of his days at the dungeons."

"I know and believe me, you don't know how much I _want_ to agree with that. But that wolf is no longer a threat to anyone." Nicholas counter argues, "Plus his mental state is not much to speak of. He's clearly lost touch with reality if he keeps thinking his friend is still with him."

"But...are you certain this is what you want your majesty? After all, this _is_ the wolf you said attacked our future Queen."

Nicholas swallows hard, "Yes, I know. But…" Nicholas takes in a deep breath and exhales hesitantly but decidedly, "That is my order. Now take him away."

Though a bit stunned by the royal fox's act of mercy, Bogo loyally obeys and bows to him. "As you wish, your majesty."

"Not you though, Captain." Nicholas suddenly calls out to him. "Have some of your soldiers take him in your place."

The bulky water buffalo eyes Nicholas with a confused brow. "Why, your grace?"

"Because I need you to do me a favor," Nicholas responds. The smaller mammal gestures at the larger water buffalo to hunch down so he may whisper in his ear. Bogo complies. Clawhauser and Finnick try to listen in, but can't hear what Nicholas whispers to Bogo.

Bogo's eyes widen in surprise at the request, "What? Are you serious?!" he asks incredulous.

Nichols nods confidently, "Dead serious Captain."

"But-But! But your majesty, I don't need an ap-"

"Shh!" Nicholas shushes him, before he can utter another word. "I know you don't _need_ one, but we do have to think about the future Captain." Nicholas gives him another confident smile.

Bogo sighs in defeat, "Very well then, your grace. I will see to it then."

"Good. Just remember, not a word of it to anyone until I tell you at the ceremony."

"Understood sire," Bogo bows and heads to his soldiers near the carriage to inform them of their new duties.

Nicholas meanwhile takes his leave heading back into the castle. Clawhauser and Finnick follow after him. "What was that about?" Finnick asks him.

"Some musketeer business. You'll see during the ceremony," Nicholas responds casually.

"You had us a bit worried back there your majesty," Clawhauser adds in.

"Worried about what?" Nicholas asks.

"When you climbed into the back of the carriage. I really thought you were going to attack that wolf in there or I thought that you changed your mind in the end and were telling Bogo to execute him or something along those lines."

Nicholas scoffs, "Believe me, I _wanted_ to hit him when I was in there, especially for what he tried to do to Judith. And trust me, I _was_ going to order Bogo to have him executed once they arrived at the dungeon."

"So what stopped you?" Finnick asks curiously.

Nicholas stops in his tracks halfway into the hallway. He sighs frustratingly, "I don't know. I just...couldn't do it." Nicholas pauses, taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "I guess...it's because when Bogo first took us there, I expected to see this cocky, degenerate wolf that would've been trying to get under my fur, boasting about what he did to Judith. If that had been the wolf I confronted today, then oh, ho, ho, ho, ho," He laughs maliciously. "You can bet I would've pounced on him! I don't care that I'm not a beast anymore! I would've made sure I left him twice as crippled than he already is!" Nicholas angrily bares his teeth, causing Clawhauser and Finnick to flinch - that vicious look brings back a lot of bad memories.

Nicholas' hostile expression falls, "But...then we came across this fragile, broken wolf and-to be honest, it didn't even feel like I was looking at the same wolf again. The wolf I remember was a monster. But that what I saw in there wasn't him anymore. It was just some crippled, pitiful wolf that would've made _me_ look like the monster had I done something to him. So…" he shrugs. "What else could I do?"

So? Are you saying you forgive 'im for what he did then?" Finnick asks, incredulously.

"Puh! No." Nicholas scoffs as he once again makes his way toward the gardens. Clawhauser and Finnick follow. "I'll _never_ forgive those wolves for hurting Judith, nor will I ever stop hating them. All I'm saying is that though part of me enjoys knowing that I left them with a permanent fear of me...the other part of me can't help but feel sort of guilty knowing that I left other animals so horribly mangled or even - dead. So, I don't really know what to feel. I _killed_ others without even knowing about it, but if I hadn't done that then-"

"Nicholas!" a sweet, familiar feminine voice calls out to him.

"Huh?" Nicholas looks up, realizing that he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when he reached the gardens. Judith waves at him from across the garden with a sweet smile.

Watching her in the distance, he suddenly finds himself thinking back on that night with the wolves - once again flashing back on the image of a helpless Judith pinned beneath Alpha. He remembers the moment he dragged Alpha off of her and the unmitigated fury he felt. He remembers when Judith first displayed concern for him and the deep desire he felt to protect her throughout the fight. Remembering...how nothing else mattered - not the pain, not his well being, not the well being or survival of his enemy - the only thing that did matter to him that day _beyond_ anything else - was Judith's safety.

"Sire? Are you okay?" Clawhauser asks him, concerned. Nicholas briefly glances at him, his mind still more buried in his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Nicholas slowly walks toward Judith, stopping just a couple of centimeters before her.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she chirps happily, "I wanted to know what you think about the topiary and where it should go? Because my mom thinks it looks better here where it is, but I kinda think it might look better behind the fountain…" She continues rambling on about the topiary, completely unaware that Nicholas isn't taking in a single word of what she's saying. He merely stares at her, completely lost in her - taking in her sweet beautiful way of being, her positivity, her gentle soul…

She turns to him with an eager smile, "What do you think?"

"I…" Nicholas breathes, still lost in thought. Then without another word, he very gently and affectionately takes her into his arms, pulling her close to him by the small of her waist. Judith blushes, surprised by his sudden act of affection.

Finnick and Clawhauser, along with Bonnie, Mrs. Otterton, and everyone else at the garden seize their activities; their curiosities peaked by the future king's action.

"Nicholas?" Judith utters, wondering what has brought this up in her fiancee - not that she's complaining - but…

Nicholas does not respond with words, but tightens his embrace and caresses his cheek against hers. Though unaware of what brought this on, Judith responds in kind, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and melting into the hug. Nicholas gives her one more affectionate squeeze, before loosening his grip on her.

Judith looks up to him and giggles softly, "My, what brought that on sli-mmn!" Nicholas presses his lips against hers in a tender loving kiss, stopping her from speaking another word. Judith's eyes widen once again in surprise, but unlike the hug, she immediately finds her eyelids growing heavy with love and desire, causing her to return the kiss with just as much passion.

"Oh my," utters Bonnie, blushing and lifting a paw to the side of her face to look away and give them some privacy.

"Aww!" Mrs. Otterton, Antoinette, Marie, and Janette all coo at the romantic sight. The boys, except for Pierre, River, and Elliot, all gag in disgust at the overly sweet moment.

Nicholas cups the back of Judith's head and wraps a tight arm around her waist. He melts into her lips, while his mind finally comes to a conclusion as to what he should feel regarding the wolves. Though he doesn't necessarily feel proud of himself knowing that he's technically committed murder, he knows that if he had to do it again, he'd kill and cripple those wolves a thousand times over if it meant that Judith would be safe. Because had the alternate happened - had he not shown up on time to save her - then she would be the one who would've been either horribly traumatized or dead...and there's no way he would ever prefer that.

Nicholas parts his lips from her and presses his forehead against hers. She does the same. They stare lovingly into one another's eyes, completely lost in each other's gaze. After a few light pants, they smile, "Can...can I ask what brought that on now, slick? Or are you going to silence me with another kiss?"

Nicholas chuckles, "I don't know. I guess…I'm just really happy to know you're here."

"Of course I am. Where else would I be? I'm not about to miss my own wedding." Judith responds with a gentle paw to his cheek. Nicholas smiles, not wanting to think about the wolves anymore. All that matters to him now is that they're gone and she's here with him, safe and sound.

He takes her small paws into his own, "Neither am I, fluff." They smile.

"Ahem," Bonnie clears her throat, taking the young couple's focus out of their love induced stupor. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to need my daughter back to help us finish out here."

"Oh, right," Nicholas blushes nervously, releasing Judith.

"So…" Judith clears her throat, brushing off her remaining blush, "How are you liking it so far?"

Nicholas looks around at the decorations surrounding them. "Not bad. You ladies really have an artistic eye for this."

"Aww, why thank you Nicholas," responds Bonnie.

Manchas passes by them, carrying a crate of flowers alongside Mr. Otterton. "Hello there, Master Nicholas." the large black jaguar bows to him with crate in paw as does Mr. Otterton.

"Hello to you too, Manchas, Mr. Otterton. Heard you finished up my suit."

"I did and I don't think you'll be disappointed, sir." Manchas says with the utmost of confidence.

"I'll bet I won't be. Especially after the amazing job you did with my other suit and those incredible black gloves you made me."

"I'm so glad you liked them and that they were useful to you. Though thankfully I don't think you'll be needing them this time around, sire." Manchas says with a wink.

"Yeah. Guess I have a gorgeous little bunny to thank for that." Nicholas responds with a paw to his chest and a glance at Judith who merely gives him sweet, modest smile. Nicholas returns his attention back to Manchas, "I'll be up to change into it about an hour before the ceremony starts."

"As you wish, sire," Manchas bows. "I'll be up to help you prepare as soon as we finish the decorations out here. It shouldn't be much longer." Manchas and Mr. Otterton set down the crates, allowing Bonnie and Mrs. Otterton to pick out some of the flowers to decorate the tables.

Nicholas smiles proud as he watches everyone work hard to prepare for his and Judith's wedding. Distracted, he doesn't immediately notice someone tugging at his pant leg. He looks down and sees Judith's youngest sister, Julie pulling at his pants to get his attention.

"Hey there Tiny Carrots," Nicholas responds with a friendly smile to the young child.

"Bun-Bun Two and me are bored. Will you play with us again, Nicholas?" Julie asks, holding a new porcelain rabbit doll that Nicholas had given her to replace the one she lost in the fire.

Before Nicholas can reply, Bonnie picks up her daughter, "Now, now Julie. Don't bother Nicholas. He and Judith have a big day ahead of them and can't play right now."

"It's okay Madame Hopps. She wasn't bothering me."

"That's sweet of you to say Nicholas, but I don't want her taking up any of your time." Bonnie looks to Julie in her arms, "Why don't you go help out your father in the garden? Gideon asked him if he could pick out a few more baskets of blueberries."

"But Bun-Bun and I wanna play. Do I have to?" Julie complains.

"How about I give you and Bun-Bun a piggy back ride over there, Julie?" Nicholas offers to her, feeling bad for the small girl.

"Really?!" Julie gasps happily.

"Are you sure about that Nicholas? I don't want her to trouble you," Bonnie states with concern.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, I was actually meaning to talk to your husband before the ceremony."

"Why do you need to talk to my dad?" Judith asks him curiously.

"U-Uh…" Nicholas chuckles and stammers nervously, "Nothing special just...male stuff. You know, one married mammal to another soon to be married mammal." He gives her a confident grin.

Judith eyes him suspiciously, but chooses not to question him. Knowing him, he definitely has some ulterior motive behind it but very likely a kind-hearted one. Judith smiles, it can't be helped so best let him do what he must. "Enjoy your chat with him then. Would you mind if I borrow Clawhauser and Finnick from you? We can really use an extra set of paws to finish up around here."

"I don't mind. Do you guys? Or was there more we needed to go over?" Nicholas glances over at his two servants.

"No, I think we're good. We've gone over all the important stuff. We're good to help out," Finnick answers, skimming through his list and rolling it up into his vest.

"Great! Because we could really use some help moving some tables around." Judith directs them to another area, while Bonnie hands Julie over to Nicholas.

"Alright Julie, now you behave for Nicholas while your sister and I fix up around here. Okay?"

"Okay Mama!" Julie waves her little arms up at Nicholas and practically jumps off her mother's arms and into Nicholas'.

Nicholas chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Well, well. Somebody's eager to go pick some blueberries." Nicholas lifts her up to his shoulders and sits her there.

"No," she answers nonchalantly "Bun-Bun and me just want a piggyback ride!"

Nicholas scoffs playfully with a paw at his chest, "I was talking about me."

Julie giggles, "You're funny!"

"Well let's get this funny fox some blueberries! Before I start to get-" Nicholas gasps melodramatically.

Julie gasps! Knowing what's coming, "Oh no! It's the dizzy fox!"

"Yes! Dizzy fox needs blueberries now! Or else-!" He gasps again, "Oh no! I'm fading fast without blueberries!" Nicholas playfully pretends to almost fall and waddles around as if disoriented - ensuring he holds on tight to Julie's tiny calves. Julie meanwhile giggles, having the time of her life. "Tiny Carrots! Bun-Bun! You're going to have to direct me to the blueberries! It's the only cure!"

"Go right-whoa!" Nicholas dips, causing the little bunny to burst into another fit of laughter. From a distance, Bonnie and Judith watch them. Giggling at the adorable sight.

"At least we know he'll make an excellent father one day. Don't you think so, dear?" Bonnie says with a wink to Judith.

Judith blushes, "Mom!"

Bonnie laughs, carrying a pawful of flowers to another table. Judith playfully rolls her eyes, but then secretly smiles. She looks back to Nicholas playing with Julie and quietly giggles with another blush, eager at the prospect of one day having children of her own with the fox.

Nicholas and Julie literally stumble into the garden and a maze of blueberry hedges. "Tiny Carrots tell me! Am I going crazy or are those blueberry hedges?"

"They're blueberries!"

"Quick! Feed me one before I go dooown," Nicholas playfully slumps down a little.

Julie gleefully giggles and picks out a plump blueberry from the hedge. "Here you go Nicholas!"

Nicholas chews on it and immediately perks up with an upright posture. "Thank you Julie, dizzy fox is no longer dizzy," he replies in between chews, "Mmm! You know, these are really good! Your dad sure knows how to grow some tasty berries!"

"Glad you like 'em," Stu says as he, Philippe, and a couple of his children with baskets of berries walk over to Nicholas and Julie. "That new rain machine you let me install really helps keep 'em fresh!"

"Anything to help, sir." Nicholas responds politely to the rabbit. "Hi there Philippe, nice to see you don't have a long face around me anymore." Nicholas grins over his joke.

Philippe smiles apologetically at Nicholas with an embarrassed rub of his neck. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be afraid of you it's just…"

Nicholas waves a paw, "Eh, it's alright Philippe. Water under the bridge now." Philippe smiles relieved that Nicholas bears him no ill will.

Stu notices Julie, "What're you doin' up on Nicholas' shoulders Julie? She ain't botherin' ya is she, yer highness?"

"Nah, we were just playing dizzy fox," Nicholas says, while lowering Julie down to the ground.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Julie agrees.

Stu chuckles, "Should've known. She loves playing that game."

"Yeah, and you know I'm always willing to play if it means a free blueberry." Julie looks up at Nicholas with a trembling lower lip, "And of course, if it means spending time with my favorite Tiny Carrots." He gives her a little playful wink to which she responds with a big hug to his leg.

"So I reckon you'd like some more, huh? It's a good harvest and plenty to go around," Stu offers to the fox.

"Thanks Monsieur Hopps, but actually I was meaning to have a word with you. In private." Stu looks at him a little confused. What could he want to talk to him about?

"Well, sure Nicholas. We can talk," he lowers his basket of blueberries down next to Julie, "Mind takin' over blueberry duty for me Julie?"

"Okay Papa."

"I'll be back in a bit. Keep an eye on the kids for me, okay Philippe?"

"I will sir," Philippe salutes while he and the young bunnies pick out more blueberries.

Nicholas and Stu walk along the garden, overseeing it in its entirety. Nicholas eyes it, taking in how much it's changed since he and his land were cursed. Now so lush and rich with life while before it was nothing more but a barren wasteland frozen over by an eternal winter. "The garden's looking really good Monsieur Hopps. I haven't seen it in such good condition since I was a kid."

"Really? I'm surprised. The land is so fertile here. You'd think someone in your position could easily hire the best farmers around to maintain the land."

"Normally I could but when all my workers turned into household items and knick-knacks, it was pretty hard to have any sort of garden maintenance."

"That's true," Stu nodded.

"Plus, it was constantly winter out here so it's not like many of our vegetables and fruits could survive for long."

Stu grimaces, "Oogh. Sounds like that curse you had really did a number on more than just yourself didn't it?"

Nicholas scoffs, "You don't know the half of it. Although to be honest the physical changes that happened to us weren't the worst of it. It was more what resulted from it."

"How so?" Stu asks curiously.

"Well, that's actually what I want to talk to you about sir," Nicholas says while stroking a nervous paw behind his neck. He and Stu stop their pacing around the garden. Nicholas clears his throat, "As you know, I'm supposed to be marrying your daughter later this evening…"

Stu chuckles happily, "How could I forget? It's all anyone's been talkin' about. But what's that got to do with that curse o' yers?"

"Well, I guess it got me thinking and I realized that in all this time I haven't um...apologized to you for uh...locking you in my tower and making you a prisoner just because you were a prey mammal."

Stu nods, his face growing serious with an underlying touch of resentment. "Yeah. Yeah I remember that. It was kinda uncalled for on your part."

Nicholas' ears drop with guilt as he nods, "Yeah I know." Nicholas sighs, "And believe me, I know that nothing can take back my actions, but I am deeply sorry for what I did." His voice rasps a little, heavy with guilt.

Stu lowers his gaze down, uncertain of what to say.

Nicholas swallows hard. Stu's opinion of him is _not_ looking good. "I know I've made terrible mistakes and though you've never said anything against me marrying your daughter... I understand if deep down you don't consider me worthy of your blessing."

Nicholas glances back up at the rabbit, but once again he says nothing.

"Monsieur Hopps, I know I'm not worthy of your blessing. Heck, I'm probably not even worthy of your respect. But I want you to know that even if I never earn either from you, I promise you that no matter what happens I will always love and protect your daughter. Judith means the world to me and I swear to you on my life that I won't ever hurt her or disrespect her in any way. I would rather die than ever do anything like that."

Stu at last glances up at him, seeing the conviction in his face. This young fox isn't kidding. He really means every word he just said. Stu can't help but smile at his devout dedication towards his daughter. "I don't doubt it. I can see the way you look at my daughter. You love her. And you love her right." Stu pauses, taking a breath to speak his next words, "You're right. I'd be lying if I were to say that I don't still feel a little resentment toward you regardin' the whole locking me up in your tower thing."

Nicholas nods, his ears still low.

"But... I admit, I do owe you a debt of gratitude."

Nicholas lifts his gaze and raises a brow. What?

Stu continues, "Judith told me that you set her free to come find me when I was sick in the woods, so in that sense I guess I sorta owe you my life." A tiny semblance of a smile manages to creep up Nicholas' muzzle. "That's not all though. Judith told me about the wolves and about how you saved her from them. She said you almost died fightin' 'em. You were willin' to give up _your_ life to save my daughter's. And that's somethin' I'm _truly_ grateful for. I can't thank you enough for that."

Nicholas' smile grows.

"So, if you wanna know what I really think about you. Yeah, you've done some bad things. But I think the good you've done outweighs all that. You saved my daughter, you saved Philippe, and you gave my family a new home. I was goin' crazy wonderin' how I was gonna shelter my family after Jack burned down our house. And believe me, I prefer Judith marrying you a heck of a whole lot more than I would've preferred Jack." Stu steps closer to Nicholas and pats his arm, "You can rest easy. You have my blessing, son."

"Son?" Nicholas breathes in awe at the word.

"Sorry. I know I should address you more formally considerin' you're gonna be king-"

"No, no, no," Nicholas interrupts, "I don't mind you calling me that. I mean, I am gonna be your son-in-law soon. Sounds pretty appropriate to me." He grins confidently, now at ease over where he stands in his future father-in-law's eyes.

Stu smiles, "Alright then, as long as you don't mind me callin' you that."

Nicholas casually rests a paw on Stu's shoulder, "Of course I don't, dad. Can I call you dad?" Nicholas grins.

"Well, I am gonna be your father-in-law. Guess it's appropriate, right?" Stu gives him a trusting wink.

They chuckle just as Stu notices a series of bunny and fox head busts behind them. "Say son, I've been meanin' to ask you. I've walked around this garden a few times and I've always wanted to ask what these busts are? They look real regal, but only two of 'em are foxes while the rest are rabbits. Why's that?"

"Oh, that's because my father, this handsome fellow right here," Nicholas points to his father's head bust, "Was adopted by my adopted grandparents, which you see here." He waves his paw over to the two rabbit head busts that sit right next to Nicholas' father's bust. "And from there the rest are my grandparents' ancestors and former kings and queens."

Stu eyes widen, amazed. "Your grandparents?"

"Yeah. It's a little strange, I know. Rabbits adopting a fox, but that's what happened. See my grandparents couldn't have kids of their own-"

"Couldn't have kids of their own?! Now I think that's stranger than adopting a fox. That's pretty much unheard of amongst us rabbits. Not the way we multiply," Stu cuts in.

"Oh I believe you dad. But that was the case with them. And then one night someone came to the castle and left a little fox kit in a basket at their doorstep - my father. They took him in, raised him as their own, and made him their heir. The first royal predator of this kingdom and amongst all the other kingdoms."

Stu whistles, impressed. "The first royal predator. That must've been some honor."

"It was, but it wasn't always. When you're the only royal predator family among royal prey families, you tend to feel like you stand out from the rest of the crowd."

"I s'pose that's true. How 'bout now? Is it still all prey rulers?"

"No. I've heard of at least one or two other kingdoms where their prey rulers married a predator, not sure who though. But still nice to know I'm not the only one anymore," he shrugs with his trademark half lidded smile.

Stu nods. "So your adopted grandparents. Did you know 'em?"

"I got to know my grandmother, but not my grandfather. He died a few years before I was born." Nicholas smirks happily as he recalls a precious memory. "I remember when I was kit, I used to hate going to the other kingdoms because some of the other kids would stare at me but I didn't know why at the time. So my grandmother would always whisper in my ear 'They're just jealous because you have handsome red fur and because you have the nicest grandma in the world.' And then she'd give me a candy. Which would really make the other kids jealous." Nicholas chuckles, resting an affectionate paw on his grandmother's head bust. "She was always so happy and always had a smile on her face. She never let anything bad get to her. I'll bet I never would've been cursed had she still been around when I needed her."

"When'd she die?"

"When I was about 4 or 5 years old. Sometimes I feel like I could still hear her cute laugh-er sorry. I know I shouldn't use that word around rabbits."

"I think it's alright my boy. You're not using it in an insulting way." Stu stands next to Nicholas before the late bunny's bust. "She sounds like she was a heck of a lady."

"She was," Nicholas replies simply and somberly. "Even though I couldn't know her for very long, I still miss her everyday."

Stu pats a comforting paw on Nicholas' shoulder. "I'm sure she does too."

Nicholas nods, "I just hope I haven't let her or my parents down with my whole becoming a beast thing."

"I don't think so. You've made mistakes, sure. But like I said before, you're makin' up for 'em nicely. I think they'd be pretty proud of you son. You'll make a good king, plus if you got my little girl by your side, you'll be even better!"

Nicholas smiles humbly, "Thanks dad."

They look back toward the three busts with gentle smiles and quietly watch them, as if giving the late rulers a respectful moment of silence. Stu quietly reads their names in his mind, Jonathan Wilde (Nicholas' father), Amelia Wilde (Nicholas' mother), and Alicia Wilde (Nicholas' grandmother).

They stand there for a good solid minute until a loud voice interrupts their silence.

"My Lady! My Lady!" Nicholas and Stu turn to see one of the guards from the front gate, a wolf named Wolford, approach Judith in the distance, "My Lady," he bows, "There is a slew of mammals who wish to speak with you at the front gate."

Nicholas and Stu make their way toward Judith and the guard. "What mammals?" Judith asks curiously, "Is it my brothers and sisters?"

"No, your grace. I believe they are the villagers that stormed the castle four months ago."

Judith's eyes widen, "What? What do they want with me?" she asks confused and a bit uneasy about facing her former friends and neighbors.

"I don't know your grace. They refused to tell me. They said they'll only speak to you."

"Then tell them to leave!" Nicholas snaps from behind Judith.

"Nicholas?" Judith utters quietly beneath her breath.

Nicholas stands between Judith and Wolford, "If they won't state their business then tell them that they can't see her."

"Nicholas!" Judith retorts, shocked by his behavior.

"I'm with Nicholas on this one," Stu adds, "Those good fer nothin' traitors tried to lock up our whole family at the insane asylum."

"That's right, " Nicholas agrees, "Those mammals aren't welcomed here nor are they allowed to set foot on our property. So order the other guards to escort them off the premises."

Wolford bows, "As you wish, sire." Wolford turns to leave.

"Wolford! You will do no such thing!" Judith orders of him.

"But My Lady-" the wolf attempts to reason with her, uncertain if he should disobey Nicholas.

"But nothing! I will go see what it is they want from me," Judith states firmly, making her way toward the front door.

"But Judith, you can't be serious!" Nicholas rushes to her, full of concern as he grabs her arm.

"I am Nicholas. This is _my_ business so I must address them myself."

Nicholas' jaw gapes. There goes that foolish yet admirable bravery of hers again. The very bravery he simultaneously loves so much yet dreads due to the trouble it can get her into if she's not careful. Nicholas furrows his brows, determined.

"Fine. If you won't allow Wolford to tell them to leave, then I will." Nicholas marches off ahead of Judith.

"What? Nicholas!" she rushes after him. Wolford follows after them but keeps a safe distance. Lest he be dragged into their lover's quarrel.

They march down the large corridor leading to the front double doors. "Nicholas! Nicholas stop!" Judith grabs Nicholas' arm, forcing him to face her.

"Don't stop me Judith. I have to do this." He attempts to continue walking, but Judith forbids him from doing so.

"Why? Why do you _have_ to do this? This is _my_ problem Nicholas. _I_ should deal with it, not you."

"You're going to be my wife soon, Carrots. What's your business is my business too. And I'm not going to allow you to face those mamma-"

Judith crosses her arms, insulted. "You won't _allow_ me?"

Nicholas groans, bringing his paws to his face, "No! That's not what I meant! You didn't let me finish!"

"Then what do you mean, Nicholas? Do you not trust that I'm capable of handling this myself? Is that it?" she glares at him with a hurt expression and semi glossy eyes, as her voice slightly cracks.

"No, of course not!" he grabs hold of her shoulders, "I _know_ you're capable of handling anything that gets in your way, Carrots. I trust you. For God's sake, you're the number one mammal I trust the most in this world! It's not you I don't trust. It's them! What if they try something again? What if they try to hurt you and your family again? What if...they try to take you from me?" Nicholas places a gentle paw at her cheek. Judith's anger fades as she gazes into the fear and vulnerability in his eyes.

Nicholas shakes his head, firm and decided. "Well not this time. I'm not going to let them hurt you or get away with what they did to you."

Nicholas marches off to the front doors. "Nicholas…" Judith extends a paw to him, watching him go.

Nicholas steps outside, coming face to face with the crowd - or rather, the mob that attacked his castle four months prior.

"Presenting his royal majesty! Prince Nicholas Wilde!" one of his guards presents him to the crowd. Nicholas watches them with daggers in his eyes. They in turn remove their hats and bow to him, noticeably trembling with fear in their eyes.

An awkward silence hangs between them until the town's grizzly bear baker steps forward. He nervously fidgets with his baker hat in his large paws, "We uh...we. We came here because we...we wanted to offer our deepest apologies to Princess Judith for what we did to her and her family...a-and for what we did to you your excellency and your castle. It was wrong of us and we are very very sorry."

Nicholas crosses his arms, ears pulled back and his expression apathetic. His heart fully closed off to forgiveness. "Wow. Well wasn't that a rousing speech. Can't say it moved me, though."

The grizzly baker and everyone else lower their heads in disappointment. "We-We were only trying to-"

"What? Say you're sorry? Sorry for obeying a deranged hare and attempting to lock up my future father-in-law for the rest of his life in an insane asylum? Sorry for letting that mad hare kidnap and traumatize my future mother-in-law and her young children? Sorry for attempting to force my future wife, _your_ future Queen! To marry a mammal she doesn't love! And for what? What did Jack Savage ever do for _any_ of you besides be rich and steal all your property and land the first chance he got?!"

The mammals all look at each other and lower their gazes once more, full of shame. Not knowing what to say.

"Oh, and if we want to talk about me." Nicholas continues, "Don't forget that you did invade my castle, you hurt my loyal servants, and to top it all off you tried to have me _murdered_ by the same hare that had tortured your Queen's family. _My_ family. If it were possible to arrest an entire village, believe me I'd do it after what all you've done!"

The villagers flinch with fear and shame. Judith meanwhile peeks through the crack of the open door, hidden behind the shadows of the large towering double doors. She watches the villagers with a broken heart, a broken trust.

"We... we were only following orders," a pig barber utters sheepishly.

"Yeah, at the time Jack seemed to make a lot of sense. He really made us believe he was telling the truth about everything. And we...well we were scared," another villager, a wolf, tries to explain.

Nicholas scoffs, "Scared?"

The wolf nervously fidgets with his own hat, "I-I know that doesn't excuse what we-"

"No, you're right it doesn't! My fiancee trusted you," Nicholas continues, "You were all supposed to be her friends. Her neighbors. And you betrayed her the first chance you got. You decided to follow a heartless hare over the kindest most genuinely good-hearted rabbit in the world. All because you thought she was a little different and you couldn't stand that!"

"We-We're sorry," stutters a spotted rabbit villager. His voice heavy with guilt.

Judith continues to watch them from behind the door, her gentle heart breaking from their shame filled pleas. She huddles into herself massaging her arms as she gazes up at the large foyer around her. No longer the dark and grim place it once was but now a beautiful lively and we'll decorated place. She then takes in her dress. Realizing that she's no longer clothed in the attire of a peasant, but now clad in gowns fit for a queen. And of course, her soon to be husband - Judith gazes back out at Nicholas as he continues to scold the villagers. She takes in her foxy fiancee's appearance. He too, has greatly changed.

"Your apology's too late." Nicholas tells the villagers, "I'm done wasting my time here. Leave now before I have my guards throw you out." Nicholas turns to leave but is stopped by the voice of a villager.

"Sire please," the pig barber speaks up again, "I know nothing we say or do could ever fix what we've done but...at the very least allow us to offer Princess Judith this…" A couple of mammals bring forth a wagon full of food, gifts, and a small bag of gold coins. The pig picks up the bag of money and holds it up to Nicholas, "We know the Hopps' home was destroyed in a fire caused by Bellwether's sheep and though the property's been sold to the Tods we wanted to make up for the cost of the damages. It's not a lot, but it's enough to cover the cost of the house."

Nicholas raises a suspicious brow, "Is this a bribe?"

"No! No sire," the bear baker responds humbly.

Nicholas looks upon them all, seeing the sadness and genuine regret in their eyes. But still, his heart of ice refuses to thaw. Nicholas takes a heavy sigh, "Take your gifts and go." Nicholas gives them his back once more.

"But sire-" the wolf tries to plead once more, taking a step forward, but is cut off by the spears of two lion guards.

"I believe your future King has spoken," says one of the lion guards to the wolf. The wolf stares up at the towering lions and then to the fox prince. His back still to them behind his guards. The wolf and the others take a hint and slowly turn to leave.

Just as they turn, an elderly black rabbit steps forward. It's Monsieur Coton, the bookshop owner. He carries something small covered in a cloth. The rabbit cautiously approaches the guards, cowering a little beneath them. "I know his majesty is unwilling to accept any gifts but, if not money may I please at least offer the princess this." He slowly unravels a small blue book from the cloth. "It...it was her favorite book from my shop."

Nicholas' ear twitches. He looks over his shoulder to see the book in the old rabbit's paws.

"I imagine the copy I had gifted to her before must have gotten destroyed in the fire," the rabbit takes a short pause before speaking again, "I can't say I can be forgiven any more than the other villagers. I did not partake in storming the castle but... I admit, I was scared as any of them and if I had been a younger rabbit then I might have-" He sighs, "You don't have to take it, but I just thought she might like it. She was my favorite customer and my dear friend."

The old rabbit gazes up at the lions who merely look away as does Nicholas. The old rabbit nods, covers the book again, and turns to leave with the rest.

Judith meanwhile swallows hard. Her mind battling over what to do. She turns to peek back out the door watching the saddened mammals leave. She looks away, her eyes shifting every which way in immediate thought. She takes a deep determined breath and wipes away both her insecurities and a few stray tears that formed in her eyes. She runs out the door, "Wait!"

Nicholas' eyes widen in surprise, "Judith?"

"Wait!" Judith runs past him and the guards. The villagers turn to face her.

Nicholas catches up to her, "Judith! What are you doing?" he whispers to her with unmitigated concern.

"Do you trust me, Nicholas?" she asks him with those merciful amethyst pools of hers. Nicholas' jaw gapes to answer her, but finds himself unable to. Lost in a mix of mercy and hurt in her eyes, he sighs hesitantly and gives her a nod, conceding to her. Showing her that he does indeed trust her. He keeps close to her though, ready to pounce on the villagers if any of them tries something.

Judith takes a breath and speaks, "I admire that you've all taken the time to come out here before us to personally apologize for your actions. Though I want you to know that I don't need money or gifts from you to let me know that you're sorry. If any of you ever were my friends then your sincerity is all I need. That and I hope you're apologizing to me and my family simply because it comes from your hearts to do so, not because you fear the title I hold."

A few of the villagers look down at their feet in shame - the ones who felt obligated to apologize simply because they felt they had to.

"I will soon be your queen, but first and foremost I'd like to be friends again with those of you who are willing. So... I forgive you."

The villagers smile, greatly relieved. They all bow.

"Thank you so much, your grace!"

"We promise we won't let you down!"

"All hail our merciful Queen Judith!"

A few of them chant from the crowd. Judith smiles happily, while Nicholas has mixed feelings - a part of him wants to feel happy but the other part can't help but still feel uneasy.

"Thank you, your majesty," says Monsieur Coton, the elderly black rabbit. Judith smiles and nods at him. He nods in return and then turns to leave as do all the other villagers.

"Wait! Where are all of you going?" Judith asks of them, "We have plenty of room. Why don't you all stay for the ceremony and reception?"

Nicholas' eyes widen in shock. What?

"We'd love to stay!" Monsieur Coton answers on behalf of the rest of the crowd. "That is, if our future king is okay with it as well."

Nicholas looks down at Judith. Her amethyst eyes plead with him to let them stay. Once again, he finds himself unable to argue with her. He simply nods in response, but his eyes clearly show how unhappy he is with the idea. Judith smiles back at the villagers upon Nicholas' reply.

The villagers grow happy.

Though annoyed by the idea, Nicholas still calls forth his guards and has them lead their new guests into a waiting room until the rest of the preparations are complete. Nicholas meanwhile sulks into his drawing room. The very same room he had first met Judith's father in.

A concerned Judith follows him in there as he slumps onto his large chair. "Nicholas?" She stands before him as he has his face buried in his paws.

"What is it, Carrots?" He mumbles into his paws.

"Nicholas I know you're upset about my decision and I know you only agreed for my sake, but please let me explain why I did it. Please sweetheart?"

Nicholas says nothing but lifts his gaze up to her, giving her his attention.

"As you know, we're going to be King and Queen soon and I feel we have a responsibility to our citizens. We can't be holding grudges against them if they're well-being is going to be our responsibility from now on. And believe me, I'm a little scared too in trusting them but if we don't at least give them a chance, then nothing can ever get better between us and them," Judith takes Nicholas' paw into hers, "Besides if all this experience has taught me anything it's that, maybe some mammal's deserve a second chance." She smiles gently at him.

Realization hits Nicholas and he smiles, "You sly bunny, you never seize to amaze me. You know that?" He affectionately wraps his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here to make sure my dumb fox keeps up," She takes his head in her paws and snuggles her nose against his. "I never thought a poor farm girl like me could ever be a kingdom's future queen just like I'm sure you never thought you could ever love a prey mammal again, yet here we are. It might take some time, but for all we know we could probably find some of our closest friends and allies among them."

"I guess you're right," Nicholas says, snuggling against her chest as another thought enters his mind. "No doubt this was your reasoning behind inviting the hare princess?"

Judith lightly gasps, "You know about that?"

"Finnick and Clawhauser told me," he says, a little bit of his insecurities returning to him. He pulls Judith closer, tightly wrapping his arms around her as if holding onto her for dear life. "I'm scared Judith."

Judith's mouth gapes in surprise. It's been a while since she's heard him sound so vulnerable. She in turn wraps her arms around his head, petting him gently between his ears to soothe his tension. "Don't be." She softly raises his face to meet hers, "Nicholas look at me, I know you're still terrified of falling back into your curse, but I swear I won't let her hurt you again. I only invited her because _I_ want to confront her."

Nicholas' eyes widen in surprise, " _You_ want to confront her?"

"Uh...well…" Judith stammers.

Nicholas gives her a cheeky grin, "Oh? Does my brave bunny want to beat up the other bunny that hurt me all those years ago? What happened to giving others a second chance?"

"I never said I was going to hurt her! Don't twist my words Nicholas," Nicholas just continues to smile smugly at her while Judith scoffs, "In all seriousness though Nicholas, I guess I just want to know why. Why she was so terrified of you. Why she did what she did. That and if you're willing, maybe you can confront her and at last put your own fears to rest. Just as you helped Pierre do this morning."

Nicholas sighs, "I don't know, Carrots. I guess I can try but there's no guarantee she won't react the same way as she did before and start this whole mess all over again."

"Don't say that. That's not true. Or are you telling me that you'll suddenly start hating me if she were to traumatize you with her fears again?" Judith rests her forehead against Nicholas'.

Nicholas lightly chuckles, "True," Nicholas brings a paw to her cheek, "I don't think I could ever hate you, Carrots."

"Well then, just remember you said your curse was broken so long as you fell in love with a prey mammal and if she fell in love with you," Judith affectionately caresses her forehead against his, "And I can guarantee you that I, a bunny, a prey mammal, will always love you. If possible, even after death do us part."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Nicholas brings her muzzle down to his and kisses her. Their lips remain locked for a good couple minutes until they slowly pull apart from one another. Nicholas presses his nose against hers, "I love you too Judith, even after death do us part."

A tear of joy streams down Judith's cheek and she pulls his lips to hers again as Nicholas pulls her close by her waist. His heart at ease for now and eager for the ceremony to begin.

.

A few hours later…

The throne room fills with guests taking their seats and settling down. Among the guests are Judith's older siblings which have traveled far from their old childhood village, the villagers from Judith's village, Judith's family, their servants, and all the other kingdom royals - all except the hare princess.

Nicholas, now clad in his light blue wedding suit, peeks out a curtain at the very end of the room to view the crowd. "Whew, it's a full house out there." He views the royals section at the front, he sighs in relief, "Good. Looks like you were right Fin, the hare princess didn't show up."

"See I told ya," replies Finnick. Now also clad in more formal attire.

Nicholas takes another look outside, taking in the wedding decorations hung all over the place, the guests, the sloth priest at the head of the altar. He sighs happily, "I still can't believe this is all actually real. If one of you had told me even six months ago that I'd be back to my old self and marrying a rabbit today, I would've told you you were crazy."

"Thankfully that's not the case though, is it your majesty," Clawhauser chirps happily.

"No," Nicholas pauses for a moment and glances at them, "Thank you guys, for never giving up hope and for taking care of Judith before I showed her any kindness." He smiles sincerely.

Clawhauser sniffles, touched. "You're welcome Master Nicholas." Finnick nods in agreement.

At the altar, Bogo calls for the attention of the room. He blows a trumpet, "Presenting the groom and His Royal Majesty, Prince Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" The court orchestra plays a march for Nicholas to walk in with.

"Well, I guess this is it!" Nicholas glances back at his two servants.

"Good luck and congratulations, sir," Clawhauser says as he picks up a pillow with a King's crown on it. Finnick likewise gives Nicholas a thumbs up and carries a pillow with a Queen's crown on top of it. Nicholas takes a deep breath and marches outside down the aisle. Finnick and Clawhauser follow behind him carrying the two crowns in paw. Nicholas takes his place at the altar while Finnick and Clawhauser step behind by the priest.

Nicholas once more takes a look at his guests at their seats. His eyes stop right on the Hopps family. Pierre gives Nicholas a thumbs up and Nicholas returns it, turning his sights to the aisle, awaiting in anticipation for his bride to come marching down with her wedding dress. He feels his heart beat in his chest as he swallows, nervous yet eager to see his lovely soon to be wife.

The orchestra seizes their previous tune to make room for a new tune. A tune to welcome the bride. From behind the curtain, a new group of mammals make their way down the aisle. The first three to come through are Elliot, serving as ring bearer and Marie and Janette serving as the flower girls. Behind them, comes Stu along with the most sublime sight Nicholas has ever seen: his bride Judith clad in a gorgeous white dress with beautiful pink rose designs, as well her long veil attached to a crown of white flowers around her head.

Nicholas' heart beats faster than before and his breath hitches, he's breathless.

Stu and Judith reach the bottom of the altar where they hug. A few tears stream down Stu's cheek. Judith wipes a couple of them away for him. Stu smiles at his little girl one more time, proud. He sniffles and hands her paw over to Nicholas. Nicholas steps down, taking her smaller paw into his. They smile at one another.

"Take care of her for me, son" Stu manages to peep between his tears to Nicholas.

"I will," Nicholas assures him. Stu nods and takes his seat besides Bonnie.

Nicholas leads Judith up to the altar with him where Judith places both of her paws in his. The two young lovers gaze deeply and lovingly into one another's eyes as Flash, the priest, initiates the ceremony. "Dearly...beloved. We...are...gathered...here to-day to...join...these two...in...holy...ma-trimony…"

Judith grimaces with wide eyes at the sloth priest's incredibly slow speed. Nicholas looks at her with an equally uneasy chuckle - this is going to be a loooooong wedding.

The priest goes on, "...Their...decision...to...marry…...has...not….been...entered...into...lightly...and to-day...they...publicly...declare their...private…...devotion…" The crowd's smiles slowly begin to fade as they also realize the immense length the ceremony will take.

Bonnie leans over to whisper to Stu, "Who's idea was it to hire a sloth for a priest?" Stu shrugs and pulls out a pocket watch. The time 5:11pm.

Sometime later…

Stu snores while his pocket watch now reads, 6:43pm. All the guests snore, fast asleep with boredom. At the altar Finnick and Clawhauser struggle with sleep, as does Bogo. Nicholas and Judith are the only ones who try to maintain awake, but their postures have noticeably slumped.

"Do you...Nicholas...take...Judith...to be...your law-fully...wedded wife?" Nicholas quickly shakes off his slumped posture.

"I-I do! I do," he smiles gently at Judith once recuperated from his groggy state. Bogo, realizing that they are at the important parts, blares the trumpet, waking everyone in the room.

"And...do you...Judith...take...Nicholas...to be...your-"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband?" Judith asks, finishing the question for him. "Yes, yes I do," she smiles with an equally matching tenderness at Nicholas. Elliot rushes up to offer them the rings. They take them and place them in each other's middle fingers. Back at the crowd Stu resumes his sniffling.

"Then...by...the power...vested...in me... I...now... pronounce you... hus-band and...wife. You...may now...kiss-"

Nicholas and Judith jump ahead of the priest and eagerly share their long awaited wedding kiss with Judith practically jumping into Nicholas' arms. Their warm lips tenderly press against one another's, pouring all their love in that one tender kiss.

The crowd roars with applause and tears of joy from Stu. "Oh Stu, pull it together," Bonnie giggles while patting Stu's arm to calm him down.

Nicholas and Judith pull apart, but continue to hold one another in each other's arms. They press their foreheads together and gaze deeply into one another's eyes. Their love for each other shining brighter than the candles lighting the throne room.

"...the...bride." Nicholas and Judith turn to Flash, realizing that he's only now finished talking. Nicholas, Judith and the crowd can't help but laugh. Flash also joins in the laughter, laughing veeeery slowly, "ha...ha...ha." He slowly wipes a tear from his eye. "Now! For...the... coronation…"

Clawhauser and Finnick step forward to Nicholas and Judith with their respective crowns.

"Please...kneel…" Nicholas and Judith do as their told and kneel on one knee. They hold paws as they do so.

"How 'bout we keep it short this time around, okay Padre?" Finnick asks of Flash, as he's _really_ not willing to stand for another hour just for Flash to finish one sentence.

"O-kay," Flash agrees.

"Nicholas...Piberius...Wilde...by the...power...vested...in me...by...our Lord...and...church, I...crown you...King of...the...Zootopian Kingdom." Clawhauser places the crown on him.

"Judith...Laverne...Wilde...by the...power...vested...in me...by...our Lord...and...church, I...crown you...Queen of...the... Zootopian Kingdom." Finnick places the crown on her.

They rise together to face the crowd, still paw in paw. Bogo steps forth, "Ladies and gentlemammals! I present to you your new king and queen, King Nicholas Wilde and Queen Judith Wilde!"

The crowd chants together, "Long live King Nicholas and Queen Judith!" They applaud and cheer.

Nicholas and Judith tighten their grip on each other's paws as they wave to the crowd. As soon as their cheers begin to die down, Nicholas steps forth raising both paws to silence the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you, Thank you. As for my first order as your new king, I hereby ask the following mammals to please step forth: Pierre Hopps, River Otterton and Elliot Otterton."

The three boys look at each other confused as the rest of the crowd murmurs curiously. The three step off from their seats and stand before Nicholas at the bottom of the small steps below the altar.

"Pierre, River, Elliot, at such young ages you three have already displayed great bravery in the face of danger. And even when fear has tried to stop you, you stopped _it_ in its tracks and were able to move forward. For that, I believe your bravery should be rewarded. Captain Bogo…"

Nicholas steps aside, allowing Bogo and three of his soldiers to stand before the children with wooden boxes in their paws/hooves. "I Bogo, as Captain of the Royal Guard hereby welcome you three boys…" The three soldiers open the wooden boxes to reveal three emerald musketeer uniforms and hats, "As honorary musketeers in training."

The boys' eyes light up at the uniforms. "Is this for real?" River asks with a wide smile.

"Do we really get to be musketeers!" Elliot chirps, hopping up and down.

Bogo nods, "It is your King's wish." The boys smile as the soldiers drape the emerald uniforms on them as well as their hats. River and Elliot are rewarded wooden training swords along with their uniforms. Pierre meanwhile looks on a little disappointed. Where's his sword?

"And as for you Pierre," Bogo resumes, stepping forth with his own wooden box, "As the Queen's brother and as the brave young mammal you are, it is my honor to present to you the high honor of becoming the Captain of the Guard's apprentice." Bogo opens his box revealing a blunt, jewel encrusted training sword.

Pierre grows speechless, "Y-You...You mean!"

Bogo nods, "From this day forth, you are now my apprentice and future Captain of the Guard. To which my duties will fall onto you when you come of age." With a big smile plastered across his face, Pierre takes the sword from the box with shaky paws. This is a dream come true! He's always wanted to be a soldier! Just like the ones in all the stories Judith used to read them about!

"Please kneel," Bogo asks pulling out his own sword. The boys latch on their new swords to their belts and kneel before the buffalo. Bogo gently rest his sword on each of their small shoulders, "River Otterton, Elliot Otterton, and Pierre Hopps. Welcome to the Royal Guard."

The three rise as everyone around them applauds, proud of them. Their parents especially, applaud with tears of joy - well Mrs. Otterton cries tears of joy while Stu bawls as Bonnie comforts him.

Pierre and River remove their hats and bow at the crowd. Elliot sees them and follows their example but bows a little too low and falls flat on his face, "Hehe…" he giggles embarrassed.

.

At the reception, some of the guests dance in the ballroom while others eat out at the garden just outside the ballroom. Nicholas and Judith meanwhile stand together and greet some of their far traveling guests.

Down by the garden, Bonnie, Stu and a few of their kids grab some fresh tomatoes. They stand in a row and ready themselves to throw a tomato at five very familiar mammals who are locked up in their own respective pillories.

"Make sure to give yer arm a good swing there Bon," Stu says while taking aim with his own tomato.

"Oh, believe me I will," she responds, "Ready kids?"

"Yeah Mama!" three of their kids reply. As they take aim and fire!

"Aah!" Duke Weaselton yelps as Stu's tomato hits him head on in the face. Meanwhile Bellwether and her sheep cohorts grunt and yelp as they're also met with tomato's splatting against their faces.

"Ugh…" the tomato slides down Bellwether's face. She glances up at Bogo, "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until everyone in line has had a turn," Bogo replies directing her attention to the line behind the Hopps'.

"Ehg!" she gasps once seeing how long the line is. "But that's the entire village!" she protests as the entire village along with the majority of Judith's older out of town siblings stand in line.

"Don't look at me Madame Bellwether," Bogo replies, "You and the others volunteered to this. So if you want that shorter sentence, then I suggest you give our guests a nice big smile."

Bellwether grumbles with a big heavy frown as another tomato splats on her face. She glares at Duke beside her. "This is your fault, you know. You and that dumb, jealous hare!"

"Me?!" Duke rebukes, appalled. "I was just followin' orders. It was your fault for listenin' to Jack!"

"Oh, shut up!"

The Hopps wipe their paws clean. Bonnie sighs happily, "This is fun. I'm getting back in line! Come on kids."

"Right Mama!" the children chirp gleefully.

"What?!" Bellwether gasps, "I thought you said until everyone in line has had a turn! They already had their turn! They can't get back in line!"

"I said until everyone in line has had a turn. I never said they couldn't get back in line." Bogo responds casually, "Besides, they are the Queen's family. Do you really want to speak against them? Or do you want more years added to your sentence?"

Bellwether's lips tighten, "I'll be good." She quiets down while the next few mammals line up.

Elsewhere, Pierre, River, and Elliot struggle to come up with a catchphrase for their new group of musketeers. "Ooh! How about, 'We are three musketeers!'" Elliot suggests.

"No," both Pierre and River dismiss the suggestion.

"It has to show that we stand together and protect our citizens," adds Pierre.

"Oh!" River speaks up, "How about, 'We three musketeers will defend you!'"

"I like it!" Antoinette cups her paws together in approval.

"It's good, but I don't think that's it."

"Ugh," Antoinette scoffs, "There you go again Pierre. I swear you're just like Judith always wanting to play leader."

"Yeah, we think Elliot had a good one too!" Marie and Janette agree.

"I didn't say they were bad," he retorts against his sisters, "I just want something we'll all agree on. Something that says we're here for all and stand as one-" He pauses, an idea coming to his head. "That's it!" He pulls out his sword, "River, Elliot, follow my lead." They unsheath their own training swords. Pierre points his sword up at the sky as do River and Elliot. "Now repeat after me, 'All for one!'"

"All for one!" They repeat.

"And one for all!"

"And one for all!" They repeat as their jaws drop impressed. That's it! That's their catchphrase!

"Hey! I like that!" River says.

"Yeah! Let's do that again!" Elliot chirps happily.

They raise their swords again and speak in unison, "All for one! And one for all!" The girls applaud happily for them.

A few feet from them, Clawhauser and Finnick help themselves to the buffet table - Clawhauser especially. His tail curls gleefully, "Mmm! This food is so delicious!"

"You oughta try the cake if you haven't gotten a piece yet. Mmm!" Finnick hums while chewing, "Who knew blueberries and carrots went really good together."

"I know right! I've already had about four pieces," Clawhauser rubs his tummy, "I want another one."

Finnick finishes his piece of cake, "Yeah me too."

"Cake?" a gorgeous, voluptuous gazelle in a maid's uniform carries a couple of cake slices in her hooves.

Finnick and Clawhauser's jaws drop. "O. ! You are so pretty!"

"Yeah," Finnick manages to peep out with wide eyes, "Who knew that maid's outfit would have fit you so...well."

"Aww," the gazelle giggles. "Well, aren't you boys flattering."

"Yeah...uh," Finnick stammers, "Sorry my brain feels fried right now. What'd you say your name was again?"

"Why Monsieur Finnick, have you already forgotten? You only interviewed me yesterday. It's Gazelle."

"Oh, duh, that's a no brainer." Finnick clears his throat. He takes her hoof in his paw and tries to sound smooth, "Well, mademoiselle Gazelle. Let me say again, it's a pleasure to meet you." He kisses her hoof and wiggles his brows to her, when suddenly a large rump shoves him out of the way.

"Enchante mademoiselle Gazelle," Clawhauser gives her hoof a kiss. She giggles.

"Charmed. And what may I call you?"

"My name's Benjamin Clawhauser. It's always a pleasure to meet someone new!"

"Likewise," Gazelle's ear twitches, catching wind of the song currently being played by the orchestra. It is a piece from _Cadmus et Hermione_. Gazelle sighs, enamored with the harmony. "Ah, I love this piece."

"You do?" Clawhauser asks.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites," She begins to sing the prologue with the harmony,

 _ **Hatez-vous, Pasteurs, accourez.**_

 _ **La voix des Oiseaux nous appelle.**_

 _ **Nos coteaux sont dorés.**_

 _ **Tout brille de l'éclat de la clarté nouvelle.**_

She holds the note so elegantly and Clawhauser can't believe his ears. Her voice! It's like that of an angel's.

"You sing so... _divinely_!" Clawhauser cups his cheeks, overwhelmed by her lovely voice.

"Thank you. I can't resist whenever I hear music. It's a hobby of mine."

"That is _so_ amazing!" Clawhauser squeaks, overly giddy. "Would you care to dance when the formal dance starts?"

"Hey!" Finnick shouts angrily, "I was gonna ask her! That's if it's alright with you mademoiselle Gazelle?"

"Why yes, of course, I'd love to dance." She places the two cakes on the table, "See you boys later," she giggles and winks at them. Finnick and Clawhauser watch her go, mesmerized by her. They glance at each other. Predatory competition beams in their glaring eyes.

"I saw her first!" Finnick growls at Clawhauser as he tries to catch up to the gazelle. Clawhauser meanwhile, tries to stop him.

"No, you didn't!" He struggles as he shoves the fennec back.

"I asked her to dance first!" They continue to wrestle against each other.

"No you didn't. I did!"

As they struggle against each other, Nicholas and Judith greet the King and Queen of the Sahara Region, a camel and a cougar respectively. The camel king laughs boisterously at one of Nicholas' jokes, "Boy, I've got to tell you King Nicholas. It's always so nice to meet another prey and predator couple. Let alone another royal interspecies couple."

"Yes, indeed it is," his wife agrees.

"What can we say?" Nicholas responds as he takes Judith's paws in his. "Some predators and prey can't help but still chase after each other." Nicholas winks at his bunny queen and she smiles bashfully.

"Hear, hear!" agrees the camel king as he wraps an arm around his wife's waist. Nicholas and the king continue their conversation while Judith casually glances toward the other side of the room where she spots a new face - someone she did not see during the wedding ceremony. Her eyes widen when she recalls a description Nicholas had given to her a long time ago. _It can't be…_ she thinks to herself.

Across the room, Judith spots what can be no other than, the **Hare Princess**.

Judith looks to Nicholas. He hasn't noticed yet. Judith feels torn between wanting to tell him and not telling him. More so, because he seems so happy. She wouldn't want to ruin the night for him. It is their wedding after all. "Nicholas?" Nicholas turns to her. "I'll be right back, I just need to check on something. Okay?"

"Alright then honey bun. We'll be right here waiting for ya," he replies happily.

Judith curtsies for her guests, "It was a pleasure meeting you two."

"The pleasure was ours," the cougar queen curtsies in return, while her husband bows. The three continue their conversation as Judith heads over on her own toward the hare princess.

Judith swims through the crowd, her eyes glued to the white, snow colored hare. Her heart beats nervously, wondering what to say, what to do.

As she walks toward her, Judith plays out a couple of scenarios in her head. In one, she walks up to her and acts cordial with a forced smile for the hare responsible for traumatizing her beloved husband, and somehow gets through the conversation while the hare rants about how much Nicholas and predators in general scare her. While in the other scenario she walks right up to her and asks, "Excuse me are you the Hare Princess?" and once the princess confirms,

 _SMACK!_ A good firm slap right across her pretty snowy face.

Although...that wouldn't make Judith look very good, nor would it make relations between their regions any good. If anything it would downright strain them and she wouldn't want to be responsible for causing their kingdoms to become enemies.

As much as it pains her, Judith decides to go with the former. Though unlike that scenario, she _won't_ tolerate the hare saying anything even remotely negative toward her beloved Nicholas. If she does so, then out the door she goes!

Judith at last reaches her. She clears her throat, garnering the snow hare's attention.

"Excuse me," Judith says, her voice evidently nervous yet ready to tell the hare off if she says anything unwarranted. The white hare in royal garb turns to face Judith, meeting her icy blue eyes with Judith's amethyst ones. Judith swallows hard, ready to leap into the fray, "Are you the Princess of the Tundra Region?"

"Why yes," the hare princess replies, "Well, Queen of the Tundra Region. I'm married now."

"Oh, I see," Judith clears her throat, struggling to retain her resentment towards her in check, "Um...I'm Judith. The new Queen of the Zootopian Kingdom."

The now, Hare Queen's blue eyes widen. She immediately grabs Judith's paw to shake it. A large smile plasters itself on her face, which greatly surprises Judith, "Oh, so you're the famous new Queen! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You've heard of me?" Judith asks.

"Yes! You're all any of the other kingdoms have been talking about. The famous rabbit that married the then prey-hating Zootopian Prince."

Judith looks at her funny. Should she take that as a compliment or as an insult? What's going on here?

"M-May I confess something to you Queen Judith?" she asks, lowering her voice. As if wanting no one else but Judith to hear.

 _This is it_ , Judith thinks as she furrows her brow, readying herself to throw her out if she says anything horrible about Nicholas.

"I almost didn't come here tonight. That's why I was late and didn't arrive for the wedding ceremony. And I do apologize for missing it. I'm certain it was very lovely."

Judith gives her an apathetic nod, "May I ask why you almost didn't come?"

The Hare Queen sighs, "Your husband."

Judith feels a twinge of rage hit her heart with that remark. Her ears drop and she crosses her arms, defensively, "Oh?"

"Please don't take it the wrong way," the royal hare pleads, "But...I don't know if you know but, he and I were engaged to be married, you see. A long time ago."

"I know," Judith replies, her tone a bit harsh, "He said you called him a savage beast, and a monster who wanted to eat you and tear you to bits."

The Hare Queen takes a step back, noticing Judith's aggressive posture. "Y-Yes, I did."

"You really hurt my husband with those remarks. Do you know that?" Judith continues, her harsh tone unwavering.

The hare queen's gaze lowers, ashamed. "Yes, I imagined I did. That...That's actually why I didn't want to come initially. I-I felt scared-"

"Of what? Of _him_?" Judith interjects defensively.

"No-well yes. But not in the manner you think," the Hare Queen immediately bring her paws up defensively amidst Judith's scowl, "I felt I would be unwelcomed here because of what I said to him. He hated prey and I felt that if there was one prey mammal he must hate more than anyone else, it must be me. So I felt it best to stay away. But then, I received your invitation and...then when I realized you were a rabbit…I thought, perhaps I could come."

"So, you only came because you realized he married a rabbit?" Judith furrows her brow, offended.

"No! Goodness no, that's not it at all. I came because...I wanted to apologize to him."

Judith's scowl fades. Did she just hear her right? She came here to...apologize?

She sighs with guilt, "I'm sorry. I admit I _was_ terrified of him as a child because he was a fox."

"But why?" Judith asks, desperate to know the answer.

The Hare Queen thinks for a moment, "To tell the truth. I don't know. I was simply afraid of him and his sharp teeth. Perhaps an old primal instinct. Foxes were our natural predators after all. I admit though, as I grew older I realized that perhaps foxes...were not as frightening as I thought they were."

"What made you change your mind?" Judith asks her curiously.

The Hare Queen noticeably blushes through her white fur, "Well…" she turns to face behind her, "My husband."

Judith looks toward where she's looking. Judith gasps! Her jaw dropping at the sight of a very meek looking arctic fox dressed in royal garb.

Judith blinks, surprised. "Y-You mean-that's your husband?!"

The Hare Queen nods. Judith looks her up and down. Is this really the same hare princess that shunned Nicholas all those years ago? The Hare Queen notices Judith's stunned expression.

"Shocking, isn't it. The hare that refused a fox, ended up marrying one."

Judith's mouth gapes, wanting to ask so many questions but finds herself unable to make a peep.

The Hare Queen however, can tell what her next question was most likely going to be. "To answer your first question, yes, I was indeed terrified of him too. Believe it or not, he was just a servant in my house who was terrified of everything. Including me. He was the first predator I ever saw terrified of a prey mammal."

The Tundra King accidently drops a glass cup from the buffet table. It shatters and he flinches with a loud yelp. "Arf!" He very quietly utters a meek, "Sorry."

Judith smiles awkwardly, _She became attracted to that?_

The Hare Queen continues, "After that, I don't know I just found him strangely adorable and I wanted to prove to him that I wouldn't hurt him. Next thing we knew, we both just fell in love."

Judith stares at them both, still unable to believe how such a love came to be. It's almost too unreal to believe, but then again...she gazes over to Nicholas, remembering how even they are something no one would have ever expected to happen - the prey hating fox prince who was a beast and the peasant rabbit who was an outcast in her own village.

Judith strangely enough, finds herself smiling. Smiling at the mammal, she thought she would never be able to smile at.

"I'm sorry I hurt your husband Queen Judith," says the Hare Queen suddenly. "I know you may not forgive me and I understand if he would refuse to speak with me, but I just needed you both to know that."

Judith smiles, "Thank you for your apology. I'm sorry too if I came off as rude or harsh."

"It's okay, I understand. I expected as much," she smiles good-naturedly at Judith, "You must really love your husband to defend him so."

Judith blushes, "You have no idea." She turns back to gaze at her dumb red fox.

The Hare Queen sighs, "Well, I suppose I should go. I don't want to continue interrupting your wedding. I'm pleased enough to know I can apologize to you at least." The Hare Queen turns to leave.

"No wait!" Judith stops her, "I thank you for your apology, but I think someone else deserves to hear it more."

The hare queen's eyes widen. Judith offers her a paw, "Come with me." The Hare Queen hesitates for a moment but in seeing Judith's reassuring smile, she gladly takes her paw and allows the other bunny to lead her.

Judith leads the Hare Queen over to Nicholas, just as he finishes conversing with the Saharan rulers. He shakes paws with them, "Thank you. It was a pleasure talking to you two as well."

"Nicholas?"

Nicholas turns to face his wife, "Hey Carrots, glad you're ba-agh!" He jumps back as if he's seen a ghost. His eyes wide with fear as he gazes upon the Hare Queen. It takes him a good few seconds until he can coherently utter a word. "Uh... Judith? A word please."

Nicholas quickly pulls Judith aside to whisper in her ear. "Carrots, what is she doing here?! I thought she didn't show up!"

"I know, I thought so too. But Nicholas, please listen to me. She's not here to cause trouble. She came here because she wants to apologize to you."

"Apolo-?" Nicholas scoffs quietly, "Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. I was just talking to her and yes, just like you I also didn't believe her at first. But after hearing her out, I do. Also, believe it or not she's married...to a _predator_."

"What?" Nicholas raises an incredulous brow.

"Yeah, that's him over there,"Judith points to the Tundra King. The clumsy arctic fox yet again drops another item from the buffet table and yelps nervously as it shatters.

Nicholas' jaw drops. He turns to Judith with his mouth still agape with disbelief.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

Nicholas looks back at the Tundra king and queen, then back at Judith. He sighs, "I don't know Judith. Even if she did come for that. I don't think I can ever forgive or forget what she did to me. I mean, she made me hate prey and I became a monster for it. I just can't…"

Judith takes one of his paws into hers, "I understand sweetheart. I know you don't want to say anything to her, but maybe you can just hear her out. Please? For my sake?"

"I-I don't know…"

Judith places a paw at his cheek, "I promised you that I wouldn't let her hurt you again. I'm keeping my promise Nicholas, I wouldn't have brought her over if I suspected otherwise. You don't have to forgive her outright, but let's at least give her a second chance so we can all move on, okay?"

Though still a bit hesitant, he nods. Feeling a bit more at ease.

"Okay, come on," Judith interlocks her fingers with his, letting him know that she's there for him. They face the Hare Queen who appears just as uneasy as Nicholas.

The Hare Queen takes a deep breath, bracing herself. "Hello King Nicholas."

"Hello," Nicholas responds, uneasy.

An awkward pause fills the air. "Look, I understand that this is rather awkward for us both so, perhaps I should say what I came here to say." She pauses for a moment taking a breath, "I'm sorry for what I said to you when we were children. It was wrong of me to judge you in such a manner and I'm sincerely sorry for it."

Nicholas nods apathetically.

The Hare Queen continues, "I understand if you are unwilling to accept my apology but I simply wanted you to hear it. It is the only reason why I came here and I truly am very ashamed for having ever thought that way about foxes. It wasn't fair."

Nicholas' looks at her, he can't believe how sincere she sounds in her apology. Is this real?

He glances down at Judith, wondering what she thinks. She smiles up at him and nods. It's genuine. Nicholas thinks long and hard for a moment, but then manages to muster up a friendly smile. "Thank you," Nicholas offers the hare a paw.

She's taken aback, surprised by the action. The hare looks up to him, seeing the sincerity in his smile. She returns the smile, relieved. She shakes his paw. "Thank you, for listening to what I had to say." She glances at Judith with an appreciative smile.

"Darling?" a mousy voice calls behind the Hare Queen. It's her husband, the Tundra King. He carries a slice of cake in his paws, "Do you think they have any blueberry free cake? You know how bloated I get when I eat blueberries."

"Dear, these are the king and queen of the Zootopian Kingdom, King Nicholas and Queen Judith."

"Charmed," Judith offers her paw to him. The white fox takes her paw in his but doesn't kiss it.

"Charmed. Sorry for not kissing your paw, but I get ever so nervous placing my mouth on unknown surfaces-not that I'm saying you're not clean, your grace. It's just a thing with me."

"Oh! Well that's alright," Judith chuckles awkwardly.

Nicholas grimaces, dumbfounded yet humored by the jittery white fox's behavior. Judith gently squeezes Nicholas' paw as a way to tell him to introduce himself as well. Nicholas shakes off his surprise and immediately lunges his paw forward, "Hey, ther-"

"Arf!" the fearful white fox jumps in place, dropping his cake slice splat on the ground.

Nicholas and Judith glance awkwardly at each other.

"S-Sorry, I...I-I get startled easily. I really am sorry about the cake. I-I just get so clumsy sometimes." He fumbles with a cloth in his paws as he tries to clean up the mess.

"Oh no, no. That's alright," Judith stops him from cleaning it with a polite smile. "We'll have someone clean it up."

"O-Okay," the white fox stutters, completely embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, buddy. I didn't mean to scare you," Nicholas apologizes to him, "I was just trying to say hi." Nicholas offers his paw again - but more gently this time.

The Tundra King shakes his paw. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. It's a pleasure, your highness."

"A pleasure to meet you too," Nicholas gives him a friendly smile.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, your grace. But would you happen to have any soft vegetarian food? I have blunt teeth," The Tundra King shows off his fairly flat teeth.

Nicholas's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh. How'd that happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I filed my teeth when I was a kid. I bit my lip once and oogh! There was so much blood, so I just thought it'd be easier to file them down."

Nicholas grimaces, holding in the desire to laugh. He doesn't know whether to believe this is karma on the Hare Queen for what she did to him or if she actually found the perfect match with this cowardly fox. "Oh, wow. That's-That's something."

The Hare Queen giggles, "Isn't he just adorable?" she wraps a proud arm around her jumpy husband's arm, cuddling against him. The snow fox smiles calmly at her.

Judith gazes up at Nicholas, equally humored by the arctic fox, but happy for them nonetheless. Proud that she made him confront his fears head on, Nicholas wraps an affectionate arm around his own wife - at last feeling at ease even amongst the hare that caused his greatest insecurities.

"Well," the snow hare starts, "I suppose we should be going. We wouldn't want to continue imposing on your party."

"You're not imposing," Judith responds, "Please stay. The formal dance is about to begin. Why don't you and your husband join us?"

The Tundra King and Queen look at each other and nod happily. "Very well then. We'll stay."

"Great!" chirps a happy Judith.

.

Moments later the formal dance gets underway at the ballroom…

All the town's couples, royals, and everyone else in between dance in choreographed sync to a very familiar tune being sung by none other than Mrs. Otterton.

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Tune as old as song…**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange**_

 _ **Finding you can change**_

 _ **Learning you were wrong…**_

Among the dancing couples are: Stu and Bonnie, River and Antoinette, Elliot with both Marie and Janette interchanging turns with him, Gideon and Sharla, all the royal kings and queens, and of course the new royal couple of Nicholas and Judith dancing right in the center of all the other couples.

In the middle of the dance, Antoinette gives her future musketeer a peck on the cheek to which he blushes. Her sisters of course, imitate her actions and each kiss their own musketeer on both cheeks. "Ah," little Elliot melts between them.

On the sidelines, Pierre stands beside Bogo, keeping watch over the party with him.

On the dance floor, Finnick and Clawhauser struggle to keep even turns in switching in and out with Gazelle. Both of them glaring competitively at one another - when not keeping a happy smile for the gazelle, of course.

During a twirl, Sharla almost falls but is caught by Gideon. In thanks, the black sheep rewards him with a gentle peck to his lips. "Hehe," he blushes and chuckles nervously. They smile tenderly and dance closer to one another, gazing into each other's eyes.

Not far from them, the Hare Queen and her Arctic Fox King, dance happily - well as happily as a clumsy fox with two left feet can. "Oomph," He almost trips over his own feet but manages to land in his wife's arms. She giggles and he smiles up at her as she continues to move them both as best she can.

Nicholas and Judith watch them. They shake their heads good-naturedly and chuckle at the odd yet beautiful couple that are their new friends and royal allies.

 _ **Winter turns to spring…**_

 _ **Famine turns to feast**_

 _ **Nature points the way…**_

 _ **Nothing left to say,**_

 _ **Bunny and the Beast...**_

Mr. Otterton approaches his wife by the orchestra and offers her a paw, leading her to the dance floor with him.

Nicholas and Judith circle one another while holding each other's paw. Judith eyes Nicholas with a cheeky smile.

"What? What is it, Carrots?"

"Nothing. I just realized how lucky I am to have a predator for a husband."

Nicholas blinks in surprise, but then gins cheekily, "Oh really?"

"Mhm!" Judith nods, "Especially one who has a bit of a savage side to them," she winks at him.

Nicholas chuckles and playfully growls at her. Judith and Nicholas chuckle together. She curtsies to him and he kisses her paw as all their guests join in on the singing of their King and Queen's song:

 _ **Certain as the sun…**_

 _ **Rising in the east**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Bunny and the Beast,**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme,**_

 _ **Bunny and the Beast…**_

.

After the Party…

Nicholas carries Judith up the stairs to his bedroom - or rather, their bedroom now. He sets her down on the bed, the spot she will now occupy by his side. He circles around, climbing on his side of the bed.

They neither say nor do anything except stare deeply into one another's eyes. Nicholas brings a paw to her cheek.

He smiles tenderly at her as he caresses her cheek with his thumb, "Carrots? Please tell me I'm not dreaming right now."

"You're not dreaming, Nicholas. I'm right here and I'm real."

Nicholas hums happily. "I had a nightmare this morning, you know."

"You did?" she asks concerned.

He nods, "I dreamt that I was cursed again and that...you left me, because you were scared of me."

Judith's eyes widen and she immediately places a comforting paw on his cheek, "Oh Nicholas, how many times do I have to tell you. There's nothing about you that can scare me off now."

"No I know, but...that's the thing. This morning, I was terrified. Terrified of what would happen today with, well with everything. I thought maybe your family wouldn't ultimately approve of me, I thought those villagers would try to hurt you or try to invade my castle again, I thought the hare princ-er queen, would ruin the evening and cause me to lash out against prey again, and worst of all, I was afraid that because of that...maybe deep down, I'd prove to be no better than Jack and end up losing you in the process."

Judith sits up and takes his face into her paws, "Nicholas, don't say that. You're nothing like him!"

"I know," Nicholas smiles, "You wanna know how I know that now?"

Judith gazes at him curiously.

"Because of you Judith," he gently strokes the back of his fingers against her soft cheek. "You made me a better mammal and you helped me learn to face my fears. You helped me confront the hare queen, something I thought I could never do. But I did it. And you know what? I really don't care what she thinks of me anymore. She could've sneered at me again at the party and now I wouldn't care. Plus, it's kinda funny how she ended up with a pretty cowardly fox instead of the ruggedly handsome one she was originally meant to marry."

"Nicholas," Judith playfully scolds him.

Nicholas chuckles, "I'm kidding Carrots. All I'm saying is...life has a pretty funny way of working out. I mean, even though she dreaded predators as much as I dreaded prey, she still ended up with one. Just as I ended up with a prey mammal. And all I can say now is," He smiles sincerely, "I'm really thankful that she rejected me all those years ago."

Judith's eyes widen in surprise, "You are?"

He nods, "Because if she hadn't done that then I'd be married to her right now and...I wouldn't have ever met _you_."

Judith smiles, touched by his words.

He sits up and takes her paws in his, "Judith, I meant what I said when you asked me if I trust you. You're the only mammal, the only bunny who's opinion will ever matter to me from now on. Everything else is all in the past now."

Judith takes a shaky breath as tears of joy build in her eyes.

Nicholas cups her face with a paw, emerald and amethyst meeting with all the love in the world. "I love you Judith." He lowers his muzzle to hers and presses the absolute most tender kiss he can muster against her soft lips.

They kiss for what feels like an eternity of bliss, until their lips part.

Judith hiccups a sob as joyful tears stream down her cheeks. She gazes up at him, overwhelmed with emotion, and brings down his muzzle to hers again and she kisses him once more. Their lips latch to one another's again until they slowly pull apart from each other. Judith brings her eyes to his, gazing deeply and affectionately into his gentle eyes, "I love you too Nicholas, beast or not. I will always love you. And I will never, ever leave you. Not even in your dreams." She smiles up at him with glossy yet loving eyes.

He returns her smile, releasing his own shaky breath, his heart overwhelmed with love for her.

A tear of joy streams down Nicholas' cheek as he pulls her lips up to his again. In that instant and for the rest of his life, Nicholas feels a new warmth grow in his heart. For now he knows he won't ever become a beast again with Judith in his life.

And they lived happily ever after...

The End.

.

 _ **Done! At last done! Yay! It was a fun ride guys and though I wish I could've finished this fic a lot sooner, I'm still very happy that I actually got through it all! Thank you all so much for all the love and support! You guys have made this all worthwhile and I hope to start a new fic sometime soon. I will post a clue of what it is and more details regarding it on my Tumblr. And don't worry, when that one comes up it should have a faster upload process compared to this one! ;)**_

 _ **By the way, if I forgot to answer something or if you have any more questions regarding this fic or any of the characters then you can ask me either here or on Tumblr.**_


End file.
